A Callenreese By Any Other Name
by Iolar
Summary: Follows Aslan and Tommy Callenreese through their life on the streets, leading to their destinies. WARNING, violence, non graphic abuse to minors
1. Chapter 1 New York

Disclaimer: I do not own either Power Rangers or Banana Fish nor do I make any profit from these words.

This one's for my friend Seithr-Kairy, who introduced me to Banana Fish.

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**A CALLENREESE BY ANY OTHER NAME**

**CHAPTER 1**

_I was seven the first time I was raped. It was my little league coach. A 'respected' war vet. Respected. What a joke. I didn't say anything. I mean even then I knew. Who'd believe some little kid over the word of a 'respected' man? But my old man saw me and he dragged me to the police station to 'report' it. Don't know why he bothered anyway. It's not like he was ever there._

_I remember that cop too. Can't forget him. He taught me exactly how much you can trust the cops. Or rather how little. He said a lot of shit that day but it's the last that really stuck. 'You probably seduced him. Didn't you?'_

_I didn't say anything. I knew I was on my own there. Griffin would've stopped him. But then Griff was a world away, fighting a war. Can't protect anyone through a letter. So I just stayed silent and gave thanks little Tommy wasn't there. Tommy, my five year old little brother from the old man's third wife, liked to stay home and draw more than he liked any kind of sports. He's the quiet one of us. That's why the old man got a chance to see me you know. I was hiding it from my little brother. Tommy would have known something was wrong. He's real empathic like that._

_Then we were home again, I was finally getting cleaned up and I heard the old man talking. I tried to tune him out, ignore him, but then he got right in my face, looked me in the eyes and said, 'Listen. If any weirdo catches you and tries anything funny you just keep quiet and let him do what he wants. But when its over you just makes sure the bastard pays you.'_

_I knew we were really on our own then. The old man wouldn't try to protect us at all. Not that I expected anything different. He always left that to Griffin. With Griff off at war, that just meant it was left to me now._

_I left then. Went over to the house where me and Tommy and Griff lived separate from the old man and new woman. The one that replaced Tommy's mother. Tommy smiled when I walked in and he held out a picture he drew. Even hurting like I was from that bastard, I couldn't help but smile as I looked at it. A family portrait. Our __**real**__family. Me and Griff on either side of our little Tommy. He could always make me feel better and there wasn't anything I wouldn't do for him._

_That's why I got the gun. It'd been a year then and I just put up with it you know. But then the bastard started in on Tommy. Got Tommy to his house. I saw them go in and I just … I had to do something. I had to protect my little brother._

_The old man kept a gun in his bedroom. I ran home, got the gun and ran back as fast as I could. I wasn't on time. He'd already hurt my little brother. Took his innocence. He was six years old. Only six. Well, when I came in the bastard smiled. He fucking smiled. Thought he'd take a turn at me again since I was there. I let him get close then I pulled the trigger. Emptied the fucking clip into him. Didn't feel a thing._

_I was eight years old when I first killed a man and I didn't feel a thing. I cried that night because I killed a man and I felt nothing._

_The cops came and they found his basement was full of bones of other kids. It caused this major media stir. Ruined the town's reputation, at least that's what everyone kept telling me. Said it was my fault. My fault. Assholes. I didn't care really. Didn't feel a thing. But Tommy … They blamed him too, 'cause he was there that day. The hurt just kept building in him. I didn't feel a thing but Tommy always felt everything. So we ran. I packed a bag with some clothes and food and the cash the old man kept in his drawer and we ran away. There was no other choice. Tommy's my little brother. I had to protect him._

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	2. Chapter 2 California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 2**

Tommy Callenreese watched through a broken board in the wall as Papa Dino's men canvassed the streets in search of him. He kept silent and still, waiting for them to give up their search while he remained hidden in the false wall he and his gang built into the rundown apartment when he first took up residence here. He could only hope they would give up before hunger and thirst forced him out. It was already the second full day. The only good news was they had yet to discover the names he used in LA. They hadn't connected him to his gang where he was known as Dragon nor Ryan Aiden, the identity his gang leader set up for him to use when messed with by police.

Dino's men moved out of sight and Tommy breathed a soft sigh of relief. But he didn't move. He waited. After awhile Snake, another member of his gang walked by and shook his head slightly. Dino's men were still around.

Tommy leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to rest. Snake's blond hair reminded him of his older brother and his thoughts traveled back. He thought the words he could not speak, could tell no one. Not even the gang that saved him when he arrived in LA.

_I remember when I lost my brother. It started when I was eight. We'd been on the streets of New York for two years then and Aslan took care of everything. Aslan kept me safe. No matter what. I know we had another brother, a grown up brother. Griffin. But I don't really remember him. He went off to war and they said he died but Aslan said he was still alive somewhere. We just had to find him and everything would be okay again. Aslan kept me safe but I couldn't keep him safe and Griffin wasn't there. Sometimes I hated him for that. For dying in war, or being missing. I don't know. Just for not being there. But I never said that to Aslan. Whatever happened, whatever we had to get through, Griffin was his hope. If we'd found Griffin, I wouldn't say anything to him either. It might hurt Aslan. And he's all that mattered. Aslan was my big brother. My protector. My best friend._

_Then __**he **__came. Bill Garvey. I was eight, Aslan ten when he took us to 'work' at Club Cod. He raped Aslan right in front of me and there was nothing I could do. Then he took a turn at me and Aslan couldn't do anything. I saw his eyes, I saw the pain that caused him. And I hated that man for causing Aslan pain more than I hated him for raping me. It wasn't the first time I was raped - that's why we were on the streets after all. But it was the first time Aslan had to watch. _

_Time passed, hours, days. Months. I don't know. It's all a blur. Seemed like forever and never all at once. Then 'Papa' Dino Golzine came, the owner of Club Cod. I would have hated him just for that but he gave more reason. He saw Aslan, my blond haired, green eyed, strong spirited big brother, and he claimed him as his own. He had Aslan taken away and he started to leave and he saw me. He almost didn't notice me, my dark hair isn't his favorite. He likes blonds. Poor Aslan. It was my eyes that stopped him. I have Aslan's eyes. Mostly. Mine go darker when I'm angry but besides that they're the same. Jade green. Golzine loves green eyes. But more than that, he recognized my brother in me. My hair's dark to Aslan's light but other than that, we look the same. So he took me too. He got our names and then he changed them. Ash Lynx and Tom Grey. He called us his 'little wildcats'._

_Golzine liked to 'play' with us together. The bastard. And he still 'rented' us to others. Just for a higher price after that. We lived in his home, he took us with him when he traveled, we were never far out of his sight. He decided to 'groom' us for something and he brought in a 'tutor'. Blanca. Things were better when Blanca took us. A professional assassin, ex-KGB, and it was __**better**__. How sick is that? But at least Blanca never looked at us as sex toys._

_Blanca taught us to fight, to kill, and we learned our lessons well. Hand to hand combat, any type of firearm, bladed weapons, you name it and we mastered it. Together or separate, no one could take us. Except Blanca. It was an unbelievable amount to learn in just two years but when it's learn or die, you can't fail. Then Blanca left, retired, and we no longer had an escape from Golzine._

_Ash never gave up finding an escape for us though. It just never worked. We couldn't get away. Then that night came. Golzine was dead asleep, no one was near, and Ash told me his plan. I hated it. Completely and totally hated the very idea._

_'Listen Tommy!' Ash said, emphatic yet quiet. 'I __**can't **__get us both out together. It won't work. If we do this, if you get away then I can. I'll follow, I promise.'_

_'You won't leave me alone?' I begged him, still hating the idea. Even a day apart was too much._

_'Never,' he swore. 'It's you and me forever, Tom. Us against the world.'_

_'Us against the world,' I breathed. 'What do I do? Where do I go?'_

_'Far away. Take the cash we've hidden, go to … to California. LA. And when you get there, put an ad in the New York Times help wanted with a wildlife refuge.' He smirked darkly and I just knew what he was thinking. 'And when I get free, when it's safe to come back, I'll put an add in the LA Times for the same. It'll tell you how to reach me and we'll decide where to go from there. Nothing to it.'_

_Nothing to it. Yeah right. 'Don't take too long.'_

_'We'll be back together before you know it. Don't worry.'_

_I knew it couldn't be that easy but I went along with it. Ash took care of me, he always did. I couldn't tell him no._

_My escape went as planned and before I knew it, I was in LA. On the streets, alone. But I put the add in the New York Times just as we said and I watched the LA Times every day. A year passed and more. His add never came. Gunner found me and took me into his gang and I continued watching the paper for an add that never appeared._

_I was twelve years old when I lost my brother, and a part of me wants to let Dino's men capture me if it means being back with Ash. But I can't do that. If he's still there it'd kill Ash for me to be back there with him and if he's not I'd just be in hell alone._

Tommy was pulled from his thoughts as one of the boards over his hiding place was moved back. He aimed his gun only to lower it immediately. "Hey boss."

"They aren't gone, kid," Gunner told him. "And you weren't here."

Tommy looked embarrassed. "I was thinking." He knew it wasn't a good excuse. When people are hunting you, it's suicide to let yourself become so lost in our thoughts you don't hear someone approaching.

"Dangerous to get that lost in thought." Gunner handed him a sandwich and a bottled water.

Tommy ate the sandwich quickly, his eyes scanning the room behind Gunner. He could see several of the boys there, knew the others would be watching Dino's men. They all looked as tired as Tommy felt. He finished off the water then met Gunner's eyes. "We can't continue like this. None of us can."

"They'll go away eventually, Dragon."

"Not soon enough. They'll notice our boys before much longer, Gunner. They'll notice them 'cause they're all tired as hell. Someone will connect it eventually. Or they'll notice our boys like Snake that match Dino's 'type'."

Gunner couldn't argue with those words. "Golzine can't have any of my boys. I'll protect you all. - No, Dragon," he said when Tommy started to respond. "I'm not giving you up that easily. You're too good a Second to let go like that."

Tommy smiled at that. "That's the thing, Gun. As Second in command, I have to think of our boys before myself. I'm not talking about going with Golzine. I just think …" He shrugged.

"You need to leave LA now, don't you?" Gunner said lowly.

Tommy could tell Gunner didn't like the idea anymore than he did himself. But they both had to think of their boys. "For awhile, yeah."

Gunner didn't say anything for a long moment. "You need to stay in here until everything's ready for you to leave. You'll take my bike and we'll pack a bag for you with clothes and cash to get you by. You need an ID?"

"Yeah. And enroll me in school too. They'd never look in a school," Tommy said, planning as he spoke. "My name as Thomas something. I'll be using it more, need something I always answer to. A small town, they would assume I'd stay with the cities. Angel Grove."

"That'll be a little harder for me to set you up with a place but I know a guy that knows a guy. You take another day in this hole?"

Tommy's eyes scanned the other boys in the apartment behind them. "Yeah. I think we'll manage one more day. If you can't set up an apartment by then I'll just have to deal with that when I get there."

Gunner scoffed at that. He handed Tommy a couple more water bottles and started to close off the hiding place again. "I'll just have to make sure I get it done in time. I'm not sending you off to live on the streets somewhere, kid."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	3. Chapter 3 New York & California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 3**

Ash Lynx knocked lightly on the apartment door and immediately heard, "Who is it?"

"It's me Skip."

The door opened and Skip greeted, "Welcome home Boss." Ash walked in and sat on his bed while Skip closed and locked the door behind him. Ash relaxed as he didn't anywhere else. He loved his apartment. It was a no questioned asked apartment on the top floor of an old complex that had seen better days. The lights mostly worked and the water clears out after it runs awhile. The windows almost seal shut and the roof doesn't leak much and the door is sturdy. It was nothing like Golzine's mansion and just being there reminded him he was finally free. Mostly.

Things had changed for him. He'd finally escaped from Golzine's while the man was out of town, leaving Ash behind this once since he didn't think Ash would be in any condition to try anything after he'd informed him of Tommy's death. Said they'd found the younger boy alone on the streets of LA. Said Tommy blamed Ash for abandoning him and he gave up fighting since he had nothing to live for anymore.

What Golzine didn't count on what that Ash wouldn't believe a word he said. He didn't know how or why but he could somehow _feel_ his brothers were alive somewhere. The feeling was always strongest with Tommy and Ash knew his little brother was not only alive but thinking of him.

The moment Golzine was out of town Ash was gone. Ash took over as boss of one of the local street gangs and had united half of downtown under him before Golzine returned to town. The old man was shocked when he returned and found these changes.

Golzine was no fool, he knew he couldn't touch Ash without starting a war that, while he didn't doubt he'd win, would be costly. Ash knew Golzine would start that war if he saw nothing in it for him, knew it would cost some of his boys lives even if they could win. So they reached an 'agreement'. It wasn't what either one wanted but for the moment, Ash felt it was good enough. Eventually he knew he would have to settle with him but it hardly mattered to him with Tommy still missing. Not dead. Ash knew he lived but he had yet to answer the ad in the LA Times. He'd started with a word ad, run everyday. Now he had a full page ad in each addition of the paper.

"Any news?" Ash questioned, knowing the answer. Skip would have already said if Tommy called.

"Same old same old."

"Griff?" That was part of the good news. And bad news. Ash found his big brother. What's left of him anyway. They'd lied, Griffin didn't die in the war but something happened. He was almost comatose, he didn't do anything and all he ever said was 'Banana Fish'. Though sometimes he'd strike out violently against the terrors in his mind. _He doesn't know me,_ Ash thought sadly. It was almost worse than him being dead since he was there but not at the same time. But he was alive, Ash had to believe there was a chance of helping him.

"Him too," Skip responded, not looking at him. It'd just been a week since Ash called him and set it up for him to watch Griffin when Ash was away. While Ash kept his face and voice devoid of any emotion when speaking of him, Skip knew the older man's situation pained him. Ash never said who Griffin was to him but Skip assumed older brother. He didn't look old enough to be Ash's dad and he looked too much like Ash for him not to be close family. Then there was the picture Skip saw the first time he was in Ash's apartment, the one Ash said his little brother drew.

"Good." Not really good but better than it could be. They'd both seen Griffin when the terrors took over his mind. Ash pulled out a whiskey bottle and two glasses. "Drink with me?"

Skip eyed the bottle but took his drink without word. He knew Ash didn't usually drink whiskey. Ash explained, "Today's Tommy's birthday. He's fourteen."

Skip nodded in understanding. He should have known it was something to do with Tommy. Ash almost never showed his pain even when it was just them. His missing little brother was the one exception to this rule. Skip raised his glass and said, "To Tommy. Wherever he is."

"To Tommy." _Wherever you are little brother, may you're birthday be happy and safe._

888

Arriving safely in Angel Grove, Tommy locked himself in the apartment Gunner set up for him and took a moment to look through the papers he'd given him. Tommy Oliver. Not a bad name. He was signed up for school, by his 'father'. Tommy almost laughed at that. Gunner set it up for the guy next door to act as his father if the school ever needed to meet someone. He rolled his eyes as he finished reading Gunner's note though.

_The guy looks enough like you for someone to just think you take after your mom so it'll work,_ Gunner had written. _I trust him to keep his end of the deal there but DO NOT ever tell him your real name or where you're from or anything about who you're running from. EVER. Good luck Dragon. School sucks but I think you'll do well anyway. Oh yeah. I also entered you in a little martial arts expo there to introduce you to your classmates. Kick ass and no one will mess with you._

"A martial arts expo?" Tommy said to himself. "How is killing my classmates going to help me blend in here, Gun?"

It wasn't long before the expo started. After seeing the amount of the cash prize, Tommy decided it wasn't an entirely bad idea in itself. He'd just have to hold back through it all, remind himself not to use lethal force.

_Middle of nowhere town like this,_ Tommy thought as he entered the building as the expo started. _I could do this in my fucking sleep._

Through the whole competition, most of Tommy's focus was not on fighting his opponents but rather on holding back, not showing too much and not hurting them too badly, not drawing too much extra attention while he won match after match. He moved into the final match with the same thoughts but his opponent met him equally. Both boys froze for a split second, their eyes met, and they both became aware they'd been using the same strategy in their matches. The moment passed without notice to most outside the ring and the two boys moved once again, pushing a little more, still not showing everything. Time lost meaning as they focused on each other, then suddenly the judges called the match. A tie.

"Great match," the other boy said, offering Tommy his hand. Tommy smiled as he accepted the gesture. "Too bad they called a tie through. Uh, not that I mind the tie or anything," the boy continued. "Just I was really enjoying that."

"We'll have to do it again sometime," Tommy offered. "Somewhere they don't stop us right when we're getting started. It's been too long since anyone's given me a real challenge." And just the thought of it made him miss his big brother even more. Especially on that day, Tommy's fourteenth birthday.

The other boy laughed. "You know how cocky that sounds?"

"Yeah. But it's the truth."

"There is that." He noticed his friends then and introduced, "Oh yeah. These are my best friends. That's Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan and Kimberly Harte. And I'm Jason Scott." He smirked. "In case you missed my introduction back there."

Tommy laughed lightly at that. He hadn't caught the name but only because he hadn't cared until they actually started sparring. "I don't miss much. Tommy Oliver," he introduced himself to them all.

"You want to come with us for fruit smoothies?" Kimberly asked, smiling sweetly.

"Thanks but I can't today. I start school tomorrow and I have some stuff I need to get done before then. I really need to get going now. Maybe after school?"

She started to pout but smiled as he finished speaking. "Okay. I guess we'll see you tomorrow then."

Tommy walked out the door and headed to his apartment with a smile on his face. He missed Ash so much, he missed Gunner and the boys too, but meeting those five wasn't a bad birthday present.

He cut through the park to get home quicker - and the next thing he knew he was surrounded by grey humanoid creatures that appeared out of thin air. Not human, no way they could be human. _What the fuck?_ was his only thought as the creatures attacked and he moved to defend himself. Hitting them was like hitting stone, it was unlike anything he'd faced in his life. Before he could think about that too much a bright light surrounded him and he was suddenly somewhere else. It was dark and dreary, the ground felt like some kind of stone, what he could see of the walls looked like stone too. His eyes were drawn to a balcony and as he looked out it he saw Earth like a blue ball in the sky.

_I am so fucked._

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	4. Chapter 4 California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 4**

It was Tommy's first day of school in Angel Grove, his first time ever in a school building. Ash taught him when they were on the streets, Golzine brought in 'tutors'. He was nervous being there though he would never admit something like that aloud. He didn't know how to act there, it was too different from everything he'd ever done. And he hadn't heard anything really _good _about schools from the boys in the gang that had been before. All of that would have been plenty to make him nervous on its own but after last night none of that seemed to matter anymore.

Rita did something to him, he knew that much. He just didn't know what, exactly, she had done. He felt weird. Real weird, especially for how normal he felt.

His hand brushed his pants pocket where he could feel his Power Coin. It had bound to him, without any aid of Rita's. He knew that as she'd looked shocked when the Coin accepted him so easily. More than accepted him. Welcomed him, embraced him as though he was everything it ever wanted. Which made no sense whatsoever. It made even less sense than the fact that Rita brought the Coin out to _force_ it to bind with him. Tommy couldn't begin to understand why she would just give him such power. He knew she expected him to fight for her, she made that much perfectly clear. He just didn't see why she would even think he might do such a thing. It's his world she's attacking after all. Why would he -

He almost jumped out of his skin when Jason Scott, the Red Ranger, laid a hand on his shoulder. _My enemy. What is he doing? I should attack first, take the advantage … but no. Those aren't my orders. He doesn't know who I am. I'm safe. Stop freaking out. Follow the Empress's command. Blend in!_

_He's been talking and I haven't heard a word. What do I do now?_

"Hey, are you okay man?" Jason asked with a worried expression.

Tommy forced a smile on his face and lied. "Yeah. I'm good. Just kind of fazed out there. Sorry."

Jason didn't look convinced. "I was just asking if you need help finding your classes or anything. I could show you around."

Tommy glanced up and met Jason's eyes for a second before breaking the contact. _The Red Ranger is the greatest danger to me. The most talented of the team and in that fight the other day I never was able to get a real feel on how talented that is. Damn it! I need to get away, put distance between us, protect myself. Or take him out. Now. Like Blanca taught me. But - but I can't. My orders are to blend in, especially with the Rangers. Stop this! Stupid instincts, like I know better what to do than Empress Rita. Answer him! Say yes!_ "I … uh, yeah. That'd be helpful."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night." Tommy followed after Jason, fighting warring emotions and instincts as Jason blathered on about the school and town. Tommy took no notice of the other's words, ignoring him in favor of concentrating on not putting more distance between them than would seem normal and, conversely, not moving into a preemptive attack. _It's gonna be a __**long **__day,_ Tommy thought to himself as he followed Jason into their homeroom. Where the only empty seat was right next to Jason and surrounded by the other Rangers.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	5. Chapter 5 California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 5**

Jason Scot was not having a good week. A new Green Ranger showed up but instead of being an ally he was fighting for Rita. The Command Centre fell before they even realized there was a threat, Zordon was lost and Alpha out of commission until just a few minutes ago. Billy managed to repair the Command Centre and lock this Green Ranger out of the place just in time for half the team to be laid up in the med bay. Downtown was trashed, a wing of the school was crushed, the hospital was overflowing and the morgue was even worse. People weren't going into work or allowing their kids to go to school, some were even leaving town in panic. He and his Rangers were finding it harder and harder to cover their own absences from home as their families were barricading themselves in their homes. Like that would help.

His eyes scanned the empty park, looking for danger and trying not to notice how dead the place felt without anyone there in the middle of a sunny Saturday afternoon. He heard a sound and turned, prepared to fight, only to relax as he saw Tommy Oliver sitting with his back against a tree, his arms wrapped around his legs, and a distant expression in his eyes. His shoulders were slumped and he just looked … lost, or defeated. Broken. Tommy didn't seem to notice his presence and Jason just stood there for a moment trying to decide what to do. He liked Tommy. Or rather, he liked the Tommy he met at the martial arts expo. The kid he'd dealt with in school and around town this last week didn't seem quite the same. Jason wondered if he was bipolar or something. But then again, this last week hadn't been good on anyone.

Jason sighed softly to himself and approached the other boy. "Hey Tommy," he quietly greeted.

Tommy closed his eyes. "Go away."

Jason frowned as he sat down a couple feet away. "You don't look like you need to be alone at the moment, bro."

Tommy flinched visibly at this. "You're not him," he said, a sob almost breaking his words. "Go away."

_Not him?_ Jason had to think about that for a moment. Then he thought about what he said, how he addressed Tommy just now, and he paled. "Oh God! Did you … did you lose a brother in these attacks?" he questioned softly, hoping he was wrong. If he was right, how could he help Tommy through that? Tommy would hate him, even if he didn't know it was Jason he was hating. How couldn't he? None of these people would have died if Jason was a better leader.

But Tommy has shaking his head no and Jason found himself even more confused. "No!" Tommy exclaimed, shocking Jason, then softly repeated, "No. He's … not here. Just not here. I - Go away. Please. I can't … I can't fight her much longer. GO!"

Jason jumped when Tommy suddenly yelled at him but didn't move. He just sat there for a long moment staring at Tommy, trying to figure out what was going on here. The other boy still had his eyes clinched shut but he was shaking now. Jason slowly stood, still not taking his eyes off the other boy. "What's going on?" he barely breathed, afraid to speak louder for some reason he couldn't begin to understand.

"Go," Tommy begged softly. "Please go. I don't want to hurt you. Don't want to hurt anyone. I can't fight her. Please go."

Jason slowly backed away. He didn't understand but if his presence was just making whatever was bothering Tommy worse then he would leave him alone. "If you need me," he started to offer but Tommy's fingers dug into his own arms, causing them to bleed, and Jason fell silent. He stepped out of sight and teleported out.

"Billy," he greeted the Blue Ranger, the only other Ranger not confined to the med bay.

Billy glanced up from the console where he'd been working on analyzing the Green Ranger's last attack. He hadn't expected Jason to return so quickly. "What happened?"

"I ran into Tommy in the park," Jason began. He described the confrontation in detail to Billy, hoping the other boy would have some idea of how to help Tommy.

Billy paled, fear shining from his eyes. "Jason, what was Tommy wearing?"

Jason frowned in confusion but thought about it. "The same thing he's worn all week. Blue jeans, green tank top, green over-shirt, running shoes. Why?" A slight pause then, "No."

"He said I can't fight her," Billy pointed out. "He said it. He doesn't want to hurt anyone but he can't fight _her_. That means …"

"The Green Ranger isn't evil," Jason breathed. "Rita's controlling him and forcing an innocent guy to kill people."

"We've broken her control spells before. We'll free him and he can join us!" Billy said, excitement coloring his words. "With him on our side -"

"We'll have to make sure he's not alone," Jason said, speaking to himself. "Help him through. Not let him blame himself." He stopped, met Billy's eyes with a new fear. "There's been over a hundred deaths this week, Billy. Can you imagine killing over a hundred people while under someone else's control and then getting free? You want him to join us? We'll be lucky if we can keep him from …" He broke off, unwilling to speak the words. "Do your thing, Blue Boy. Find whatever the control is and find how to break it." He didn't wait for a response, teleporting back to the park. He didn't approach Tommy this time, just stood back out of sight and watched over him.

_You're a good man, Tommy. I knew that the moment we met,_ Jason thought to himself. _We'll free you from this and then I'll take care of you. I'll protect you, even from yourself if I have to. I won't let you blame yourself for this. I won't._

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	6. Chapter 6 California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 6**

"No way!" Kim argued from her bed in the med bay. "Tommy's cool. He is totally not our enemy!"

"I agree," Billy stated.

Zack frowned as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "What? You and Jas are the ones saying he is."

"No. Tommy's not our enemy. Rita is. It's a spell of some sort."

Trini turned on her side to see her teammates as she joined the discussion. "Let's back up. Besides that short conversation with him in the park, why do you think he's the Green Ranger?"

"And that didn't say much," Zack added. "He said she and you assume Rita? I think you just got Rita on the brain."

Jason said, "That's just where it came together. When I told Billy what was said and he asked me what Tommy was wearing and I realized he always wears green now, it just came together with some other things I'd noticed but didn't notice."

"Okay, that's vague enough," Kim pointed out.

Jason grinned. "The main thing is fighting style. When we first fought the Green Ranger, I told you his style seemed familiar. Like I should know who it was. Remember?" When the others nodded, Jason continued, "It was familiar but different. If you take the Ranger related things out, the Green Ranger fights the same as Tommy did in that tournament."

"So what? They learned the same style."

"No Kimmy," Trini disputed, frowning at the thought. "Fighting styles are unique. Jason's not saying he used the same form. When someone really knows their form, they take on their own style that's as unique as a fingerprint. If Jason's right on the styles then there's no way Tommy isn't the Green Ranger."

Jason nodded. "Tommy's also been acting weird all week. I mean, nothing like he did after the tournament."

"The Green Ranger's been acting oddly in battle, for someone that is against us," Billy pointed out. "I didn't notice it so much during the battles however in analyzing the footage afterwards it became clear. For example when Trini was injured. We were fighting the Green Ranger on that cliff side, the Green Ranger blocked Trini's move, throwing her to the side. But his block sent her flying towards the cliff's edge. If she'd fallen over that edge even Ranger armor wouldn't have saved her life. There was nothing else required on his part in order to assure her death. But instead of letting her fall, he grabbed her arm and yanked her back towards him, throwing her into the rocks behind us. Yes she was hurt. But that's all."

Trini nodded in agreement, remembering seeing that fall before her as her arm was jerked back. "He did. - When Kim was hurt yesterday, he kind of protected her afterwards too. I thought it was weird when I saw it but when that wall was about to collapse, he grabbed her. I thought he was going to take her captive or use her as a shield or something but he just moved her out of danger."

"Precisely," Billy agreed. "Viewing these, I had reached the only logical conclusion that Rita was both controlling him by way of a spell of some sort and that she was _failing_ to completely control him. Just as I reached this conclusion, Jason returned and told me of his encounter with Tommy in the park. As Tommy's skills in the martial arena were already proven, the encounter as described by Jason was precisely the type of inner conflict I would expect someone under such floundering control to be experiencing."

Jason pointed out, "The Green Ranger is holding back or fighting through the control the best when whoever is in danger is someone Tommy knows personally. I think that's the major failure in Rita's spell. He knows all of us."

"That's true," Billy said. "I hadn't thought of it but …" One of the consoles chimed and Billy moved to it. He smiled as he looked up. "I've identified the catalyst of the control spell upon Tommy. I had been unable to locate it when scanning the morphed Green Ranger however after scanning Tommy when he was un-morphed in the park it is clear." Billy shook his head at the readings. "It appears that for some reason Rita changed her mind as to the focus to use with her spell. She started to anchor to his Power Coin, leaving a trace of the attempt but nothing else. Then she switched to the Sword of Darkness. An addition to the Green Power's weaponry too. The Dragon Dagger is apparently the only one that truly belongs."

Trini frowned in confusion. "Doesn't that mean the spell is weaker than she started to make it? We just need to destroy the Sword of Darkness to break the spell where otherwise we'd have to strip the Power from him or something."

"An odd choice however as it's to our advantage, I won't complain," Billy responded with a grin. "That means we _can_ get him onto our team."

Jason's expression grew solemn. "I hope we can save him once the spell is broken."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	7. Chapter 7 California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 7**

Facing the Rangers in battle once again, Tommy found himself fighting one on one against Jason, as the others were bogged down by putties. Knocking Jason to the ground, Tommy took the Sword of Darkness and lunged downward … and pulled back just as the blade reached Jason's chest. The sword hung suspended in air, the tip of the blade almost brushing Jason's chest just over his heart.

The Red and Green Rangers stared into each other's eyes for an endless moment. Around them the battle drew to a close as the other Rangers defeated the putties. The others drifted over, forming a loose circle around the two frozen combatants though they kept a distance, afraid to interrupt the eerie balance.

Suddenly Jason did a leg sweep, Tommy jumped up and back to avoid him. Once more the two boys were locked in mortal combat. But something was different. As they watched, it finally occurred to Trini what was different this time. The Green Ranger was making mostly defensive moves with only a few offensive moves thrown in almost haphazardly. Truthfully he wasn't even doing anywhere near his best on the defensive end. _He's breaking through the spell on his own,_ she thought to herself. But she could see he would still need help. She almost called out to Jason to let him know what she saw but hesitated. What if she was wrong or what if Tommy wasn't able to fight the spell long enough and her voice distracted Jason from defending himself? So she kept her silence and simply watched.

Billy gasped softly when Jason and Tommy resumed their battle as Tommy's haphazard defense set off warning bells in his mind. Yes it was good he wasn't trying to kill Jason, but his actions suggested he was trying to kill himself through Jason.

Jason knocked Tommy down with a spin kick that all the Rangers knew shouldn't have been able to get through the other warrior's guard. Tommy landed prone on the ground, the Sword of Darkness fell from his grasp and skidded a few feet away.

"You'll pay for that Red Ranger!" Tommy growled as he pushed himself up.

"It's over Tommy," Jason said, and the Green Ranger flinched to hear they knew him.

Jason sheathed his sword and drew his Power Blaster. When Jason pointed the blaster in Tommy's direction, Tommy visibly relaxed, an almost welcoming expression crossed his face, hidden under his helmet, as he waited for the end. All the Rangers caught this move, saw how he welcomed his own death in that moment of relaxation followed quickly by fear when Jason fired not at him but at the Sword of Darkness.

"NO!" Tommy howled as the sword was destroyed, freeing him of the spell and causing him to de-morph.

The other Rangers ran to Jason's side. "You did it!" Zack exclaimed. "Rita's spell is broken!"

"We hope," Trini put in.

Jason paid them no attention as his gaze remained focused on Tommy alone. Tommy pushed himself slowly to his knees, held his head in his hands. "What's happening to me?" Tommy breathed, talking to himself. He didn't seem aware anyone else was even still present.

"You're okay Tommy," Jason assured him as he knelt beside him. "You're no longer under Rita's power."

Jason helped Tommy stand. Tommy looked at the morphed Red Ranger, lost and confused. "Jas?" That was the Red Ranger's name wasn't it? Jason Scott. Almost as soon as the word left his mouth, it occurred to Tommy that he probably shouldn't have admitted to remembering any of their secret identities. Before he could think too much on that though he flinched as the memories came flooding back, making him ready for Jason to end it all.

"What have I done?" Tommy moaned. He looked first at the Red Ranger then the other Rangers, a haunted look in his green eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"What happened wasn't your fault," Trini assured him but it did nothing to clear the guilt so vividly etched across his face.

"What you did was done under Rita's power but you're free now. Rita's spells are powerful, there's nothing you could have done. But you own the Power now, Tommy. Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita," Jason said, partly because he wanted Tommy on the team and partly just to give Tommy something to fight the guilt, a reason to live. He offered his hand to Tommy. "What do you say?"

Tommy stared with mixed emotions at Jason's extended hand. _You're not going to kill me?_ "After everything that happened?"

Jason hesitated then de-morphed, the other Rangers following his lead. Extending his hand once again he said, "Please Tommy." This at least got Tommy to meet his eyes. "Fight Rita with us, bro." Jason watched as a mixture of pain, loss, sorrow and hope flared in Tommy's eyes at this and Jason suddenly realized what he called Tommy. Again. He thought for a moment he should remember not to call him that but then decided against it since he seemed unable to avoid it himself _and_ that was the first sign of hope he'd seen in Tommy since the Green Ranger showed. "Come on bro," he said, watching as that same mixture of emotions flared again, the hope growing just a little stronger. "We need you. It's where you belong."

_Belong? I don't belong anywhere. Not anymore._ "I don't get it," Tommy breathed. "You really want me to join you?"

Zack smirked. "Come on man. He's running out of different ways to say it."

Jason threw Zack an exasperated look then turned back to Tommy. The hand he offered to Tommy never wavered. "Yes, I want you to join us bro. You are not responsible for what Rita did but you _can_ be for helping stop her. So no one else has to go through what you did and are going through."

"We all want you to join us," Billy offered.

"Please Tommy?" Kim implored.

"I - I almost killed you. All of you," Tommy pointed out. "I could have."

"Yes," Trini agreed. "You _could have_ killed us but you didn't. You saved us any time something came close to killing us. You fought her control more than we ever managed with the smaller things she's pulled on us. That's another point in your favor with us."

Zack added, "We won't say it'll be easy. But you've proved your everything a true Power Ranger should be."

"How?" Tommy demanded. "By killing hundreds of people that just happened to be at the wrong place and time?"

"No. You did it by fighting back as much as you could and by feeling guilty now. Face it man, you really belong with us."

Tommy had no response for Zack's words. Jason once again offered his hand and said, "Will you join us Tommy? We all want you on the team and in the family. It's your choice bro."

Tommy still hesitated. He glanced around, met each of the Rangers eyes and was convinced they all wanted him on their team. He didn't really understand them but he could see the truth in their eyes. There was one thing he didn't get though. He met Jason's eyes once again and asked solemnly, "You're asking - _asking_ me to join you?"

"Yes," Jason answered. Then really thinking about what Tommy meant, he repeated, "Yes. It's not my place to tell you what to do, bro. It's your life, _no one_ has the right to force you to fight in this war on either side. We all want you here but it's your choice."

Tommy just stood there for a long moment. "My choice. That's a first," he breathed to himself. The Rangers heard and wondered who besides Rita took his choices from him. After a moment, Tommy looked at Jason questioningly. "Why do you keep calling me bro?"

Jason smiled, almost embarrassed. "Don't really know. It just seems right." He paused, unsure if he should continue. After thinking about every conversation he'd had with Tommy, he'd decided the fourteen year old had lost a big brother somehow. It was obvious he missed this brother greatly so saying this could either help him reach Tommy or push him away for good. Hoping he read Tommy right, added, "I'd like to be. I could be your big bro that fights your demons with you, if you want."

Tommy smiled a true smile though the haunted look didn't quite leave his eyes. "A big brother huh?"

"So you can at the very least match me in a fight, I'm _still_ a year older than you," Jason pointed out.

Tommy laughed. All the Rangers were older than him though he shared classes with them all. When Gunner set up his identity he put him a year ahead of his age, Tommy wondered if it was on purpose or if Gunner just missed the grade he should have been in at fourteen. Not that he was complaining there, even a year ahead left him bored most the time. Tommy took Jason's offered hand, his expression growing serious once again. "Yeah. I think I'd like that."

Jason smiled brilliantly. "Cool. I always wanted a brother. So what about the team?"

Tommy looked shocked. "You'd offer the other without the team thing?" He didn't wait for an answer that Jason's words already supplied. "The team too. I kind of want to fight Rita."

The other Rangers cheered.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	8. Chapter 8 New York & California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 8**

Ash stopped at the newsstand and looked through the LA Times, quickly finding his two page ad to his little brother. He tossed the paper aside, picked up the New York Times and continued on his way.

"Hey boss," Skip said as he fell into step with Ash a couple blocks from their usual hangout. "Happy birthday."

"It's just another day, Skip."

Skip let it drop. "That cop, Charles, has some writer friend that's got some buddy from Japan coming in. He's a reporter there and he's supposed to do a story on the street life. They want to set up a meeting with you."

"Some Japanese reporter?" Ash scoffed. "What's he think I'll tell 'em anyway? My life story? Who the hell cares."

"Yeah. It's crazy. But this guy's coming all the way from Japan to do this. He'll meet with some boss and you know the others just might off the guy for nothing. I'm not saying you should answer his questions or nothing but maybe if he meets us, he'll get the idea out of his head."

Ash thought about that. As they headed down the stairs into their hangout, Ash said, "Set it up."

888

Jason sat up as Tommy teleported into his bedroom. "Hey bro."

Tommy offered a sorrowful grin. "Did I wake you?"

"I was about to get up anyway," Jason answered as he always did, switching off his alarm clock without even glancing at the time. It didn't matter to him if he lost out on some sleep because his little brother needed him. It was better than leaving Tommy to deal with everything alone. "Nightmares?"

Tommy blushed. "Not about … that." The first few months after they freed him of Rita's spell had been bad. He hadn't been able to sleep over an hour without a nightmare, causing him to spend almost every night in Jason's room. The Scotts had grown so used to seeing him in the mornings that Mrs. Scott automatically set a place for him at the table. Finally the nightmares began to come less often, sometimes letting him sleep a whole night uninterrupted, but he still found himself in Jason's room more often than not.

"What is it?" Jason inquired, leading Tommy to sit on the bed beside him.

"Today. It's my brother's birthday," Tommy softly stated, mentioning him for the first time since the spell was broken. "He's seventeen."

"You don't know where he is?" Jason guessed.

"Not really, anyway." Tommy shrugged.

"What's he like? What happened that you were separated?"

Now that was a question Tommy had no desire to answer for anyone. "He was a great big brother. The best. He looked out for me, protected me the best he could. There's so much … I know if he hadn't been so busy protecting me, he could have escaped so much pain. His life would have been better if I'd never been. Maybe … I don't know. Maybe he just got tired of that. Of me being a burden."

Jason hugged Tommy. "You're not a burden, bro. Never think that." They sat like that until Mrs. Scott called them to breakfast. As they were eating, Jason questioned, "When's your birthday, bro?"

"What?" Tommy asked in confusion.

Jason grinned. "Today's your absent big brother's birthday. When's yours?"

"It's just another day, bro. It doesn't mean anything."

"So you get depressed on your brother's birthday but don't give a shit about your own?"

"Jason!" Mrs. Scott rebuked.

"Sorry Mom."

"Basically," Tommy said, taking a bite.

"You know what bro? I don't believe you. I don't think you believe you either. I don't know why you're avoiding it like you are but I know it means something to you or you wouldn't have made sure each of us had good birthdays. So when is it?"

Silence fell heavy over the room as the Scotts waited for Tommy's reaction and Tommy just stared at his plate. While Mr. and Mrs. Scott didn't know the Ranger side of things, they knew Tommy well enough to know they weren't likely to like his answer. If he was even willing to speak.

"He … the old man always …" Tommy shook his head. "Bad things happen on my birthday." He paused. "The only good thing on that day was I met you. But even that day ended bad."

"The martial arts expo was on your birthday," Jason softly stated. He didn't know who the 'old man' was but he sure knew how that last birthday ended wrong. Rita put that fucking spell on him on his birthday. "That's in two weeks. Bro, I don't know what they've done to you before but this birthday will be better than good. Nothing bad will happen."

Tommy met his eyes for a moment, saw the determination shining in them, but he couldn't help but point out, "You have noticed we live in a war zone, right?"

"I might have noticed something like that," Jason responded dryly. "But seriously, I'm not letting that get in the way of you having a great birthday this year. We'll make it work."

Tommy didn't look convinced but he didn't say anything more on it. It was possible, he supposed. Rita was all but defeated, so long as she didn't find a new weapon to throw at them it was unlikely she could interrupt their plans anymore. And they were Power Rangers. Dino Golzine wouldn't be a threat even if he did find him there. Everything was going good for the Power Rangers now. So why did Tommy have the strongest feeling that everything was about to take a turn for the worse?

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	9. Chapter 9 New York

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 9**

It was after midnight and Ash Lynx was walking through the lower east side, following the trail of two of his boys that had been acting oddly. The sound of gunfire drew his attention, he found a man collapsed in the alley.

"H-help me."

"Are you," Ash started as he moved forward and knelt beside the man. The back of the man's business suit was stained with blood. "No, you're definitely not alright."

"T-take this. F-forty-two Westwood. L-los Angeles."

Ash froze. He didn't know the man, he didn't know what could be so important about the pendent the man shoved in his hand, but the location made it seem important to him. LA. Where he sent Tommy. Where his little brother should still be. Even as his mind connected this to his missing brother, he knew it was ridiculous. LA was a big place after all. That's part of why he chose it. But still, it felt personal.

The man smiled at Ash's reaction even as his life slipped away. His final breath confirmed Ash's interest. "Banana Fish."

"What do you know about that?" Ash demanded, but he realized the man was gone. Ash slipped the pendent into his pocket then gently brushed the man's eyes closed. He still knew nothing about the man yet this complete stranger just managed to connect his death and life to both of Ash's brothers. Whatever was going on, Ash was determined to figure it all out.

"This way!" the shout sounded from the other end of the alley. "Damn!"

Ash stood and faced them, a deadly anger emanating from his being. The two boys froze in fear before him.

"What the hell is this all about?" Ash demanded.

"B-boss! What are you doing -"

"_**I asked a question!**_" When silence met him, he clicked the safety off his gun still within his jacket pocket and they began spewing their excuses.

"W-wait a second, Ash!" "P-papa Dino told us to do it!"

"Dino?" Ash hissed, pissed at this response. A siren cut through the air, breaking the confrontation. "Someone must have heard the shots and called the cops. Get out of here. I'll talk with Dino."

"Wait, Boss. Just listen to me!"

"Get lost! Now! Or do you want to piss me off more?"

"O-okay Boss." The two boys ran off.

Ash turned back to the body, making sure there was nothing to link with him or his boys. He wanted to know more about the man, would have checked for an ID if the sirens weren't getting closer every second. As it was, he'd just have to wait for the police to identify the man and pull the information from their systems. He disappeared in the shadows well before the officers arrived on scene.

888

Ash was at Golzine's early the next morning, shocking half the goons around the place with his presence. Though Ash responded with his usual flippant wit to anyone that spoke to him, his mind was far from there as despite every logical argument against it, he still found himself convinced that whatever was going on involved both his brothers somehow.

None of the distracting thoughts showed on him though as he was granted entrance to Dino's rooms.

"Good morning, Ash," Golzine said from where he was seated at the table across the room, a servant by his side. "I thought you'd come but I wasn't expecting you so early. I was just having breakfast. Care to join me?"

_I'd rather eat from the garbage than sit at the same table as you, you fucking perv._ "No thanks," Ash said aloud.

"Are you sure? The bacon's wonderful."

_Kinda cannibalistic for you to eat bacon. _"I didn't come all the way out here to eat."

Once the servant cleared the table and the room, Golzine took in Ash's appearance, frowning at the boy's choice of clothing. Golzine supplied his boy with the best and finest tailor made clothing and what did he wear now? Ripped jeans and a muscle shirt, his hands in the pockets of his bulky jacket. "Ash," Golzine said. "I've told you before, keep your hands out of your pockets when you talk to me."

Ash just glared at him. He hated Golzine and even though he knew he couldn't kill the man there and hope to survive, he still felt better with his hand on his gun when talking to him.

"Take his jacket off," Golzine ordered the goon behind Ash.

"I'll do it myself," Ash said, the warning clear in his voice of what he would do to the goon that dared touch him. As he pulled the jacket off and laid it aside, he continued to Golzine, "You can't relax until you've completely stripped me."

Golzine let out a laugh as fake as their conversation. "Nothing like that," he said though they both knew it was partially true. "It's just a policy of mine." Especially when dealing with trained assassins. Golzine knew Ash had a gun in the jacket pocket at the very least. He also knew the boy's training well enough to know Ash was still armed even if he couldn't see where he might have a weapon hidden. The thought didn't bother him though. He was sure Ash would never dare attempt to harm him. "Come. Let's talk in my private room."

They entered the room, leaving the goons behind. "Have a drink?"

"Booze at this time of the morning?" Ash responded, choosing his words to irritate the man.

"It's not 'booze'. It's a cocktail. My newest concoction. Have a seat."

Ash tuned out Golzine's description of the drink he had no intentions of touching. "Why did you put those two up to that?"

"And why didn't I tell you about it?" Golzine said as though he actually thought that might be the problem. "I didn't think it was necessary to trouble you directly with something so trivial."

"You call killing a man trivial?" Ash exploded, hitting the table and knocking the drink to the floor, though it didn't really surprise him. He knew all too well how little others' lives meant to someone like Dino Golzine.

Several goons rushed in at the sound, called out, "Papa!"

"It's nothing," Golzine brushed it off. "You boys stay in the next room." When they were gone once again, he said in a condescending tone, "Calm yourself, Ash. If I've put you out in any way, I apologize. I hope you don't think I take your position lightly."

_We both know you take my 'position' as an annoyance you're looking to find a way around,_ Ash thought in response to those words. "That's not what I'm talking about. We had an agreement! You promised not to use my boys to kill!" _And you chose my boys for that reason! You meant to undermine my authority so you can get around our new setup. And if that man hadn't connected somehow to both my brothers, that would be the most important issue here. _

"The circumstances were extraordinary. Anyway, he wasn't a member of the Syndicate. Just a very small mouse. That's why I asked for your boys' assistance," Golzine lazily spoke the excuse. "But how on Earth did you find out?"

"They were acting strangely so I was keeping an eye on them," Ash responded, telling no more nor less than Golzine already knew.

"Once again I underestimated you," he lied. After all, part of the reason for using Ash's boys was to get Ash to come for this confrontation. Ash hadn't been able to stop them even with following them, the man was dead before he could do anything about it. That was the only important issue to Golzine. Continuing from his lie with a truth, he said, "I knew from the start you were born to lead. You're smart, Ash. Too smart to never be more than boss to a pack of punks." He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, ignoring the slight tensing of muscles since the boy didn't move away. "I do wish you'd put that right hand of yours to work for me, sweetheart."

Ash laughed humorlessly and glanced over his shoulder as he said, "If you've gone senile, I'll be glad to help you out."

Golzine leaned down and met Ash's eyes with a warning glare. "You've certainly developed a smart mouth, haven't you." He straightened, a smirk touching his lips as he continued, "You used to cry over every assignment I gave you. Have you forgotten?"

Anger filled the lines of Ash's face. _Forgotten? Not a fucking thing._ "Unfortunately, I've got a bad memory."

"Is that so? But there's something you must never forget, Ash. It was _I _who took you in," Golzine said in a warning. Then as though just thinking of it, he continued, "You know, Ash. I hear you've been spending a lot of money lately." He patted Ash's head, ignoring the angered glare sent his way in response. "Found a girlfriend?"

"None of your business," he hissed, remembering again how Golzine had the last girl he spoke with killed. An innocent child, she wasn't even aware of the existence of such a world as Ash lived in. Unlike the girls that threw themselves at him just because he was Boss, she'd been someone sweet and innocent that could hold intellectual conversations and just enjoy spending time together. There'd been nothing more between them than that and a hint of possible futures.

Ash frowned when Golzine caressed his face. "Think it over," Golzine said. "You know I love you, sweetheart."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	10. Chapter 10 New York

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 10**

Ash Lynx knocked lightly on the apartment door and immediately heard, "Who is it?"

"It's me Skip. Open up."

The door opened and Skip greeted, "Welcome home Boss. You're early."

"Yeah." Ash walked in and sat on his bed while Skip closed and locked the door behind him. "Any news?" Ash questioned, knowing the answer he never could stop himself from asking.

"Same old same old."

"Griff?"

"Him too."

"Good."

"You look tired. How bout some coffee?" Skip suggested as Ash stretched out on his bed.

"I'm just going to take a little nap. Didn't get much sleep last night."

Considering how little Ash usually slept, Skip took this to mean he hadn't slept at all. "Guess I'll be on my way then."

"Thanks Skip. I really app-" Ash reached in his pants pocket for a coin and found something else.

"What's up, Ash?"

"Hm? Nothing. Nothing at all. See you." He tossed Skip a coin which he easily caught.

"Thanks," Skip said, heading to the door. He paused. "Oh, Ash. About this latest trouble. Seems Arthur had a hand in it."

Ash frowned. "That's what I figured. Sooner or later, I'm going to have to settle up with him."

"Just watch yourself Ash. Arthur plays dirty," Skip said though he in no way doubted Ash would come out on top. He'd known Arthur longer than Ash had though. "No telling what he'll pull."

"I'll be careful," Ash assured. "See you later, Skip."

When Skip was gone, Ash pulled the pendant out of his pocket. So caught up in the words the dying man spoke the night before, Ash had all but forgotten about the item he'd been so insistent on passing to him.

_It looks like an ordinary pendant,_ Ash thought as he examined it. He quickly discovered it was a locket and when he opened it, he found a vial of some sort he assumed to be a drug. The man's dying words played through his mind yet again. _Forty two Westwood, Los Angeles. Banana Fish._

Ash sat there for awhile thinking before he moved to Griffin's side. "Come on. Tell me," Ash said, though he knew Griffin, locked within a world of his own, couldn't answer. "What do those words you're always mumbling mean? What is Banana Fish?"

888

Later, Ash stood before his gathered gang while the two boys who'd broken his law in killing for Dino stood before a wall. Ash pulled his gun and fired several shots, grazing them with each one but leaving behind no wounds not easily bandaged, while the boys begged him not to kill them. He showed no emotion as he did so, his position didn't allow it. Finally he put his gun away and said, "Enough. Get out of here, both of you."

They both just sat there, staring at him in shock.

"Don't let me ever see your faces again. If I ever catch you hanging around my turf again your lives are _**over**_."

They panicked. "Boss please!" one cried while the other swore, "P-please Ash! We'll never break the rules again!"

Ash drew his gun and fired, causing them to scream in fear. "I won't say it again. Get lost!"

They ran off, knowing Ash would keep his word and kill them if they didn't. Once they were gone, Ash spoke to his set. "Let me make on thing clear! We are _**not**_ Dino's dogs! We just do business with him on an equal basis! They can't be trusted. Is that clear?" He received affirmatives from his set but they quickly fell silent as Ash continued speaking. "If you'd rather roll over for Dino, you're welcome to leave anytime! Isn't that right, Arthur?"

_Damn. He's onto me,_ Arthur thought even as he smirked and said, "You're the boss. I've got no complaints."

"That simplifies things. If you really mean it," Ash commented as he walked off, turning his back to Arthur. Arthur watched him go, itching to take advantage of his turned back but knowing better than to try. Ash Lynx was lethal, even when he appeared at the disadvantage. There was no way Ash wasn't ready for anything Arthur could try, especially since Arthur could no longer use a gun. The gang dispersed, some walking with Ash, others going their own way.

"Man, I never knew Ash was so sloppy," one of the boys said to Arthur once everyone else was gone. "He kept missing those two."

Arthur glared at him. "You moron. Don't you get it?"

"Huh?" He fell into step with Arthur.

"Listen. He missed them on _purpose_. He just got close enough to strip off the thinnest layer of skin. At that distance, with a shortened Smith and Wesson, no run-of-the-mill punk can do that. He's one deadly dude. There's no way to beat him in a fair fight."

He froze for a second at these words. They were dangerous, both for Arthur to speak and for him to hear. Unsure if he'd regret asking or not, he questioned, "You going to take him out, Arthur?"

"Once I was taken in by his flair and good looks," Arthur nearly spat. "But never again. I've got to pay him back for these fingers."

888

Ash walked into the back street clinic where Dr. Meredith practiced unlicensed abortions and patched up gang injuries. He gave Ms. Brandish a hard time as usual as he walked through but his mind was more on the vial in his pocket than anything he said. He took a seat at the doctor's desk while he waited for him to come out of surgery.

"I see business is booming, Dr. Meredith," Ash commented when the man finally stepped into the office. It was clear by his tone how little Ash thought of the man's chosen specialty. "Just how many girls do you take care of every day?"

"I told you not to come in here without permission," Meredith spat. Under his breath he added, "Juvenile delinquent."

Ash smirked at this. 'Juvenile delinquent' was probably the lightest term that was ever applied to _any_ of Dr. Meredith's usual patients. The man never seemed to think about that. Though most everyone he saw was probably both a little more worried about pissing off a man that might hold their lives in his hands someday and less caring about the death of unborn babies than Ash ever was. "So how well do unlicensed abortions pay?" Ash returned.

"If you're here for the medication, it's right there on the desk. Leave the money and take it."

Ash picked up the bottle. "Thanks."

"Hmph. I keep telling you that stuff only works for minor attacks. Take my word, he belongs in a hospital. Whatever he took made him a vegetable for life. Besides, what's he to you? Don't tell me he's your lover."

"Give me a break," Ash said, glaring at the doctor. "Anyway, I've got a favor to ask."

"Uh oh, you went and knocked up a girl. I didn't know you had it in you. I'll take care of it. Assuming you don't want to become a dad at your age."

Ash's glare intensified but his tone stayed even. "No, not an abortion. This." He handed the vial over to the doctor.

"What is it?"

"That's what I want you to tell me."

"Somebody sell you some bad stuff?"

"Nothing like that. Can you analyze it?"

"That's overtime."

"So I'll pay overtime, greedy son of a bitch." Ash moved to the door. "I'll see you. Don't let any of those tiny ghosts haunt you."

Ash was already out the door before he could respond but he still called out, "I'll do your autopsy after they fry you in the chair!"

Ash heard him and laughed as he walked out. Every time he heard anything about abortion he couldn't help but think of Tommy and what their old man decided to inform them of not long before they left. Tommy's mother had planned to get an abortion when she found herself pregnant but Griffin threatened her if she did and told her he'd gladly raise the child himself. Ash couldn't imagine the world without his little brother in it. Even now, with them separated like they were, Ash could go on because he knew Tommy was alive somewhere. And someday, somehow, Ash would find him.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	11. Chapter 11 New York

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 11**

A blond man in a suit walked up to the two Japanese men. "Excuse me but are you Mister Shunichi Ibe?"

Ibe was confused and nervous over the stranger's presence but acknowledged that was him. The man continued, "I'm here on behalf of Max Lobo."

Max Lobo was the contact with the local police that Ibe had expected to meet here. Ibe relaxed a bit at his name.

"I'm Charles Dickinson. Nice to meet you." He shook Ibe's hand then turned to his companion.

"My name is Eiji Okumura," he introduced himself as he shook the man's hand.

Ibe said, "He is my assistant."

Charles looked surprised at that. Eiji looked so young to him that he'd assumed him to be Ibe's son.

Ibe continued, "Why could not Mr. Lobo come?"

"Well, um …" Charles stumbled on the explanation. "Max is in prison." At their surprise, he added, "He hit a cop."

888

At the police station, Charles introduced Ibe and Eiji to Inspector Jenkins before heading to the prison to see Max. Soon after, Jenkins called them to his office and introduced another man.

"This is Inspector Norris of the juvenile division."

"Nice to meet you," Norris said. "Is this your son?"

"Ah, no," Ibe said. "He is my assistant."

"Assistant? I see."

Eiji stated in annoyance, "I am nineteen years old. College student."

Both Norris and Jenkins looked surprised at this. "Nineteen?" Norris repeated.

_I thought he was in elementary school,_ Jenkins thought to himself.

Eiji glared at the reaction. Norris assured, "Didn't mean to offend you but looking young may be to your advantage, actually. These kids you're wanting to meet, they don't trust adults. But with you they may relax and open up. Besides they like to show off."

"Tell me, is it really dangerous?" Ibe asked, worried about Eiji more than himself.

"It depends," Norris said. "They don't follow our laws but they strictly abide by their own rules. Usually a single boss leads a gang. The gang's personality reflects the personality of that leader. Sometimes one leader runs more than one gang, so if there's friction between the groups he has to iron things out. They're utterly faithful to the leader they've chosen."

"Everything depends on him," Jenkins added.

"There's a group in our jurisdiction whose boss is named 'Ash'. This kid Ash is as sharp as they come. He united the gangs in this area in no time at all."

"This person Ash… He is a young boy, too?" Ibe questioned.

Jenkins said, "That's right. About seventeen, I think. Caucasian."

"That's right," Norris said. "But he has Latino and black kids in his gang. That's extremely rare."

_Ash,_ Eiji thought to himself, intrigued. _Just what kind of kid is he?_

888

Ash returned to his apartment to speak to Skip concerning that Japanese reporter he was meeting tomorrow of all days. His thoughts were still on the latest confrontation with Dino Golzine. After sending Martin after Ash, Golzine eventually worked around to the point in the 'visit'. Seemed he was worried that man passed something to Ash before he died. Golzine's strong interest in the drug only increased Ash's interest in discovering its secrets.

Skip opened the door for Ash as usual though it might be for the last time. Ash moved Griffin to Dr. Meredith's care yesterday in expectation of Golzine making some move on him soon so he no longer needed someone in the apartment all the time.

Ash frowned as he looked around the apartment. Everything looked basically as he'd left it but not quite. His bed was unmade as usual, a few odd items laid around in a seemingly random pattern in the otherwise spotlessly neat area. None of it was random though. Blanca taught him better than that. Neatness was something easily duplicated, the appearance of randomness wasn't near so easily done. He looked closer at everything, confirming his theory before speaking.

"Just as I thought."

Skip asked, "What's up, boss?"

"They turned the whole apartment inside out." Professionals too. No amateur could come anywhere near so close to copying his 'random' setup. And professional, along with Golzine having that perv Marvin bring him in to talk earlier meant only one thing.

Skip looked confused. "What do you mean? It looks the same to me."

"At first glance maybe," Ash agreed but spoke around why he knew better. "But I live here. I can tell. It's a good thing I moved Griff. Dino sure has his panties in a bunch." Ash stretched out on his bed, looking unconcerned over the whole issue. A smirk touched his lips as he added, "It'd be a shame to just give him what he wants."

Skip looked worried at this but he said nothing. He didn't know what was behind Ash's utter contempt of Dino Golzine. Except for the search for Ash's missing little brother, Skip didn't know anything about Ash's life before the set really. Only when he'd helped Ash move Griffin did he learn the older boy was a war vet. But even without knowing their history, Skip knew Dino Golzine was no small enemy. Even for someone like Ash.

"You look tired, boss," Skip said instead.

"I'm fine," Ash brushed it off. "It's set for that reporter tomorrow then?"

"I told Charles I'd meet them. You sure you're okay doing this tomorrow?"

The answer to that was too obvious. Ash was never okay on Tommy's birthday. Not when Tommy was nowhere to be found. "We're doing it tomorrow."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	12. Chapter 12 California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 12**

Tommy was smiling when he sat down beside Jason under a tree in the park. Jason returned the smile and said, "I take it you enjoyed this birthday then, bro?"

"Yeah. It's been great," Tommy said. "Busy though. Really bro, were you trying to combine fifteen years of parties into one or what?"

Jason just smiled and kept his silence. In truth, that was part of what he was doing. He hadn't really planned for everything to start at midnight though. Just when Tommy woke from that nightmare and it was just a few minutes to midnight, Jason decided to take advantage of the ability to teleport. That one of Tommy's favorite bands was having a concert in France just then was a lucky coincidence. From there, they'd teleported directly to the Youth Center to party with their friends and acquaintances from school. Even Bulk and Skull showed up there, and not to try bullying anyone. Jason was as surprised as Tommy when they gave Tommy a present - a t-shirt from another one of Tommy's favorite bands.

After dropping his presents off at Jason's, they'd made their way to the park where Jason's parents set up a picnic for all the Rangers' families. No one asked why Tommy's parents didn't come. Even though they all wondered what the real story behind that was, they knew better than to bring it up, especially that day. The presents from the families had all been opened and stored inside Jason's Jeep, the extended families had gone home and now it was just the Rangers and their parents.

"Seriously bro," Tommy said after a moment, "this was the last thing, right?"

"Yeah."

Tommy grinned. "Good 'cause I'm dead tired. I think I could sleep the night through right here."

Jason laughed lightly. That sounded like a good thing to him. Tommy almost never slept over a couple hours at a time. "We'll -"

Jason and Tommy jumped to their feet as several dozen putties, Goldar, Scorpina, and an armored monster that proclaimed itself to be Decimator appeared, surrounding the Rangers and their parents. The unmorphed Rangers immediately jumped to battle while their parents did their best to protect themselves.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Tommy commented to himself. His gaze swept the battlefield as he fought and he quickly figured the odds. He yelled to Jason, "If the Power Rangers don't fight, we're all dead!"

"I don't know what to tell you, bro!" Jason replied, not seeing any way to get their parents out of there nor believing they'd willingly leave their children behind.

Tommy started to respond but was distracted by Billy's dad being knocked down by a putty. He picked up a gold ball sized rock and threw it with all his might. It hit its target, dusting the putty. Decimator targeted him while he was distracted, hitting him in the back with a blast of Power that knocked him down and burned through his shirt. Tommy swallowed back a scream of pain and pushed himself to his feet, rejoining the fight. Decimator fired at Kim but she saw it coming and jumped over the blast. "Jas! I'm serious here!"

"I _know_, Tommy. I can't do anything about it!"

_I can. Sorry Jas._ "It's Morphin' Time!" Tommy called, the battle freezing as everyone looked at him in surprise. "Dragonzord!"

Kim immediately followed his lead. "Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!" Billy followed, the relief clear in his voice.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Trini called, with an apologetic look for her parents. She'd always hated having to lie to them anyway.

Zack glanced at Jason. "Sorry man but - Mastodon!"

Jason sighed though he was secretly glad someone took the decision off of him. "Tyrannosaurus!"

The tide of battle changed fast. The Rangers quickly took out the putties. As they fought against Decimator, Tommy was knocked in his already severely injured back by one of its armored arms, throwing him away from his friends. He let out a half-yelp of pain before he was able to suppress it. The pain and injury force de-morphed him; the Power's automatic response to conserve energy, routing the Power from battle mode to healing. He was left laying face down on the ground, the remains of his shirt soaked in blood and his raw and bloody back clearly visible.

Goldar and Decimator kept the other Rangers busy as Scorpina pulled out of the fight and stalked over to the injured Green Ranger. He tried to push himself up but the pain overwhelmed him, almost causing him to black out. He closed his eyes, silently praying, _Please Zordon, teleport me out._ He could feel Scorpina stalking him.

Scorpina smiled sinisterly down at him and rolled him over so he was laying on his savaged back. She sat down, straddling his chest. Any other time she would be wary of this move against the young warrior but she could see the pain in his eyes, see he was passed all real resistance now. She couldn't help but respect the boy for the strength of will he showed. She was a warrior, from a culture where warriors were the highest class and honor, and everything about this boy screamed he was a truly worthy warrior. She just wished he'd fight on their side again.

"You were wrong, Green weakling," she purred, playing her part. "Not all of you are going to die. We have other plans for you." She leaned down and roughly kissed him, dominating him. When he tried to push her away, she grabbed his hands and forced them above his head, pinning them in one of hers. With the other hand, she grabbed a device off her belt and placed it over his wrists. As it touched his skin, the device flowed to entwine around his wrists and down his arms, cutting into the skin. She released her grip on his arms as the device captured him. Finally, she broke the kiss.

"You're mine," she breathed in his ear, licked the side of his face. He turned his face away and she laughed. She removed his communicator from his wrist and crushed it in her palm, letting the pieces fall onto his chest, then got up, her hands caressing him as she stood, causing him to squirm slightly. Finally she rejoined Goldar and Decimator in fighting the other Rangers.

Tommy tried to get up again but found he couldn't even bring his arms down from above his head. Whatever she'd placed around his wrist burned a river down his arms, into his shoulders, to his back, slowly paralyzing him. When it spread to his legs, he gave up fighting it and simply turned his head to watch the battle he was no longer part of. The other Rangers were slowly but surely winning. They would get the things off of him and see he was okay once they won the battle. He knew this, trusted this knowledge like no other.

He smiled as he watched the other Rangers defeat Decimator.

The battle stalled; the Power Rangers and their families on one side, Goldar and Scorpina a few feet away on the other. Scorpina laughed at Decimator's destruction. "We still win, Rangers," she gloated, stepping towards Tommy.

The Rangers immediately moved between them and Tommy. "We won't let you touch him," Jason vowed.

"You already did," Scorpina purred. Tommy's smile faded at these words. She and Goldar teleported away.

Jason frowned, wondering what that was about. Turning around to check on Tommy, he received his answer and cursed aloud. Ignoring the parents, he turned to his team. "Billy, Trini."

"We'll find him," the said as they nodded and teleported out.

Turning to Kim and Zack, Jason said, "We need plans, guys. If they took him to the palace or if he's in a Dark Dimension. Open ended as we have no details yet."

"And if he's not in the palace or a Dark Dimension?" Zack questioned.

_Then I have no idea what the hell to do,_ Jason thought to himself but he said, "Then we'll go from there."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	13. Chapter 13 New York

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 13**

"A very close associate of Ash is going to meet us here at six thirty," Charles said as he, Inspector Norris, Ibe and Eiji took their seats at a sidewalk café. "Then he's going to take you to their hangout."

Norris warned, "But we can't go inside. If they find out we're cops there'll be trouble."

"So we go alone?" Ibe said, glancing worriedly Eiji's way.

"Don't worry," Charles said. "He wouldn't hurt an innocent stranger - not like some punks. That's why we set it up with him. I happen to have a personal connection with him but I can never meet him face to face. As far as those kids are concerned, we cops are the enemy. Trust me, as long as Skip is with you, the other kids will leave you alone too. Skip is Ash's right-hand man. - He's the guy who's coming to see us."

Ibe looked relieved until Norris added, "Providing you don't piss them off, of course."

Ibe and Eiji both grew worried then. Ibe pushed it aside though and said, "He must be very popular to command such rough kids."

"Yes. But they're also afraid of him. He's a smart one," Norris continued, his tone a mixture of annoyance and respect. "He even goes by the name of 'Lynx'. Of course that's not his real name. Rumor has it he has an arrangement with the mafia. He collects money and transports goods for them, but he's never been caught. He never leaves a shred of evidence. To top it off, he's a master marksman."

"Incredible," Eiji said. "All at the age seventeen."

"Hi Charlie," Skip said, startling them all with his sudden presence. "Sorry I'm late. Had some work to do."

"What took you so long Skip?" Charles asked, not really expecting an answer. It wasn't like the boy was going to tell him what kind of business he'd been up to or anything.

"Skip?" Ibe said under his breath in surprise. Whatever he'd expected, even knowing they were all kids, it wasn't the small youth before them.

"What can I say? Something came up. I'm a busy man you know," Skip flippantly replied. "Unlike you cops."

"/That's Skip?/" Eiji quietly said in Japanese. "/He's just a child./"

"Who's the guy with the kid?"

"Uh," Charles began as Eiji fumed and Ibe tried to calm him down.

Skip continued as though he didn't notice, "Must be rough having to take your son to work with you."

Eiji grumbled, "He's the only certifiable minor here."

"Well - Ready to go? Ash'll be shooting pool about now." As the four stood, Skip hesitated. Meeting Ibe's eyes, he asked, "Are you sure you really want to meet a boss like this? 'Cause, don't get me wrong, Ash is cool. He's probably the only one you can walk up to, but you gotta know he ain't gonna talk to you."

"It is why I came to this country," Ibe said. "I will try."

Skip shrugged. "Alright. Well, today's either the best or worst day to try this so let's get moving."

Skip started off, Ibe and Eiji behind him. Charles said, "Be careful."

"We will," Ibe assured.

"We'll come running at the first sign of trouble."

As they followed Skip, Eiji said, "/Somehow I don't find that very comforting./"

Ibe said, "/Well all we can do is hope for the best./"

"/Are you sure about this? Skip doesn't seem very sure,/" Eiji asked as the followed Skip through a door and down the stairs.

"What're you guys mumbling about?" Skip questioned from ahead, rushing them. Late to Charlie was nothing to him but that put him behind time arriving here. Late to see Ash was no minor thing.

Skip opened the door at the bottom of the stairs marked with a closed sign and Ibe and Eiji stared in nervously at several dozen rough looking teens of all different nationalities, many of which were glaring their direction.

"What're ya scared of? Come on," Skip hurried them.

"/Pretty intimidating,/" Eiji breathed. "/But they're probably all still kids inside./"

Ibe didn't find the same ease in knowing their relative youth, not after talking with the Inspectors. "/Scary,/" he said but he followed Skip towards the pool tables, Eiji right beside him.

"Ash!" Skip called between shots and Ash turned to face them, the pool cue still in his hands, his gun easily visible tucked into his pants. His expression was masked, his green eyes hard and intent as he took in the two strangers. Yet when he spoke, he seemed calm and relaxed, like any seventeen year old hanging out with friends. "Yo, Skip."

"/Th-that's Ash?/" Eiji stammered in surprise. "/H-he's not quite how I imagined him./" From the Inspectors' description, he'd expected a brute, overly muscled kid, maybe even with major battle scars, but definitely not someone that looked like they could model for magazines.

Ibe agreed. "/Yeah. I thought he'd be some big, rough looking guy./"

Ash turned his hard gaze back to the two strangers when they began speaking in a language he didn't know. Skip immediately said, "Ash, these are the guys Charlie told us about. The ones from Japan."

"Oh. Yeah." Ash tossed his pool cue to one of the nearby boys and motioned them to the bar. Skip had reminded him this morning, just thoughts of Tommy pushed it out of his mind. His little brother was fifteen today, yet another year passed without hearing from him. But even worse, he'd heard those strange attacks, defended against by a team known as the Power Rangers, were becoming more common all over California, not just in their little area. Some parts of LA were damaged in a recent fight and Ash worried his brother could have been hurt.

When Ash took a seat at the bar and Ibe still hadn't spoken, Skip pressed, "Well? You wanted to talk to him, right?"

"Oh yes," Ibe began, uncomfortable. "Ah, m-m-m-m-my name is Ibe. Shunichi Ibe. N-nice to meet you."

Ash frowned. "Yeah."

Skip said, "Skip the preliminaries, man. The boss doesn't care about your name."

_Smart mouthed little brat,_ Ibe thought to himself as he tried to straighten out his thoughts. "Ah, I am a Japanese cameraman. I work for a magazine to … to ask you questions about you … about your gang."

"Yeah," Ash said again, growing more impatient.

_This kid is really intimidating,_ Ibe thought.

"Well?" Ash pressed, annoyed. "What do you want to ask?"

"Ah, before that, may I take your picture?"

"Sure." As Ibe turned to Eiji for the equipment, Ash questioned, "they use kids as assistants in Japan?"

Eiji looked at him with an expression of annoyance. "I am older than you are!"

"Really?" Ash actually sounded surprised, but the emotion was blocked once again as he continued, "Sorry. I thought you were a kid."

_**You're**__ a kid,_ Eiji thought but kept to himself as he handed Ibe the camera. He stood back watching as Ibe took several shots, then his gaze caught on Ash's gun and he asked, "That gun is real, isn't it?"

"Hm?" Ash turned to him. "What do you mean?"

Eiji looked embarrassed. _What am I saying? This isn't Japan. Of course it's real._ "In Japan, only model guns are legal. Can I see it for a moment?" he asked innocently.

A heavy silence fell as every eye in the place turned to Eiji at this. Ibe stepped to Eiji's side and put his hand on his shoulder. "/E-eiji, I don't think that was very wise./"

"Huh?" Eiji responded in confusion. What could be wrong with asking to see it?

A slight grin touched Ash's lips and he said, "Sure." Total shock was written on the faces of every other boy in the room as Ash handed it over.

"Wow! Thank you!" Eiji said, his obvious enthusiasm making Ash's grin grow just noticeably. "Wow. It's so heavy! Incredible. Thank you. I appreciate it." Eiji handed the gun right back to Ash. "Um, may I ask a question?"

Ash's curiosity over what could possibly come out of this boy's mouth next wouldn't let him even think of denying him. "What?"

Wide eyed and innocent, he asked, "Have you ever … killed a person?"

His expression closed off at this. "Yes." _Too many to count. Too many to care._

"Wow. I see."

Ash smirked at this. "You really are a kid, aren't you?"

Eiji was lost, Ibe offered his own translation, thinking some things really were better left unnoticed, "/He said you're an interested guy./" He passed the camera back to Eiji and sat down to speak with Ash.

Eiji put up the camera then joined Skip at a table a short distance away with the younger boy called him over.

"You're really something," Skip said. "I underestimated you."

Eiji asked, "What do you mean?"

"That's the first time Ash ever let _anyone_ touch his piece!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah. One time a drunk tried to touch it as a joke and he lost his finger on the spot!" Skip told him and Eiji looked less than comfortable finding this out now. "Looks like Ash likes you. That's great! I'm glad I introduced you to him! Nice to meet you. I'm Skip."

"I'm Eiji Okumura." They spoke for awhile before Eiji's attention turned to the blond gang leader once again. "Ash 'Lynx'," he murmured. Turning back to Skip he said, "I hear he's a good shot."

"Did Charlie tell you that? That's right man. The best."

"Smith and Wesson .357 Magnum."

"That's right. He had the barrel shortened but he's still never missed a target at twenty five yards."

"Wow."

Ibe walked up. "Ei-chan."

"/Did you talk to him?/" Eiji asked.

"/I talked but he didn't talk back. He won't talk about himself. At his age, packing a thirty-eight caliber. King of the juvenile delinquents. There's got to be quite a history there./" Ibe paused. "/I'll return tomorrow but I don't know if he'll see me. Well, at least I made a connection. It's going to take patience. Come on, Charlie's waiting./"

"/Oh, right./" Eiji stood up. "Bye, Skip."

As they headed toward the door, another teenager entered. Ash greeted him, "Hey, Shorter. What brings you -"

"Ash!" Shorter interrupted. "No time to explain! You've got to get _out of here!_" But Shorter knew Ash wouldn't move without good reason. "It's Arthur! He's rounded up his old gang and they're coming after _you_!"

The door burst open and the other gang immediately engaged Ash's boys, mixing in as close quarters as they could so that Ash couldn't use his piece without fear that the bullet would go right through the target and into the next closest body. Intense hand to hand combat broke out in the cramped quarters. Ibe and Eiji were separated, Skip grabbed Eiji and pulled him under a table and stayed by him to protect him.

Charles and Norris rushed to the hangout at the first sign of trouble but were shocked when they burst in. "Call for backup! Hurry!" Charles ordered before wading in, calling for Ibe and Eiji.

Eiji stood up and called, "Charlie!" Skip pulled him back down. Back under the table again, Skip told Eiji, "Good thing Charlie showed. Now we just gotta wait for things to cool down."

A knife was suddenly held in Eiji's face, Eiji jerked back with a yell and Skip took a bottle and broke it over the knife wielder's head. Knowing they weren't safe staying still, Skip grabbed Eiji's arm and led him to another exit.

"Hold it right there, brat!" one of the intruders yelled after them. He ordered some of the others, "Go get 'em!"

Ash heard and saw them go after Skip and Eiji and immediately called to his second, "Skip! Come back! It's a trap!" But they were too far away to hear so Ash took off after them.

"Ash! Don't go!" Shorter called, seeing his friend ignoring his own safety. He followed as quickly as he could.

Ash reached the street just on time to see Eiji and Skip forced into a car. As they drove away, Ash ran into the middle of the road and drew his gun, fired a single shot, taking out one of the men that abducted the two before the car turned the corner.

"Ei-chan!" Ibe called as he and Charles ran outside just on time to see this. Shorter nearly right at their side.

Ash saw Shorter's bike and just called back, "Shorter, I'm borrowing your bike!" as he drove off.

"Ash! Wait! Don't go! It's a trap!" Shorter called after him, knowing Ash knew this already and that it wouldn't matter if he heard or not, nothing was stopping Ash now.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	14. Chapter 14 California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 14**

Darkness surrounded him.

He was hanging by his wrists, his feet off the ground, his loose hair falling around his face. Tommy knew this because he could feel it. Nothing of it as visible.

The rest of what he knew, he didn't know from where the knowledge came. Yet there was no doubt in him that it was true.

The room he was hanging in was a dark green. The chain on his wrists wasn't what Scorpina trapped him with or, for that matter, chain. Or any material known on Earth. Struggling against its hold would be even more useless than it had been against what Scorpina used, and only part of that was because of the material. There was no floor under him or for several feet around him. Touching that nothingness would be far worse than anything he'd yet to experience in life though he was just as sure it wouldn't kill him.

This wasn't Rita's style. It was like nothing Tommy had faced before, which was only fitting. Tommy knew who was behind his abduction this time. A man he had never met yet knew more about than he could understand. The man that appeared on the moon a few weeks ago and immediately took control, that sent fierce creations after the team but hadn't targeted anyone specific.

Tommy had enjoyed this change. Even though the overall battles were more dangerous, the man wasn't targeting Tommy specifically so it was actually easier on him these last weeks. Rita had been obsessing with him ever since he entered Angel Grove. He'd hoped this new man's arrival would signal an end to that obsession but now the man was turning his attention to him. Something told Tommy this man's obsession would be far worse than Rita ever thought of being. He didn't question how he knew this, there was too much he knew without being able to know for this to seem odd.

Tommy looked up into the insurmountable darkness as he _knew_ someone had joined him in it. The man was approaching him, a floor forming just before he stepped onto it. There was no sound and still nothing visible.

"Do you know who I am, young Ranger?" the man growled, the sudden sound seeming loud in the deadening silence.

Tommy opened his mouth to reply when the knowledge hit him, silencing him with its dreaded verity.

The man was suddenly next to him, almost touching. "I asked you a question."

Tommy was terrified though he didn't know why. He'd been in worse positions, with the worst Earth had to offer. The man hadn't done anything to him, he had no real reason to feel this way, yet something deep inside said this man posed a bigger threat than anyone and everyone Tommy had ever faced before. Tommy licked his suddenly dry lips and breathed, "I know who you are."

The man grabbed hold of Tommy's chin, his fingers were claws, forcing him to meet his eyes. An odd feeling when you can't see anything. "Who am I?"

"You're Lord Zedd."

His grip tightened on Tommy's chin, the claws digging in. "Who am I to you, boy?"

Very quietly, Tommy spoke the knowledge Zordon hadn't shared with him. The words Zordon stumbled over and avoided when telling the Rangers who they'd be facing when Zedd arrived. "You're who the Green Coin came from."

Zedd released his chin, blood trickling from the wounds his claws left behind. "And you, my young Ranger, are the one using my progeny to fight for that Eltarian trash."

"For my friends. And Earth," Tommy corrected before he could stop himself and without any idea why.

"Interesting distinction, my boy," Zedd replied with a laugh that sent chills down the spine. "Do you want down, boy? Ask me and I'll let you loose."

Tommy hesitated. "Down where? Solid ground somewhere or that emptiness below me?"

"Intuitive, my boy," Zedd said, sounding impressed. He did something that caused the room to illuminate, giving Tommy his first look at the dreaded emperor. The man had no skin, his bare muscles hideously visible, his skull seemed to be made of metal. This metallic skull covered his face where you couldn't see his eyes or expression. His fingers were sharp talon like claws. Tommy knew it was his sorcerer's form, the visible form of his Power, like when the Rangers morphed. Draped over Zedd's shoulder was the largest snake Tommy had ever seen.

As Tommy watched, Zedd took the snake in his hands and transformed it into a scepter. He pointed the scepter at Tommy. "I like the idea of you not fighting for Zordon," he said. "I have watched you fighting these last weeks, you are a talented warrior. You would make a much better warrior for my side."

Tommy watched with fear as the Power built around the scepter. "No. No, you can't," he breathed. Something in Zedd's smirk made him think that was really bad wording, he quickly corrected, "Well you can but … Don't. Please, don't." When the Power flashed out at him, he closed his eyes, turning his head from it. He felt the Power hit him, flow through him in a burning river. The pain was even more intense than Rita's spell which still tormented his sleep most nights.

When it faded, he slowly looked up in confusion. He was still in control of himself.

Zedd's vile laughter filled the room. The evil emperor wrapped his claw in Tommy's hair and forced him to meet his eyes. "You fight for your little friends, boy. Yet with one easy spell, I could make you kill them. I could make you love torturing them and there's nothing you can do to stop it, Tommy boy. I know your deepest fear. I alone have the Power to decide when it will happen. Do you understand?"

Wide-eyed, Tommy licked his dry lips. "Y-yeah," he forced out.

"Good. I give you my word that your friends will not die at your hand if you do something for me. You will help me get what I came to this planet for."

Tommy didn't believe the promise, didn't trust the man's word, but it didn't matter what he believed. Zedd said nothing more, asked nothing before simply throwing another wave of white hot agony onto him. This continued in silence until Tommy finally screamed out in pain. At this, Zedd let him rest for a short moment, then the questioning began.

Tommy didn't know how long passed as Zedd questioned him. He'd thought he'd known pain and fear before but nothing in his past prepared him for being at the mercy of the Lord of Darkness.

His questions didn't make sense to Tommy, there was no answer he could give to end the torment. What started the war? Zedd didn't seem to agree that it was them, that answer definitely didn't satisfy him. Zedd asked why Earth, what on this insignificant world was so important to protect, and this only confused Tommy further. They attacked Earth, he thought they'd know why. No one else ever told him any other reason. Zedd asked who the Source was, asked if that was what they protected, and Tommy could only look at him in confusion.

Sometime later, Zedd stormed out of the room, leaving the now unconscious Green Ranger hanging over the abyss. It was obvious that Zordon had told the boy nothing of why the war came here. If he had known, he would have told him by now, Zedd was sure.

But Tommy would tell him before it was over. The Green Powers would find the Source of the Power that drew him here, the one Zedd was sure drew them all here, if he used the right spell. He would just have to find someone that the boy cared for and trusted yet didn't hold a Power.

_And when finished with this business,_ he thought to himself, _I will spell the boy and keep him. I have truly enjoyed watching him fight since my arrival, his technique is skilled and with the right training he will be a good right hand. Once I find the Source and spell the boy, I will allow Goldar and Scorpina to kill the five Rangers and we can return home._

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	15. Chapter 15 New York

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 15**

"Shorter!" Charles called, drawing his attention as Ash disappeared from sight. "What's happening? What trap?"

Shorter looked surprised, just noticing men. "Charlie? I don't have _time_ for this. Ash's gonna get himself killed."

"Those men took Ei-chan!" Ibe said, panicking.

"A kid Ash gave safe passage," another voice said before Shorter could even begin to question who. A blonde boy joined them. "A real innocent type. He just asked Ash if he could see his piece. Ash let him."

"Shit!" Shorter cursed, ignoring the men now. "Alex right?" Receiving a nod, he asked, "Where're yours working?"

"Our boss and second's missing here, Shorter."

"Well you better get used to leading real fast Alex," Shorter almost growled. "'Cause it's Ash's life on the line here and we don't have time for shit. You've been with Ash long enough to know what to do. Most important is find where Arthur set up his trap. Find that and get the word out."

Alex looked shocked for a moment, he'd never imagined himself in any sort of leadership role. But he knew Shorter was right. Someone had to step up to lead right now, someone in their set. "Arthur's old haunts are dead. Any ideas?"

"I don't think Arthur's masterminding here. I've got a feeling Dino's in on this. Or at least Marvin going behind Dino's back. My boys are checking." Shorter gripped Alex's shoulder for a moment and said, "Chinatown's got your backs. My word on it."

With that, Alex headed off to take the lead with Ash's gang while Shorter turned and ran off another direction.

Ibe asked Charles, "Is this their normal?"

Charles and Norris shook their heads no. "That," Norris said, "is the closest you'll ever see to these gang kids inviting us along."

Charles agreed. "Shorter must be truly afraid for Ash right now."

"Shorter Wong leads the Chinatown streets. I'd heard he's friends with Ash but they must be real close for Shorter to do it this way," Norris said.

"Why is that?" Ibe questioned. "If he is afraid for Ash what about Ei-chan?"

Charles explained, "I think the reason he's afraid for Ash is that Ash seems to like Eiji a little more than expected. Him handing his gun to anyone is unheard of, that he did it with a perfect stranger … I don't know what to think there." He shook his head. "What Shorter did though is to make sure Ash has all the help he might need without Shorter … interfering in Ash's territory. Their rules are complicated sometimes."

888

Ash lost the car when a semi truck jackknifed between them, causing a multi-vehicle pileup and forcing Ash to have to go around the obstruction. None of Arthur's old hang outs were in this direction, there was no clue where he might have gone. So Ash pushed logic aside and followed his instincts. Before long, he arrived at the pier.

Parking the bike, he walked through the silent pier, looking for any sign of where Arthur took the boys. "Arthur!" Ash called into the silence. "I know you're here! Show yourself!"

A side door opened and Arthur stepped into view alone, staying near the building while Ash stood several yards away. "Hey boss," he said, smirking at Ash's angry glare. "You knew it was a trap so why'd you come?"

"I knew I'd have to settle things with you sooner or later," Ash said in what could be taken as an answer. "Well here I am, all alone. You don't need Skip anymore. Where is he?"

Arthur knew better though. Ash Lynx alone among enemies was too dangerous. There had to be someone Ash cared about around or Ash would be free to go all out. "It's not that simple," Arthur said. "This isn't just about you and me anymore."

The overhead door beside Arthur opened to reveal some of Dino Golzine's men holding Skip and Eiji hostage.

"Welcome, Ash Lynx," Marvin said, gloating. "Thanks so much for coming all the way out here on our account."

"So that's how it is," Ash said, frowning at Arthur. "I'm disappointed in you, Arthur."

"You always do things half-assed," Arthur spat, angered at Ash's dismissal of him. "If you wanna get anything done nowadays, you need a big time backer."

"So you're the Syndicate's dog now. It suits you."

"Throw your gun over here."

"No Ash!" Skip yelled. "They'll kill you!"

"First let them go," Ash said, ignoring Skip's warning.

Arthur smirked. "Who's the Chink, Ash? Skip's been watching out for him. A new friend of yours?"

Skip growled at Arthur, "Leave Eiji out of this!"

Arthur paid Skip no attention, kept his eyes locked on Ash who in turn said nothing. Arthur ordered, "Kill him." Eiji squeezed his eyes shut fearfully.

"Wait!" Ash demanded and the man who had been preparing to shoot Eiji turned to him. Ash pulled out his gun and threw it down. "Sheesh. You really are a scumbag."

The man relaxed his finger off the trigger though he still kept the weapon pointed at Eiji. Eiji stared at Ash in surprise.

Arthur walked over to Ash now that he was unarmed. "No wonder you're so popular," he said before punching Ash across the face. A move Ash allowed to protect his friends, just as he allowed the men to take hold of him, tying his hands behind his back.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	16. Chapter 16 New York

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 16**

Ash wasn't sure how long they questioned him, beating him and whipping him when he pretended not to know what they were talking about. Whatever that substance was that the dying man passed to him, Dino sure was obsessed with its return. Finally the questioning stopped and they threw him into the warehouse with Skip and Eiji were being held and left them alone for awhile.

"Ash!" Skip and Eiji called fearfully when Ash was thrown onto the floor before them, his clothes ripped, gashes bleeding freely. And Ash didn't get up immediately, barely managed to push himself to a sitting position and shift over so he could lean against the wall. Skip looked like he wanted to approach Ash but he stayed back, knowing Ash was never comfortable with physical contact. Especially not when hurt. He didn't know why but he could think of possible reasons from what he did know. Eiji rushed to Ash without hesitation. "Are you alright?" Eiji continued, laying a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Ouch," Ash said, wincing. "D-don't touch me. Hurts."

Skip looked shocked when Ash said this. He knew Ash didn't admit to pain anymore than he simply handed his gun off to a stranger. His gaze turned from Ash to Eiji, wondering what it was about him that made Ash act so differently.

Eiji moved his hand but stayed right beside him, trying to think of how to help. He'd seen people hurt before but it was accidents. He'd never seen anyone purposely hurt like this. Ash wasn't looking at him or Skip. His head was turned away, his eyes closed against the pain, and he seemed almost ashamed that he was hurt. That look is what finally threw Eiji into motion. He ripped the bottom off his shirt, drawing Ash's gaze to him.

"Give me your arm," Eiji quietly said as he gently took hold of Ash's arm, pleased when Ash allowed it. "I will stop the bleeding as much as I can."

Silence fell, broken only by the sound of ripping cloth as Eiji carefully bandaged all the wounds he could. Finished, he met Ash's green eyes and said, "Thank you for saving me."

Ash just met Eiji's dark eyes for a long moment of silence before he glanced away and said, "You might have been better off if I didn't. You can bet they won't finish us off quickly with a bullet through the head."

"We are alive. There is hope."

"_We're not doing this!" Aslan said to Tommy as he looked around for an exit from the room besides the one he knew led directly to Dino Golzine's bedroom. "I'm sick of this. No one's hurting you again."_

_Tommy smiled at him. "I love you too, Aslan."_

_Aslan smiled in response but it quickly fell again. "It's not happening. I won't let it."_

"_Then we'll be dead," Tommy pointed out. "And dead takes everything. I don't want this anymore than you do, bro, but we'll survive. While there's life, there's hope."_

A small smile touched Ash's lips as Eiji's words stirred the old memory. "There's hope," Ash agreed, as he had when Tommy said the same thing. "I'll think of something. My boys won't stop looking for us. And Shorter - my friend that leads Chinatown, he won't give up either. Hell, even those cops will keep searching for you."

Eiji smiled brilliantly in response to Ash's reaction. As Skip watched them interact, both completely at ease with the other, he too smiled. He stretched out, deciding to try to get some sleep while he could, trusting Eiji to watch over Ash and Ash to watch over them all.

Silence fell, Ash started drifting off. As sleep claimed him, he slid on the wall and moaned at the pain the motion caused his injuries. Eiji watched him a moment then carefully adjusted Ash's position until the other boy laid with his back across Eiji's legs, his head on Eiji's chest, carefully positioned so his worst injuries weren't touching anything. Ash relaxed in Eiji's arms, drifting deeper into sleep.

Ash awoke sometime later. It took him a moment to realize he was resting in Eiji's embrace, was more surprised to find he felt safe there.

"You are awake?" Eiji softly questioned. "How do you feel?"

Ash didn't answer immediately. _Too safe, 'specially for how much danger we're in. Too comfortable for how shitty I feel._ "How long was I asleep?"

"I don't know. Maybe one or two hours."

Ash hissed in pain as he shifted out of Eiji's embrace and moved to sit beside the other boy.

"Are you okay?" Eiji asked, worried.

"Looks like I've got a broken rib," Ash admitted. "It hurts when I breathe."

The warehouse door opened, waking Skip. Marvin stepped inside, the other men staying at the door. "Yo Ash," Marvin said, smirking sadistically. "How you feelin'?"

"Marvin. What are you going to do now?" Ash said tiredly. He sat against the wall, his shoulders slumped, his hand holding his ribs, looking defeated. Eiji watched in confusion as this is not how he'd appeared just before the door opened.

"That's up to you. If you behave yourself, I can put in a good word for you with Papa."

"Alright."

"Finally wised up huh?" Marvin gloated.

Ash closed his eyes. "I've got something to tell you alone."

Smirking, Marvin ordered, "Alright. You boys step outside."

Arthur exploded angrily. "What about our deal! Don't tell me you're gonna let him live!"

Marvin barely glanced at the boy. "Who do you think you're talking to? I'm representing Papa Dino here."

"You lied to me you son of a bitch!" Arthur screamed even as Dino's men forced him out of the warehouse.

Only one other man stayed behind, not quite believing Ash's act. "Marvin."

"What's your problem? Papa Dino put me in charge, didn't he?" Marvin said defensively.

The man frowned but headed out. "Alright. Do what you want. Just make sure he confesses. And don't get carried away with your 'fun'."

"Shut up and get out."

Seeing Eiji's confusion, Skip very quietly explained, "He's gay. He's got a thing for Ash." Even as he said this, Skip couldn't help but feel there was something else, something more to it all. Eiji didn't take his words well, understanding too much of what Skip was saying, and Skip quickly quieted him.

"So?" Marvin said, leaning back against the warehouse door, the smirk still on his face. He paid no attention to Eiji or Skip. His attention was all for Ash now, and he couldn't care less at this moment what some dead man might have passed to the boy. "What've you got to tell me?"

"I'd rather not have an audience," Ash said. "Isn't there some way we can be alone?"

Skip kept working on keeping Eiji quiet while Eiji shook his head no, freaking and praying Ash wasn't really doing this.

"Sure thing. Come here," Marvin ordered.

"I think I broke a rib," Ash said, leaning forward slightly and holding his side to emphasize it. "Can you give me a hand?"

Marvin moved to his side to help him up. "You poor thing. I'll make it all better - later."

Ash let him help, waited until Marvin was in the best position then immediately attacked. It took no time at all to knock the man down and out. Ash stumbled slightly when finished, the pain in his ribs tremendous.

"Way to go Boss!" Skip cheered while Eiji stared on in amazement.

"Let's get out of here - quick!" Ash said, holding his side again as he led the way out. No one else was in sight, just as Marvin had ordered.

_This guy is __**too**__ cool!_ Eiji thought as he followed Ash's lead.

"The car they used to bring us here should be over that way," Skip said, hoping nothing had changed since he and Eiji were dragged from the vehicle.

They followed the direction, looking for the car or any way out of the warehouses. After awhile, Ash stumbled, wincing in pain. He used the nearest wall to help hold himself up, hoping the sharp pain added to his ribs from the misstep would quickly pass. Eiji immediately moved to his side.

"It hurts?" Eiji said, worried. When Ash turned his face away from him, Eiji was even more worried as the shame he'd thought he'd seen earlier intensified. What would make someone see hurting from so much pain as shameful?

"I must be a sorry sight," Ash said, quietly.

Eiji shook his head no. "You are strong and brave. You do not stop. How could that be a sorry sight?"

"This way!" they heard a man yell all too close. Followed by, "You guys check the other side!"

Ash pushed off the wall, wincing again. "Hurry," he breathed. They took off away from the voices but even running, it was no time before someone saw them and called out. They didn't slow down, kept running until they found themselves at a dead end.

"Damn!" Skip said. "After all we've been through." Though the men weren't near them yet, they'd already discovered them at every direction they could go. Eiji's gaze was locked on the fence wall blocking their escape.

Ash leaned against the warehouse wall, slid down to the ground as the abuse to his body refused to let him stay standing any longer. Frowning, he stated, "If I give them what they want, they might let you two go."

Eiji found a strong metal pipe taller than himself. Skip watched him take it and said, "I'm with you! We may as well put up a fight." He grabbed something from the ground. "You're tougher than you look, Eiji. I like you!"

"No, it's not to fight," Eiji stated. "It's to jump over this wall."

"Have you lost your mind?" Ash demanded from where he was holding himself up with a wall.

"In Japan, I jumped higher than this. I was a pole-vaulter."

"You're crazy!" Ash exclaimed. "If that rusty old pipe snaps, you'll break your neck!"

Skip was shocked at the thought but not so much that he missed Ash's reaction. It was again different than he'd expect considering they'd only just met Eiji. He wondered if Eiji's reactions to Ash were as different from his usual as Ash's were with him.

Eiji returned just as fiercely, "Yes! And even if I can jump over the wall, I'm pretty sure there is no mat on the other side! So we should just wait to be killed? - If we die anyway, I will try anything!"

Ash didn't say anything, just met Eiji's eyes in the silence. He was truly impressed with the other boy. Eiji didn't move either. He simply held onto the pipe, ready to jump but unwilling to break eye contact with Ash. After a moment, Ash nodded his head okay and Eiji smiled before making the jump just as the men found them.

Marvin approached them, hatred written across his face. Eiji completed the jump over the wall and Skip said, "Yeah! He did it!" Just then, a crash was heard on the other side along with a yell of pain. "Oh yeah. No mat," Skip breathed.

Ash's eyes were no longer on the wall though. Marvin stood above him now and Ash waited for the next move.

"Ash!" Marvin spat. "You've been screwing with the wrong guy."

A smirk crossed Ash's face at that but he kept his thoughts to himself. Marvin grabbed Ash's shirt and pulled him up while a couple other men moved passed them to take Skip. "Where'd you hide that Chinese brat!"

"He got away," was all Ash said.

Marvin threw him into the wall and yelled, "That does it! You're dead!"

Sometime later, they threw Ash and Skip back into the warehouse, both badly beaten. Though Ash was in the worst shape since he'd already been injured.

Arthur taunted, "What're you gonna do about this mess, Marvin? If the Chink gets to the cops, it's all over. This is all on account of you letting your dick do the thinking."

Marvin glared at Arthur, making the decision that when this was all over, he'd off that kid. "Let's take this somewhere else. We'll finish these two off there."

888

Eiji landed painfully in some wooden crates stacked the other side of the wall. A piece broke off, stabbing him in the arm. Though it hurt, he gave thanks it wasn't his legs so he could still run. _If Ash could do all that with a broken rib, I can find him help with a piece of wood in my arm. It's not bleeding that much._

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	17. Chapter 17 California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 17**

Jason watched anxiously as Billy made his way across the narrow bar from which their friend was hanging. He checked his own grip on the cord that was supposed to hold both Billy and Tommy if they fell. He'd be more secure in that knowledge though if Billy hadn't said Jason couldn't go because he weighed too much. Sure he was heavier than Billy but not by that much. Glancing at Kim, he saw she was also looking nervously from Billy to her own grip on the rope. She'd wanted to go - once she saw the bar they had to cross she'd argued that as the gymnast, she should be the one out there. But Billy was the one most likely to be able to free Tommy of the chains. Jason would also be more secure in that if Billy hadn't sounded so unsure of his ability to actually unlock the chains. Locks, normal non-magical keyed locks were not something the Rangers were used to having to bypass. Rita always used magic.

Billy was directly over Tommy now. He took hold of the chain and, straining even morphed, slowly pulled him up. Tommy didn't seem to notice the jarring until he was almost even with the bar when he threw his legs around it and pulled himself the rest the way up.

Billy sighed in relief once Tommy made that move but he frowned when Tommy just sat there. Even though there was very little light to see by, Billy could tell Tommy was in bad shape. His clothes were almost rags on him and stained with blood, worse than Billy had ever seen before, but it was the distant look to Tommy's eyes that was most worrisome.

"I'm going to tie this cord around you, in case you fall," Billy whispered.

Tommy simply nodded. He seemed near the edge of unconsciousness. Billy slipped the cord around his chest, under his arms. Once he was secured, Billy went to work on releasing him from the cuffs.

"Try locking them," Tommy murmured after awhile.

Billy gave him a confused look. "They _are_ locked, Tommy."

"I know. You're trying to unlock 'em but … how would … how would you lock 'em?"

"By closing them?"

"No." Tommy shook his head slightly, instantly regretting the motion. "It locks in sequence, just like … like a computer code, Blue boy. You have to … have to do it in order. Like hacking."

Billy looked at the key hole and frowned. How was picking a lock like hacking? But Tommy seemed so sure, even in his pained and … almost dazed state. "You know how to pick locks?" Billy finally asked.

Tommy nodded yes, and winced as his head once again reminded him why moving wasn't a good idea.

"Okay," Billy said, taking him at his word and trying hard not to wonder why Tommy would know something like that. "Tell me what to do."

It took awhile but Billy finally made sense of the dazed sentences his friend was using and followed his words. He was almost surprised when the cuffs released. It convinced him there was more to Tommy than he'd been letting on, something he'd only suspected before. Billy once again wondered why Tommy hid so much. Pushing those thoughts aside for later he looked worriedly at the Green Ranger. "Tommy, can you stand?"

Tommy thought about that a moment then carefully shook his head no.

"The others can't come over here. We need to go to them. Can you walk if I help you stand?"

He didn't reply.

"Tommy? Tommy, are you here?" Billy was really worrying now.

Tommy looked up, his green eyes clouded over. "I'm here."

Billy didn't ask him again. He just helped him stand and pointed him in the right direction. "Walk Tommy," he ordered. Without thought, Tommy followed his order, Billy followed him back to the others. When they reached them, Billy told him to stop and he again obeyed.

"What's wrong with him?" Jason asked Billy, worried at Tommy seemingly blindly following commands, something never seen in the young rebel. His tone demanded an answer. The one he got was not satisfactory.

"I don't know."

Tommy's legs collapsed out from under him; Jason just barely caught him before he could hit the ground. Picking him up in his arms, Jason said, "We better get him back to the Command Centre."

"Jas?" Tommy's quiet voice drew all their attention.

"I'm here bro," Jason said to him.

"Are you real?"

The five Rangers exchanged worried looks. "Yeah bro, we're real," Jason quietly assured him.

"Good." He sounded so young as he accepted this assurance. There was a long silence as the Rangers rushed through to their teleport point. Just before they reached it, Tommy softly asked, "Would you tell me if you weren't real?"

Real fear shot through Jason at this and he turned to Billy, questioning how to answer that. Billy finally said, "We're real, Tommy, and we're taking you home. It'll be okay."

888

Zordon checked the scans Alpha did on their Green Ranger. "He is Power Burned," he stated as Alpha sedated the boy. This confirmed something he'd long suspected. The boy was at least slightly telepathic or empathic, as the mentally blind would die from such an attack long before they could reach the level of Power Burned.

"What?" Jason asked, having never heard the term before. "Will he be okay?"

Zordon hesitated just noticeably. Power Burnings were one of the most cruel and dark treatments imaginable, outlawed even on most dark worlds. Even Zedd's empire outlawed the practice to his underlings, and Zedd himself almost never used the process. They were of little use to him since barely half those to experience such a state survived and that was if the Power Burning was fairly mild.

Tommy was suffering from one of the worst cases he'd ever seen, yet he still lived. "He'll be fine when he awakes, Jason. Alpha and I have treated such states before."

"What is Power Burned?" Billy questioned.

"Zedd focused a great amount of energy on him to hurt him," Zordon began, guarding his words to shield his Rangers from the true horror of such an attack. "Power Burning effects such things as concentration, coordination, and sight, among other possibilities. The Green Ranger is suffering from a fairly severe case at the moment but once he awakes he should be fine." Physically at least. Zordon knew even the strongest willed were likely to break from Power Burn.

"You - you mean he can't see?" Billy asked in a fearful tone.

"He is not blind as you think of it, Billy. But I doubt he actually saw any of you when you rescued him."

"I had him walk across a bar less than six inches wide when he couldn't see?" He sounded almost panicked at the thought. Yet even through his panic, he heard a quiet voice in the back of his mind congratulating him on not using his 'techno-babble' to hide his emotions. Tommy's voice.

"And concentration and coordination," Kim breathed in awe. "He didn't fall, we didn't have to help him at all." Looking at the others, she asked, "How good would he be when he's feeling good?"

"Has he studied gymnastics?" Trini questioned.

"He never said." Kim grinned. "But that's nothing new. He never says anything really about himself. He must have. How else would he be that good?"

Billy was still thinking on the rescue. "Why didn't he say something?"

Zordon assured, "You did what was necessary to get everyone home and he did what he had to do. When he awakes, Tommy will be fine."

Jason stayed silent, a contemplative look on his face as he kept watch over the youngest Ranger. It worried him how Zordon kept saying Tommy would be okay _when he wakes_, as this implied he was not okay now. And something about how Zordon said that made him wonder if Zordon was sure Tommy would wake.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	18. Chapter 18 New York

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 18**

Eiji was growing weak from loss of blood by the time he finally found a phone. He managed to call the twenty-first precinct but passed out before he could speak to anyone. Luckily, running down a main street covered in blood in the middle of the day was enough to draw attention in even the most jaded districts and not long after he lost consciousness, some cops found him. They recognized him from the APB Charles placed.

Charles and Ibe met up with him in the hospital room.

"/Ei-chan, you're okay!/" Ibe said as he rushed to the bedside.

"Charlie," Eiji said, smiling as the two men entered the hospital room. "I am glad to see you! Ash and Skip are still there!"

Charles sat beside the bed. "Where are they? Did they say who they are?"

"They are at the East River Pier. Ash called them the Syndicate's dogs. This one fat man that Ash called Marvin said something about Papa Dino putting him in charge. You have to save them. Marvin wanted … Skip said Marvin's gay and he wanted … But Ash outsmarted him and we got out but then we hit a dead end and I vaulted the wall but they were caught again!"

Charles paled as Eiji spoke. When Eiji finished, Charles pulled out a notepad and wrote down a number then handed the sheet to Eiji and motioned to the phone by the bed. "Ask for Shorter or … I can't think of the name. Ash's man. Tell them." He started to leave but turned back before he opened the door. "Don't tell anyone I had you call those boys into this."

Eiji nodded in agreement as he dialed the phone.

888

"Alex, phone! It's that Japanese kid!"

Alex rushed over and took the phone. "Eiji?" He fell silent, listening. "Fucking shit!" He called out to the room, "East River Pier. It's Papa Dino!"

Across the room, Shorter swore even as he picked up a phone to call the rest of his boys.

888

"/You had me worried, Ei-chan,/" Ibe said, once Eiji was off the phone.

"/I'm sorry Mr. Ibe./"

"/I'm the one who should apologize. I'm sorry I couldn't save you./"

"/To be honest, I wish I could go right back. How can I just lie here? Ash put his life on the line for me. And if it hadn't been for me, Skip could have gotten away. I just got in the way. I was completely useless./"

"/That's not true. You called the police and you called Ash's people. I'm sure Charlie will save them./"

Eiji didn't say anything for a long moment. "/I think Ash has gotten himself into some deep trouble. They want something from him. I am unsure if Ash really even knows what./"

888

Shorter and Alex walked through the pier, their boys spread out searching.

"It's too quiet," Shorter said after awhile.

Alex agreed. "It's not gonna be easy finding the right warehouse in this. Too bad the kid didn't see a number or nothing."

"Car!" one of the boys warned just a short distance away. Everyone took cover, hiding from sight.

Shorter said, "That's one of Marvin's boys behind the wheel. Follow the car!"

888

"Ready to roll gentlemen?" Marvin gloated as two of the men dragged Ash and Skip to their feet. "We're gonna borrow one of Papa Dino's country homes."

Ash's expression was masked but anger and fear burned in his eyes. "You haven't any business with Skip. Let him go."

"Ash!" Skip exclaimed, worried for his friend and boss.

"Forget it," Marvin responded, smirking sadistically. "I figure watching this little boy dance might change your mind."

"If you let Skip go, I'll tell you where it's hidden," Ash said.

"What 'it' are you referring to?"

Ash exploded. "Don't play stupid! I don't know what the hell it is but yeah, the guy handed me something. If you want it, you can have it _after_ you let Skip go!"

"Sorry but I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about," Marvin returned, his smirk growing. "Put 'em in the car."

Behind him, another of Golzine's men listened in on the exchange but made no move to interfere just yet. Right now, they had to clear out before trouble could find them. Once they were gone, he'd call Papa Dino or, if Marvin pushed things too far, he'd step in himself. There was no way he could allow Marvin's personal grudge to ruin Papa Dino's business.

As they stepped out of the warehouse, yells filled the air as teenage boys seemed to rain down upon them. Ash took immediate advantage, shoulder slamming into the man holding him, then striking out at one that aimed at Shorter.

"Careful Shorter!" Ash yelled as he stumbled, his abused body crying out against the renewed struggle. "Dino's men are here too!"

The men started firing, the boys were soon pinned down behind containers and around the sides of the warehouses, none able to get too close to Ash or Skip. Behind the men, Ash and Skip fought to break free and join their boys. Ash fell to the ground as a man slammed into his legs, hitting one of the numerous slashes and causing it to bleed more freely.

Police sirens echoed, the men fell back, jumping into cars. Pure hatred filled Marvin as the men ran, his eyes locked on Ash as the boy tried and failed to push himself up. Ash froze as his gaze fell upon Marvin's gun aimed straight at him, the man standing just out of leg reach. Ash glared at the man, showing no fear in the face of death.

"I wasn't gonna make it so easy on you but now I don't have a choice," Marvin growled. "You're lucky there but your luck's just run out." He pulled down on the trigger, the bullet tore through flesh.

"SKIP!" Ash screamed as the other boy was sudden in front of him, falling into him. "Skipper!" Ash tried to catch him, his hands still tied before him he only managed to soften the fall. Silence fell, both Ash's and Shorter's gangs watched over the scene.

Ash looked up, fire in his eyes. "Marvin! You …" He stopped as Skip's hand managed to brush against his leg, drawing his attention. Marvin looked upon the terrifying sight of Ash Lynx filled with deathly anger and he ran.

The cops pulled up as Marvin jumped in the car and started off.

"Hold it! Marvin!" Ash screamed, starting to rise.

"A-ash," Skip breathed and Ash looked down at him again, took his hand in his own. "You okay?"

Charles reached their sides, followed closely by Norris and Jenkins, but none of the boys took notice of the officers.

Tears filled Ash's eyes. "Yeah Skip. You saved me. You'll be okay too," Ash said, though it too only one look to know the gunshot wound was fatal.

Skip smiled through the pain at this obvious lie. "'M not scared. You're safe." His voice was fading out with his life. "Tell Tommy hi for me. When you find him." With the last of his strength he squeezed Ash's hand slightly. "Wish …" He swallowed hard. "Ash. Stay safe."

No one moved, no one made a sound as the boys and the police looked upon the sight of the strong, unbreakable Ash Lynx crying over Skip's fallen form.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	19. Chapter 19 New York

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 19**

Shorter was the first to move, running to Ash's side but stopping a full three feet away. "Ash, I need to cut those ropes off of you."

When Ash slowly rose his head and looked towards him, Shorter took a step back. "Easy Ash," he breathed, feeling like he was really facing a wild cat at this moment. "They're gone. Just friends here now."

Ash met his eyes for a long, tense moment. "Shorter."

Shorter breathed a sigh of relief. "Your hands are tied. Let me cut them loose."

Ash glanced at his bound hands as though just noticing. Letting go of Skip's lifeless hand, Ash held his hands out to Shorter. Shorter closed the distance between them and knelt beside him. He drew his knife and cut the bonds then handed Ash the knife. Ash cut Skip's bonds then returned the knife. As Ash pealed the ropes off his wrists, Shorter hissed in empathy at the raw and abraded wounds revealed. Skip's wrists by contrast were uninjured.

Ash's gaze took in the gathering of his boys, Shorter's boys, and police. He met Shorter's eyes and raised his eyebrow slightly. Shorter responded by indicating Alex with the slightest tilt of his head, unnoticed to anyone else. Pleased, Ash turned his gaze to Alex and ordered, "Take our boys home. Business as usual, Alex. _No one_ makes a move against Marvin or the Syndicate. I'll handle it."

Alex looked surprised but he nodded. "Got it Boss!" Just like that, he became the new second in command. He gathered their boys and headed out.

"Sing, head home," Shorter said, speaking to his second. "We'll meet later."

Once all the boys were gone, Ash tried to stand only for his leg to give out on him. Shorter cursed as he caught Ash, helping him to sit on a nearby crate. "You need a doctor, Ash."

"An ambulance is on it's way," Charles said, speaking up for the first time. Ash turned his gaze to the three cops, measuring and guarded. While the other two stayed back, Charles took a step towards the boys. "I'm -"

"Inspector Charles Dickinson," Ash finished for him. "Skip's contact, vouched for by Shorter. And the 'Charlie' that Eiji was so sure would come," he finished with slight humor. His gaze moved to the man beside Charles, his tone to calm matter-of-fact. "Inspector Jenkins. Your immediate supervisor, responsible for the investigation of organized crime like the Union Corse, not that you've ever managed to do anything about it." Then to the one furthest from them, "I met Inspector Norris before his transfer to the juvenile division. An interesting man who views us with a curious mixture of disgust, respect and fear." A slight pause then, "I don't need an ambulance."

The three men stood in silence, unsure what to think of Ash's description of them. Shorter sighed and said, "Ash. Bro, you can't even stand right now. You really need a doctor."

Ash ignored him. "Where's Eiji?" he demanded.

Charles answered, "The hospital." Correctly interpreting Ash's expression he added, "He's fine. He just hurt his shoulder on his landing when he jumped the wall. You could see him if you take the ambulance."

Ash laughed, but stopped and grabbed his side as pain shot through him. "You're funny, old man. Seeing as I'm not suicidal, I have no intention of going anywhere the old leviathan holds more power than me."

The ambulance arrived and Norris spoke to the attendants. They loaded Skip's body away and left. No one said a word until they were gone once again.

"Why's the Syndicate backing Arthur?" Shorter couldn't help but wonder.

Ash rolled his eyes. "They aren't. They were using him, nothing more." He fell silent, a contemplative look in his eyes.

Norris asked, without expecting any answer, "What was this about? What do they want from you?"

"Banana Fish," Ash said, watched their reactions closely.

Shorter asked, "What's Banana Fish?"

"I don't know," Ash answered him even as his attention was on Charles as he turned to Jenkins and whispered, "Banana Fish. That's what Max is looking into in connection to his friend from the war. The one that went crazy."

"In connection to the man shot in the robbery gone wrong that night," Jenkins whispered in response. "Steven Johnson. I remember. Do you think Ash will tell us …"

"Did you know," Ash broke in, "a whisper carries so much better than normal speech as to make the lower volume irrelevant?" Ash thought on what they said. Eiji had mentioned a Max, said they were supposed to meet him but Charles came because Max was in prison. Maybe it was a stretch, as it was possible to know more than one man with the same name like that, but something told Ash that was the man they were speaking of now. All he had to do was figure out how to get to this Max that was in prison. Something told him the Union Corse would be 'helpful' in arranging that. He needed more information on the man first. The easiest way to get that would be Eiji, who was currently in the hospital. Which meant … He moved slightly then gasped in pain, grabbing his side tightly over his broken rib. "Shit," he said when he could speak again. "You know, I think it's broke. Maybe I do need that doctor."

Shorter looked at him in contemplation, wondering just what he could be up to now. But he didn't say anything. In his opinion, Ash did need a hospital even if the set had to guard him against Dino while he was there. Charles immediately retrieved his car and brought it around, wanting to get Ash to the hospital and taken care of before the boy could change his mind.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	20. Chapter 20 California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 20**

When Tommy finally awoke, his vision and other senses returned to normal but many of the more obvious injuries remained. Zordon and Alpha weren't trying to heal him anymore either, as they'd informed the others that they had to use too much of the Grid healing on him already. Any more could be dangerous, meaning any remaining injuries would have to heal on their own. That wasn't something the Rangers ever came across before. While the other Rangers were less than happy with this, Tommy himself didn't seem too concerned with the physical ailments.

Letting that go, the others then tried to get him to tell them what had happened. _Tried_ being the operative word. He avoided each question expertly. Jason couldn't help but think that he and the others should take lessons on how to avoid questions so skillfully since they held such a powerful secret. He didn't think there was anyone on Earth that was more stubbornly willful in their silence than Tommy.

"Rangers," Zordon interrupted them. "I would like to speak to Tommy alone."

The others nodded, Zordon would get him to talk. Jason smiled at Tommy. "Meet us at the Youth Center after you, uh, change clothes? Or do you need to rest?"

"I'm fine. I'll be there," Tommy replied. He hesitated a moment then added, "Thanks for coming after me."

_Fine. Yeah right. _"No problem bro." They teleported out.

Tommy looked up at Zordon. Zordon looked down upon him for a long moment in silence. Zordon hated to do this but he could see no other choice. He couldn't coddle the child, a power such as Tommy must be controlled early or he would only become a liability. Finally, he said, "Do you remember the rules you were told to follow when you joined this team?"

Tommy paled. He couldn't … after what he'd just been through, he couldn't stand the thought of possibly losing anyone he'd counted on to be there for him. And somehow, without Tommy even noticing it was happening, Zordon had become that. "I remember Zordon. But we were …"

"I was observing the battle, Green Ranger. Even if the threat was as great as you say, it was not your place to make that decision. As team leader, that was Jason's decision, and we all heard what he chose."

"I couldn't just _watch_…"

"Yet that's exactly what you ended up doing, Green Ranger." Zordon paused. "This is your one and only warning. You will follow the rules and you will respect your leader's decisions. If you fail again, I will be forced to send you before the Council for _all _of your crimes. Do you understand?"

Tommy just looked at him for a long moment. So Zordon wasn't any different from those other old men he'd had to deal with in his life.

"You _will _do as ordered, Green Ranger."

Tommy finally reacted, nodding meekly and lied, "Yes sir." He could play the part for now but Tommy knew it couldn't last. Not against the threats they faced. He would give his life or freedom to protect his friends. He just hadn't realized it'd be Zordon that was the threat against him.

888

Tommy drifted down the street, still in his ragged out and bloody clothing. He wasn't really sure what he was doing or where he was going, only sure he wasn't meeting the other Rangers as he'd said. He couldn't stand the thought of facing them all just now. Jason would be okay, the older boy was like another big brother to Tommy, but the whole group would just be too overwhelming.

After awhile, Tommy glanced up and noticed he was in front of the Scott residence. He headed to the door, thinking, _Dad should be home. I'll get him to call Jas and then we can just talk in our room. Jason'll make it better._

As he stepped onto the porch, the door opened and Mr. and Mrs. Scott started to step outside only to freeze when they saw Tommy there.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Mr. Scott demanded, not even noticing Tommy's current state.

Tommy flinched at the anger in his voice, not understanding why the man that welcomed him in and said he could call him dad if he wanted would speak to him like that. The expression on Mrs. Scott's face was no better. When Tommy met her gaze, she flinched back and returned to the house, leaving her husband and Tommy alone. "I just - Jason …" Tommy tried to respond.

"You stay away from my son!" Mr. Scott growled angrily. "You don't deserve his friendship. If I even hear about you being around him outside of battle, or if you ever betray him to those aliens, we'll find out if the _Green Ranger_," he sneered the title, "is faster than a bullet."

Tommy backed away, tears in his eyes, his world was collapsing around him. Without a word, he turned and ran from the house, broken hearted.

Mr. Scott blinked his eyes in shock as the boy was gone from sight faster than his eyes could follow after. He was almost sure the Green Ranger didn't morph or teleport, as he remembered there seemed to be a flash of light with either one of those things. He began to wonder just who, or rather _what_ he just threatened. He wondered if the boy might just be faster than a bullet.

"But he ran away," Mr. Scott murmured to himself, trying to put his own mind at ease. Trying to convince himself that was because Tommy was really threatened, not because the boy would simply never harm any of them.

888

Tommy stopped running once he reached the lake in the park. He stared at the water as he thought back on what happened. _They hates me now 'cause I'm the Green Ranger,_ Tommy thought to himself. _I did almost kill Jas, almost killed them all before they freed me. Can't blame them for hating me. Not really. Do they all hate me now?_

That thought brought new tears to his eyes. The Scotts were the family he was closest to, the ones he called Mom and Dad since he and Jason considered themselves brothers. But all the Rangers families had become like family to him since he joined the team. _Only one way to find out,_ he decided. _And I'll have to hurry if I don't want any of the Rangers to see this._

One by one, Tommy went to each of the Rangers' houses and at each one he received the same reaction. Defeated, he wandered the streets, paying no attention to where he was going beyond avoiding anyplace with people. The sun set and the street lights came on and Tommy started wandering further from the lighted areas. After he'd left the more affluent streets where his teammates lived but before he reached the dark neighborhoods he was most familiar with, Bulk and Skull noticed him walking in front of their houses. They hadn't seen him since his birthday and now here he was on their street but looking so forlorn. They headed over to him, calling his name. He didn't respond in any way until they stepped up beside him and he turned to face them in a fighting stance.

Bulk and Skull jerked back in surprise. Tommy dropped the fighting stance as he realized who it was. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"No big," Skull responded for them both. "You looked like you could use a friend."

Bulk looked him over under the moonlight. "And a doctor," he added.

Tommy smiled at that. He wondered what their reaction would have been if they'd seen him before he'd been treated in the med bay. He wondered how bad he could look though if Jason had thought he could meet them at the Youth Center without trouble. "I'm okay," he lied.

"If you say so," Skull said to this. "Come on, if you're not going to a doctor for that, at least let us help you. I happen to have a ton of first aid supplies at home and my parents are out of town."

Tommy thought about this for a moment. The two boys had been okay with him, they seemed to be trying to be friends recently, and he really didn't want to be alone. He nodded in agreement and then silently followed the two schoolyard bullies. Bulk disappeared in the house across the street from Skull's but caught up with them before Skull finished bandaging Tommy's wounds.

"I told Dad I'm staying the night with you," Bulk told Skull.

After Skull put the first aid supplies away, he led the way to his bedroom. Tommy's eyes were drawn to the guitar in the corner of the room.

"I get the feeling you're not wanting to go home tonight," Skull stated, "so feel free to stay here with us."

"You play?" Tommy asked, nodding towards the guitar. Before Skull could respond, Tommy looked at him in shock. "Did you just invite me to stay the night?"

"Yes, I did. Are you sure you're okay, Tommy? That head injury …"

"I'm okay," he stated again. "I heal too damned fast."

Neither boy was sure how to react to that comment though they were both sure it was a clear sign he was not 'okay'. Skull picked up the guitar. "I'm trying to learn to play," he said, offering it to Tommy. "You play?"

"Some," Tommy responded, taking the guitar from him. Strumming it, he smiled, though the sorrow in his eyes didn't fade. "Nice. Holds a tune well."

"You can play it if you want."

Tommy thought about that. It'd been awhile since he played - he only knew how because Golzine had liked listening to him. But it'd been an escape then, maybe it'd work now.

One Last Breath - Creed (for full lyrics check out AllTheLyrics(dot)com)

Please come now I think I'm fallingI'm holding onto all I think is safeIt seems I've found the road to nowhereAnd I'm trying to escapeI yelled back when I heard thunderBut I'm down to one last breathAnd with it let me sayHold me nowI'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinkingMaybe six feet ain't so far down …

Bulk and Skull shared a look as Tommy sang, each realizing the danger in the words he sang. When he finished playing and sat the guitar aside, Skull said, "That was … amazing."

"Thanks," Tommy said.

"So what happened?" Bulk asked after a long silence.

"Nothing important," Tommy brushed it off.

Not being completely stupid, neither boy bought this. Skull hesitantly asked, "Something Ranger related?"

Tommy stared at him in surprise. "Why would it be?"

"We - Me and Bulky, we know." When Tommy still just stared at them, he added, "We know you're the Green Ranger."

Tommy continued to stare at them in silence for a long moment. "You don't hate me?"

"Hate you?" Bulk asked, as though the thought was impossible. "For being a Power Ranger? Are you kidding. The Rangers are heroes."

"Not 'a Power Ranger'," Tommy said. "The _Green_ Ranger. You know, the one that almost destroyed the Power Rangers and the world. I'm sure you remember, I almost killed both of you too."

"No you didn't," Skull argued.

Bulk nodded. "Yeah. You held us there but you didn't try to kill us. If you'd wanted us dead, we wouldn't be here now."

"Sides, the Red Ranger said it was a spell, not you. When we figured out you're the Green Ranger, we saw what he meant. It's way obvious. You're like completely different from what you were under that spell. Anyone that knows you can see that."

"Not anyone," Tommy breathed.

"What?"

"There was an attack on my birthday. I should have expected it, the day was going too good," Tommy said. "I had to morph in front of Jas and them's families. I was captured and just got back then … they …" He shook his head. "I'm tired."

Skull nodded. "You can have the bed," he said as he pulled two sleeping bags out of the closet, then pulled out some sleep pants and a t-shirt, tossing them to Tommy who caught them by instinct.

"Thanks. I'm not taking your bed from you though." Tommy stepped into the bathroom to change. Bulk and Skull were unsurprised at this since Tommy disappeared from a stall in the locker room to change at gym. By disappear, they mean he would step into a stall and teleport somewhere more private before changing.

Skull just rolled his eyes as he changed then left the room. He returned a moment later with his dad's sleeping bag, as Tommy exited the bathroom. "You don't want the bed, we can all sleep on the floor. I'm not taking it tonight." Skull climbed into his sleeping bag next to where Bulk already lay.

Tommy smiled at that, the most anguished smile the boys had ever seen. He took the offered sleeping bag and spread it out on the floor with the other two. As he laid down, he said, "You're stubborn."

"Guess I'm as stubborn as you," Skull said. "You're still refusing the nice comfortable bed even though I won't be sleeping there anyway."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	21. Chapter 21 New York & California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 21**

Ash quietly shut the door and took the chair bedside the bed. "Hey Eiji," he greeted, startling the other boy who had been staring out the window, lost in thought.

"Ash! You and Skip are okay then?"

Pain flashed across Ash's face before disappearing under a mask of indifference. "Skip's dead."

Eiji took Ash's hand, causing the gang leader to stare at their joined hands in surprise. The door opened and Ibe returned, along with Charles, Norris, and Jenkins, who were looking for the 'missing' patient. Ash's gaze took in the four men but returned to Eiji when he spoke.

"I am sorry," Eiji said. "It's my fault."

Ash smiled at the sincerity in Eiji's voice. "How could that possibly be your fault?"

"Skip was protecting me. If I was not there then he could have gotten away."

Ibe started to speak but Charles stopped him, motioned to let Ash handle it.

"I don't spare feelings. Making excuses for people just lets the same mistakes repeat. So if it was your fault, I'd tell you." Ash paused, letting him think about that a moment. "It's not your fault."

Eiji smiled at this but he obviously still felt guilty. Ash continued, "If it'd just been Arthur, Skip could've gotten you both out no problem. The Syndicate's something else. They would've gotten him whether or not you were there. You didn't make things worse, Eiji. You kept your cool, which is amazing considering. You were brave."

"I was scared," he admitted.

"So you're human." Ash shrugged. "Bravery isn't a lack of fear, it's overcoming that fear and just doing what you have to do. Shorter said you called them."

"I did."

"A minute later, we wouldn't have still been there. Your call got them there in time. You saved me."

Eiji sat up, smiling. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"You are not like they made you sound," Eiji commented, motioning towards the officers.

Ash laughed at this. "I can imagine what they said," he returned. "But really, Eiji, even with this shit, you haven't seen much of my world. They're probably more right than you think."

Eiji just looked at him for a long moment then shook his head no. "Why do you live like this? Any of you. Why be a gang?"

"Any of us?" Ash repeated. If anyone else asked that, he wouldn't even think of answering. "It's depends. People like Arthur like to hurt others. Marvin and Dino, their type like to own people. Shorter grew up with it. Me and my boys … it's the best choice available. We take care of each other in a world where no one else gives a shit."

"How is it best?"

Ash leaned back, thinking. "Everyone's story is different but still alike. Skip's old man was an abusive drunk. When he was younger, Skip thought about running away a lot but he stayed to protect his mother. She was good to him but she wouldn't even think of leaving that bastard. Skip was ten when he came home from school and found his old man beating his mother again. He got between them, tried to protect her, and the old man beat him unconscious. When he woke, his mother was dead."

Eiji felt sick. "His father went to prison then? What happened to Skip after that?"

"No. The bastard wasn't charged. He claimed someone broke in and killed her. It didn't matter that her body was a record of long term abuse, the fucker was a 'pillar of the community'. He had the reputation that no one wanted to believe he did anything and he had the money to buy out anyone that did," Ash explained. "Skip ran. He was alone on the streets for awhile but alone there just means you're a target to everyone. First chance he got, he joined a gang and that gave him a safe place to sleep, food, shit like that."

Eiji thought about that for a long while. Then he asked, "What is your story?"

Ash smirked. "Longer."

888

Jason entered his house late that night. "Hey Dad," he greeted. "Is Tommy here?"

"No," Mr. Scott said, frowning.

"Oh." Jason slumped in the seat across from his dad. "He's free now. We finally managed it but now we don't know where he is. Zordon says he's not in danger but … I don't think Zordon really gets it sometimes. Tommy was in bad shape."

"I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"I'm not so sure. We don't know what happened, there." He motioned with his hand in a vague indication of the moon. "And Tommy … doesn't always handle things in a safe way you know."

"He isn't worth your worry, son. After all he's done …"

"Like what?" Jason interrupted angrily, jumping up from his seat. "Saving the world, saving my life? Standing up to Rita and now Zedd when everyone else is running in fear? That's including you! Or, you know, us Rangers more times than the world knows! Like NEVER backing down from them, like always running to the rescue! After all that, why the hell should I not worry about him?"

"He almost destroyed the world before he ever thought about saving it!" Mr. Scott argued, though he didn't really believe it ever came as close as these kids made it out. They were just children after all, teenagers made everything out to be life and death. "He almost killed you and your friends! What are you going to do when he decides he liked fighting on the other side better?"

"He won't! You have _no idea_ what you're talking about Dad!" His voice dropped from shouting to a bare whisper. "Rita abducted him and put a spell on him, forcing him to fight for her. When we broke the spell … he … he would have welcomed death, he was hurting so much. None of it was him. None of the destruction, none of the death, but he still carries the guilt for _**Rita's actions**_. He still doesn't believe he deserves our friendship and love. God, Dad, of all the pain and hell that's come from this … He's the greatest victim of this war." Jason wiped away his tears. Glaring fire at his father, he added, "If you ever say to Tommy what you said to me …" He drifted off. He loved his father too much to finish the threat he'd make to anyone else that hurt his best friend. "It'd destroy him." Jason started out of the room, unable to stand being around his father at this moment.

Mr. Scott wasn't finished though. "I don't want him around. I don't give a damn who he is or who you think you are now that you're this so great 'Power Ranger', I won't have anyone around my family that's ever been a threat to any of us!"

"Who I think I am? This isn't about Tommy," Jason said, completely in control of his emotions now. "This is about you. You don't like finding out I'm the Red Ranger. You don't like the idea that for over a year now, you've been looking to me for protection. That you've been like any other citizen, running and hiding when danger came, just watching us do all the fighting. This isn't about Tommy, it's about you and your pride. You're using him, blaming him so you can pretend you're protecting me from something when you haven't been protecting me in a long time." Jason crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back against the wall, completely sure where they stood now. "Guess what Dad. Acting the ass and blaming Tommy for being stronger than you can even begin to imagine, for surviving hell and standing against it when those like you that don't have even a small idea of what it actually is are running and cowering, that isn't going to make you more of a man. I used to respect you, Dad, I looked up to you. But all I see now is a coward, afraid to face himself and therefore blaming an innocent child for your shortcomings. I see a _**nobody**_."

"Jason," Mr. Scott started.

Jason shook his head. "You know what you did, Dad? It's the same damned thing the media does in blaming him but worse. You wanted a scapegoat and Tommy was easy for you. He's the one that forced you to see who we are. He's also the only one of us you could consider an outsider 'cause you don't have memories of him going back to preschool, just one year. That he happens to be the Green Ranger just made it easier for you. Because Rita used him, tried to kill us through controlling him, and through him came the closest ever to really defeating us. The media's portrayal of him gave you justification, 'cause they were looking for a scapegoat too and they ignored what we told them. But _**Tommy is innocent**_. You are all in the wrong to blame him. It makes you no better than any other child abuser 'cause that's all it is. And he'd _**still**_ die for you without a thought!"

Jason wiped tears from his eyes. "Tommy'll take the blame if you place it on him, but he's the most innocent. Sometimes I think he takes the blame 'cause if he's guilty at least he had some control, you know. If he admits to being innocent, he'd have to admit to having been powerless. That scares him, but he's not powerless now. If we can convince him of his innocence now we can heal him, but not if people he trusts keep giving him the blame."

Jason started to leave, stopped and told him, "You know, you look at him and see someone easy to blame. You think if he's the threat to us, you can handle it. Rita and Zedd and Goldar and Scorpina, those creations we face almost daily, hell even putties, you can't touch them, they're beyond your comprehension. And you mistakenly see Tommy as touchable. But nothing you could do could touch him physically, if he didn't allow it. The _only_ reason you can hurt him is because he's _innocent_. And you completely misjudge me and my Rangers. You make it a choice between Tommy and you, we'll choose Tommy. He's the better man."

Jason turned and started to walk off yet again. Mr. Scott looked at his son for a long moment, thinking about his words. His son, who never once picked up any of the psychology books around the house, was telling him what he as the psychologist should have seen clearer than most. And it convicted him. It had never occurred to him to wonder why Tommy fought for Rita's forces then joined the Power Rangers. As he thought about it, he found his son's emotional explanation made more sense than anything else. He'd known Tommy long enough, seen his reactions to enough things to know that even if the boy was one of the most powerful people he'd ever met, Tommy still reacted like a victim.

Jason was halfway up the stairs when his father stopped him. "Tommy came by earlier today," he said softly. As Mr. Scott told what had occurred, Jason grew more and more worried about his best friend and brother. When his father said that all their parents had agreed to this, he began to cry.

Jason hit the call button on his communicator and, without preamble, said, "Tell me Tommy's not about to jump off a cliff or something."

Alpha responded, 'Tommy's life signs are stable, Jason. He's sleeping.'

"Keep an eye on him, Alpha."

'I will,' the robot promised. Jason cut the connection.

"Jump off a cliff?" Mr. Scott questioned.

He ignored the question as he wasn't sure why he worded it that way. Sure, there were times when Tommy would have welcomed death but he never really gave the impression that he would kill himself. Just that he wouldn't do anything to stop his own demise, which with Tommy could be just as dangerous or even more so than most people deciding to commit suicide.

It was nearing midnight but Jason didn't even hesitate before picking up the phone. He called each of his friends' homes. When their parents answered, he ignored their complaining, not even waiting for them to finish before getting to the point. He told them simply to have everyone of them at his house by eight the next morning then he hung up without waiting for a reply. He knew they would be there.

"Why ask that?" his father repeated, demanding, desperate.

Jason turned to him, anger shining in his eyes. "Did you not hear anything I just said? - When we broke Rita's spell over him, he expected me to kill him, he stood there defenseless waiting for me to deliver the killing blow, welcoming it. Then next night, I found him walking down the beach alone at two in the morning, looking like he was contemplating letting the tide take him. The following day, Rita had some freak abduct him again and torture him. _Torture_, Dad. Like they did in the Dark Age. He was being tortured on the moon for the second through eighth days he was on the team and we couldn't do anything, not a damned thing for him! That's the _first fucking __**week**_, and it's been a _year_ now. We just got him back from the moon where he was tortured _again_, who knows how 'cause he was hurting from it too much for any sort of debriefing. This new man, the one that took him this time, is said to be the worst in the 'verse. _**Why the hell do you think I asked that?**_" With that, Jason turned and stormed off upstairs toward his room. Mr. Scott didn't try to follow, which was just as well since Jason teleported out as soon as he rounded the corner.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	22. Chapter 22 New York & California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 22**

Eiji smiled as Ash silently slipped in the door and once again took the empty seat beside his bed. "Are you watching for when Mr. Ibe leaves?" Eiji curiously asked.

Ash grinned. "More so with the cops but yeah, I prefer no old men in the room. How are you feeling?"

"Okay now. Ready to leave the hospital." He pouted. "The doctor said I need to stay another day and Mr. Ibe agrees."

"You did lose a lot of blood. I read your chart," he admitted. "When you do get out, take it easy with that arm, let the shoulder heal. You can really screw it up trying to rush things."

Eiji nodded in acceptance. "Do you listen to your own advice?" he asked. "I cannot see the doctors telling you that you are okay to be out of your own bed."

Ash laughed. "No, they wouldn't. It's different. Dino already sent someone after me in that room." Seeing Eiji's worry, he assured, "I was nowhere near there. Shorter saw them and his boys are watching them. Nothing to worry about. I'll be going home when I leave the room later."

"Not soon?" Eiji asked, hopefully. "I like you being here."

"Me being here could be dangerous to you, you know. But no, I don't plan on leaving real soon. If you need to reach me again though, call that number. Any of my boys will help you." Ash waited until Eiji nodded. "I wanted to ask you something. You said your contact wasn't supposed to be Charles but some guy named Max. What could you tell me about him?"

"Max Lobo?" Eiji questioned. "I do not know much about him. He is Mr. Ibe's friend but I only saw him when we visited him in the prison."

"Tell me about that visit."

888

Tommy woke before sun rise. Trying not to disturb Bulk or Skull, he rolled up the sleeping bag and started towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Bulk asked. "You know it's still dark out."

"I know. Sorry I disturbed you."

"You didn't. I've been awake awhile just haven't felt like getting up. What are you doing though?"

"Going to get dressed."

"Uh, Tommy. What you were wearing last night … I think they'd either call an ambulance or the police if you go to school in that."

"You can borrow some of my clothes, Tommy," Skull offered, sitting up.

"Thanks but I owe you too much already," Tommy said.

"You don't owe us anything."

"I'm not going to school," Tommy told them. "I'm not … I can't stay here."

"Where would you go?"

Tommy didn't say anything for a long time. "Home. - I just … I can't stay here. Ash is somewhere back home, I know it."

Bulk and Skull shared a questioning look. "Who's Ash?" Skull finally asked.

"Huh? - Oh, my big brother."

_Big brother?_ "Where's home?"

"New York."

Bulk asked, "So you're going to what, teleport to New York and find your big brother that is 'somewhere' there? Tommy -"

"No, it's against the rules to teleport like that. I'll take the bus." He went to the bathroom and started getting dressed. His clothes did look pretty rough, he had to admit.

"Is this a good idea, Tommy? I mean really, you basically said you don't know where this brother of yours is and you're gonna take off across country to find him? Alone?"

Tommy came back out. "I can take care of myself, it's nothing I haven't done before. Thanks for … you know. Last night."

Skull sighed. _I really should know better than to argue with him. He's too damned stubborn._ "At least tell us you're going home to change clothes and pack before you try to get on a bus. And let me check those bandages we did last night. And call us when you get there. Here," he dug in his drawer and pulled out a card. "I still have time on this phone card so the charge is covered. And here's my number."

Tommy hesitated but then accepted the card and number and let Skull renew the bandages before he headed out.

888

First thing in the morning, Jason teleported to the Command Centre. "Where's Tommy?" he demanded.

"He's not in danger," Zordon stated.

"He may not be in danger from Rita and Zedd at the moment but I wouldn't say he's not in danger." Jason paused, visibly calming himself before he looked up at his mentor. "I don't know what mood he left here in yesterday but after that, he went to our homes. All of our parents told him to stay away from us. They blamed him for what Rita did." Jason sounded so angry and confused by this action.

Zordon was silent for a long moment, lost in thought. He'd known, on an instinctual level, never to say certain things to his Rangers about the young Green Ranger. From the moment they'd first met the boy, without actually knowing anything about him, the entire team loved him dearly. He knew they would be more likely to turn against Zordon himself than to support what he'd said to the boy yesterday. But as much as he did need to keep a tight reign on the boy, he also knew that the added pressure from others could cause him to break. Reaching a decision, he scanned for the Green Ranger. "He's at the bus station," Zordon said, less than happy. "Bring him back, Jason. Whatever it takes."

888

Eight in the morning, all the Rangers' families and all the Rangers, save Jason and Tommy, were gathered in the Scott's living room.

"Where's Jason?" Zack asked.

"Talking to someone called Zordon," Mr. Scott answered. "He'll be here soon."

The Rangers exchanged glances. "Maybe it's about Tommy," Trini guessed. "Maybe Zordon's going to help us find him."

Zack nodded. "I hope so Trini. I'm worried about him. - Shit! We keep failing him!"

"He's strong," Kim stated. "Real strong. I don't know that any of us would have survived the shit he's been through but none of it even slows him down."

Billy rolled his eyes. "You know better than that, Kimmy. It's protective coloration. Like I always did - still do sometimes, with the 'techno-babble', as you call it."

"I know. I know. Like that valley girl stuff I do. But seriously, it may be his form of self protection but it doesn't make it any less real."

"Protective coloration?" Mr. Scott questioned, shaking his head. "What happened to you kids? I never saw any of you take any interest in psychology yet last night Jason psychoanalyzed Tommy and now this."

Billy answered, "The moment we became Power Rangers, we had to grow up fast. What we didn't learn ourselves, Tommy taught us. He really knows how to survive. I just wish he could let his defenses down more with us at least."

"What's Jason's method?" Mrs. Scott asked. When the Rangers looked at her, she said, "You said you all use a form of protective coloration. What form does Jason use?"

The four shared a look, deciding on an answer. Finally, Trini said, "Jason and Tommy are the most alike. They use basically the same coping methods and everything. I think it comes from Jason being our leader since the beginning and Tommy … I don't know. The spell?"

"At least partially the spell," Billy agreed.

Zack said, "It's more though. There's something about Tommy … Something major he avoids. He's too good at all this, really."

"You're right," Trini said. "That first tournament where he tied Jason, before the war had a chance to touch him, he was too talented. Too intense. No one gets that good without a reason. But anyway, back to their coping methods," she said, turning back to Mrs. Scott. "They concentrate on us, making sure everything's good with everyone else. Either one of them, the worse things are going for them, the more … intense they are about making sure we're okay. They sorta … I don't know, forget themselves in us. That's part of what makes them both great leaders."

"Are you saying Tommy leads your team?" Mrs. Kwan asked her daughter.

Zack answered, "Jason's the official leader but Tommy knows tactics better than any of us. He's a real warrior. So it'd just be stupid not to listen to him. Besides, he's just got this natural leader's instinct. Jason would be the first to tell you that too."

Billy added, "And Tommy the last."

"We also have the 'Power Ranger counseling sessions'," Kim put in, giggling, and causing the other Rangers to laugh too.

Mr. Scott raised an eyebrow at that. "Dare I ask?"

"Sparring," Billy stated, once the laughter died down. "When things are going wrong, when it's getting to them, they spar. And they talk while sparring. Things they'd never say anywhere else, to anyone else, so it sorta is counseling, just their own style."

"It has the added benefit of keeping them as the best," Trini commented.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	23. Chapter 23 New York

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 23**

Inspectors Dickenson, Jenkins, and Norris entered Eiji's hospital room, looking around hopefully. No one else was there.

"Eiji," Charles said. "Have you seen Ash today? He still hasn't made a statement, we were hoping to catch him here since he hasn't returned to his room."

Eiji nodded, while hoping Ash really did know what he was doing with this plan of his. "He was here but he said he was leaving the hospital."

"Did he say where he was going or what he planned to do?" Norris asked, fearful of how the gang leader would react to his second's death.

"He said he was going to Marvin's place to straighten things out," Eiji said, smiling innocently. The cops ran out of the room.

888

Ash stood across the street from Marvin's building, watching. He'd moved his belongings out of his old apartment and confirmed with Shorter that everything was in place before coming here. The only thing missing now was Marvin.

Arthur arrived first. Ash acted as though he didn't notice the other boy as Arthur took in his presence then did a bad job of pretending otherwise. Arthur walked around to the alleyway behind Marvin's building and climbed in a lower window, all in plain sight though the other boy obviously thought himself smooth.

Ash stepped back into the shadows, camouflaging himself as he waited for Marvin to arrive. When the man finally pulled up, Ash walked down the street, away from the apartments. He crossed the street and casually walked down the sidewalk, letting himself be caught on every security camera around as he did so. When several gunshots echoed through the air, Ash jerked his head up and looked in the direction of Marvin's building, looking startled into the closest camera for an instant before running towards the sound.

He entered Marvin's apartment, found the man dead against his bedroom wall, two shots through the chest, and Ash's gun laying on the floor before him. There were several other bullet holes around, accounting for the other shots he'd heard. Obviously Arthur missed more times than he hit, even at this close range.

Ash stopped just passed the door, staring at the corpse as though that wasn't what he'd expected to find. A moment later, he heard two men rushing towards the room, making enough noise to warn away anyone, but he still stayed standing.

"Freeze! Police!" the officers called as they appeared at the door, guns drawn and aimed at Ash.

"Wh-" Ash turned, letting surprise and confusion appear on his face.

"Move away from the gun! Put your hands behind your head!"

Ash did as ordered even as he objected, "Wait a second. I didn't do it." He did exactly as told and gave no resistance as the officers roughly grabbed him, throwing him down and cuffing him. "Damn it! You don't have to be so rough man! It wasn't me! Listen!"

Ash made a point of not resisting them at all while verbally protesting their harsh treatment and proclaiming his innocence.

"Ash!" Charlie, Jenkins and Norris exclaimed as they arrived on the scene. Ash turned at their call, meeting the eyes of the three cops he knew were not on the Syndicate's payroll.

"I didn't kill him," Ash stated without breaking eye contact. He held the eye contact a moment longer then let his eyes cut over to a nearby security camera. Norris's gaze followed Ash's.

"Liar," said the voice of a cop that was deep in the Syndicate's pockets. He stepped out of the building, smirking. "Hello Jenkins. You're a bit late."

"Evanstine," Jenkins returned flatly.

"So devoted to your work you'd even leave your own jurisdiction, huh?" Evanstine sneered. "A model police officer."

Charles started to respond but Ash once again caught his eyes then glanced over to the camera. Charles and Jenkins caught it this time and bit back on their distaste. Norris wondered what all those cameras would show since Ash was so intent on them looking but without drawing the other officers' attention.

"Ash is a witness in a case we're working on," Norris commented.

"But this is _my_ collar. And it's a murder case," Evanstine added, smirking towards Ash.

"I'm telling you I didn't do it!" Ash responded in a perfect tone of righteous indignation.

"You expect me to buy that, Ash Lynx?" Evanstine stepped into Ash's face and grabbed the boy's chin, his thumb caressing Ash's cheek. Jenkins, Dickenson and Norris started to intervene but he released his grip before they could do anything. "I knew you'd show your true colors sooner or later."

"Well you sure were prepared," Ash offered slyly. "It's almost like _you knew I'd be here_."

"Watch your mouth _punk_!"

"You know Marvin was dead when I got here," Ash stated, glaring at Evanstine.

"Oh yeah? Then what's this?" he returned. "This is _your_ piece isn't it? Walking around with a police special. Is that some kind of joke?"

"You know what it is and how it got there. Didn't the Syndicate warn you, Evanstine, _trying_ to frame someone for murder is a real _killer_ on a career."

"Forensics will tell us what happened here. When they find it was shots from _your gun_, baring _your prints_, there isn't a jury in existence that won't put you down for this," he gloated.

888

Shorter glanced up as his second in command entered, carrying several video tapes.

"We left the tapes for the cops to find but brought copies of everything," Sing assured. "That Ash Lynx is a hell of an actor. How did he know Arthur was gonna do that anyway? And why would he let himself get arrested like that?"

Shorter laughed. "I don't have a fucking clue what he's up to. He wants something in the jail. Who knows."

888

Ash Lynx sat in silence in the interrogation room across the table from Evanstine. Dickenson, Jenkins and Norris stood by the door, observing. After some time, Evanstine broke the silence. "Well I'll give you credit for not screaming for a lawyer at least."

Ash didn't respond, just continued to stare silently at an invisible point on the wall.

"Nothing to say huh. Well that is your right." Evanstine leaned forward slightly, a sick smirk touching his lips. "I remember you well, Ash. You haven't changed much. A little taller. Not still turning tricks, are you?"

Ash's eyes cut over to him in a glare for a second before returning to the wall. Evanstine opened a large envelop and tossed it on the table as he said, "We found some interesting things in that pig's room. Take a look."

Ash glanced over, recognized the pictures easily from just the part that had slid outward. He turned away rather abrupt, drawing concerned looks from the three observers and another smirk from Evanstine. "What's wrong Ash? Don't want to look? We found some films too. Close the blinds, will you?"

"STOP IT!" Ash demanded, facing him angrily.

"What's the problem?" Evanstine sneered even as he ordered the video played. He handed the envelop to Jenkins, saying, "Take a look. The guy was a pig in more ways than one."

Ash focused his attention on Jenkins as the man took a single look at the contents of the envelop and paled, looking sickened.

"What is it?" Charles asked him.

"Kiddy porn of the worst kind," Evanstine answered casually. "The movie's starting."

Ash turned his back to the screen, ignoring it, while Evanstine watched with a bland expression. The slight upturn of his lip suggested he was enjoying himself though. Jenkins, Dickenson and Norris had to turn away.

"It's enough to make you puke isn't it?" Evanstine said in a gloating tone.

"That's enough, Evanstine," Jenkins warned.

He ignored him. "That's you up there, isn't it Ash? And in these pictures too." He paused during which Ash kept his back to him, continued to ignore the video. Evanstine smirked. "That _is you_, isn't it. How old were you then? Ten? Eleven? A little older? Are you listening Ash? That's not acting. The fat guy in front, that's Marvin, isn't it? He really did _rape_ you, didn't he."

Charles had enough. He stood and turned off the video himself. No one commented on his action, though Ash took note of it. The silence stretched out.

When Ash continued to ignore him, Evanstine raised his voice. "Is that why you killed him? You hated his guts! You wanted to kill him, didn't you? Answer me, Ash!"

Ash turned abruptly, his angry glare met the cop's smug expression for a long moment of silence. Then Ash forced his anger down and sat, still not speaking.

In a devious tone, Evanstine said, "I bet your buddies would be surprised. Their boss, the kiddy porn star."

Ash looked up at this, his expressionless face meeting Evanstine's gloating. He heard the threat loud and clear. The murder rap was something Dino would easily clear up even if Ash hadn't set it up to clear himself. Ash knew that going in, what Dino wanted from him couldn't be gotten with him in prison. The threat on his reputation was a different thing. Dino would have nothing against making sure every gangster in town knew his past.

Ash looked away again, returning his gaze to that invisible spot. "Aucun péché dans la survivance," he said to himself, uncaring if anyone understood his reminder to himself.

Evanstine started to respond but Jenkins cut him off. "Stop this! You're pouring salt on old wounds!"

"You make it sound like I'm picking on him."

"Whatever you are doing, it's finished. Charge him or cut him loose but you are not continuing with this! _That_ is an order!"

"Fine." Evanstine stepped out the door and told one of the officers, "Book him." Turning back inside for a moment, he smirked. "See you later, movie star."

Ash didn't react at all to his exit. Jenkins stepped over to Ash's side and laid a hand on his shoulder, "I know that was hard for you -"

Ash jerked away from his touch, pure disgust written across his face. "Don't touch me!"

Jenkins, Norris, and Dickenson watched as Ash was led out of the room.

"Damn Evanstine," Jenkins said. "That was really low."

"The lowest. It was all I could do to keep from slugging him. Ash showed great restraint," Charles commented.

"Ash will never open up to us now."

"I'll talk to him. Maybe I can …"

"It won't do any good. You saw his eyes. I've never had anyone recoil from me like that. It was really as if a lynx had arched its back and hissed at me."

"I'll give it a try anyway."

Norris said, "Don't be so sure he won't listen to you. That was … bad timing, touching him just then. He was just as aware of our reactions to that … that vile display in there. More so, since he was trying to ignore other things."

No one said anything for a long moment. Then Jenkins asked, "How did Ash know you before your transfer to juvenile division?"

"I was with SVU. I ran into him a few times there." Norris paused. "Ash helped out on a couple cases. By helped, I mean he set it up to gather the evidence himself then supplied us with the case gift wrapped. I suspect he's doing something like that now."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	24. Chapter 24 California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 24**

Jason teleported to the bus stop and ran over to where Tommy stood. "Bro, what are you doing?" he demanded.

Tommy didn't even look at him. "Leaving."

Jason stopped for a moment, shocked at the lack of emotion in his voice. He glanced around to make sure no one was near enough to hear then asked, "What about the team?"

"Nothing in the rules says we have to live here. I'll teleport in."

_Rules? Since when does our Greenman care about rules?_ "So you're just going to run away?"

"I'm doing what I should have to begin with. I'm going _home_." Tommy grabbed his bag and stood. "That's my bus," he said as he walked towards it. Without thinking, Jason grabbed Tommy's arm and teleported them away.

They appeared in the Scott's living room, behind the Rangers and their families. Tommy glanced at them, marking everyone's location. No one had noticed their arrival yet.

"You made me miss my bus," Tommy emotionlessly told Jason. Everyone turned to face them then.

Jason smiled. "That was the idea, bro."

"It's my life."

"That would be the one thing I don't trust you with."

Tommy's jade green eyes seemed to flash red with anger. "I will not have anybody live my life for me, Jason Scott. Not again. Not even you."

Jason sighed at the anger in his tone. It was better than the total lack of emotion, he supposed, but not by much. "Don't make your choices based on the stupidity of our parents, bro."

"Jason!" Mr. and Mrs. Scott exclaimed as one. The Rangers ignored them.

"Bus?" Trini asked. "You were leaving us?"

"I wasn't leaving the Rangers. I could teleport in when needed," Tommy responded, once again emotionless, his face a blank mask.

"I didn't ask if you were leaving the Rangers, Tommy, and you know it. Why are you running from the family."

"This," Tommy motioned to the crowded room, "isn't my home and isn't my family. I was and I am going to find him." He headed to the door.

Him. His older brother, Jason knew. The one Tommy lost so long ago and kept looking for. The one Jason would bet either abandoned him or was long dead. "You're not going anywhere, bro," Jason stated, stepping between Tommy and the door.

"You think you can stop me?" Tommy returned in a dangerous hiss.

Jason smiled, not the slightest bit unnerved. "I know I can. I know you too well, bro. You may be able to beat me in a fight but you won't fight your way out of this room. You would never do anything to purposely harm me and since I'm not backing down, it would take that. So sit down and listen. I called everyone here, and that includes you, to hear this."

"I'm not staying."

"Well bro. I'm the leader and I'm not asking. Sit down and listen, Tommy. That's an order." Jason flinched at his own wording, knowing it was the worst possible thing he could have said, and forced himself to calm down. The rest of the team backed up, wary of whatever Tommy's reaction might be.

Tommy stalked forward, graceful and dangerous as a wild tiger, Power in motion. In a low, emotion-filled whisper that somehow was heard clearly throughout the whole room, he responded, "What, I'm supposed to blindly follow you now, obey your every command? You wanna be my _master_, Jason? 'Cause you'd have to get in line there. You've got a lot of competition trying their damnedest to claim that position. You're not even the most Powerful of them, by _any _definition of the word."

"That's not what I meant, Tommy," Jason defended. His voice as calming as possible, he continued, "I really shouldn't have said that like I did. I'm sorry. It is your life, the choice is yours, and I would _never_ take that away from you. I thought you knew me better than that."

Tommy turned from them all, wrapping his arms around himself in an unconscious gesture of self comfort. "I don't know much of anything anymore," Tommy replied, a slight sob entering his voice on the last word.

The quickly suppressed sob tore through Jason's heart. He stepped forward and gently wrapped his arms around the younger boy, taking care that Tommy was fully aware of his presence and actions, whispering words of comfort. Tommy stiffened at first then turned in the embrace and wrapped his own arms around Jason, holding on as though it was his only life-line. The other Rangers slowly joined them, breathing his name softly before touching him - offering comfort while trying not to startle him with their presence.

The Rangers stayed that way for a long time. Then Jason told the others with a look to step back then he carefully led Tommy into the living room, sitting on the couch furthest from the adults.

Tommy sat down, tucking his feet up under him, looking so young and lost. Jason sat next to him, holding his hand. Kim took the seat on Tommy's other side while the other Rangers sat in front of them, between them and the parents. It was a barrier between their friend and the rest of the world that they often created without consciously noticing it themselves. Their parents recognized the action they'd never taken note of before only now that it was aimed at them.

"You okay?" Jason quietly asked.

Tommy looked at him, his face emotionless, except for his eyes. They shown with a pain he could not hide, that guilt they tried so hard to convince him he didn't deserve showing more visible because of their parents. "I'm fine."

_No you're not,_ Jason thought to himself but he let the answer stand for the moment. Turning to the adults, he said, "Now if everyone will sit, I'm going to tell you a story. You seem to think you know about the Power Rangers from the media. I'm going to blow that theory. Whatever you think you know … I'll tell you the whole story, but first, whatever you think of the Green Ranger, Rita made him a Ranger after putting a spell on him. Whatever the 'evil' Green Ranger did, it wasn't Tommy."

"It was. Sorta," Tommy breathed.

The other Rangers sighed in exasperation. Every time they got close to convincing Tommy he was good, somebody had to mess it up. Only this time it was their parents, which made it worse somehow.

Jason focused his attention on the youngest Ranger, totally ignoring everyone else. "No. It wasn't. It was Rita's sin, Tommy. If I have to tell you this everyday for the rest of my life to convince you, I will. It's not your fault."

"I had some control."

"It's obvious you were able to fight the spell to a point, Tommy," Billy stated, matter-of-fact. "Because if you hadn't, we would all be dead."

"You would have found a way. You always do; you're heroes." This was stated as an obvious fact. The other Rangers subconsciously sat up straighter, pride shining from their eyes. Their parents couldn't help but notice this reaction.

"We did," Zack stated. "We broke the spell and got you to join us. And you became a team member, a friend, and part of our family. The Power Rangers are a family, Tommy, and you're part of it. Deal with it."

Billy said, "You know all this, Tommy. However the biological parts of our family seem to have gone out of their way to convince you otherwise."

"They're your real families," Tommy murmured.

"News for you bro," Jason said. "You are my _real_ best friend, my _real_ brother. The Power Rangers are my _real_ family. That's the way it is, the way it will always be, and I don't give a damned what anyone else thinks of it, including my sometimes stupid parents. I'm not losing you, bro. You're too important to me. You're my hero."

"I'm not a hero!" His muscles tensed as his body prepared for flight, and he pulled his hand loose form Jason's grip. The other Rangers looked at him with sadness in their eyes, waiting for him to relax from his automatic response. A long moment passed in silence as Tommy struggled with himself but he finally relaxed back into his seat.

Trini said, "We know we're your heroes, Tommy. Why can't you accept that you are ours?"

"You know what I remember about the last battle bro?" Jason asked softly. "You call us heroes because of what happened after the spell was broken. I remember before that though. _**I lost.**_ For the first time in my life, I was completely defeated and I knew I was dead. But you stopped." He paused. "The strongest control spells of one of the most feared witches in the multi-verse and you fought it's control to stop. That's the only reason I could free you of her spell, 'cause you fought it enough not to kill me when you completely defeated me. That's what I remember, and that's just part of why you're my hero."

Tommy shook his head, not looking at any of them, fighting back tears. He hugged his knees tightly to his chest in a gesture of self comfort. Quietly he said, "Wasn't strong enough. I killed-"

"_It's Rita's sin,_" the Rangers said as one.

Trini continued, "You fought her control more than anyone could be expected to, more than any of us have on the much smaller spells she's used against us."

"Tommy? Look at me please." Jason waited until Tommy looked up and met his eyes. "I saw your pain when we broke the spell. I saw it again that night when you were wondering alone down the beach. I saw the broken and lost look in your eyes when you basically told me the world would be better off with you dead and I've seen it so many times since then. I've never felt it and can't imagine living through it myself. It would have destroyed most everyone else. But it didn't destroy you. You stood beside us, fought against them. You never once failed us bro. You keep us going when we all want to just give up, fate of the world be damned. Don't tell me you're not a hero, bro. I know too much about you."

Tommy dropped his eyes to his lap, staring at his hands. He didn't have any idea what to say. He couldn't doubt Jason's word, for he never lied to him, but he couldn't believe it either. He still heard the screams of pain and fear and death, still felt the blood of his victims, still remembered the joy he'd taken in all the carnage. It was always there to remind him that no matter what he did right, it could never balance out.

Jason knew what he was thinking, they'd been here so many times before. They both knew each other's lines by heart. What Jason needed was something different, something that would really reach him.

Jason took Tommy's hands in his. "They're clean bro. Their blood is not on your hands, but on Rita's."

Tommy slowly raised his gaze from their now joined hands to meet Jason's eyes. Jason released one of his hands and gently wiped the single tear that had escaped down Tommy's cheek. Quietly, Jason continued, "You're hurting. People that should have stood beside you turned you away, and used your worst nightmare to do it. But Tommy. We haven't and we never will. As I told you before, you don't have to deal with this alone bro. I'm here, the whole team is here and will fight your demons with you. Forever."

"That's what you said that night," Tommy breathed.

"It's the truth."

Kim finally spoke. "You're staying."

It was a statement but Tommy replied anyway. He knew the Rangers would keep at him until he did. "If my heroes are going to this much trouble to keep me around, how could I leave?"

The other Rangers gave him an exasperated look; they knew him too well to be fooled by his wording. "That's not promising anything," Trini stated.

He knew what they wanted him to say but he just couldn't. He couldn't promise not to ever leave them. Between Rita, Zedd and Zordon, there wasn't much chance at life for him here. It was destroying him slowly and he didn't know how much more he could take.

After a long silence, Jason gently squeezed his hand, drawing his attention. "Do you have any idea what you are to me, bro?" Jason asked quietly. "From the tournament we tied, I knew … I knew you could easily become the most important person in my life. My best friend and my brother. And I totally failed you."

Tommy shook his head. He'd never heard Jason say anything like this, couldn't understand why he'd even think he might have failed him. "You didn't. You saved me."

Jason couldn't help but smile. There was such an innocence about Tommy, despite the pain. In Tommy's eyes, Jason was a better man than he'd ever been, Jason was everything he could hope to be. Jason couldn't argue with the strength of Tommy's conviction. Jason thought he need it, like a like a lifeline, so instead of arguing he just swore to himself to become that man for him. It tempered his words as he continued, "Maybe I did bro but it was after I failed you." He sighed. "I'm the leader of the Power Rangers and I didn't stop Rita from … from hurting you." _Hurting,_ Jason thought. _How totally inadequate._ "I failed to protect you from her. And worst of all, I can't ever regret it. If she hadn't, I wouldn't have you on my team. And I need you here, beside me. So don't leave me. Please."

Tommy looked at him in amazement, with no idea how to respond. After a moment, he said, "Do you have any idea what you're asking?"

Jason had an idea. Or rather, he knew enough to know he had no real idea what all Tommy faced, what exactly he was asking of him. He answered as honestly as he could. "Probably not. But I'm asking it."

He closed his eyes against the pain. "I'm tired, Jas," he murmured. Opening his eyes, he hesitantly met Jason's, silently begging him to take it back. But Jason's eyes only asked it again, as did each of the other Rangers as Tommy looked at them. He gave them what they wanted. "There's nothing I wouldn't give for you guys. So if that's what you really want …"

"It is," the five Rangers quickly assured when he paused, sounding unsure.

"Okay. I'm staying. I won't leave unless you decide you want me to go."

"Unnecessary clause at the end, but I'll take it," Billy stated.

"Finally!" Jason said emphatically. He hugged Tommy quickly. "You know we're never going to decide we don't want you here."

Tommy just smiled softly, a mixture of joy and pain in his eyes. Jason returned the smile then turned to the all but forgotten adults. "Now all I have to deal with are the parents. Okay, I'm going to tell the story from the beginning. Tommy, don't argue with my point of view."

Tommy just nodded, leaning into Jason's side as the Ranger leader spoke.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	25. Chapter 25 New York

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 25**

Charles, Jenkins and Norris stopped outside the holding cell where Ash laid on the hard bed, staring at the ceiling. Silence fell for a long moment until Ash broke it. "You have nothing better to do than stand there staring?"

Charles noticed Ash didn't move in the slightest. "How are you feeling, Ash? You left the hospital a bit early."

Ash's gaze cut over to them for a second before returning to the ceiling. "I've been worse."

"Because of the Syndicate?" Norris questioned, but he didn't even sound like he expected an answer.

Another silence fell. Jenkins broke it. "We're sorry for Evanstine. Guys like that make me ashamed to wear the same badge."

Ash turned his head towards him and just looked at him for a long moment. "Don't take things so personally, Inspector. You're a decent enough old man. For a cop."

"Ash, what the hell is going on between your boys and the Syndicate?" Charles asked. "I know how you must feel. I'm sorry about Skip and the other two boys but …"

Ash abruptly stood, his hand holding his side until he was fully up but letting go as he stalked the few steps to the bars. "What other two boys?" he demanded.

Charles took involuntary step back. "You didn't know? They were shot execution style two days before they took Skip and Eiji."

"Samson and Organo," Ash said, putting it together, speaking to himself. "I kicked them out, a couple days before that. Fools must've run straight to him, never seeing they were less than pawns to him. Damn-it!" Ash stepped back from the bars, sat on the bunk again. _If I hadn't kicked them out … but I __**couldn't **__keep them on. They broke my major rule, we're not the Syndicate's dogs. If they'd do that once, they'd do it again and that would endanger all my boys._

"We know Dino Golzine was behind Marvin," Charles said after a long moment. "But why would he go after you?"

After a moment, Jenkins added, "There've been some strange suicides lately, all enemies of Dino Golzine. We think he's involved somehow."

Still no response from Ash. Charles said, "We're determined to catch him this time. He kills people like he's squashing bugs. Like Skip. We want to help you. Without knowing it, you may have pushed him too far."

"Determined," Ash repeated softly, smirking. "Like the reason you never caught him before was a lack of determination on your parts. - Don't patronize me, Inspector. You don't know what I feel or you'd know better than to try to exploit Skip's death for _anything_. I don't need you to explain the situation to me. It's _my life_. I know the dangers better than you ever could. Leave me alone!"

The three cops started to leave but when Evanstine entered with another man, they decided to stand back out of sight and listen.

"You're lawyer's here, movie star," Evanstine said.

Ash glared at the other man. "He's not _my_ lawyer."

The man smirked. "Now Ash, Monsieur Golzine is only looking out for your best interests. We may all know you're nothing but a worthless street punk however the Monsieur truly cares about you."

"Fuck off," Ash growled. "You are not my lawyer, I refuse your services. Get the hell out of here."

"You don't want to do that, Ash. I'll have you out of here within the hour. Monsieur Golzine has graciously agreed to accept custody of you until your trial date-"

"I said, you are not my lawyer!"

"You heard him," Jenkins said, stepping forward. "He's refused your services, as is his right. I would suggest you leave."

Silence fell as the three inspectors and Ash watched the two men leave. "We really do want to help you, Ash," Charles said once they were alone. "Whatever it is you know could help us too."

"I don't _know_ anything," Ash said, sounding annoyed. "What can _you _do anyway? Marvin's dead, there's no evidence. How are you going to indict Dino?"

The inspectors look unsure. Jenkins said, "If you tell us what you know …"

"Even if I could tell you anything, what good would it do? No one takes the word of any kid, let alone a street punk, over the word of a 'respected member of society'. If you could get passed that, he's still got a team of big shot lawyers on his side. That's his 'right' according to you guys. Even if you could bust him, he'll bail himself out in half an hour, tops. You won't even hurt his reputation. Hell, if you cause enough stir, he'll ruin you, not the other way around. Even a stupid street punk like me knows that!"

Ash paused but no one responded. He sighed. "You can't help me and I can't help you. So just go, leave me alone already."

After a moment, Charles said, "All right, Ash. But please believe me, we really do want to help you and I believe we can." Jenkins and Norris left, Charles hesitated a moment and added, "You're a wild one but I can't help liking you. I know it doesn't make much sense but it's true."

Ash smirked. "Giving a damn about someone like me is dangerous, Inspector."

Charles left as the officers came in to transfer Ash to prison.

888

Ash was gone by the time Inspector Jenkins found out where the boy was to be taken. The moment he saw the order, he called Dickenson and Norris to his office.

"Ash is being sent to the state pen pending trial," he told the other two the moment the door was closed. "By official order from the DA himself."

"What?" the others exclaimed. Charles continued, "Why so sudden?"

"I don't know. Strings are being pulled somewhere way over our heads."

Norris shook his head. "Ash turned down their lawyer. This has to be their response to that."

"Ash is a minor. It's _clear_ he should be sent to juvenile lock-up," Charles said. "How the hell could they -"

"There are exceptions, you know that," Jenkins pointed out. "In this case they're saying Ash's influence on his minor peers could be damaging."

"If Ash is sent to prison he'll be killed for sure. It's packed full of Golzine's men."

"I know that!" Jenkins said. "That's why I called you in here. We can't get him out, then we need someone on the inside looking out for him."

Norris said, "I think Ash will look after himself but I do agree."

"Charlie, go talk with Max Lobo. Explain the situation and tell him to keep an eye on Ash."

Charles thought a moment. "Ibe is going to see Max today. I'll join him and Eiji. If I can't talk him into it, those two might."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	26. Chapter 26 New York

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 26**

Charlie knocked on the door.

"Charlie!"

"Hi Ibe," Charlie said. "Got a second to talk?"

"Sure. It is a mess but come in."

"I hear you're going back to Japan." Charlie said once they were seated.

Ibe nodded. "Yes. I got a telex from Tokyo. There has been too much trouble so they have called me back. It is too bad."

"When do you leave?"

"Late tonight. We will go straight to the airport after we visit Max."

Charlie frowned. That wasn't the answer he was hoping for. "Where's Eiji?"

"He is sleeping in the next room. The doctor told him to be careful, he said Ash already told him that. He is doing well."

_Ash told him,_ Charlie noted. "I - Ibe, I know I have no right to ask a favor like this but …" He hesitated, met Ibe's eyes and continued, "Could you possibly delay your return to Japan?"

"Why?"

"I need your help with Ash. Actually, it's Eiji's help I need."

Ibe started to respond but the bedroom door opened and Eiji said, "What about Ash?"

They waited until Eiji was sitting. Charlie said, "Eiji, Ash is about to make a gamble he can't win. He's going to try to use his single trump card to take on the Syndicate boss who framed him for murder and killed Skip."

Eiji looked worried but he said, "Ash is smart. He must think the risk is worth it."

"Then he's wrong," Charlie argued strongly. "He hasn't a snowball's chance in hell. If he goes through with this, he'll be killed for sure, no doubt about it." Seeing he wasn't getting through, he added, "Unless he thinks whatever he's after here is worth more than his own life, he's … Eiji, what is it?" he asked, seeing the doubt and fear that suddenly crossed Eiji's face.

"_Why did you save me? Why risk yourself to save me?" Eiji asked as they spoke in his hospital room._

_Ash didn't respond for a long moment. Finally, meeting Eiji's eyes, he stated, "Some things are worth dying for. My kind of life, you gotta know what you stand for; you know, things like what you can ignore, what's worth killing for, what you'd die for. Cause whatever you do, you've gotta be able to face yourself."_

_Eiji thought on that awhile, then asked, "How do I fit that?"_

"_I'd given you safe passage, I would kill anyone that tried that with someone I gave safe passage. I don't stand for anyone killing innocents to get to me either." Ash glanced up, catching Eiji's gaze again before looking away. "That doesn't really answer your question though, does it."_

"_Not so much."_

"_Skip saw me as worth dying for," Ash said. "I guess, I think you might be." A slight pause, then feeling too exposed, Ash added, "Not that it's a big deal anyway. There's tons of shit worth dying for. I have a harder time finding what's worth living for."_

"Eiji?" Charlie said again.

"There are many things worth dying for," Eiji breathed.

Charlie and Ibe waited but Eiji said nothing more. Ibe asked, "What 'trump card' is Ash holding?"

"I really don't know," Charlie said. "But Dino - That's Marvin's boss - is going after Ash with a vengeance. It's possible that Ash has gotten hold of something very important to Dino. It could be that Ash himself doesn't really know what he's got. The card he's hoping to play may turn out to be worthless. But win or lose, he'll die for sure."

Eiji thought on this. "But why me? I can't do anything."

"Because Ash saved you."

Though it meant a great deal to him, and he knew it wasn't meaningless to Ash, he told Charlie, "That is not enough reason. Ash said it is harder to find something to live for than something to die for." Despite his words, he knew it was enough reason. He wasn't sure what Ash's reactions to him meant, but he suspected Ash was just as confused.

Charlie didn't know Eiji's thoughts so answered his words, "I don't know why but Ash endangered himself _and _Skip to rescue you. Maybe, just maybe he'll listen to you. Ash doesn't trust us and who can blame him? _Damn_ that son of a bitch!"

Ibe leaned forward. "Did something happen?"

Charlie hesitated. "Do you know what 'kiddie porn' is?"

Eiji froze at this, remembering Skip's words on Marvin. _"He's gay. He's got a thing for Ash."_ Eiji hoped this wasn't leading where he feared it was.

"Yes," Ibe said. "But you don't mean …"

Charlie looked down, embarrassed just to remember what he saw in that god-forsaken video. "That scumbag Marvin preyed on children. Ash was one of them."

Eiji was lost in thought, remembering Ash's actions in that warehouse, understanding what took place so much clearer now. He didn't hear anything else said until Charlie said his name.

"Eiji, please," Charlie said, and saw the moment Eiji was once again aware of him. "Will you try to talk Ash into turning his trump card over to us? I can't stand it anymore. I'm sick of seeing children being murdered in cold blood! I don't want to see Ash's body end up on the coroner's slab too."

"I …" Eiji hesitated. He still believed Ash knew what he was doing, he just wasn't sure if survival was part of it. The thought of Ash Lynx dead filled Eiji with a terror he couldn't begin to understand and it was this feeling that had him answer, "I'll do what I can."

Charlie sighed in relief. "Good. I'm not sure if he'll be there yet when we see Max or …"

"Why would they send Ash to the adult prison?" Ibe questioned. "Isn't that strange?"

"It is extremely unusual. If it were a case with wider ramifications, that would be one thing."

"So why is the prosecutor so interested in a little case like this?"

"That's a good question. Someone's pulling strings at the top, we aren't sure where it's coming from." Charlie stood. "If you're ready though, we can go see Max at least. I'm going to ask him to watch over Ash for us."

888

Ibe and Eiji looked over as Charlie joined them. "Ash is in the warden's office. It'll be tomorrow before we can see him," Charlie advised as the three headed into the visitor's room. Charlie and Eiji took seats while Max and Ibe greeted each other. Max's smile fell when he caught sight of Charlie's face though.

"Hey Charlie, what're you doing here?" Max asked as he sat down. "You look like your best friend just died."

"Max, I've got a favor to ask …" He explained the situation.

"Dino Golzine's one of the top Syndicate bosses in New York, isn't he?" Max questioned.

"That's right," Charlie said. "You can bet he'd already alerted his men in here to Ash's arrival. What we're asking is for you to do what you can to protect Ash from them."

Max looked shocked. "If that's a joke it's not funny." He waited but Charlie said no more. "Are you _nuts_? You know what kind of place this is! I can't play babysitter! I've got myself to watch out for. Besides, how can a nerdy intellectual type like me stop goons like _that_?"

"I know I'm asking too much!" Charlie yelled, silencing him.

Max just looked at him for a long moment. "Is what this kid knows really so goddamned important?"

"I don't know," Charlie admitted. "But we need time to figure things out and we're dealing with a tough customer."

"Time to figure _what_ out?" Max shook his head. "Really Charlie, do I look like the kind of guy that can take on the Syndicate?"

Charlie smirked at this. "Max, you fought on the front lines."

Several emotions passed across Max's face before he threw on a mask of indifference. "That was a lifetime ago. I have a son that I would like to see again. You're asking me to risk my life for some gang leader."

"Please Mr. Lobo," Eiji said, cutting in quietly. "Ash saved my life. I almost wish I could join him in here. I think Ash must be frightened. Please, whatever you can do to help him."

Max looked at Eiji, and found it impossible to tell him no. But he couldn't say yes.

Eiji hesitated, glanced down before looking up and meeting Max's gaze. "That look you got when Charlie mentioned the war. I've seen it before. On Ash."

Max flinched at this but still didn't speak. Eiji smiled softly and said, "Your son is very lucky that you think of him. Ash does not have that."

"Okay! Okay!" Max cut him off, afraid of what else the kid might say. "I'll do it! I'll do whatever the hell I can for him!"

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	27. Chapter 27 California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 27**

Silence permeated the room as Jason finished his tale. The silence was so thick even the Rangers jumped when Jason's communicator chimed.

"We read you Zordon," Jason answered.

'Rangers, Zedd had sent a new monster to attack the preschool while Goldar and Scorpina are attacking the park.'

"We're on it."

'Be careful my Rangers. Zedd is trying to separate you. May the Power protect you.' Zordon broke the connection after this obvious observance.

"I'll take the park," Tommy said.

Jason nodded. He didn't particularly like the idea but they had decided along time ago that this was the best distribution of strength in this type of situation. He still wasn't really sure how they reached that decision but this didn't seem like the time to argue it anyway. "We've got the school."

"Don't go," Mr. Scot ordered, with just a hint of begging. "You're too young for this. Let someone else go."

Someone else. The Rangers knew all about letting 'someone else' deal with it. Everyone did that. The problem was they were the 'someone else'. Jason barely even glanced his father's way before calling out, "It's morphin' time!"

The Rangers morphed and teleported to their assigned battlefields. Unable to do anything else, the parents watched them go.

"My baby," Mrs. Hart said.

"They've been at this awhile," Mr. Kwan comforted her and the others. "They aren't alone, our children take care of each other."

_Tommy is alone,_ a voice seemed to whisper in Mr. Scott's ear. "Tommy's alone," he said aloud. None of the others took notice of him. _Of course they don't notice,_ the voice continued. _They don't care. They don't have near as much to feel guilty about with him. They never called him 'son'. Not like you. Leave them to their own worries. Your youngest son needs you. He's fighting a battle in Angel Grove Park, near the lake, all alone._

Guilt twisted inside Mr. Scott. He silently exited the house, hurrying to the park. It never once occurred to him to question the strange voice in his head nor to wonder why he'd know the exact location in the park to go. All he could think about is he'd called Tommy his son for most of a year then he'd turned him away because of his own fear and pride.

Mrs. Scott looked up as her husband ran out the door. "Honey?"

Mr. Kwan said, "I believe he is headed to the park to help Tommy." He checked his gun as he stood to follow after. As a police officer, he knew the standing order to stay well back from any Ranger battles. But his superiors didn't have a daughter in the thick of the war. "The children are right. We have all simply accepted our inability to fight this threat without even once attempting to confront the aliens. We accepted the media's assurance of our protection by a team of superheroes. We have truly failed our children. I will not do so anymore."

The others stood and followed him out the door.

888

Tommy scanned the park as he fought. The police had finally managed to clear out all the families that had been present when the attack started. During a slight lull in the fighting, Tommy glanced at the detective in charge - Detective Rogers. She nodded her head, signaling the all clear, and waved as she led her officers away. He'd spoken to this detective several times, she was often in charge of clearing the civilians, and he knew this was her way of wishing him luck in his battles. As she'd recently been promoted and now headed the newly formed Monster Squad, a fancy name for crowd control and triage on battle scenes, he knew he'd be seeing a lot more of her. If he ever got the chance, he'd congratulate her on the promotion. He didn't usually care much for cops but she was alright. She always went out of her way to acknowledge him, specifically, trying to make up for the overwhelming numbers that abhorred him for, as she put it, the stupidest reasons. Tommy didn't agree with that but it was a nice change anyway.

Tommy returned the wave and turned back to the battle. The innocents were clear.

It was just Goldar, Scorpina, a dozen putties, and Tommy in the park when Mr. Scott ran over. Tommy saw him and yelled, "What the fuck are you doing here?" He didn't know what the man thought he was doing, he was no fighter.

Mr. Scott didn't answer for he wasn't really sure what he thought he could do against these alien warriors Tommy was fighting. Tommy opened a channel to the Command Centre. "Zordon, Jason's dad," Tommy began, only to cut off as the rest of the Rangers' parents ran into the middle of the battle.

Goldar and Scorpina quickly called, "NOW!" Tommy got one of those sinking feelings he always got when those two sounded so pleased.

In answer to their call, two new monsters appeared in the park, between Tommy and the adults. Tommy sidestepped the one charging him and quickly engaged the one reaching for Mr. Scott. As he fought, he told Zordon, "The others' parents are here and Zedd's targeting them. Can you teleport them out?"

'I'm afraid not, Tommy. There is a teleportation blanket on the park.'

"Great," Tommy breathed. "Get it down as soon as possible and get me some help here. Goldar, Scorpina, and two monsters is a bit out of my league alone."

'I'll have the others there as soon as I can. Just hold on and may the Power protect you.'

"Get out of the park!" he ordered.

_He's only telling you to leave because he thinks you hate him,_ Mr. Scott once again heard in his thoughts. _If you leave now you will only convince him that is true. You must stay and stand with him to convince him of your true feelings._

Tommy almost growled when instead of leaving, they just tried to work their way closer to him. The first monster fired a torch at Tommy; he jumped out of the way only to be grabbed from behind by the other one. A gunshot exploded over the field. Tommy looked at Mr. Kwan in surprise. _Of all the stupid things! Didn't he listen when we showed all the cops where that so doesn't work? They're __**all**__ idiots!_ Flipping the creature holding him over his shoulder, he yelled, "Guns don't help! Why the hell do you think the cops are _supposed_ to leave the fighting to us Rangers?" Under his breath he added, "Like any sane person would."

Calling the Dragon Dagger to him, he stabbed it into the chest of the creature he'd flipped, dusting it. Goldar and Scorpina were suddenly atop of him, swords drawn. They kept him busy long enough for the other monster and the putties to capture all the parents - which took a whole second of Tommy not distracting them from the fools. Then they stepped back.

"Power Down, Green Ranger," Goldar ordered. "Or your friends will be orphans."

Tommy looked from the parents to Goldar and Scorpina, and smiled bitterly. _They don't even like me,_ he thought to himself as he did the one thing he feared the most. He powered down, letting Goldar and Scorpina take him prisoner, placing a short term magical bond around him. Placing himself once more in Lord Zedd's mercy. "You have me, let them go," he said quietly, knowing even as he spoke it wouldn't happen.

Scorpina traced his cheek with her hand. "Now why would we release the best hold we have over you _and_ the Power Brats?"

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	28. Chapter 28 New York

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 28**

It was after lights out that Ash was finally led out of the warden's office to his cell. He ignored the catcalls and propositions the inmates threw his way as he walked passed. The guard stopped at a cell and opened it, saying, "Hey Max. Here's your new roommate."

The blond man sat up on the bunk and looked their way. _Max,_ Ash thought to himself, his expression as guarded as ever. _Could he be the Max Lobo I want to talk with? He's blond, like Eiji said. He ain't looking at me like I'm a sex toy for him, that's a mark in his favor._

"Hi," Max said, after the guards were gone. "Max Lobo. Nice to meet you."

"Ash Lynx." _Well, finding him was easy enough. Is he for real? Who the hell says nice to meet you to your cell mate? Though he is a friend of that detective. Charles probably set this up then._

"You really _are_ young. How old are you?"

Ash smirked. "How old are _you_, Pops?"

"Pops!" Max complained loudly. "I'm only thirty-three!" He quickly quieted at the complaints from the surrounding cells.

"That makes you a 'Pops' in my book," Ash said, still smirking as he climbed into the top bunk.

"So really - how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

Max pouted, "That's not fair. Anybody's a 'Pops' compared to you." A slight pause then, "Where you from? Got any family?"

Unseen as he lay on the top bunk, Ash rolled his eyes. "You're a real chatterbox, aren't you?"

"Oh - Sorry about that. Believe it or not, I'm a journalist. My curiosity gets the best of me." _Specially on some gang leader that somehow gets good policemen to go out of their way to help him, whether he likes it or not. Not to mention Eiji and Shunichi. I wonder if its possible any of them mean anything to this kid?_

"Oh yeah? I thought the name 'Max Lobo' sounded familiar," Ash said to this. He'd been trying to figure it out ever since Eiji first said the name, now placing it with journalism, he had it. "That's the name of the Village Tribune columnist who wrote a book called 'Seven Hundred and Thirty Days in Saigon'."

"You read it!" Max said as he jumped up and leaned against the top bunk, all excited. "That's me! I write that column and that's my book!"

Ash didn't move or change expression at all at the older man's impersonation of an overexcited puppy. "I liked William Barchet's 'The Fight to Free Vietnam' better. You should stick to writing columns."

Max deflated, and gloomily returned to his bunk.

"Don't get depressed. I meant it as a compliment. Your columns are a lot more interesting than some lousy novel. I'm just saying you should focus on journalism instead of clumsy fiction." Ash turned over, grinning to himself at Max's pouting. Glad both to have already gotten a chance to get a measure of the man, and that the man was finally being quiet, Ash closed his eyes to sleep.

Max laid awake in his bunk for a long time, thinking on Ash Lynx. _I can't believe it. He zoomed in like a hawk on the one thing I'm most self-conscious about! He sure isn't how I imagined him!_

He thought back on what all Charlie told him. _"Ash isn't just some punk. He's smart and perceptive as hell. Don't lie to him, he'll know it. Get yourself in the same cell as Ash. If you need money, we'll arrange it. Just don't let him find out you're a former cop."_ Max scoffed at that now. That bit of information had been in his column before. It wasn't always mentioned, but it came up. His book's bio mentioned his police career as well.

_An intellectual juvenile delinquent who reads obscure books and alternative newspapers!_ Max thought. _No wonder the juvenile authorities can't handle him. Wait a sec! If he's the brainy type, what good will he be in a fight? Maybe it's just like in the movies. The brainy boss is protected by his brawny thugs. I can handle __**that**__. I'll just take him to the library and we'll read books together._

888

The next morning, as Max was showing Ash around, Ash commented in annoyance, "Everyone's staring at me."

"They do that to all the new guys. Besides, you're young," Max said, his own words making him think. _Uh oh. That's one complication I forgot about._ He laid a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Ash. It's probably not a good idea to walk around alone."

"Why?" Ash questioned, wondering which reason Max would give. He wondered what exactly Charles told the man about him, too. Max sure wasn't acting like any ex-cop talking to a gang leader.

"Because … well … you know," Max shrugged, uncomfortable. "There's nothing but men in this prison."

"I know _that_."

"It's just … young guys get singled out to be 'princesses'," Max continued, blushing slightly.

Ash just looked at him incredulous. _Is this guy for real? He's blushing. Is he this naïve or does he think I am? What the hell did Charles tell him?_

"But don't worry about it," Max said with a forced smile. "I'll teach you how to avoid that."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	29. Chapter 29 New York

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 29**

Max watched Ash as they walked through the cafeteria while all around them men were whistling and making loud comments about the boy as though he was nothing but a sex toy. Ash didn't react to them at all. He simply took his tray and walked with Max to a table. It was like he didn't hear them at all.

"See what I mean?" Max said after a particularly lewd comment caused him to blush again, though Ash still didn't react in the slightest. "Just try to avoid being alone."

Ash glanced his way and said, "What about you? You're being extra nice, aren't you?"

Max looked shocked at the thought. "Who m-me? Gimme a break! I'm just trying to keep you out of trouble!"

Ash smirked as he turned his attention to his food. Another man came and dropped his tray across from Ash, an ugly grin on his face. "Hey there, new face."

Ash glowered at him as he continued eating.

_Uh oh,_ Max thought. _This is what I was afraid of._

"Pretty young, aren't ya? How old are you?"

Ash still said nothing, still ate at the same pace.

"Say something. Aww - are you shy?"

"Uh, Garvey," Max said, his gaze going from Ash to Garvey and back. "This kid is-"

"I hear you're bunkin' together, Max," Garvey said.

"Uh, yeah."

Garvey leaned in towards Ash. "Why don't you move into my cell, kid? We can have a lot of fun together."

Ash glanced up to glare at him again but still said nothing as he continued eating. Garvey laid his hand on Ash's and said, "Come on. Let's be friends."

In a move too quick to follow, Ash grabbed Garvey's wrist and strongly pulled him towards him, slamming the man's side into the table top and wrenching his shoulder out of socket and causing him to scream in pain. Then he slammed the man's arm back, breaking his wrist as he was thrown to the floor. Through it all, Ash continued eating, looking bored.

Silence fell over the cafeteria as all eyes turned to their table. No one moved, no one said a word as they watched the boy they'd assumed an easy target sitting there eating so calmly. Max stared at Ash slack jawed.

Then Garvey stood up, his one arm hanging useless at his side but his pissed expression saying that wasn't enough to put him down. His men got up from their table and joined him. Max was knocked back into the wall as the men moved against Ash. When one of the men made a move towards Max, Ash stepped between them.

It was seeing this that finally freed Max's tongue. "Hold it! Everybody just hold it! Guards!"

Soon guards flooded the room, grabbing all the fighters. When one reached for Ash though, he caught sight of his face and jumped back. He turned to his superior and said, loud enough to be heard over the ruckus, "No one told me we had _the Ash Lynx_ here! I'm not paid enough to piss with _him_!"

The other guards ran passed him and grabbed Ash, who was standing calmly now that no one was attacking him, silently laughing at the one guard's reaction to him.

Max stared after them for a long time. _Holy shit! This kid is a real double-edged sword!_

888

Max walked into the visiting room where Charlie, Norris, Ibe, and Eiji waited. "You won't see Ash today," Max said, sounding put out. "He's in solitary. Along with the _dozen_ men he wiped the floor with when they messed with him. Oh yeah, there's a recently unemployed guard now too, 'cause he 'isn't paid enough' to mess with 'the Ash Lynx'. What the hell have you got me in, Charlie? There's _no way_ that kid is just some street punk!" He turned on Eiji. "_Ash must be frightened_ you said. That kid is _fearless_. It's unreal!"

"How did you stay out of solitary?" Norris questioned, suspecting he knew the answer. "Were you not there?"

Max stopped. "Uh, no. I was kind of thrown to the side." He hesitated, then admitted, "Then when some of those guys tried to move in on me too, the kid stepped in front of me and … didn't move."

"Ash protected you," Eiji pointed out.

Max hesitated. "Yeah."

"Why are you upset with him? You said those other men started the fight. You said Ash protected you. Did you _want_ to have to protect him?"

Eiji's question stopped him. Max sat down and sighed. "I don't … If you didn't think he needed protected, why ask me to?"

Eiji smiled. "Just because he can take care of himself does not mean he should have to take care of himself all the time. He needs someone to trust. He is not fearless. He is not unreal. Ash is human."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	30. Chapter 30 California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 30**

They were in one of those dark dimensions Rita and Zedd were so fond of. Nothing new there, in Tommy's experience. He wasn't even worried yet. The other Rangers' parents, however, were beyond scared. He could easily read it on their faces from where he was chained. Though to give them some credit, being locked in a force field cell in the middle of a dimension obviously not of Earth was a new experience for them.

But still, he didn't see any reason to be overly worried just yet. They were alone there. No one beating them, raping, hurting them in any way, or even annoying them with gloating. And no one was trying to put a spell on them or even drain his Powers …

_Come to think of it, the lack of anything __**is**__ a bit unnerving, _Tommy thought to himself. _What are they up to? It's fairly obvious that they planned that attack to capture me. They set up the one battle to where the Megazord was likely to be needed and made the attack on the park seem minor. So why aren't they in here, at least gloating over their success? Maybe I should be worried._

He laughed under his breath as it occurred to him what he was thinking. This drew the adults' attention.

"Tommy?" Mr. Scott asked. Tommy turned to face them, his expression a blank mask. Mr. Scott hesitated, not exactly sure how to ask what he wanted to know or how to ask the young man he's treated so bad recently. Finally he just said, "Why were you laughing?"

"It's nothing. Just, I seemed to be trying to convince myself to be worried. Kinda ironic, isn't it."

The adults just looked at him blankly.

Tommy shrugged. "Maybe it's a lifestyle thing."

"Lifestyle of danger, darkness and evil?" Mr. Scott flinched as he heard his own words, knowing how Tommy would take them. After everything that had been said, it was the obvious way to interpret them.

Tommy turned his attention to the chains holding him, looking for a weakness in the overly protected locking mechanism they'd switched to after discovering his lock picking skills. "You hate me, I get that. But considering I'm the closest thing you've got to a 'hero' to protect you here, you could at least not talk. If you can stay alive long enough your children will rescue you."

"We don't hate you."

"I'll protect you as best I can, you don't have to lie to me for it. You mean a lot to your children. I'd never do anything to purposely hurt them."

This silenced Mr. Scott as he heard the unspoken assertion that Tommy wouldn't care if they died if not for their children. Mr. Kwan spoke in the silence, reaffirming, "We don't hate you, Tommy. We were just -"

"You hate me," Tommy sneered, "because you want someone to hate. You're feeling powerless, you thought you could protect your kids and you've found out they're who you've been looking to for protection. So you looked for something to blame and you saw me. Our enemies are beyond your ability to comprehend, something you can't touch, that could kill you as easily as anything, but me … you _**mistakenly**_ see a young boy instead of a warrior just as dangerous. So you hate me because you see it as safe. Keeps you from having to look any closer at yourselves or your children. Too bad for you, reality doesn't change just 'cause you close your eyes to it."

"That's not true," Mrs. Hart started.

Tommy laughed humorlessly. "You think it's the first time I've seen this? It's a common thing, the 'verse over. I'd seen it more times than I care to remember long before coming to the Grove. - The weak find someone even weaker than they are and hurt them. You're biggest problem is you thought it possible a Power Ranger, any of us, would fit the 'weaker than you' definition."

"I-I'm sorry, Tommy," Mr. Scott said, finding his voice again. "We were wrong to blame you, you're not evil and …"

"Shut up. You have no idea what I've done in my life without some witch's spell so don't pretend you know me. I don't give a fucking damn what you think of me, whether you think I'm 'good' or 'evil'. Don't patronize me."

"I'm not patronizing you, Tommy. I'm …" He drifted off as Tommy's gaze met his, the power in his jade green eyes frightening the older man.

Tommy kept his eyes on the other man's for a moment longer then went back to checking the chains. "I was serious about the not talking. It's annoying." He paused then added, "And while you can survive annoying me, you won't with Zedd. He's _evil_," he sneered the last line.

"Yet knowing this, you continued to annoy me, Tommy boy," Zedd said, appearing before Tommy, his snake draped over his shoulders. Scorpina stood at his side. Several of the adults fainted at his appearance, others cried out in fear.

"Gotta do something to pass the time," Tommy responded with a sarcastic lilt. "And I sure as hell won't please you."

Zedd smiled sinisterly. "You might yet, boy." He finally noticed how far Tommy had come in freeing himself from the chains. With a flick of his wrist, he replaced the bindings Tommy had removed. "Goldar!"

Goldar appeared. "Yes master."

"I told you to secure the boy."

Goldar looked at Tommy, quickly putting together what must have occurred. "He only recently showed any skill at lock picking, master. I assumed -" Zedd's eyes flashed with anger. Goldar quickly dropped to his knees, bowing to his lord.

Tommy snickered to himself at Goldar's words. They had no more idea who and what Tommy had been than anyone else in Angel Grove.

"My Lord," Scorpina purred, trying to calm Zedd's anger which had grown at the sound of Tommy's laughter. "Give me one of the captives and I can make it where the Green Ranger will leave his chains in place."

Zedd found this interesting. She wasn't offering to secure Tommy in a manner he would be unable to escape but rather to set something up so that he wouldn't try. Zedd watched Tommy closely while Scorpina spoke. The boy met his gaze unflinchingly, no emotion on his face. Without taking his eyes off the boy, he told Scorpina, "Do it."

Scorpina walked to the force field and grabbed hold of Mrs. Hart, who let out a small yelp of fear. With a casual ease, she slowly dragged the struggling woman over to Zedd and Tommy. Holding her with one hand, she ever so slowly drew a dagger from her belt.

"Wait," Tommy said with a sigh, barely heard over Mrs. Hart's fearful moaning and begging. Scorpina looked at him and casually raised an eyebrow, signaling for him to continue. "What do you want?"

"Your word of honor," she said, knowing him well enough to know he kept his word, even if the Power didn't bind him.

"You want me to promise on my honor not to try and escape? Fine, let her go."

Scorpina started to return her to the cell but Zedd stopped her. "He hasn't given in, girl," he stated, understanding the multiple meanings of the boy's words, and what all wasn't said. Scorpina looked confused but she stopped as commanded. Zedd continued to glare at Tommy and motioned towards Scorpina's dagger. "Continue."

"Yes my Lord," Scorpina responded, and slashed Mrs. Hart's cheek open with a shallow cut.

"Stop!" Tommy demanded, his eyes flashing. She slashed the other cheek. "Damn-it! I said stop!"

Zedd smiled. There was finally an emotion on the boy's face for longer than a split second: anger. "You can stop it, Thomas."

He hesitated over the words they wanted him to say, as he knew that even if he was willing to break his own word, words spoken in Power tended to be binding. If you weren't careful enough, they might bind you to a meaning other than what you planned. Scorpina slashed Mrs. Hart across the stomach, deeper than the facial wounds but still not life threatening. That would come eventually, he knew. Tommy growled, "By my honor, I swear to not try to escape from you so long as you don't hurt … any of them."

Zedd had Scorpina stop but didn't let her take the woman back yet. Mrs. Hart was screaming in pain and fear. Zedd waved his hand, magically silencing her. He said, "Almost, Tommy boy."

Tommy glared daggers at him but bit out, "By my honor, I swear I will not escape from you so long as you don't hurt any of them. _My_ definition of hurt." Which was more broad than any of them would guess but much more strict than Zedd's definition.

"Put her back," Zedd ordered. He didn't like the clause the boy added, but as there was enough blood on the dagger for the spell to work it didn't really matter. "Gently." As Scorpina led the sobbing woman back to the cell, Zedd slowly circled Tommy. "This, my boy, is a problem I would never have. You bound yourself to me to protect those that hate you. Compassion is a weakness, little one."

When Scorpina returned to Zedd's side, he held his hand out. She placed the bloody dagger in his hand. He knelt in front of Tommy. With the flat face of the blade, he traced the boy's jaw bone then forehead, leaving a trail of Mrs. Hart's blood behind. Then he rubbed it across Tommy's lips. A quick slash and he cut the boy's shirt off. With the tip of the dagger, he slowly carved a shallow symbol over Tommy's heart. Tommy winced at each slow cut but he didn't so much as lean back. Zedd smirked at this, pleased, though he wondered where exactly the boy learned such discipline on this nowhere world.

"Lick your lips," he ordered, pleased. He finally felt fear from the boy.

Tommy slowly shook his head no, knowing it was a spell but not recognizing the objective, and not wanting to taste Hart's blood.

Zedd told him, "You are mine, boy, to do with as I please." He leaned over and spoke in Tommy's ear, yet loud enough his words were heard by all present. "Of course, if you don't like this spell, my boy, I could think of another. Do as I command or I will simply take control of you again." When he moved back, Tommy licked the blood off his lips. "That's my boy," Zedd sneered as he stood.

Taking the snake from his shoulders, he transformed it back into his scepter. He pointed his scepter at Tommy and mumbled a few words; a flash of Power shot out, hitting Tommy full force then turned back to envelope Zedd.

Zedd smiled sinisterly as the Power filled him. He turned his vision to looking … and found what he was looking for to be much closer than he ever would have imagined. Zordon's acceptance of any Green Dragon Ranger onto his team was explained.

The shock broke the Power flow. Tommy collapsed to the floor with a quickly suppressed cry of pain, fighting to stay conscious. - He lost.

Zedd stared at him for a long moment then left without a word.

Goldar and Scorpina exchanged glances. They knew what spell Zedd had come to do and could only wonder about his reaction. Neither one left. Zedd had put them in charge of making sure they didn't lose their captives. Tommy's word not to escape wouldn't keep the other Power Rangers from coming after them. They had a history of rescuing the Green Ranger when the boy was unconscious.

888

Zedd stormed into the throne room, knocking Squat and Baboo to the side, passed Finster who jumped out of his way, and directly to Rita. Giving her no time to react, he threw her against the wall then picked her up and pinned her to the wall with his hand at her throat.

"Why did you choose him?"

"M-my Lord," Rita gasped, true fear on her face now. If he figured out who Tommy truly is, or even worse, that she knew who he was when she gave him the Coin …

Finster said, "My Lord, the Coin chose Tommy."

Zedd tossed Rita away and turned to face Finster. This wasn't what Rita had told him. "Continue."

"My Lord, Rita had chosen a wonderfully vile young man for the Green Ranger and was simply waiting for the right time when the tournament where we first saw Tommy occurred. The other young man was also competing in it. When he fought against Tommy, the Coin reacted to Tommy rather than him. Tommy, of course, defeated the other boy rather spectacularly, tying the Red Ranger."

Zedd was truly angry now. She knew all along. And she followed her own agenda, letting her need for immediate vengeance get in the way. With an angry hiss, he turned back to Rita. It would be a long time before she could bother him again.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	31. Chapter 31 New York

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 31**

Dr. Meredith sat at his desk, looking over the analysis. "I don't get it."

"What?" Ms. Brandish said.

"That stuff. It's mostly lysergic acid diethylamide. But these results… The results of the tests were all the same?"

"Yes, Doctor," she said. "Each rat was given 1 milligram and the results were all nearly identical."

"Unpredictability, destructive behavior, aggression. Rise in blood pressure and pulse, dilation of pupils, fits of self destructive behavior… I just don't get it. LSD doesn't produce symptoms like that. Damn-it Ash. I ought to charge you overtime for this."

He sat for a long moment just thinking. It didn't act like LSD at all, but it did seem familiar. He walked into the room where Griffin lay in the bed, currently unresponsive but Dr. Meredith knew it was only a matter of time before the man had another 'attack'. Could this substance Ash brought him be what caused Griffin's state? Thinking about it, Dr. Meredith took another blood sample. "Your little brother may have gotten himself into something deep here. I just hope it doesn't find me."

888

"Welcome back," Max said when he saw Ash again, just outside the visiting rooms. "You look pretty good for someone who just got out of solitary."

Ash smirked. "What could be more relaxing than three days away from these guys?"

_Good point,_ Max had to agree. "You have a visitor today? I'm just …"

"Charles Dickinson," Ash stated. "Same as you. Except for the part where he's your friend and he's just annoying me."

"Uh - yeah. He's uh, he's here now. Guess it don't hurt nothing for us to go in together then huh."

Max led the way into the room, Ash just behind him glowering in annoyance. The moment he saw Eiji though, Ash's expression morphed into a genuine smile. He ignored the three detectives and Ibe and Max as the five men sat down to talk quietly, walking passed them and greeting, "Hey Eiji. Good to see you out of the hospital. How's the arm?"

Eiji smiled as Ash sat across the table from him. "It feels much better. I am still careful. Like you said."

"Good. That was a hell of a jump. I sure didn't expect you to pull a trick like that."

Eiji looked proud at Ash's words, but sorrow replaced it. "I wish I had the chance to thank Skip."

Ash pulled back, sorrow and loss visible in his eyes for a moment before he masked his expression. "Yeah," he said after a moment. "Just … remember him."

"I don't understand."

Ash smiled sadly. "You're young, have your whole life ahead of you. When you go back to Japan, just don't forget. Remember him, remember us all as real people. Not the categories they stick us in, not just as some statistic somewhere, but as we were. Someone should remember."

Behind them, the five men fell silent as they heard Ash's words, understanding the underlying message. Eiji asked, "Why does that sound like … Ash. You are young too. Younger than me." He didn't make Ash explain, he could read the answer clearly in the other boy's eyes. Eiji's eyes filled with tears but he blinked them back, not wanting to cry in front of Ash. "I will always remember. I promise."

Eiji laid his hand on Ash's. "Are you okay, Ash? I tried to see you three days ago, Max said you were in a fight. Your broken rib could not be healed yet."

"_Broken rib?_" Max repeated softly behind them. Ash ignored him.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Ash brushed it off. "It was just an old man with delusions of grandeur - thought himself bigger than he is," he restated at Eiji's confused look. "I took it easy."

Max choked up at this. Eiji commented, "It does not sound like Max agrees with you."

Ash laughed lightly at this. "Yeah. For a war vet, ex-cop in the pen, Max has some rather naïve ideas. It's a bit annoying really. I keep wondering what Charlie told him when he asked him to watch me or whatever 'cause he sure don't seem to know what to think of me," he said, sounding put out.

"He told him what he told us before we met you. I asked Max to help you."

"You did?" He sounded happy at this, all his annoyance gone in a second. "That's sweet. Unnecessary but sweet."

"You are not mad?"

Ash leaned back. "Why would I ever be mad at you?" he asked as though the very idea was unthinkable.

"I was scared. Charlie said you were being sent here and it is full of the Syndicate's men. You were hurt already and then that officer that arrested you -" Eiji cut off abruptly.

"He told you that? He's got a big mouth," Ash said to this, throwing a glare over his shoulder. Turning back to Eiji, he immediately noticed Eiji wasn't meeting his eyes now. "What? Don't they have that kind of porn in Japan, too?"

"Porn?" Max softly breathed in the background. Neither boy paid him any attention.

"I…" Eiji looked up at this, meeting Ash's eyes again. "I really don't know."

"I envy you," Ash said, speaking without forethought. Everyone looked surprised at this but none more so than Ash himself. Self-consciously, he added, "Being able to jump like that."

"Ash," Eiji said sorrowfully.

"It doesn't matter anyway," he said in what could have been a convincing tone, if he hadn't already contradicted himself. "It was along time ago. Ancient history."

Eiji looked at him for a long moment then stood up and moved to sit next to Ash and hugged the other boy. Ash looked shocked at the move but after a slight hesitation, he hugged Eiji back. "Liar," Eiji breathed softly in his ear, too low to be heard by the still silent men across the room. "I hate that happened to you. I do not like to think of you hurting. I can't imagine everything you have survived, Ash. I can't imagine how strong you had to be to survive that."

Ash relaxed in Eiji's arms for a moment but then he pulled back, pushing his chair back until he was just out of reach - a defensive move that no one missed. But he looked at Eiji with a soft smile and said, "You really are something, Ei-chan."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	32. Chapter 32 California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 32**

Immediately upon regaining consciousness, Tommy glanced at the field that held the adults, quickly assessing their physical states. It seemed no one else had been hurt while he was out. He wasn't really surprised. He didn't think they could be quite annoying enough for his enemies to risk losing him over, not after all they put into getting him to begin with. Of course, since Goldar and Scorpina were currently in the dimension there was a chance they would forget the agreement in their anger. Goldar in particular tended to be overemotional, in Tommy's opinion.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position and, ignoring everyone, he slipped into a light meditation.

888

Days later, after he'd finally finished with his immediate punishment for Rita, Lord Zedd returned to the dark dimension and simply stared at Tommy, who was once again meditating. _He's the one,_ he thought in silence, still trying to convince himself of what he knew. This brought on a whole new list of problems for him though. If Tommy … no, since Tommy was the Source, his plans for convincing the Source to join him wouldn't work. Tommy knew too much and too little for his old plans to succeed. And he _must_ have the boy on his side - and a simple control spell was not good enough. Not for this. So the only question was how to convince the boy to join him.

It was a question he kept coming back to, distracting him even in the midst of punishing Rita. He'd thought back over everything he'd seen of the boy since his arrival in system, and he'd looked through all the surveillance they'd gathered on the child. But instead of answers, each new thing he saw only added to the questions surrounding the child. There was something more to the story than Tommy was showing anyone, even his closest friends. That something, sitting on the edge of awareness, made it all the more difficult for Zedd to guess how Tommy would react to any situation.

Tommy was a mystery. The child fought like a born warrior, at a skill level far surpassing his teammates. Yet in battle, he never outshone his team as he so easily could. He took the same amount of time and apparent effort against any threat as the Red Ranger showed. Precisely the same amount each time. The only time this showed different was if they were faced with a threat the others simply could not handle. Then, Tommy would show skills otherwise hidden. Yet even then, he only saw the precise amount of skill and Power as was required to defeat the threat. Nothing more.

Tommy seemed at ease either alone or in a crowd. He appeared open and honest, strong in his moral beliefs, unwilling to even contemplate that reality wasn't easily separated into good and evil. Yet he seemed open and honest even when Zedd knew him to be lying, whether it was covering leaving to battle or brushing off concerns over a battle wound he couldn't hide. He also never spoke his definition of good and evil but rather just went along with his teammates on those issues. If he disagreed, he never allowed it to show.

Tommy reacted to injuries like any other teenager around him. In school, he would limp if his leg was hurt, complain out loud over the smallest injuries. Yet only if someone else knew he was injured. He did the same in battle. If his teammates saw him hurt, or if he was injured before any earthling, he reacted to the injury the same way the Red Ranger would. If no one was there to take notice though, it was like nothing touched him. When Zedd carved the symbol of his Power over the boy's heart, while he reacted to it, he held himself still.

Everything Zedd saw of the child, he could only say Tommy was greatly skilled. He could not begin to hypothesize how skilled that truly was, or in what areas those skills covered. He couldn't say one way or the other what Tommy's views were on good and evil, if he believed it clear cut or if he saw the shades of grey. He wasn't sure if the boy even felt pain. The more he learned, the more he realized the questions surrounding the child were ones he never would have even thought to ask before.

The only things he knew beyond all doubt was that Tommy was a very skilled actor and that he put quite a bit of work into blending in with his teammates. Zedd was almost positive that Tommy cared greatly for the other Rangers as well.

None of this told Zedd how to approach changing the boy's views, since he couldn't be sure of what those views were to begin with.

Zedd smiled evilly as another idea came to him. Since the boy held the Green Powers, he might be able to control him simply by enhancing the child's connection to the Coin. The Green Dragon was of his line, of Darkness. If he went about it right, the Power could overwhelm the bit of light the boy carried within himself. There was one spell that he felt he had everything he needed to complete right now. It was a dangerous plan in that it threatened the balance Zedd just recently confirmed as well as requiring the assumption that Tommy did care for those annoying humans. But the benefits outweighed the possible risks.

The adults were getting more and more nervous as they watched the evil emperor staring at Tommy. Unable to take the silence anymore, Zack's father opened his mouth …

Tommy suddenly opened his eyes and locked his gaze on Mr. Taylor. Mr. Taylor shut his mouth, his words unspoken. Tommy turned his gaze to Lord Zedd. The two stared at each other for a long time.

Lord Zedd was the one to break the silence. "Do you know what spell I did last time?"

Tommy nodded once, a minimalist movement. He knew more about dark magic than he wanted to know. The Green Power seemed to whisper the knowledge in his ear.

"Tell me."

Tommy's eyes flashed, recognizing the order and rebelling against it. But his tactically inclined mind identified his vulnerability in this situation and his survival instinct led him to answer. Like dealing with Dino except so much more dangerous. "A seeing spell. Destiny Seer, I think."

Zedd nodded, taking in Tommy's full reaction. "The Green Coin has taught you a great deal. More than it would most that could hold it."

"You have a point or do you just like to hear yourself talking?" While the words were sarcastic and cocky, his voice was quiet, almost subdued.

"The 'point', as you put it, is I looked at the Green Coin's destiny. It showed me you." He knelt in front of Tommy, putting himself at eye level with the boy. "You are the destined Green Ranger. You are _**mine**_."

Tommy glared at him. "I don't believe in destiny."

Zedd laughed sinisterly. "That doesn't matter, my boy. Destiny believes in you." He reached over and gently brushed the loose hair out of Tommy's face and said, "We'll be doing some more magic later. For now …" He stood and walked over to the force field. "I will reward my loyal servants. Goldar, Scorpina, have fun with him. And Thomas." He yanked Mrs. Scott out of the cell. "If you fight them, she dies."

"If I don't fight them?" Tommy asked quietly.

Zedd stared at him, surprised by the question. Most would have just assumed. "If you don't fight them … I will set her free, unharmed."

Tommy's voice once more stopped him from leaving. "For how long?"

"For how long will I set her free or for how long must you not fight them?" Zedd responded. Most he would have punished gravely for such audacity. Yet something about this boy … And answering would tell him more about the boy than he would learn from punishing him.

"Both."

Zedd stalked over to Tommy's side, his clawed hand digging into the woman's arm and causing her to gasp in pain as he did so.

"He's hurting her!" Mr. Scott called out at his wife's gasp. "Tommy, he's hurting her!"

Zedd smirked as he saw the flash of confusion in the boy's eyes. "It seems they would have preferred you swore by _**their**_ definition of hurt, little one," he said, testing his assumption.

The parents looked from Tommy to Zedd and back, a fearful dread filling them. Tommy made no comment on this. Instead he asked once again, "For how long?"

This was all the confirmation Zedd needed. He nodded to himself then finally answered, "Twenty four hours, Tommy boy, and I will set the woman free with no plans to recapture her." Before Mr. Scott called out, Zedd had almost said three hours, sure his greatest warriors could hurt the boy enough to make him fight back in that amount of time. Now he wondered if twenty four would be enough. He waved his hand, freeing Tommy from the chains on his legs, leaving only his hands held captive, then disappeared, taking Jason's mother with him.

Tommy watched in fear as Goldar and Scorpina made their way over. The fight or flight instinct was trying to kick in but he fought it down. He couldn't allow himself to do either one. Unable to run or physically defend himself, he would have tried to talk his way out of danger but he knew Zedd would consider that fighting. He wasn't sure how he knew this, most wouldn't consider talking an opponent down to be fighting. But when it came to Lord Zedd, Tommy knew a lot of things without understanding where the knowledge came from for him to even question this.

_Relax, Tom,_ Tommy tried to tell himself. _You've done this before, you can do it again. It's longer, they'll be trying to hurt you, but the payment's greater too. You can do this._

He forcefully pushed down the part of him that screamed the woman wasn't worth the effort.

888

It was almost twenty hours later that Tommy's control broke, Scorpina's scorpion nature leading to his breaking point. He fought back unthinkingly, uncaring in that moment as the pain was just too much. When he finally managed to throw her off, he pushed himself as far from her and Goldar as the chain would allow him and folded in upon himself.

Lord Zedd appeared before him, alone. Tommy slowly looked up at him, pain and fear apparent in his eyes. "Please don't kill her," he breathed.

"I told you what would happen if you fought them, little one. You fought."

"I didn't mean to." It was the first time any of them ever heard him sound so young. Goldar and Scorpina flinched at this reminder of his youth.

"I know you didn't, my boy." Zedd knelt beside the battered and bloodied boy, his clawed hand gently pushing the sweat drenched hair from Tommy's eyes, then lifting his chin until their eyes met. He slowly released Tommy's chin. "It doesn't have to be this way, my boy. I can end your pain."

Tommy looked at him a short moment then dropped his head and closed his eyes. He didn't say anything though he wanted to swear he'd never give in, never join this man against his friends, his world, everything he believed in. Even taking spells out of the equation, he wasn't sure he could honestly swear to this though. He'd never feared a man more than he did the dark emperor. His body and spirit were far from healed from his last encounter with Zedd, the memory too sharp for him to even contemplate taking on the man.

Zedd smirked to himself, reading this in Tommy's silence. He waved his hand, releasing Tommy from his chains. "Maybe I'll let you have her life, if you do as I command."

With a word of command, he teleported them away.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	33. Chapter 33 New York

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 33**

Ash ate his lunch in silence, unaware of the slight smile touching his lips. Most the men were leaving him well alone now though Ash knew it wouldn't last. The Syndicate men were only doing so because of Dino's orders. The men that messed with him that first day were still working up their courage to try again. Max sat next to him, currently keeping quiet though he still tended more towards incessant rambling. Even so, Ash was starting to like the guy. He'd yet to speak to him about Banana Fish as he hadn't decided how he wanted to approach the subject though.

None of that occupied Ash's thoughts at that moment. Eiji was visiting again today, directly after lunch. Sitting there looking forward to Eiji's visit, it still didn't occur to Ash just how close he was letting the other boy nor did he think of how dangerous that closeness already was for both of them.

Finished eating and seeing it was late enough for Eiji to arrived, Ash stood and dumped his tray, heading out. Caught by surprise, Max had to hurry to catch up. Three guards stopped Ash before he reached the visiting rooms, directing him to a different room.

Max caught up with Ash on time to hear part of what the guards said. "That's for conjugal visits only. Ash isn't -"

"Stay out of it," a guard said.

"But …"

"Max," Ash interrupted him, stepping away from the guards and lowering his voice so as not to be overheard. "Shut up and stay out of it. It's Dino. I'll be fine but he'd kill you. Got it?" He started to leave but stopped and added the warning, "Don't upset Eiji."

Max watched until Ash was out of sight then he went on in to see Charlie.

"Where is Ash?" Eiji asked the moment Max was inside.

Max hesitated. "Apparently Dino Golzine set it up to see Ash in private. In, uh, a conjugal room."

Eiji turned to Ibe with a questioning look that quickly turned to worry when Charlie exploded from his seat, exclaiming, "WHAT?"

Charlie didn't wait for a response before running out of the room, wishing Jenkins was with him for the added authority.

Max sat down across from Ibe but his gaze remained locked on the very upset Eiji while picturing Ash calmly breaking a man's wrist - a man both bigger and stronger than Max.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	34. Chapter 34 California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 34**

It was still a dimension of darkness, Tommy thought, but this one was brighter than the last. He could easily see the symbols of Power marked on the walls, ceiling and floor of the room he was now trapped within.

Zedd smiled vilely as he watched the young man looking at his surroundings. "I told you we would be doing more magic."

Tommy quickly jerked around to face the evil emperor, pain shooting through his abused body with the motion. Seeing Mrs. Scott standing beside Zedd, he tried to move to her side. An invisible force stopped him from stepping over the border of the symbol Zedd had placed him over. "Don't hurt her," he begged.

"Are you going to do as I command?"

Tommy hesitantly nodded, not quite agreeing but not quite disagreeing.

"Good boy." Zedd tossed Mrs. Scott into Tommy, knocking the boy down with her weight. "This spell calls for sex. Take her and I'll let her live."

Tommy paled. "I - I can't," he breathed, looking from Mrs. Scott to Zedd and back.

"You know where everything goes, Tommy boy. Your performance earlier showed that clear enough. - Do it, Thomas. Or do you want to tell Jason that you killed his mother? And without a spell forcing you either."

"_We're not doing this!" Aslan said. "I'm sick of this. No one's hurting you again."_

_Tommy smiled at him. "I love you too, Aslan."_

_Aslan smiled in response but it quickly fell again. "It's not happening. I won't let it."_

"_Then we'll be dead," Tommy pointed out. "And dead takes everything. I don't want this anymore than you do, bro, but we'll survive. While there's life, there's hope."_

Tommy hugged his knees to his chest. He'd done so many things to survive and when Aslan stood at his side, it was worth it. He'd truly believed that when he'd spoken those words to Aslan. But Aslan wasn't there now and worse and worse things kept happening. Once he would have done whatever it required to survive. Now he just couldn't see life as worth the pain. He now understood what Blanca had meant when he said it was more difficult to find what was worth living for than things worth dying for. At that moment, Tommy couldn't think of a single thing worth living for anymore. "I can't. I won't."

Zedd stared at him for a long moment, seeing the willingness to die so clearly in his eyes. Welcoming the end. He saw as well that Tommy simply didn't care enough about this woman's life to welcome anymore pain at this moment. "I have no intention of letting you die, child. You will not escape me so easily. Your only choice here is to do as I say or be punished until you do so."

Tommy flinched slightly at his words but still refused to move.

Changing his plan, Zedd turned to Mrs. Scott. "It seems the young Ranger would prefer you dead. Do you want to die?"

"N-no," she stammered. She tried to back away from the dark lord but the same force trapping Tommy within stopped her at the edge of the symbol.

"And what would you be willing to do to survive?"

Fearing she knew what he would say, she responded in a whisper, "Anything."

"I still need sex for this spell." He nodded towards Tommy.

She tentatively approached the fifteen year old. "Tommy?" He slowly raised his head to look at her and she said, "Lay down."

"What?" Tommy couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was one thing for them to turn him away, blame him, he felt he deserved that. But she was too good a person to do this. Wasn't she?

"I'm not ready to die. Just lay down, Tommy. It'll be over soon."

He stared at her in shocked disbelief. This couldn't be real. It couldn't be. He knew there was danger in trusting people, they could so easily betray you, but this was _Jason's mom_. The closest thing he'd ever had to a mother himself. She couldn't really be doing this. He thought she was good. - And her eyes were clear, Zedd didn't even have to use a spell on her.

As she moved closer, the thought filled his head. Aslan once trusted his little league coach too.

She closed her eyes so as not to see her own betrayal of Tommy's trust. "I'm sorry," she breathed, acknowledging her own pain and grief, refusing to see him at all.

When Zedd felt it had been long enough, he stepped over to their sides. With one claw, he cut Mrs. Scott's throat open, drenching Tommy in her blood. Tommy started to struggle out from under the corpse.

"Don't move," Zedd commanded. Tommy froze under Zedd's piercing gaze. "I said you could save her life, my boy. I never said she could. You will stay there, unmoving, until I say otherwise. Do not ask how long, I have yet to decide. If you move before I say, I'll replace her corpse with another of your teammates' parents. Understand?"

"Yes," he sobbed.

Zedd could hear in his tone he understood more than most would. "Good." He knelt beside Tommy and took his chin in his hand, turning him to face him. "Don't worry, boy. I'm sure Jason will forgive you for killing his mother. Blame it on a spell and he'll never see your darkness. After all, they still think it was only the _petty _spell of Rita's that made you _so _talented at being evil."

Tommy closed his eyes, trying to block out everything. He was sobbing, tears were flowing from his eyes, mixing with the blood. Zedd squeezed his jaw until he gasped. Tommy re-opened his eyes to look at the evil emperor.

"You will not leave, even into your own mind, my boy." Zedd released his chin. "We'll continue this tomorrow. Goodnight, Tommy boy."

Tommy watched him leave with a feeling of dread. He knew Zedd would leave him like this until something caused him to move. His only hope of saving the others was to stay as he was long enough for the team to rescue them. He prayed they found them soon, and that they didn't find him like this.

An immeasurable time later, a fitful sleep claimed the young Green Ranger. In his sleep, he curled up into a ball against the horror, pain and cold. Zedd smiled at this, pleased, and woke the boy immediately.

"You moved," he growled.

Tommy looked at him in fear. "I - I fell asleep."

Zedd waved his hand, sending the corpse away and teleporting Mrs. Hart into the circle.

"Please no. I didn't mean to," Tommy softly begged.

Zedd ignored the boy and spoke to the Pink Ranger's mother. It took him a moment to get her to look away from the blood covered youth. "He disobeyed me and cost Jason's mother's life. If you wish to live, you will do as I say."

Tommy didn't move, didn't speak, didn't fight as it all repeated. Over and over, until only Mr. Scott remained alive. Instead of cutting Mr. Scott as he had all the others, Zedd had him chained from the ceiling by his ankles. Tommy glanced up at this change and Zedd motioned for him to stand. It took a few tries but he managed to stand on his own and he slowly approached the evil emperor. He fell to his knees halfway over and no matter how he tried, he couldn't bring himself to his feet again. Zedd finally stalked over and pulled him to his feet, supporting him as they slowly trudged over to where Mr. Scott hung.

Zedd then took one of Mr. Scott's wrists and cut it open with a claw, eliciting a scream of pain from the man, followed by him begging Tommy to save him.

"Drink," Zedd ordered the young Ranger, pressing the bleeding wrist to the boy's mouth. He smiled, pleased, as the boy obeyed. Petting Tommy's head, he spoke the spell.

Tommy didn't hear his words as the whisperings of the Green Power grew louder and louder, filling his mind with it's dark teachings, overwhelming him. With a scream, Tommy collapsed to the ground, consciousness fading.

Zedd finished the spell by slitting Mr. Scott's throat, letting his blood shower down on both him and Tommy. He stood there staring at the boy until the man's blood had long quit flowing. _He's mine forever now,_ he gloated silently as the spell completed. With a wave of his hand, he teleported the dead bodies of the Rangers' parents into the middle of the high school cafeteria.

The principal closed the room to the students when the head of the cafeteria informed him of the bodies' sudden appearance then called the police. The bodies' method of arrival quickly told the police who was responsible for the deaths. It was several days before they were able to identify the bodies and inform the next of kin. Somehow no one was surprised to find they all had children in that school - in the class that would have been the next ones to enter the room.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	35. Chapter 35 New York & California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 35**

The Rangers walked in a daze. Somehow they ended up sitting at a picnic table in the park, at one of the tables they'd used during Tommy's birthday. Their last good memory, it seemed, and the beginning of this nightmare that was now their lives.

"Bad things always happen on his birthday," Jason murmured. The others looked at him with teary eyes. "That's what Tommy said. Bad things always happen. Like a fool, I told him _nothing bad will happen this year_. Nothing bad. Now it's … I don't know how long it's been."

"Over a month," Trini put in softly, her voice breaking slightly over her tears.

"Over a month and the bad hasn't stopped!" Jason was suddenly standing, fierce anger shining in his eyes. "I _promised_ him! And those fucking _aliens_ made me break that promise! And Mom and Dad … And I couldn't do a damned thing! I just … Now they're dead. They're all dead and …" He slammed his fist into a tree, not even noticing as the tree broke, crashing down into the lake. With a hatred he'd never before known, Jason vowed, "I'll kill them all. Every single one of those fucking alien bastards, I'll kill them. I'll rip them to pieces, I'll make them suffer."

Kim broke down sobbing, Zack wrapped his arms around her while staring at Jason as though he'd never seen him before. Trini nodded slightly, not sure she really agreed but completely unable to disagree. Billy pulled off his glasses and wiped away his tears, only for more to replace them.

"Tommy's not dead," Billy stated, sounding so confident in this statement that everyone turned to him.

"How can you think that?" Zack wanted to know. "You saw - you saw what we all did. What they did to our parents. They killed everyone."

"But not Tommy. There were ten bodies, guys," Trini said, just then realizing it herself. "Not eleven."

Billy nodded. "Yes, and if they'd killed Tommy, they would have made sure we knew it. Just like they did with … with …" He took a deep breath and continued, "But they didn't. They sent … the bodies. They sent them down to distract us. To break us so we can't help Tommy."

Silence fell as they all thought on this. Then Kim sat up slightly and asked, "Tommy's alive?"

"Yes," Billy assured again. If he doubted his words at all, you couldn't hear it in his voice.

"Tommy's alive," Jason repeated. "He's alive and those bastards still have him. What the hell are we doing hanging around here then?" he demanded, turning his angry gaze to his team. "We're wasting time!"

888

Max was getting worried. He didn't see Ash again the whole next day and he still wasn't back that night before Max fell asleep. The next morning Ash was curled up in his top bunk, facing the wall, refusing to acknowledge anyone or anything.

It was lunch before Max saw the kid out of bed again. Ash just walked into the cafeteria and got his tray before sitting down in his usual place by Max. Silently. His expression cold, Ash ignored Max's greeting and everything else around him while he ate. Max let it go, thinking Eiji would be better at getting through to Ash than anyone else anyway.

Then Ash dumped his tray and left. In the opposite direction as the visiting rooms. With a weary sigh, Max dumped his own tray and went to talk to Charlie, never noticing the many eyes following their separate departures.

888

Ash sat in the yard, just far enough back from the fence that the guards left him alone, deep in thought. Dino's visit haunting him. He'd known when he entered that room that Dino would take him. There was no way the old perv would pass up such a chance. Dino was the one with all the power there, Ash couldn't do anything. He'd expected the threats, both overt and veiled. Knowing what was coming didn't stop the pain though. It didn't stop the overwhelming feeling of defeat at once again being unable to escape or fight back. It didn't stop the fear.

Even worse, Ash hadn't thought Dino would guess he'd find someone to analyze the substance. The only good news is Dino hadn't found Dr. Meredith yet. Dino was still just fishing for information. But he would. The only thing protecting him right now was that Meredith's office wasn't in Ash's territory. Even if Dino did think about Ash moving out of his own space for this, Dino would have to be careful nosing around Chinatown. But he was too intent on this, he'd do it eventually.

Which all boiled down to a simple fact. Dr. Meredith and Griffin were in danger and Ash couldn't reach them. They had to move, to get somewhere safe. But Ash couldn't go to them and he couldn't call anyone. The phones were monitored, he might as well tell Dino himself as do that. The same with a letter. And though he was talking to Eiji in a 'private' visiting room, they were monitored at all times. Even if they couldn't hear what he said, they might be able to read his lips. If he called any of his boys or Shorter here, Dino would immediately know to follow them.

The only real possible contact that might help him would be the ones already seeing him regularly. But he couldn't tell them anything. And just the fact they were seeing him regularly put them all in danger.

Just then, Garvey and his boys walked up. Ash just glared at Garvey as the man stopped right in front of him and said, "Hey punk. That was real cute what you pulled the other day. But you won't catch me off guard again."

A sly grin touched Ash's lips as a plan formed.

888

"Hey Rob," Max said, still glancing around, hoping to catch sight of Ash somewhere. Today's visit wasn't good. Max wondered if just telling Ash that he was upsetting Eiji more than any of them could would get the boy's attention. "You seen Ash Lynx?"

"Haven't noticed. I don't go chasing after little boys' asses the way you and Garvey do."

"Who said I'm ch-chasing his ass? You think I'm doing this for _**fun**_?"

"It's not my business what you do," Rob said, walking away.

Max fought back his blush and continued searching. No one had seen him, or no one was saying anyway. After awhile, he ended up in the yard, and finally someone admitted to seeing the boy.

"But I think it's a little too late," the man added.

Worry filled Max at this. "Too late? What do you mean?"

The man leaned back on the bench. "He was with Garvey and his gang."

"Garvey?" The worry morphed to full panic. Ash got the best of Garvey that first day but they'd know what to expect this time. "Wh-where'd you see them?"

"They were going into the library."

_The library! Of course! All they have to do is pay off the guard and the room's theirs._ Max didn't say another word, he just turned and took off running.

"Yo, Lobo. Where you goin' in such a hurry?" a man asked as Max rushed by him up the stairs.

"Library!"

"It's closed for cleaning. You can't go in."

Max didn't even slow down. "I see. Thanks!"

Max reached the library on time to see Garvey and his gang coming out, looking pleased with themselves, their clothing rumpled.

"Hey Lobo," Garvey said. "You look out of breath."

Max was all too aware of the lack of anyone at his back as he demanded, "What'd you do to Ash?"

"Ash? What're you talking about?" Garvey said, not even trying to sound like he didn't know. "If you're so worried about him, who don'tcha keep him on a leash?"

"I know you were with him! Where is he?" Max exclaimed. Then, as the thought occurred to him, he said, "Don't tell me you killed him?"

Garvey and his men laughed. "Kill him? That would be a waste. You don't come across a toy like that every day. We wouldn't just go and break it."

Max glared at them, unsure what to say. He could demand all he wanted, they knew as well as he did that he couldn't back it up. The men started passed Max.

"Hey Lobo," Garvey said before leaving, turning to face Max once again. Max stopped with his hand on the library door. "That kid knows how to survive."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I thought he'd put up a fight but he gave in just like that." Garvey turned and walked off, calling back, "Have fun, Lobo. A wolf and a lynx. Now there's an odd couple."

"I am not -!" Max growled out, but they were gone and Ash was still unaccounted for. Max rushed into the library, calling out Ash's name. He finally found him - tied up, bloody and bruised and nearly unconscious. "Ash!" Max exclaimed, dropping to his side. "Are you alright?"

Ash's eyes just barely opened then closed once again.

"Hang on, I'll take you to the infirmary," Max said as he gently gathered the boy into his arms, trying his best not to hurt him worse.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	36. Chapter 36 New York

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 36**

"It's a miracle he's not seriously injured," the doctor said. "And lucky his rib wasn't re-broken too."

Max asked, "Is he going to be alright? He doesn't look good."

"Of course not. How do you expect him to look after that? Don't worry, he'll live. Of course, if he's been infected with HIV that's a different story," he quipped. Max looked less than pleased with the causal attitude. "Hey look on the bright side. At least he won't get pregnant. I'll give him some antibiotics and let him sleep here tonight."

Max looked ready to explode but Ash's voice drew his attention and cut off his response.

"Doctor." When the doctor turned to him, Ash said, "I've got a headache. Do you have something I can take for it?"

"You have a _**headache**_? That's your only complaint?"

"I don't take pills. Can't stand the taste, you know?"

The doctor retrieved the medication. "Picky, aren't you kid? Here's a capsule. Happy now?"

"Thanks."

"Actually, I'm not supposed to dispense medication for headaches or colds," he commented while getting a glass of water. "Some guys lie to get drugs and then save them up until they have enough to get high. So be sure to swallow it." The doctor watched to see Ash take the medication, but not as closely as usual. He'd seen the confusion and surprise on Ash's face while he spoke, the boy was obviously not a druggie. And he was so young and had to be in so much pain, the doctor suspected the 'headache' was just the boy's way of looking strong.

No one noticed Ash palm the capsule and slip it into his pocket. Once the doctor left the room, Max sat on the chair next to the bed and said, "You know, your trouble is just beginning."

"How's that?" Ash returned. By his reckoning, his troubles began the day Griffin was drafted.

"Garvey. He's taken a liking to you," Max warned. "He'll attack you again."

Ash didn't doubt the man would try. "No more for me, thanks," Ash said, looking away. Something had been different then, something not there any other time Ash had been raped. It was almost as though he wasn't alone there. He'd even thought for a moment he heard Tommy, like his brother was there. Or like Ash was somewhere else. It was impossible but Ash still couldn't shake the feeling that he and Tommy were _together_. Somewhere. Whatever was going on there was something both more dangerous than they'd faced before and with higher stakes. It made no sense. Ash had been getting these feelings for awhile now, since Tommy's fourteenth birthday, but never so strong, so _real_. Always before it had been just _feelings_. He'd just feel like Tommy was thinking about him, or that Tommy was happy or tired or scared. But it was never so intense, and it was never anything he could put into words. Not like this.

Max just watched Ash for a long moment, wondering what was going on in the kid's mind. "He said you gave in, just like that."

_Can't fight or He'll kill them all. Can't fight. He's too strong. He'll make me _that_ again. _Ash frowned, unable to understand the thoughts replaying in his head. Why was he hearing Tommy's voice saying such things? _I need to get to California soon,_ he thought to himself. "That sounds like an accusation, Pops."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"If I put up a fight," Ash began. _He'll kill everyone. He's too Powerful. He can own me so easily. Please don't let me fall. Don't let him win. Help me. Please. Someone. Help me. __**Hear me!**_ Ash's voice caught for a second at Tommy's plea. After a moment, he finished, "They might have killed me."

"That's true." Max could see it really was bothering Ash. Changing the subject, he grabbed the tray he'd brought down as an excuse to return. "Anyway look. I brought you some dinner. Eat up."

Ash stared at the tray, not quite seeing anything on it. _Food?_ Tommy's voice said. _So hungry. Thirsty._

Drawing his own conclusions about Ash's distant expression, Max laughed uncomfortable. "I guess you don't even want to _see_ a banana, huh? Want me to eat it for you?"

Max reached for it but Ash stabbed his fork into it without conscious thought, causing Max to jerk back in surprise. When Ash started eating the banana, Tommy's voice grew quiet again. Ash noticed Max moving to leave and, deciding this was the most privacy he'd ever find, decided it was time to find out what Max knew. Paying attention for his reaction, Ash said, "Banana Fish."

Max froze, a mixture of shock and pain and loss crossing his face. He turned back to Ash and breathed, "What did you just say?" When Ash just looked at him, he demanded, "Banana Fish! Isn't that what you said? What do you know about Banana Fish?"

That was a more intense reaction than Ash expected. Calmly, Ash responded, "Why are you getting so bent out of shape? It's just the name of some fish in a Salinger story. That's all."

"LIAR! You _know_ something! I can tell by your reactions!"

_Why's it mean so much to him, Aslan?_ Tommy's voice questioned in his mind. _And you think you could get a drink? That banana helped._ Ash kept his expression coldly blank, refusing to react to either Max or Tommy. But he did finish his water which he'd only taken a swallow of earlier.

"ASH!" Max moved in close, desperation clear in his every word and action. "Ash, please tell me! Do you know where he is? Is that why Charlie asked me to protect you?"

Ash met his gaze. "You just said 'do you know where he is'. So 'Banana Fish' is the name of a person?"

"That's right," Max said, more calmly now, sounding weary. "I've been investigating for ten years and that much I've found out."

"Is that all you know? Who is this 'Banana Fish'?"

Max just looked at him a moment then grinned. "Are you trying to cut a deal? If I tell you what I know, will you tell me what you know?"

Ash smirked. "I don't know anything. I just like the way the name sounds." He heard the sound of Tommy's laughter in response to this, then Tommy said, _I've missed you, Aslan. I'm gonna stay here for now, okay? Just until it's safe to go back._

_Stay as long as you want, little brother,_ Ash thought in silence. He wasn't sure what was going on, maybe he was going insane, but he'd rather be insane and hear his little brother like this than to have nothing of him.

"You never let your guard down, do you?" Max said, drawing Ash's attention back to him. "I like you, kid. That's the sign of a true leader."

Ash said nothing to this. "Why have you spent ten years tracking down this Banana Fish?"

Max sat in silence for a long moment, deep in thought. When he began speaking, he sounded world weary and haggard, like a man who'd been through more than anyone should see and lived to try to forget the tale. It was a feeling Ash was very familiar with, and in that moment he felt more kinship with this man than he'd thought possible. Then Max's actual words cut through Ash like a knife. "I have this friend. Ten years ago, when I served in Vietnam. This buddy of mine took some bad drug that was making the rounds. He died. He was a good guy. He was young. About eighteen. He liked poetry, used to write some himself."

"What was his name?" Ash quietly asked.

"Huh?"

"What was your friend's name?" Ash demanded this time.

Max looked confused but answered, "Griffin. We all called him Griff."

Ash looked at Max in a new light, and he felt his heart shatter in grief and loss.

"Why? What is it?" Max asked, unsure he wanted to know what put that look in Ash's eyes.

"Max is … is your name Max Glenreed?"

"H-how do you know my real name? Lobo is my pen name," Max admitted.

"You," Ash breathed. Max Lobo, the man he'd found annoying but kind, the man he'd protected, that he'd grown to like, that he'd felt a kinship with, was Max Glenreed. A name he'd discovered long ago, one that haunted him since finding Griffin. Ash looked at Max and wished for ignorance. But he couldn't un-know something. "I have a real name too, Max. It's Aslan. Aslan Callenreese."

Max's eyes grew big, total shock written plainly across his face. "Y-you mean … you're Griff's little brother Aslan? He showed me a picture of you and Tommy but … you were like six, seven years old in it. You're really …"

"That's me."

Max laughed nervously and babbled, "I can't believe it! Griff's little brother. What an incredible coincidence! What a place to run into each other!" Max glanced at Ash's face, saw the hard look of the boy's face. It was a look he recognized from the war. It was the face of someone that had killed and knew they could do it again, even if they didn't want to. It was the face of someone willing to do what they had to do but doing their best to protect themselves while they did it. He'd seen it in many of the men he'd served with, in his own expression, but he never saw it in Griffin. That must have been how he missed their striking resemblance. "Wow. You two couldn't be more different! Your brother was a calm, quiet poet." _He never learned to kill without hurting himself. Not until that night._

"That's right. My brother loved to write. He sent me a lot of letters. I know all about you." _Why you?_

Tommy's voice commented, _Trust is dangerous, Aslan. I forgot that too._

"Is that so? Well Griff and I were -"

"I know you're the one who shot him."

Max fell silent. Ash continued, "I know you abandoned him in 'Nam."

"Hey… You've got it all wrong. He … your brother killed our buddies! He was … Look, I didn't have any choice! Griff wasn't himself. That drug messed up his brain. He would have killed all of us!"

"What you say makes sense. You didn't have a choice," Ash said, looking down. _Why did it have to be you? _"But my brother trusted you. He wrote about you in his letters. He said you were his only friend. He _trusted_ you."

Max fell silent, Ash's words cutting him deeply. Ash met his eyes and said, "You know my brother _still_ can't use his legs. But it couldn't be helped, right?"

A moment passed, then the meaning of Ash's words hit Max full force. "H-he's still alive? Where is he? I've gotta see him!"

"He wouldn't even recognize you!" Ash yelled in pain and anger. Max fell back into his forgotten chair, shocked at the sudden and intense show of emotion. Ash continued, "He doesn't even recognize _**me!**_ You said it yourself. That drug messed up his brain! And you … you left him to rot like that!"

Silence fell heavy over the room as the two glared at each other, pain and anger and loss and guilt suffocating them. The door opened and the doctor returned.

"Max? You're still here? It's passed lights out, you better get back to your cell," the doctor said, doing his best to ignore the tense atmosphere.

"Yeah… Sorry doc," Max said, heading to the door. "Get some rest, Ash. We'll talk more later."

"When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you," Ash promised, ignoring the hint of regret those words brought to him. "Goodnight, Lobo. I used to like your column."

888

Max spend most the next day sitting in his cell, staring at a picture of Griffin and two little boys. _Dear God. Griffin's little brother! They look so similar … although Griff said they all had different mothers. Maybe that's why I got that strange feeling when I met him._

"Damn." Max leaned forward, rested his head in his hands. "After all this time … why?"

888

"You're out?" Charlie repeated, shocked. He'd wondered why Max asked to speak to him alone when he stepped inside, after telling Eiji Ash wouldn't be coming again today. "What do you mean?"

"I mean just that. I can't handle this anymore. I'm giving up on Banana Fish too. And prison life. I'm going to talk to my lawyer and get out of here."

"Wait a second! You can't just run away! His life is in danger!"

"LISTEN!" Max yelled. "I'm not running away! As long as I'm involved, he's never going to help you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"He hates me, Charlie." Max looked broken. More broken than he had even right after returning from Vietnam. Charlie remained quiet as his old friend recounted the details.

"I see," was all he said when Max was done.

"I'm sorry I can't help you. The irony of it … after all this time."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Max. You did what you had to do."

"That's what I used to think. The truth is, it brought a lot of trouble down on my head. And I resented the insinuations that I could have handled it differently. Maybe it was a guilty conscience that made me chase after 'Banana Fish' all this time."

Charlie was quiet. Max looked up, met his eyes for a second before looking down again. "It's not Ash's fault, you know. I don't really think he was talking to me so much. He's just a _kid_, Charlie. He's just a kid unable to grieve for his big brother that's still alive but not there."

"Alright. I'll explain to the chief. If there's anything I can do for you, just let me know," Charlie said, while standing.

"So dedicated. When I get out of here, fix me up with a hot date, will ya?"

They both froze when Ash stepped into the room, Ash's gaze locked with Max's, such a mixture of emotions visible in their eyes that Charlie felt like an intruder witnessing it. No one moved, no one spoke for the longest time. Then Ash said, without looking away from Max, "Eiji not here?"

"He's outside, I'll get him," Charlie offered, almost running to get away from them. Ibe and Eiji entered at his call. Ibe stopped just inside the door beside Charlie, shocked at the intensity of the silence between Ash and Max. Eiji walked to Ash's side and threw his arms around the other boy. Ash looked shocked for just a second before a soft smile touched his lips and he turned his attention to Eiji. Max slipped out the door in silence.

"I was worried," Eiji said into Ash's shoulder. "Max said Dino visited you and Charlie couldn't stop it and then I didn't see you yesterday. I was afraid he hurt you or … or killed you."

"I'm fine, Ei-chan," Ash assured softly.

"No one knew anything! He could have killed you! I … Ash, I do not want you to die."

"Dino Golzine does not want me dead," he stated with such surety that Eiji stopped rambling and looked up to Ash's eyes. Ash smiled at the fear for him he saw in Eiji's eyes and told him, "Dino doesn't see me as that big a threat, Eiji. He wants something from me but … well, the main thing he wants, he can't get if I'm dead. He's sick but not _that _sick."

Charlie put a hand over his mouth, feeling sick as he realized the meaning behind Ash's words, hearing the confirmation of what he'd feared the moment he heard where Dino set up to see Ash. Eiji, however, only heard Dino didn't want Ash dead and he smiled. "He did not hurt you?" Eiji asked, innocently.

_I like him,_ Tommy commented in Ash's thoughts, causing Ash to smile. "I'm fine." It was not an answer but Ash hoped Eiji would take it that way. "Visiting hours're almost over. Sorry." He leaned down and kissed Eiji. Though shocked at the move, Eiji relaxed into it, his eyes going wide in understanding when he felt the capsule against his cheek. Ash released the kiss and said, "I have to go now."

Eiji watched with a shocked expression as Ash left the room. Charlie and Ibe came over to him after a moment.

"/Ei-chan? You okay?/"

"/I …/" Eiji felt the capsule again. "/I gotta go to the bathroom./"

Ibe watched as Eiji ran out. "/Ei-chan. Don't tell me that was your first kiss!/"

888

Inside the bathroom stall, out of sight of all people and cameras, Eiji spit out the capsule and found a note stuffed inside.

_Eiji - I'm being watched so this was the only way. I want you to go to a shop called Chang Da on Canal Street in Chinatown and give a message to Shorter Wong. Mention my name and they should let you see him. Tell him I want him to get the thing I gave Dr. Meredith and hide it in a safe place. And to move the people. I know it's dangerous. I'm asking you because only an Asian can get through Chinatown without attracting attention. Please be very careful and don't tell anyone about this! - Ash_

Eiji thought on that. _Shorter Wong? Oh - the guy with the Mohawk. _

Ibe called from outside the door, "/Ei-chan? Are you alright in there?/"

"/Y-yeah! I'll be right out./" He stuffed the note deep in his pocket before heading out. _"…the thing I gave Dr. Meredith"… Is that the evidence Charlie's been talking about? What could possibly scare an underworld boss so badly? If he did all that to Ash and he doesn't want him dead, what will he do? Is Ash really okay?_

"/Ei-chan!/"

Eiji snapped out of his thoughts, turned to Ibe. He wondered when they got outside. "/Did you say something, Ibe-san?/"

Ibe laid a hand on Eiji's shoulder. "/Don't let it bother you./"

"/Huh?/" _How does he know …_

"/To Americans, kissing is just like shaking hands./"

_Oh! That's what he thinks is bothering me! Shaking hands? I do not see Ash shaking hands as freely as most do let alone kissing!_ "/Yeah. Sure./"

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	37. Chapter 37 New York

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 37**

"/Ibe-san,/" Eiji said from the door. "/I'm going out for awhile. To buy some books./"

Ibe glanced up from sorting his negatives. "/Alright but be careful. Stay in the safe parts of town./"

"/I will,/" he answered without looking at Ibe.

"/And if you find the latest issue of Shonen Magazine, buy me a copy, okay?/"

"/Sure thing./" _I'm sorry I lied, Ibe-san,_ Eiji thought to himself as he headed out. _But Ash is counting on me. I can't let him down._

Eiji wondered through the streets of Chinatown, trying to ignore how nervous he felt. There were so many shops though, he soon decided to ask for help. Seeing two boys sitting by the entrance to one of the shops, he walked over and said, "Excuse me. Do you know shop called 'Chang Da'?"

As the two boys glared at him coldly, Eiji grew more nervous. One demanded, "Who wants to know? You got some business there?"

Eiji felt himself shaking as he stumbled around before managing to say, "I am looking for a person named Shorter Wong."

That got their attention. "Are you a friend of Wong's?"

"N-no, I … Ash Lynx sent me."

"Ash?" This surprised the two boys. Eiji didn't act like someone that would be in anyone's set, after all. But he didn't seem to be lying. Besides, they doubted _anyone_ would be crazy enough to use Ash's name if they weren't with Ash.

"I want to meet Shorter Wong. Can you please tell me where Chang Da is?"

"He ain't there."

"Not there?" Eiji repeated. "W-what do you mean? Where is he?"

The boys were silent for a long moment. "You're one of Ash's boys?"

"I am not in his gang. I am his friend."

They suddenly realized who he was - the Japanese boy that called them to tell where Ash was. The one Ash seemed to have taken an immediately liking for. "Arthur's boys have been lookin' for him everywhere. He's not there, but Chang Da is on this street. Next to the butcher shop over there."

The other boy said, "I'd be careful about dropping Shorter's name. If Arthur's boys get hold of you, you're dead meat."

Eiji thanked them. The first thing Eiji noticed about the restaurant was the lack of windows. Entering the Chang Da felt like stepping into Ash's place the first time. Everyone was young and hardened, though here there wasn't the mix of races found at Ash's. Everyone was Chinese. They were all staring at him with that same intensity. The difference was he wasn't with Ibe and Skip, and he'd seen enough to not find comfort in their youth this time.

"Table for one?"

Eiji almost jumped at the man … no, woman's words. "Y-yes." _Where's Shorter? Is this really his hideout?_

The woman led him to a table and said, "At this time of day we have only soup. And dumplings. Is that okay?" She made the question sound like a demand.

"Um, actually, I didn't come here to eat."

The woman glared. "You're not Chinese."

"I am not."

"Japanese? Korean?"

"Japanese."

A boy walked up behind her, sat a bowl on the table before Eiji. "Have some soup on the house." The woman glared at the boy as he slid into the seat across from Eiji, but she walked off without a word. "Forgive my sister's cold attitude, kid. She's very protective of me. You are Eiji, right?"

"Y-yes."

The boy held his hand out to Eiji. "Shorter Wong." Seeing Eiji glance at his now bald head, Shorter explained, "Yeah, I shaved the Mohawk. Too distinctive with Arthur's boys looking for me."

Eiji took his hand. "I am glad you are here. Ash said to tell you something."

"We're good here, these are my boys."

"He said to get the thing he gave Dr. Meredith and hide it in a safe place and to move the people."

Shorter thought on that a moment. "He didn't say what or who?"

Eiji shook his head no. Shorter sighed as he stood. "That's Ash for you. Always playing things close to the chest. Well come along, Eiji. You can walk with me to the doctor then I'll see you safely out of Chinatown."

888

Shorter and Eiji entered the doctor's office and found several guns aimed at them and Arthur leaning against the wall. The doctor and Ms. Brandish were sitting stiffly in chairs in the middle of the room, a gun aimed at each of them.

As their hands were tied behind their backs and they were shoved into chairs, Shorter could only think, _I really shoulda taken the kid out of Chinatown __**first**__. Well at least these stupid fucks haven't recognized me yet. Can't believe they didn't search us._

"Dr. Meredith!" Arthur called, getting the older man's attention. "This Japanese kid a friend of yours?"

"Never saw him before in my life," Meredith answered honestly while glaring angrily at Arthur. "What the hell do you want? If it's money, you can have it. Just get the hell out of here!"

"Sorry Doc but it ain't money we're after. You know Ash Lynx don't ya Doc? He's been here before."

Meredith fell silent, everything falling together.

"'Course you do. This little kid wouldn't be here if you didn't." Arthur turned his attention to Eiji and demanded, "Now make things easy for everybody and just tell us what Ash asked you to do."

Picturing Ash's beaten and bloody form thrown on the floor of the warehouse, clothes ripped and deep gashes bleeding, Eiji looked into Arthur's eyes and said, "What do you mean?"

Beside him, Shorter closed his mouth on the words he'd been ready to speak and turned to Eiji in surprise. Eiji had guts, he had to give him that. Since the kid wasn't just giving in, Shorter kept his silence and continued to work on cutting the ropes from his hands while they weren't paying attention.

Arthur grabbed Eiji's chin and got right in his face. "You're in no position to be playing games, kid. Are you?" Eiji didn't say anything. Arthur released his chin and leaned back. "You saw what we did to Ash when _he_ didn't talk."

"I did." Again, Shorter found his attention riveted to Eiji. He'd expected to hear fear from the naïve boy, not cold anger. Shorter smiled to himself. It seemed Eiji really cared about Ash. Which was real good, because Shorter could already tell that Ash cared too damned much about this kid. He managed to get the ropes off his hands but stayed still, waiting for his chance.

Arthur smiled vilely. "Unfortunately, we can't damage you, cause you're our special treat for Papa Dino." Arthur pulled a knife and put it to Ms. Brandish's throat.

Dr. Meredith exclaimed, "Leave her alone you bastards!"

Arthur ignored him. "'Fess up, kid. And don't lie. We'll know if you're lying. Or maybe you don't care if she croaks?" Eiji looked torn, Arthur pressed, "Well? Wanna see her die? Is that it?"

_Forgive me Ash._ "Ash said to get the thing he gave to doctor."

"The 'thing'?" Arthur questioned.

A man in a tie who had been standing back jumped forward and said, "A- a capsule! About this big!" He held his fingers up about an inch apart. "There was white powder in it!"

Dr. Meredith growled, "If that's what you want, its on the desk there! Take it and get out!"

"Did you analyze the contents?" the man asked.

"If it didn't come from between a woman's legs, it's none of my business!"

"You're a spunky one, Doc," Arthur said. "Too bad we gotta kill you."

"What?" Eiji exclaimed. "But he talked! They have nothing to do with this!"

"They know too much. We'd be doing you a favor if we killed you right now too."

Shorter started to move but stilled himself when he caught sight of Sing slipping into the room. They hadn't moved to kill anyone yet, Arthur was too busy gloating and trying to scare the kid to get down to business so they had time to wait for all his boys to be in position. Shorter was surprised at how very little Arthur was scaring Eiji.

Arthur continued, "Didn't Ash tell you? See Dino doesn't like women. He's only interested in boys. _**Young**_ boys. It was that pig Marvin's job to get hold of boys. Did you know that?"

Eiji remained quiet. He knew Ash had a history with Marvin, he was almost sure where Arthur was leading this, but he wouldn't say it. _"Dino Golzine does not want me dead," Ash had said. "…the main thing he wants, he can't get if I'm dead."_

Arthur smirked. "It would just tear Ash up to see the same thing happen to you that happened to _him_."

Shorter stared in shock. He'd known Ash knew all those men, had some kind of connection to Dino and that he hated the man. But he'd never thought about why Ash would hate them so strongly. Around the room, the Chinese boys who had been ghosting into position were also filled with shock. Ash Lynx was untouchable. They never thought about what could have made him that way.

Eiji wasn't shocked. That alone caught everyone's attention. "Coward!" Eiji spat. "Is this the only way you can fight Ash?"

"Say what you want, kid," Arthur said. "He made a fool outta me once too often. I'm not gonna let him die quick and easy. First I'm gonna take away everything he cares about. Skip's dead. Soon I'll find Shorter and kill him too."

Sitting in the chair behind Arthur, Shorter grinned at this. With all attention on Arthur and Eiji, Shorter eased his hands out from behind him and drew his gun from his ankle holster.

"And _you_," Arthur spat. "I'll sell to the old fag."

"You're crazy. You're sick!" Eiji said. "Why hate Ash so much? Is it just because he is better than you in every way?"

Anger filled Arthur. He growled out, "Say what you want. You can't handle a gun like Ash. Dino'll make you a junkie and use you up. Or are you gonna slit your wrists before you get turned into a vegetable? If you do, I'll invite Ash to come watch."

Shorter placed the barrel of his gun against Arthur's skull and said, "You're the one who's gonna slit his own wrists, Arthur."

Arthur froze. His eyes scanned the room and he saw all his boys covered by Shorter's. Shorter continued, "Thanks for blabbing on and on like that, Arthur. Made it easy for my boys to slip in here. You know, I didn't believe Ash when he said you wouldn't know me without the Mohawk. Guess he wins that one too, huh. - Those bulges in your pants can't be your little dicks. Take 'em out and drop 'em or a hole is gonna appear in your boss's head."

Arthur's boys dropped their guns. The man in the tie was shaking in fear, gripping his gun tightly.

Shorter told him, "You too, four eyes. You couldn't shoot that thing anyway. You're shakin' like a leaf."

A door opened behind the man, drawing everyone's attention. Arthur questioned, "Who's that?"

The man in the tie turned, and paled when he saw who stood there. "G-Griff… Griffin…"

Griffin stood in the doorway, staring at the man, his expression not quite as blank as usual. Dr. Meredith watched this in surprise. Eiji stood up, his hands still tied, reacting to the name.

"It can't be," the man denied. "You're dead. You're supposed to be _**dead**_."

"Y-you… you…" Griffin said, taking an unsteady step forward, his eyes locked on the man alone. "You … Banana Fish… Abra…"

Terror filled the man's face as he raised his gun towards Griffin. "K-keep away! Stay away!"

"Griffin, look out!" Dr. Meredith yelled from across the room, unable to do anything else. There was no distance between the two men, the gun was almost touching Griffin's chest just above his heart. The man pulled the trigger, Eiji suddenly slammed into his side, knocking him down. The bullet tore through Griffin's side, missing his heart, and Griffin fell to the ground. Arthur slammed his elbow back into Shorter, knocking him away and knocking the gun from his hand. Around them, Shorter's boys were fighting Arthur's. A couple of Shorter's boys grabbed the doctor and Ms. Brandish and threw them behind the desk, ordering them to stay down. The man pushed Eiji off of him and scrambled up, ran out the door. Arthur saw him go and cussed, called to his boys, "Forget it! Let's go!"

Pausing just outside the door, safe from any stray shots, Arthur called back, "See ya around, Shorter! Tell Ash we'll settle this sooner or later!"

"Damn!" Shorter said, rubbing his shoulder. He moved to Eiji's side and cut the ropes from the boy's wrists. "You alright?"

Dr. Meredith rushed to Griffin's side as Eiji answered, "I- I think so." His shoulder hurt but not that bad. "Griffin?"

"Almost forgot. How is he?" Shorter asked the doctor.

"Don't talk to me," Meredith said. "I'm trying to stop the bleeding. Ms. Brandish - call an ambulance." He worked in silence for awhile. "Damn! I can't let him die. He came around. He started to _remember_ something!"

"Seemed like he knew the little guy with the glasses," Shorter commented. _He said 'Banana Fish'. That's what Ash said all this shit's about._

One of the boys said, "He said something strange about bananas?"

"Banana Fish," Meredith said. "Now I'm starting to get the picture. Don't die, Griff. For your little brother's sake."

Shorter questioned, "What? What're you talking about? Who the hell is this guy?"

"He's Ash's big brother," Meredith and Eiji answered at the same time.

"What?"

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	38. Chapter 38 New York

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 38**

Ash sat on the bunk staring at Max. He'd explained everything to Tommy's presence, from finding Griffin forgotten in the VA hospital muttering about 'Banana Fish' and reading Griffin's file to the man shot on the street saying those same two words. Tommy had been less than willing to see Max as the bad guy after Ash finished speaking. He kept saying something about good people having to do things they didn't like when faced with someone not in control of themselves. And he insisted on pointing out that Max shot his legs, he tried to stop Griffin, not kill him.

Despite the emphatic defense, Tommy couldn't say why he felt so strongly on this. Something happened, was all he said. Something bad. But he didn't really remember anything since leaving New York. _I don't think I want to remember,_ Tommy said in a soft, almost fearful tone when Ash pressed. _I'll have to, I think, when I wake up. But it's not safe there yet. I'll know when it's safe._

"What're you staring at?" Max finally said, throwing a sideways glare Ash's way.

"Am I bothering you?" Ash responded harshly.

"Of course! Living day and night with a guy who want to kill me…"

Ash stayed quiet. Tommy spoke up, _You really shouldn't, Ash. Don't blame the guy that had to stop his friend. That's a hell you don't know, having to do that. Blame whoever took Griff's control. Not the one that had to stop him._

Ash responded, _If you could tell me why you think that, it'd mean more._

_Can't. Can't remember. Don't ask me that!_

_Hey, it's okay, little bro,_ Ash assured.

Max broke the silence in the cell once again. "Why don't you _say_ something? If you hate me, why don't you give me a piece of your mind?" Max stood up, towering over Ash. "Are you listening? Why don't you answer me, damn-it! Say something!"

Ash glared up at him, angered more at him disturbing his talk with Tommy than anything else at that moment.

Max demanded, "What's that look for? Why are you staring at me like that? Don't look at me with those eyes. Don't look at me with your brother's eyes!" Max exclaimed as he slammed Ash into the mattress, his hand on Ash's throat.

Ash didn't fight him, just stared up at him in shock, finally seeing what Tommy had been saying. He saw the guilt eating away at Max - ten years of guilt, of questioning if there was anything he could have done different, of finding too many answers that he never could have thought of that day and unable to know if they would have worked or not. The guilt of looking at a friend, at someone you trust and care about so deeply, and not being able to save them. It was the guilt Ash felt when he arrived too late to save Tommy from his little league coach. It was pain and loss and sorrow and anger and fear.

Max found his hands wrapped around Griffin's throat and he jerked back in shock, looked down and saw it was Ash. Feeling sick with guilt, Max moved back. "I'm sorry. I… I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Max moved across the cell. When his back was turned, Ash rubbed his sore neck. "You stay there," Max said in a subdued tone. "I'll sleep on top. Tomorrow, I'll ask the guard to change my cell. It'll be better that way, for both of us. I won't bother you anymore. If you want to kill me, go ahead. I've had enough." He climbed into the top bunk. "Goodnight, Ash."

After a moment, Ash quietly said, "Goodnight."

888

"Gimme a break, Lobo," the guard said, exasperated. "I went out on a limb for you because you said you wanted to room with the guy."

"I know and I'm really sorry."

"Why the hell do you want to change cells _again_?"

"Well you see…" Max drifted off. "Actually it's a little hard to explain. Here's a little something for your troubles. Please?"

The guard took the cash and said, "Well alright. It's not like there's a shortage of guys who wanna room with the kid."

Max frowned at this. "Just don't put him in with one of the bulls, okay?"

"What's it to you? Besides, it's not like the kid isn't into it at all. Garvey's tellin' everyone he gave in just like that. Get your things together, I'll have you moved in an hour." The guard walked off.

Max watched him go for a moment, then let it go. _That's right. It's none of my business…_ Max returned to his cell to grab his things and found Ash sitting inside, reading, just as he'd been when Max left. "Why don't you go for a walk or something?" Max suggested.

"Yeah right," Ash scoffed. "Pace around the cage."

"I see what you mean," Max responded. _I guess this is the last time I'll have to put up with his attitude. What happens from here ain't my concern._ "Well take care." _I guess the next time we meet will be when he comes to kill me. That's fine with me. I'm finally free of the burden._

He met up with the guard and was led to his new cell. "The whole cell to myself? Great."

"Enjoy it while it last."

"I'll be out of here before I get a new cellmate," Max informed. "My lawyer's coming tomorrow."

It was awhile later that Max discovered his notes on Banana Fish were missing. _Oh well, no big deal. He can have them if he wants them. They're not my concern anymore._

888

Alone in the cell, Ash pulled out Max's notes, including an article by Steven Johnson, ex-intelligence officer - the man who passed Ash the vial and California address. _"Whether 'Banana Fish' is the name of an individual or an organization is unclear but it is believed to have something to do with a particular drug-smuggling route." That's vague enough. Though the rest of the article is worse._

Tommy agreed. _It's a long way around saying they don't know shit. What's Max's notes say there? I see Griff's name._

Ash scanned them closer. _"Towards the end of the Vietnam war, there were drugs everywhere. Most were really crude. One night, eighteen year old Griffin C. picked up an M15 and started blasting his own unit, killing three of our men. When subdued, he was taken to a hospital in Saigon where it was said he died in the night. The only words he would speak were 'Banana Fish'." Nothing new, I've found out more than this._

"Hey honey."

Ash closed the notes and dropped them on the bunk at the intrusion. Garvey stood just inside the cell now, other men gathered around outside, ready to watch. "What do you want?" Ash demanded. _I've found what I came for anyway. Time to get out of here. I can go through the rest of the notes outside this place. Maybe there'll be something._

"Hello to you too. I'm your new cellmate, kid. We're gonna be good buddies, right? Just like last time."

"Like hell."

888

Max glanced around the room. "How come the rec room's so empty?"

"Probably because everyone's gone to see the show."

"Show?"

"Garvey says he's gonna tame the wild lynx."

"What?" Max exclaimed, standing. "You mean they put Garvey in his cell?"

"Don't look at _me_, man. You're the one who got tired of the kid and asked for a new cell. It's none of your business anymore, is it? Besides, he puts on a tough guy act but they say he didn't fight Garvey at all. It's not like I think he should have protected his virtue to the bitter end but he could've put up a little fight, ya know?"

"_That sounds like an accusation, Pops," _Ash's words repeated in Max's thoughts. _Not from me, kid. But everyone else here sees it as weakness. They don't respect you. I … it's not my concern._ "He's still just a kid." _Why am I defending him? He wants to kill me and I'm defending him. But it's not his fault. He's just a kid, all alone, and part of that's my fault. If I'd found some way to help Griff…_

"Don't worry 'bout it, man. It's not like they're gonna kill him or nothin', long as he does what he's told. That's just the way it goes. Weak guys don't have a chance in this place. If he want to make it, the kid's gotta put up with some stuff."

"But …" _It's not my concern. Ash can take care of himself anyway. He's …_ Eiji's voice overrode his, reminding, _"He is not fearless. He is not unreal. Ash is human." Shut up!_ he ordered his thoughts. _He's not my concern. Forget him already!_

"_Someone should remember."_ Ash's words to Eiji. Ash Lynx, so sure he would die young … No. Aslan Callenreese, Griffin's little brother, asking to be remembered. It wasn't spoken to Max but he couldn't ignore it either. It was Griffin's _little_ brother, damn-it. The kid was expecting to die, waiting to die, and asking the only one he thought would care to remember him.

"Damn!" Max turned and ran from the room. _I can't just sit by. I can't pretend it doesn't involve me. Damn-it, Ash, I'll show you someone else cares!_

888

"Aw, don't be like that," Garvey said.

Ash didn't move from where he stood before the bunks. "Remember what I said? 'Just this once'."

"There's no such thing as 'just once' honey."

"I just wanted to go to the infirmary that time."

Laughter filled the corridor at this. "Just wanted to go to the infirmary!" someone repeated. "He'll be there again soon, right Garvey!"

"Come on pops, don't piss me off," Ash warned. "I'm used to dealing with guys like you."

Garvey grinned. "Oh is that so? So deal with me, honey."

_Stupid ass,_ Tommy said. _Like some fucking human can touch us._

_Human?_ Ash questioned.

Tommy seemed to shrug. _Whatever. The old man's asking for it. Let's show 'em what we can do._

Ash smirked, resting his arm on the top bunk. "Alright old man. Come on. But you gotta be nice, okay."

Garvey hesitated slightly. Though most seemed to have forgotten Ash's first day there since Garvey took him later, Garvey still remembered the boy casually snapping his wrist. "You mean it?"

In the corridor, someone said, "See, he's askin' for it."

Garvey closed the distance between them, put his hand on Ash's face, saying, "I knew you'd come around-"

Ash pulled the sheet off the bunk and swung it around where it wrapped around Garvey's neck. Ash's eyes flashed as he moved forward.

888

Max found a crowd outside Ash's cell, several men calling out, "Stop it! You're gonna kill him!"

"So what? Let him go to town!" another yelled. "Somebody keep a lookout for guards!"

Max started pushing his way through. "Let me through! Garvey! Stop it! He's just a kid! ASH!" Finally making it to the cell bars, Max froze for a second, staring in shock at Ash's face filled with murderous rage and Garvey choking and on his knees.

"STOP!" Max said, finding his voice. "ASH STOP IT!" Ash looked up at him and Max almost choked as he met his eyes. Ash's jade green eyes seemed to be glowing with green flames. But even as he noticed this, the glow started to fade. Max continued, "Let him go, Ash. If you kill him, they'll nail you for first-degree murder! You want to throw your life away over that scum?"

Ash had stopped but hadn't released Garvey. His eyes appeared normal again. Max added, "You do that, you can be the one to explain to Eiji. I'm not."

"Eiji," Ash breathed the name softly. Tommy's voice sounded just as subdued when he said, _He's right, Aslan. We can't do this. It'd kill my Jas too._

Ash pushed Garvey away, whipping the sheet so that it released him. Garvey fell to his hands and knees gasping for breath. _Who is 'Jas', little bro?_ Ash questioned but Tommy didn't have an answer. _When you 'wake up' you really need to let me know where you are and what's going on._

Garvey slowly crawled out of the cell while several men complained over Max's interruption. Ash smirked as he met Max's eyes again and said, "You're a real busybody, aren't you Pops?"

Ash walked out and the men cleared a path for him. When the shock faded in Max, he rushed to catch up with Ash, calling, "Hold on! Ash!"

"Alright already, what do you want?" Ash said, turning to face Max.

"That was pretty impressive."

Ash scoffed. _What? Almost kill a guy 'cause you let anger have control and it's 'impressive'?_

Max continued, "I don't think anybody'll be getting any funny ideas for awhile. You've made the grade. Now they see you as a man, not a queen."

"Who gives a damn?" Ash responded, turning away from him and starting to walk off.

"But if you're as tough as all that, then why …?"

Ash stopped. "What?"

Max looked uncomfortable. "Well, uh … you know, in here, once you let something like that happen to you, they'll disrespect you."

"Disrespect?" Ash repeated. "Hah. That's a joke. Scum like that? You think I give a damn if they 'disrespect' me?"

"Uh, good point," Max admitted.

Ash turned to leave again. "Well if that's all you have to say …"

"Yeah. See ya." Max watched Ash walk away. _Charming as ever, isn't he. Can he really be Griff's little brother? If Griff had even half the strength of Ash … _

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	39. Chapter 39 New York

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 39**

"Someone you want me to meet?" Ash repeated.

Max nodded. "A lawyer. He's a friend of mine. He's here right now, waiting for me."

Ash scoffed. "Don't waste my time." He picked his book back up but didn't open it.

"Ash!"

"Would you just quit butting into my business?" he said, starting to sound angry. _Give him a break, big brother,_ Tommy said. _He's just trying to help. I know it's annoying and all but he has good intentions. We haven't seen that enough._

"How long do you plan to stay here?" Max demanded. "Why don't you apply for bail? You're gonna get killed and you're just spinning your wheels here anyway!"

"Mind your own business," Ash ordered, though without any anger in his tone this time.

"This _is_ my business!" Max claimed. "It doesn't matter how tough you are. You're up against the boss of one of the top five syndicates on the east coast! You know that better than anybody!"

"So you want to put your lawyer friend in the crossfire?" Ash returned. "Leave it alone, Max. I've got it handled."

888

Eiji stood just inside the doorway watching the street. The two boys he'd asked for directions were nearby, acting as bodyguards. "That's him," Eiji said, breaking the long silence.

The boys scanned the street, meeting the eyes of others of their gang. "It's clear."

Eiji stepped out passed them and called out, "Ibe-san!"

Ibe hurried over, demanding loudly, "/Where the _**hell**_ have you _**been**_? You disappear the whole day and then you call and tell me you're in _**Chinatown**_! I thought you'd been kidnapped again./"

"Quite, old man," one of the boys warned, pulling him inside with them and firmly shutting the door. "You want to tell everyone where we are?"

"/Actually, I almost _was_ kidnapped again,/" Eiji admitted, which did nothing to calm Ibe. "/I'm sorry. But he is right. We do not want them to find us again./"

Ibe quieted at this. After calming down, he said, "/You're alright and that's what counts. But just what the hell happened?/"

Switching to English, Eiji said, "It's pretty complicated. Come with me."

Ibe looked confused but followed after. "_What's_ complicated?"

"Watch your step," Eiji warned, just on time to stop Ibe from tripping over a box he hadn't noticed in the dark hallway. "We moved the doctor's stuff here since the clinic is not safe now."

A boy leaning against the wall beside a door saw them coming and knocked lightly on the door, said something too low to hear. Shorter opened the door to them as Eiji and Ibe reached it.

"Aren't you … the one Charlie said runs Chinatown?" Ibe asked.

"That's me. Name's Shorter." He turned to the two boys shadowing Eiji. "Everything clear?" Receiving the affirmative, Shorter nodded. "Alright. Join the watch."

"How is he?" Eiji asked as he walked with Shorter, Ibe following behind in a cloud of confusion.

"Not so good. He lost a lot of blood and we're having trouble finding … well, anyone that knows their blood type for one." Seeing the sorrow in Eiji's eyes, he added, "Hey, he's got a chance thanks to you, kid. You know you earned my boys' respect with that move."

"What move?" Ibe questioned. Shorter opened another door and they entered a bedroom, now set up as an impromptu emergency center. Griffin lay pale and drawn upon the bed with Dr. Meredith on one side of him. Ms. Brandish was taking blood from a boy nearby and several other boys were on the other side of the room.

"Wh-what happened?" Ibe questioned again. "Who is this guy?"

"He's Ash's brother," Eiji explained.

"What?" Ibe looked closer and saw the resemblance. "This is Griffin? Max's friend from the war?"

"Yes. He was shot by one of Arthur's boys."

"Or someone with Arthur, anyway," Shorter put in.

Eiji continued, "We couldn't take him to a hospital. The Syndicate would find him."

"Ei-chan!" Ibe said fearfully. "What are you talking about? What are you getting involved-" He cut himself off. "Ash. What did Ash ask you to do, Ei-chan? And how did he say anything to you that we did not hear?"

Eiji blushed as he thought of exactly how Ash passed on his message. "I, uh … Never mind that. We found out what Banana fish is."

Shorter wondered how Ash passed his note to cause Eiji to blush and stutter around it. Ignoring that for the moment, he told Meredith, "Tell him what you told us, Doc."

"Okay. Let's talk in the other room." Meredith led them through. "My name's Meredith. OB/GYN. I specialize in abortions. If you're ever in need, give me a call."

"My name is Ibe. I'm a cameraman. You, uh, you know Ash?"

"Yeah, but I wish I didn't." Meredith sat out several papers and a small vial on the table before them. Ibe looked at it questioningly. "This is just a tiny sample. I hid it in a separate place, along with my research, after I … began to suspect how dangerous it was. They made the assumption I hoped they would."

"What is it?"

Eiji said, "Ash got it from a man who got killed. It is the 'thing' Marvin was asking about."

"It's damned nasty stuff, too," Meredith stated. "All I know so far is that it's some kind of hallucinogen."

"Hallucinogen? Like LSD?" Ibe asked.

"Something like that. LSD seems to be the _base_ of it and there are some very similar symptoms. However even the strongest dose of LSD only lasts about eight hours. But the symptoms caused by this stuff last more than 24 hours. Maybe even longer." He glanced at the open door, checking on Griffin.

"Maybe?" Ibe repeated.

Meredith turned back to him. "I couldn't observe the effects any longer than that because all the rats I used in the experiment _died_. They got violent - smashed their heads against the wall, chewed off their own limbs… extremely self-destructive behavior. In other words, they committed suicide."

Eiji took over. "Remember what Charlie said? Over the passed few months there have been several unexplained suicides. All the men who died were rivals of Dino Golzine, remember?"

Shorter tapped the table next to the vial. "We think this was made by the man who shot Griffin. The guy freaked when he saw Griffin, then shot him when Griffin called him Banana Fish."

Ibe tried to take this all in. Remembering what Shorter said as they entered, he asked Eiji, "What did you do?"

Eiji glanced down. "I, uh, tackled him."

"The guy had his gun aimed right at Griffin's heart, none of my boys could get close enough to stop him and shooting him just would have had two bodies on the floor," Shorter filled in. "The kid was the only one close. He saved his life."

Ibe asked, "Did you hurt your shoulder again?"

"It is okay. Dr. Meredith looked at it," Eiji assured.

The phone rang. Shorter answered, "Hey Ash." A slight pause. "Yeah. There were some complications but … no, the kid's fine. Alright. See you soon."

After he hung up, he called, "Sing! Send the package."

"Ash called?" Eiji questioned.

"Yeah. He set up this thing that if anyone tries to track the call, it'll tell 'em he called somewhere else. Don't ask me, I don't get it," Shorter added this at seeing the question in Ibe's eyes. "The calls from the pen are all monitored and recorded though so we can't say nothin' sensitive."

"What package?" Ibe asked.

Eiji answered, "Copies of the videos Charlie was talking about. The ones the judge won't look at." At their looks, he said, "Ash told me when I was in hospital."

Shorter said, "We're sending them to this guy that controls most the media. He owes Ash a favor, for saving his kid awhile back. He's like real high up in the Russian mob so we weren't wanting to have to call in the favor but he will honor the debt."

888

Ash had barely taken a step away from the phones when a man saw him and called out, "Yo! Ash Lynx!"

Ash stopped, recognizing him as one of the guys that would hang around with Max. Since Max insisted on hovering around Ash, he'd seen quite a bit of this man, though he'd never bothered to take note of his name.

"Max wants to see you. Says it's real important."

"Pops? He just went to …" Ash stopped, frowning. _His lawyer friend. He just can't stay out of my business._ "Where is he?"

"In the workshop."

"Right. Thanks."

888

"/What?/" Eiji exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention to the two Japanese that had been speaking quietly in the corner of the room. "/Why do you want to go back to Japan all of a sudden? You're the one who said let's see how far Ash can go!/"

Having finally received the full story, including Arthur's words concerning Eiji, Ibe made his decision. He just hadn't realized how difficult it would be to convince the younger man. "/The situation has changed! This is just too dangerous! They know you and Ash are close! Who knows when they'll come after you again?/"

"/I'm not running./"

"/Ei-chan, listen to me. It doesn't matter whether you're afraid or not. This is for _**real**_! This is the Corsican Mafia we're dealing with. This isn't Japan./" Ibe placed his hands on Eiji's shoulders. "/What if something were to happen to you again? I wouldn't be able to face your parents. It was hard enough convincing them to let you come in the first place./"

Eiji looked down and sighed. "/I understand what you're saying and I'm grateful that you brought me to America. You helped me when I was really down. But I won't go back. I _can't_ go back!/"

"/You _**are**_ going back with me!/"

Eiji looked at him for a long moment with a sorrowful expression. Then he walked away, across the room to sit by Griffin's bedside. He was still too pale. They hadn't found enough blood donors and Dr. Meredith thought he might have missed something. If they could get enough blood ahead, he planned on going back in.

Eiji looked upon Griffin's face, so much like Ash's. He remembered when he first saw Ash Lynx. Standing there with the pool cue held lightly in his hands, gun easily visible tucked into the front of his tight jeans. His expression masked, his jade green eyes hard and intent. Not overly muscled but he looked like he could handle his own, his stance seemed to cry out warrior but he still looked more like a magazine cover than a fighter. He remembered that small grin that touched Ash's eyes as he handed his gun over to Eiji, a move that Eiji was only starting to understand the significance of. It was the first time he saw behind Ash's mask though he hadn't known that then.

He saw again Ash standing in front of the warehouse, tossing his gun away to save Eiji. He recalled Ash's beaten form, remembered Ash accepting his aid, and the surprise on Skip's face when he did so.

Eiji recalled the hospital, Ash in his room so much that anytime Charlie looked for him, that was the first stop. Ash let Eiji see his real self there, only guarding himself when someone else entered the room, though even then he never closed off completely from Eiji.

The first time Ash stepped into the visiting room with Max, Eiji couldn't miss how Ash's annoyance disappeared upon seeing him. He'd live through anything for a chance to see that smile again.

"I am sorry if my choices make your life harder, Mr. Ibe," Eiji said in English, still not looking up. "You can return to Japan if you want but I am not leaving."

"You are-"

Eiji interrupted him. "If you make it a choice, Mr. Ibe, I will choose Ash."

Ibe was silent for a long moment. "Even over your family?"

"Over anyone."

"You will die for him if you stay here."

Shorter put in, "He's right you know. _We're_ out of our league here. You can bet that lunatic Arthur will try to get at Ash by coming after you again. And next time he catches you, he'll kill you slowly."

Eiji looked up and met Shorter's eyes in silence. Shorter saw the understanding in the kid's eyes. He might not be able to imagine how bad it could get but he understood enough that most people would have run long ago. Unless they had a very strong reason to stay.

Ibe tried once more. "Please, Ei-chan. You will be safe in Japan."

"I would be safe but I would not be living. I have not been living since the accident. Maybe before. Ash… With Ash, I feel alive again."

"Don't fall in love with Ash," Ibe warned.

"He is my friend."

Ibe didn't say anything to this. _You are not speaking like he is only a friend, Ei-chan._

888

Ash entered the silent workshop, his guard up. It was odd for the place to be empty like this and he doubted Max could empty it. Feeling the motion from behind, Ash dropped to the ground, under the two-by-four that had been aimed at his head.

"Welcome kiddo," the man holding the board said. Several other men stood behind him, between Ash and the only door out. "We're gonna have a little chat about that 'treasure' you got ahold of."

"How should we do this?" one of the men asked the first speaker.

"I'll take care of it."

"Just don't kill him. At least not until we get him to tell us where it's at."

Ash stayed silent, his expression masked, just waiting for them to make a move. Blanca always said, in an open fight against multiple opponents, take the time to get a read on their skills before making your move. A little pain at the start is better than ending up dead because you didn't know what you were getting into.

888

"Ash?" Max was surprised not to find the kid in the cell reading.

"I thought you were in the workshop," one of the guys said.

"The workshop?"

"Yeah. Didn't you just send someone to tell Ash to meet you there?"

"What?" Max took off running. _Oh no! Not Garvey again! If Ash kills Garvey, it's really over. _

888

"What's wrong, kid? Given up already?" the man said, looking down upon Ash where he sat on the floor by the wall they'd just thrown him into. "Why'd you dis the boss, kid? You were his favorite, weren't you? The boss don't have no kids of his own. If you played your cards right, you could've got him to adopt you. Then you woulda had it made."

"Had it made? That's a laugh," Ash said, wiping a bit of blood from his lip. "A career dealing drugs and pimping whores?"

"The kid's a real smart mouth," another man said.

The leader said, "Beating up little kids isn't my idea of fun, you know." He picked Ash up by the throat and pinned him to the wall. Inside, Ash and Tommy were laughing at this move as it left so very many vulnerable parts of the man's body completely unprotected. _Amateurs._ "Be a good boy and tell us everything. You know you're beat."

Ash stayed silent. _Hurt, don't kill. For Eiji and Jas,_ Tommy reminded.

"You ain't got a chance of getting out of this alive. How do you think we set this up so easy? Now just tell us what you know and I'll make it quick and painless."

The man tightened his grip. _Don't kill,_ Ash agreed. _But he doesn't need to know that._

The man waited but when Ash still didn't speak a word, he sighed. "So long, kid. If you're not gonna cooperate, I'll just finish this now."

Ash pulled the fork he'd snatched from the cafeteria out of his back pocket and held it up to the man's jugular. "Don't move," Ash ordered calmly. The man broke out in a sweat. Ash continued, "Well? Do you think you can strangle me before I put a hole in your jugular?"

The other men backed away, fearful of the boy that could speak so calmly when outnumbered and pinned to the wall with a man's hands around his throat. Max burst in the door and quickly took in the scene. "Ash! Don't!"

Ash didn't even glance his way. "Tell Dino to stop sending amateurs after me or I will stop sending them back _and_ I'll sell his little 'treasure' to the cops and tell them _everything_."

Despite everything the man had done in his life, looking in Ash's eyes at that moment, he felt like the amateur. He released Ash's throat, moving back after Ash let up on the fork. "Alright. I'll give your message to the boss."

The men left. Max rushed over to Ash. "Are you alright? What the hell happened?"

Ash shook his head. "You really are a busybody, Pops."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	40. Chapter 40 New York

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 40**

"You awake?" Max asked.

Ash was sitting on his bunk, leaning against the wall, staring off into the distance. When Max spoke, he turned his gaze to where the man sat at the desk. "Do I look like I'm asleep?"

Max remembered going out for guard duty and finding his mates asleep in a very similar position. It had been a common thing with one guy in particular - Murtha. He'd never forget the day he found Murtha leaning against a wall once again and he'd tapped him with his foot to wake him. It didn't register immediately when Murtha fell over that he was dead.

Max tried to push the memory aside, with the rest of the shit he never wanted to remember. All those memories seemed to come clearer and more often since he found out Ash was Griff's little brother. He held up a bottle for Ash to see. "A little something I got by bribing a guard. Have some? It's high grade bourbon."

"No thanks."

"Yeah? Then I'll drink alone." He poured a glass and took a long drink. "So what are you doing up there, kid? Dreaming up ways to kill me still?"

Ash turned away. Silence fell heavy around them. After Max drank a bit more, he said, "Regardless of what you may think, me and Griff were buddies in that sickening swamp. Do you have any idea …?"

He drifted off and Ash found himself turning back around, facing the man. Max sat there, staring into his glass. After awhile, he continued, "The brass would send ships in and then abandon them soon as things started to look bad. We were the clean-up crew. Children killed by their own mothers because they couldn't care for them anymore. Girls raped and then murdered … Getting rid of the bodies was part of our job. I guess Griffin turned to drugs because he couldn't stand it. He was too weak. I suppose his weakness was his only problem but … No. Maybe he was the only sane one among us. We all were monsters … We let it make us monsters. Griff was good. What I can't forgive is the slime who takes advantage of that kind of weakness to make a quick buck. And then they give that crap a cutesy name like 'Banana Fish'. The fish of death."

He sat his empty glass down and turned to pick up the bottle again, surprised to find Ash standing right beside him. "When did you climb down? No wonder they call you 'Lynx'. You're quiet as a cat."

Ash didn't say anything, didn't move. Max looked up and met his shielded gaze. "You want to kill me still?" Max asked again. "Be my guest. I'm tired. Hell, I died the day I was drafted, my body just ain't figured it out yet."

Ash remained silent for a long time. He felt he should say something but was unsure what. He wasn't the type to offer comfort, it's not like he believed everything would work out okay or any of that shit. "Some of my boys wasted a man on the lower east side. Golzine ordered the hit," Ash finally said, giving what he could. Max turned to him in surprise. "His name was Steven Johnson. The guy in your notes. Before he died he said, 'I found Banana Fish'. He handed me a small locket. Inside it was a capsule filled with some kind of narcotic powder."

"Ash?"

"He said 'Forty-two Westwood, Los Angeles'. Then he died. That's everything I know."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I don't know." Ash sat on the lower bunk. "I wish I could hate you. I need someone to hate. But … Well, you could say this voice in my head won't let me. You're not dead, Max. And you're not a monster. Believe me, I know monsters."

Max poured two glasses of bourbon. Ash accepted the glass and they drank in silence for along while. It was Ash that broke the silence. "Griff raised me and Tommy, until he was drafted. If it wasn't for him, we would have starved to death. But when I found him in that filthy loony bin, he couldn't even go to the bathroom by himself."

"So you took him out of there."

"That's right." Ash pulled his legs onto the bunk, hugging his knees to his chest. "Me and Griff and Tommy were a family. Griff was my big brother but he was the only father I ever knew. We didn't even live in the same house as the old man and his current woman. Had the cabin behind the house to ourselves, and Griff took care of everything. Then he was drafted and he wasn't there to protect us anymore. It became my job to protect Tommy. And hell, he needed protected then. He was just this little kid that liked to draw more than anything. Real quiet and just good, you know. But the town feared him. They called his mother a witch, like they thought she had real magic and all. Said he was the witch's son and they feared what he might be able to do someday. Crazy huh?"

"Yeah," Max agreed, wondering why Ash was telling him this. He did remember Griff saying something about the superstitious town but he never expanded upon that.

"I was in little league, just like Griff had been when he was young. Maybe if I'd quit when Griff left, just stayed home with Tommy …" Ash sighed. "My coach was a 'respected' war vet." Ash sneered the word 'respected' and Max felt himself sit up straight, suddenly afraid to know where this was going. Ash looked up, met Max's eyes as he said the line that would forever after haunt Max. "I was seven the first time I was raped."

"Oh God," Max breathed, but he didn't look away. If Ash could say it, the least he could do is listen.

"Our old man was useless. Not that I expected any different, he never protected us. The cops were just as bad. They accused me … said the seven year old boy seduced the grown man. So I dealt with it. For a year, I just … let it happen."

"Oh God," Max repeated. "That … You couldn't have done anything. It's-"

"That's when he turned to Tommy," Ash said, cutting him off. "He was just six. I got the old man's gun and I ran back there. Emptied the clip into the fucker. I killed him, but not soon enough. He'd already raped Tommy."

Max looked sick. He lifted his glass up with a shaking hand and gulped down the remainder. Ash smiled sorrowfully at him, said, "If I'd gotten that gun the first time … or if I'd quit little league when Griff left so I could be there for Tommy more … If I'd taken him and run. You know how many fucking 'what if's' I've thought of since that day? Maybe ten years is long enough. It's long enough to regret being human. We did what we could. We did our best."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	41. Chapter 41 New York & California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 41**

"This way," Billy said quietly, following the signal on his device.

Jason nodded and silently let the way. When he opened the door between them and Tommy, he froze in shock at the sight. "Girls, guard the door," he finally said, leading the boys inside.

"My God," Zack breathed as he caught sight of their friend. They moved to Tommy's side but no one made a move to touch him, fearful of hurting him worse. Jason stared at him for a long moment, finally caught the slight rise and fall of his chest signifying he still lived.

"Billy, how do we move him?" Jason asked.

Jason's voice brought Billy back from his own shock. He took the medical kit from across his shoulders and knelt beside Tommy. It didn't take long to figure out that most of the blood came from someone else. He did his best not to think about whose blood that would have to be as he took out an oversized blanket and wrapped it around the younger boy, covering his nakedness. "If you can carry him," he said to Jason. "It should be safe to move him."

Jason had knelt to pick him up but paused at this wording. Taking great care, he gently lifted Tommy into his arms. Billy rearranged the blanket, making sure it covered him completely. Returning to the girls, and ignoring their questions that they couldn't or wouldn't answer, they rushed to the entrance to the labyrinthine dimension and teleported out.

888

_Jas is calling me,_ Tommy said. _I have to go back now. I'll see you soon, right? I miss you._

Ash assured him, _Soon. I'm heading to California as soon as possible, I promise. Love you, little brother._

_Love you too, Aslan. I have to go!_

"Already packed?" Max asked upon entering the cell and seeing Ash sitting on his bunk just as he had while they spoke the night before.

"There's nothing to pack," Ash responded. He felt Tommy's presence leave him and suddenly felt very much alone.

"Hey, come on Ash, cheer up. You're going free, all charges dropped. Whoever sent those surveillance videos to the TV station… people were calling up demanding your release. That's good news."

When Ash didn't say anything, Max continued, "Charlie's bringing Eiji with him to pick you up." Seeing Ash smile just the slightest bit at Eiji's name, Max grinned. Those two really cared about each other. "You know, I'm making bail. I'll be out by tomorrow. I've decided to go after Banana Fish again, once I get out of here. I'll use that info you gave me. If Golzine's involved with Banana Fish, just what is he up to. Couldn't ask for a bigger trophy."

"Forget it," Ash said.

"Huh?"

"You're out of your depth. Believe me, I know Dino better than anybody. More than I'd like to," he added with a sardonic grin.

"Ash?"

"Yo Ash! Your ride's here."

"See ya, Pops. Thanks for everything."

888

"Billy and I will take care of him," Jason told the Rangers when they appeared in the Command Centre's med bay. "The rest of you can go home."

Billy nodded in agreement and disappeared into the back room, gathering supplies.

Kim shook her head. "I'm staying. I can help."

"The best thing you can do for Tommy right now is leave," Zack said, his voice lacking it's natural humor, stopping her from moving to Tommy's side.

Trini took the Pink Ranger's arm and gently led her away. She too wanted to help but there was something in the boys' reactions that told her she really shouldn't be there. "They'll take care of him, Kim."

Kim nodded hesitantly, fear shining in her eyes. Zack and the two girls left. Billy returned, having waited right outside the doorway for the others to leave so as to avoid the possibility of them questioning him.

"We need to wash the blood off," he told Jason, handing him a sponge. Gently pulling the blanket back, he dipped his own sponge in the warm water and began to clean his friend, listening to the soft words Jason whispered to Tommy's unconscious form while they worked. Billy was torn between wanting to see him wake up okay and being afraid of what would happen when he did wake.

Almost as though in response to Billy's thoughts, Tommy jerked awake with a quickly stifled sob.

"Tommy, bro," Jason said. "It's okay. You're home."

Tommy's jade green eyes flew up to meet Jason's worried gaze. He looked from Jason to Billy and back, then dropped his gaze. Seeing the blanket, he quickly pulled it over himself and curled into a ball.

"Bro." Jason reached for Tommy's shoulder but Billy quickly reached up and intercepted his hand. When Jason looked at him, he simply shook his head no and motioned for him to follow him into the other room.

"What is it?" Jason demanded once they were out of Tommy's hearing.

Billy picked up the diagnostic tool he'd used in the dark dimension and stared at the screen, trying to figure out how to tell his leader and friend what had happened. Remembering a promise he made to Tommy, he reminded himself not to fall back on his 'techno-babble' just because the subject was hard, or in this case, impossible. "Touching him would be bad," he murmured.

"Why? Does he have internal injuries? Should he be curled up like that?" Jason shook his head. "You always give too much information, now you're not saying anything!"

He was right, Billy supposed. He tried to answer. "No, no. Touching him wouldn't hurt him … physically."

Jason just looked at him for a moment, trying to make sense of it all. "Not physically. What is that tell you?"

"He has … He was …" Billy stopped. Looking down, trying to hide his tears, he managed one word. "Rape."

The word didn't register with Jason right away. His mind refused to comprehend. He just stared at Billy in confusion, then it all crashed in on him. "No," he choked out. He looked scared, something not often seen on the Red Ranger. His memory chose that moment to replay the battle where they'd morphed in front of their parents. Remembering Scorpina kissing him like that, he couldn't help but wonder if this was the first time that happened while he was held prisoner. Zordon wouldn't tell them and they usually didn't take time to scan him before bringing him back here. Plus Tommy was notorious for skipping out of the med lab or just never going there to begin with.

After a moment, Jason managed to push the shock away. So much was happening at once. He'd lost his parents, his friends' parents, and now this. But Tommy was still alive therefore there had to be some way to help him. "Wh-what do we do?" Jason implored, looking upon Billy for all the answers.

Billy felt the weight of the world on his shoulders and wished he had a real answer. "Talk him back, I guess. I've never dealt with this before either." Right at that moment, Billy really wished they had a real doctor, someone with real experience. He knew the medical end, intellectually, as well or better than most any doctor. That just didn't seem like good enough right then.

"But don't touch?"

"Not when … Not until he sees it's you, until he doesn't flinch back like that. But we do need to get him clean, for both his physical and mental health. Just … pay attention." He tried to sound sure of himself but he didn't know what to do. It frightened him to see his amazingly strong friend in so much emotional pain, so close to breaking. He repeated, "We do need to get him clean."

"Right." Jason nodded. It was a plan, he knew what to do now. Just … what the hell was he supposed to do?

The two boys rejoined Tommy, both trying to appear sure of themselves.

"Tommy. Look at me?" Billy quietly asked. Tommy slowly raised his eyes. Billy almost cried at the amount of pain they held. "I know you're tired but is it okay if we finish washing you? It'll make you feel better."

Tommy hesitantly nodded but didn't let go of the blanket. Jason had the frightening feeling that Tommy's nodding yes was saying he was afraid to say no, not that he agreed. That was just about the scariest thought he'd ever had.

"We won't hurt you, Tommy. I promise." Billy thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to get Tommy to release the blanket so they could get him clean. Tommy might have said yes but Billy wasn't trying to touch him while he clung to the blanket like a shield of protection. _People cheer us, call us heroes, and we can't even save the most important ones to us._ With that thought, it occurred to him how he might be able to reach Tommy. That he didn't really believe it wasn't important. All that mattered was that Tommy did. "We won't hurt you, Tommy. Jason and I, we're heroes, remember? Heroes don't hurt people. You're safe with us."

Billy ignored Jason's flinch at those words as well as his own tears. Tommy loosened his grasp, Billy gently slipped the blanket down. _No Tommy, us 'heroes' don't hurt people,_ Billy added silently to himself. _We just fail to save those that matter the most until it's entirely too late._

It was a long night for all three boys but they got Tommy cleaned and his injuries bandaged. Jason left just long enough to teleport to his house and retrieve some clothes Tommy had left there, and empty his stomach in the bathroom.

Once Tommy was dressed, he curled up on a bed in the med bay and drifted off to a haunted sleep. Tommy never even tried to leave the place they usually had to beg him to step foot inside, let alone stay even a short moment.

Jason and Billy looked at each other. Through the whole night, Tommy hadn't spoken a single word.

888

Eiji waited beside Charlie and Ibe for Ash to come out. Watching him bouncing in excitement, Ibe smiled sadly. "/Once we've delivered Ash to Inspector Jenkins,/" he quietly told Eiji, "/we're driving straight to the airport. Got that?/"

Eiji's excitement faded. "/I told you…/"

"/Ei-chan. We are going home. We do not belong here. Understand?/"

Eiji nodded. _I understand, Ibe-san. I just cannot leave._ Just then, he caught sight of Ash stepping into the room. "Ash!" He was up and across the room before the older men even turned. He threw himself into Ash's arms, Ash had to take a step back to catch their weight. "It is good to see you!"

"You too, Ei-chan," Ash responded, laughing at Eiji's excitement. But he was holding Eiji just as tightly as Eiji held him. Turning his head slightly, he quietly said in Eiji's ear, "Are you okay? Shorter said there were complications?"

"I am okay," Eiji said, speaking just as quietly. "Griffin was shot and they need more of his blood type. The doctor said he is keeping him asleep to help him heal. They moved him to a place Shorter said you would know. Ibe-san told Charlie about what happened."

Ash started to release Eiji but Eiji tightened his hold and said, "Ibe-san wants me to return to Japan today. I do not want to go. I want to stay with you."

"Okay," Ash agreed. "You trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then just stay with me. I'll take care of it." Ash paused then confirmed, "Charlie knows my brother was shot?"

"Yes."

"Okay. You didn't tell me this."

Eiji was smiling happily as he and Ash walked over to where Ibe and Charlie stood.

"Congratulations, Ash," Charlie said. "But now we have a lot of questions for you. The chief is waiting."

888

The four men were in the car on their way into the city when Ash spoke. "Charlie? I've got a favor to ask."

Charlie raised an eyebrow at that. _Ash Lynx, asking him a favor?_ "Sounds serious."

"There's someplace I'd like you to take me before we go see Inspector Jenkins."

"Oh?"

"See, almost no one knows this but I've got an older brother."

"Uh." _Damn-it. If he finds out his brother was shot by Dino's men… I need him in the station first._ "I-is that so? I had no idea."

_You're a terrible liar, Inspector,_ Ash thought to himself. "I'm sure he's worried about me, so I'd like to go see him."

Charlie had a deer in the headlights look. Eiji was staring down at his lap, afraid his face would give it away if he looked up. Ibe looked at Eiji and took his lowered head to mean he didn't want to be the one to have to tell Ash what happened. "Ash," Charlie began but stopped immediately. He pulled over to the side of the road and turned in his seat to face Ash. "You see Ash … Oh, I can't do this… But you're bound to find out sooner or later. Listen Ash, I have some bad news."

"What is it?" Ash demanded.

Charlie explained the situation, ending with, "I'm sorry, Ash. Your friends have him stashed somewhere in Chinatown but we don't know where. I'm not even sure if…" He broke off.

Ash looked at him for a moment then turned away towards the door, curling in on himself.

"You alright, Ash?" Charlie asked, worried. Eiji stayed quiet and unmoving in his own seat. Later, when he looked back at what happened, Charlie would realize how out of character that was. But as it occurred, all he saw was a young man crying in his back seat. He got out of the car, leaving it idling, and opened Ash's door, knelt in the opening. "I'm sorry, Ash. I-"

He broke off abruptly at finding himself looking down the barrel of his own sidearm. "Wh-what are you doing?" Charlie demanded. "Give that back!"

"You're too nice to be a cop, you know that Charlie?" Ash said. "Now back away nice and slow. And you, Ibe, get out of the car and join Charlie here. Calmly. We don't want to scare any innocent bystanders."

"Don't be a fool, Ash!" Charlie said. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Have you lost your mind?"

Ibe got out as ordered. He frowned when he noticed Eiji not moving. "Ei-chan?"

"N-now calm down, Ash," Charlie tried, still right in the doorway. "We know it was Arthur's gang. Eiji can identify the man who did it. So all we have to do-"

"Not from Japan, he couldn't," Ash pointed out, and Ibe paled as he started to understand what was going on. "This is _my_ problem anyway - no one else's. You stay out of it before you get yourself killed. I'll take care of this myself. Now move. I mean it. I don't want to have to blow one of your ears off but you know I'll do it."

Charlie slowly moved back. Ibe yelled, "Look out! It's Arthur!"

Ash looked away, and Charlie rushed in, pushing the gun up, Ibe moving forward to assist.

"Let me go!" Ash demanded even as the two men managed to drag him from the car. Eiji got out of the backseat and into the drivers seat, turned the car towards where they were fighting Ash and headed right at them. Ibe and Charlie saw the car and released Ash to jump away. Ash jumped on the hood and over to the passenger side, climbing in before the men could stand. Eiji took off the moment Ash was inside.

"H-hold it! Come back here!" Charlie yelled as he stood up. Ash leaned out the window and fired a couple shots, hitting the trash cans around them, just close enough both men stayed down. When Charlie could stand again, there was no sign of the car and no clue which way they went. "What the hell just happened here?"

"Ei-chan…" Ibe sighed. _"If you make it a choice, Mr. Ibe," Eiji had said, "I will choose Ash. - Over anyone."_ "Ei-chan chose Ash."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	42. Chapter 42 New York

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 42**

Charlie exited Inspector Jenkins' office and fell into the seat beside Ibe. "To put it mildly, he was displeased," he said when Ibe looked at him questioningly. "Letting someone steal your gun is grounds for demotion, you know."

"You were demoted?"

"Not yet. But you can bet I _will be_ if he pulls some silly stunt with my gun."

Norris saw them and walked over. "I heard a rumor that Ash Lynx stole your gun and car." When Charlie just glared at him, he grinned. "I take it Ash isn't planning on coming by and telling you what he knows of Dino Golzine's actions."

"Very funny, Norris." Charlie sighed. "It _looked_ like a real reaction to hearing his brother had been shot. Who would have guessed he already knew?"

Norris sat down across from them. "That's the thing about Ash Lynx. He can make you forget he's one of the most dangerous gang bosses around." He glanced around. "Where's Eiji? How's he taking this?"

Charlie and Ibe shared a look. Ibe answered, "Ei-chan … Ash took Charlie's gun. Ei-chan helped him get away … by taking the car."

Norris stared at them in shock. "Eiji did?"

"I am sorry," Ibe said sadly. "Ei-chan said he did not want to go home but I never imagined he would do something like that. I never thought he would ask Ash to help him stay. He is usually a very quiet and obedient boy."

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have asked for Eiji's help to begin with," Charlie said. "Here we've been doing our best to use this unexpected emotional connection those two formed, we should have known that would blow up in our faces. We forgot a connection is two way. The important thing now is, where are they going?"

"Dino Golzine is sure to know he's out, he'll be looking for him," Norris said. "Arthur's been running his boys in Ash's territory but now that the video of him shooting Marvin was shown on TV, he's bound to be laying low. So Ash could go back there but he has to know that would be the first place Dino would look for him."

"I think I know," Ibe said.

Charlie and Norris turned to him. "You know where they're headed?"

"One thing Ash said is very true. He has an older brother that he has done much to take care of him. Griffin has been shot and Ash's friends are sheltering him in Chinatown. They will go there."

"Where in Chinatown though," Norris asked.

Ibe couldn't answer. Though he'd been there, he'd been following the directions Eiji gave him when he called. When he'd arrived - somewhere short of the end of those directions, Shorter had taken the paper from him. When he left, it was escorted by Shorter's boys and by a route even more confusing than the original had been.

Charlie said, "They're Shorter Wong's boys. We should start at his family restaurant."

"Inspector Dickinson," an officer said, drawing their attention. "Your car has been found, sir." He tried to suppress his grin as he finished, "In your parking place at your apartment."

Charlie signed tiredly. "I really don't want to know how he knew that. I don't suppose my gun was in the car?"

"Yes sir. In the glove box."

888

"Keep walking and don't turn around," Ash said, cutting off Eiji's words. "Someone's following. About a block back. We'll turn into the next alley. There's in inset doorway about five feet into it. Go there and wait for me."

Ash stopped just around the corner while Eiji continued down the alley and took shelter in the doorway. A man ran around the corner only to stop dead in his tracks at Ash standing there facing him.

"Looking for me?" Ash demanded.

"Damn!" the man said, drawing a knife and jabbing towards Ash. Ash stepped forward, knocking the knife hand to the side with one arm, grabbing the man's wrist with the other and pulling him into his kick. The knife fell to the ground. Ash threw the man into the other wall.

"Who are you working for?" Ash questioned, sure he knew the answer.

"I-I'm just following orders!"

"No shit," Ash said, glancing up as Shorter and a few of his boys showed up. "It's your territory, you want this mouse?"

Shorter motioned his boys forward, two grabbed the man who started begging, "S-stop! Please! Don't kill me! I-I'll tell you everything!"

"I see you haven't lost your touch, Ash," Shorter said as they took dragged the man off. "Welcome back. We've been waiting for you."

Ash nodded, turning towards the doorway he'd sent Eiji. "You can come out now, Ei-chan."

Shorter winced while several of his boys looked over in surprise at hearing that soft tone from Ash Lynx. Eiji stepped out and smiled at Ash who returned the smile just as freely. Once Eiji stood at his side, Ash turned back to Shorter with his usual emotionless mask. "My brother?"

"Uh, yeah." Shorter still just stood there, looking between the two of them. He'd seen Eiji's reactions to Ash and he'd heard that Ash reacted to the kid but he still hadn't expected this.

"Shorter," Ash said, patience thinning.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. This way." Shorter headed off, Ash and Eiji walking beside him. "I guess Eiji told you that your brother _I _didn't know you had but this kid here knew about was shot, right?"

"'Course." Ash glanced at Shorter and said, "You sound jealous."

"Am not!"

Ash chuckled. "Now you sound all of two years old, bro." Ignoring Shorter's glare, he said, "Sorta through Eiji, I met a man that served with my brother in 'Nam. His best friend. A decent man." His gaze moved to Eiji's. "That's been regretting being human."

Shorter glanced over, confused at this last line, but seeing where Ash's eyes were he quickly realized it wasn't a message for him. Eiji's smile said he understood. They entered the room where Griffin lay and Ash walked to his side, a hand on Eiji's shoulder confirmed the other boy stayed beside him. Ash pulled down the sheet and checked Griffin over expertly.

"Missed all vital organs," he said.

Dr. Meredith heard him and came out of the other room. "That's thanks to Eiji tackling the shooter."

"Tackling?" Ash repeated, surprised and worried. He turned to Eiji. "Your shoulder…"

"I am okay," Eiji assured. "The doctor checked it. It does not even hurt now."

Ash took his word. "I'll get the rest of that story when we're done here." He turned to Meredith. "There's internal bleeding, looks like you missed a nicked vein."

"I'm a gynecologist, not a trauma surgeon. I plan on going back in as soon as _someone_ gets the backup blood needed."

"Better at killing babies than saving lives, huh," Ash returned while rolling up his sleeve. "We're both A positive, get what you need and fix it."

"You are the most …" Dr. Meredith drifted off. "Sit over here. You know, most people would be wary of being so disrespectful to the man they're trusting with their brother's life."

"I'm not worried," Ash said in a matter-of-fact tone as he moved to the seat. Shorter noticed Ash confirmed Eiji stayed within close range. As Eiji was orbiting Ash, it wasn't a difficult task. Just as casually, Ash finished, "If you do less than your very best for my brother, I'll know it. And I'll rip your heart out."

Dr. Meredith stood stalk still for a long second before getting to work without another word. While Dr. Meredith took the blood, Shorter and Eiji filled Ash in on what all had happened, with Sing offering comments occasionally. When they were finished, Ash looked at Eiji, smiling. "You really are something else. Arthur's threat though," Ash continued seriously. "He won't be a threat now that he's wanted for murder. He'll be hiding like the coward he is. But if they told Dino about you …"

Eiji said, "I am safe with you."

Ash didn't respond immediately. "We're fine for now, anyway. I have Meredith's findings and Max's notes to go through to figure out the next step."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	43. Chapter 43 New York

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 43**

"Another cup of tea, Inspector?" Nadia Wong asked tiredly. Though the place was fairly crowded every 'customer' in the restaurant held a badge. She wondered if they really thought her brother or Ash stupid enough to just walk in where they so obviously were.

"No thank you," Jenkins said. "You must have your hands full with a little brother like Shorter."

She didn't say anything for a long moment. "My brother hasn't been home for some time. He's being hunted by some gang that's been throwing its weight around."

"Arthur."

"But the police don't do anything, do they? They know about it but they don't _care_. Just let the street rats kill each other off, eh?"

"No. Of course not," Jenkins defended. "Nobody wants to stand by and watch people kill each other. We have an APB out on Arthur, we just can't find him."

She frowned. "I suppose sitting here in the hopes my brother or Ash will come in is your way of 'finding' this Arthur? You police had the video of Arthur killing that man but nothing was done. Instead, you hold Ash for all that time and now you hunt my brother and Ash."

Charlie joined the conversation at this point. "We _tried_ to get the charges dropped to start with but until the media received the video, no one was willing to look at the footage."

"We're not 'hunting' Shorter or Ash," Jenkins stated. "They're in danger. Ash is taking on the Corsican Mafia. We're trying to protect them."

Nadia responded, "They will not accept your protection. They have too many reasons not to trust police."

She started to the back, Ibe stood and followed her a short distance away. "Please, Miss Wong," he said, the worry in his voice stopping her. "You remember the Japanese boy who came to visit Shorter? I am responsible for him. He had led a sheltered life, far away from such violence. He does not understand how serious this situation is … that he is not like Shorter or Ash. At the rate he is going, he will get in too deep and something terrible will happen. Please, tell us where they are!"

"I feel for you," Nadia said. "But I cannot tell you what I don't know. I did hear that Ash took to the boy immediately. Ash will protect him. And Shorter will protect him even if only out of respect for Ash. All of their boys will do the same."

888

Ash sat silently, going over the information he'd read and fitting it in with what he'd already known. Little as it was, it pointed to something much larger than he'd ever imagined. Major government cover-up… Suspected testing on soldiers … Unexplainable suicides and murder/suicides… Drug smuggling routes, a substance with a similar basis to LSD but so much stronger, yet everything said it was useless as a street drug. How could anyone hope to make a profit if everyone died after one hit? Dino having an ex-intelligence officer offed… Dino's obsession with the small vial of that substance… An address in LA. The only thing linking all of it together was the name Griffin kept saying. Banana Fish.

Ash sighed and gathered all the papers together and stood, the movement rousing Eiji from where he'd been dozing beside Ash.

"Ash?" Eiji said.

Ash smiled at him. "Come here a sec." He led him to a large metal box. Shorter turned his attention to them, curious what was in that box Ash was so insistent on having moved here while he was in the hospital. Sing also noticed, and since he'd helped move the heavy thing, he was more than curious.

Ash showed Eiji the combination, shielding it from anyone else, then took Eiji's hands and placed them on the sides of the lid. "Feel that? Hold that down and slide the lid like this," he guided Eiji through opening the lid, which revealed another lid with a number pad upon it. Ash showed Eiji this combination as well and opened the box.

Sing leaned in to see. "Clothes? You do all that shit to protect your wardrobe?"

Ash just laughed as he pulled the clothing off the top then removed a black briefcase, sitting it aside. He opened a box and Eiji's eyes grew big at the sight of the stacks of cash within. Ash removed a handgun, loaded the clip and offered it to Eiji. "Glock 17, it was my baby brother's when he was little. Don't play with it, I'll show you how to use it later."

"You have a baby brother?" Eiji asked.

"Yeah. Tommy," Ash said, stashing the papers in another box. "He's two years younger than me. He's currently in California." He opened the briefcase and even Shorter gasped in surprise.

"Th-that's a fucking sniper rifle!" Shorter exclaimed, drawing most the boys that had been relaxing in the other room to rush in. When Ash glanced at them, they stopped short.

Ash pulled out the fully automatic pistol, a Heckler and Koch VP70, which he'd stored with his rifle as he rarely used either, then closed and locked the case once again.

"Vintorez, fully equipped," one of the boys said, staring at Ash like he'd never seen him before.

"You know how to use th-" Shorter cut himself off when Ash threw him an exasperated look over his shoulder while returning the briefcase to the box and locking it up again. "Never mind. Of course you know how to use it."

"I'm checking on my boys," Ash said.

"Dino has his people looking for you there."

"Not where I'll be. They're all creatures of habit. Watch Eiji for me while I'm gone."

"Course," Shorter assured. "We've got that appointment first thing in the morning, Ash."

"I know. I'll be back before that."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	44. Chapter 44 New York

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 44**

The boys guarding the door nodded to Ash as he returned. As Ash went through the door, one said, "Your boy's sleeping in the center room."

Ash nodded his thanks and continued on silently. Everyone was asleep, Shorter laying right in front of the door to the center room. Ash stepped over him and slipped inside without waking him. Ash couldn't help but smile at the picture that greeted him. Eiji was sleeping peacefully sprawled on the mattress someone had recently added to the room, the sheet covering him at his waist.

"Eiji." Getting no reaction, Ash knelt beside him and shook his shoulder slightly. "Eiji, wake up!" he said a bit louder.

Eiji rolled over, mumbled, "Jus' a li'l longer."

Ash chuckled. "You really are a sound sleeper." Still grinning, he drew his Heckler and Koch and tapped Eiji's shoulder with it. Eiji moaned, his eyes cracked open … then opened wide, suddenly awake at finding the barrel of a gun in his face.

"Awake now?" Ash asked.

Eiji looked passed the gun barrel and saw it was Ash holding it, and he relaxed completely, laughing. "You really scared me! That's a bad joke!"

Ash put the gun away, the total trust in Eiji's reaction nearly overwhelming him. "Eiji, go back to Ibe. He must be worried sick about you."

"You want me to leave?" Eiji asked, sounding heartbroken.

"I want you safe."

"I am safe with you."

Ash ran a hand through his hair. "No, Ei-chan. You're in danger because of me. _Dino_ knows about you, knows that I … don't want you hurt. He's offering a price for you now, for bringing you to him. Going back to Japan would be safest for you."

"It would. I know that," Eiji softly said, looking down. "I know I am worrying Mr. Ibe. I know I'm not much use to you. I know I'll probably just get in your way. But if I go home to Japan now …" Eiji looked up, meeting Ash's eyes again. "There are more important things than just being safe. Remember when I told you I used to be a pole-vaulter back in Japan? I can't jump anymore."

"What do you mean? Skip and I both saw you jump."

"I don't mean two or three meters. I mean as a competitor. There was an accident. - I competed for along time, won medals for my country. Everyone knew me and liked me. My school was paid for, anything I wanted was there because I could jump. My last competition, I missed. Just a little off but it made me fall. I was hurt. In the hospital for some time. Lost the competition." Eiji smiled sadly. "Then I got out of the hospital and everything had changed. I failed and no one would forgive that. No one would forgive me for being human. You don't do that to me. You look at me like I matter. I don't want to go back to where I'm just the pole-vaulter that can't jump."

Ash nodded. "Alright. We'll just change some things up. I don't think any of Shorter's boys would betray us but I'm not taking the chance. From now on, you go where I go."

Eiji smiled brilliantly and threw his arms around Ash. "Thank you."

Ash smiled. "When I'm talking to contacts, stay quiet. No matter what they say just leave the talking to me. And stay close, within arm's reach. And keep that gun on you at all times. If I tell you to do something, do it immediately. I won't always be able to explain."

"I will."

"Get dressed. We've got somewhere to be this morning."

When they came out of the room, all the boys pretended not to have overheard (by way of listening intently at the door). But no one asked why Ash decided Eiji should go with him.

888

Ash, Eiji, and Shorter entered the private dining room of the upscale Chinese restaurant. Shorter stayed by the door while Ash walked up to the table where Mr. Lee sat, Eiji staying at his side. Ash stopped a couple feet back.

Mr. Lee laid a gun out on the table. "A Smith and Wesson .357 Magnum. Three and one half inches. It's been customized exactly like your old one."

"How did you know?" Ash questioned.

"Shorter has told me much about you. You look very young. Certainly not like someone who can command a gang of street kids."

"What about you?" Ash returned. "You don't look like an ordinary banker, Mr. Lee."

"Hm. I see there's nothing to be gained by treating you like a child. I'd like to offer a bit of assistance if I may. What else do you need?"

Ash's expression grew even more guarded at this offer. "First, thanks for your help. But let's get one thing straight."

"Yes?"

"I don't give a damn about what's going on between you and Golzine. If your help comes with strings attached, I don't want it."

Mr. Lee leaned back in his chair, his gaze measuring. _Ash Lynx, they say he's seventeen. He looks younger but his eyes seem older. He doesn't flinch._ His gaze moved to Eiji and Ash took a half step to the side, placing Eiji completely behind him, giving Mr. Lee a warning look. _Protective. I have long wondered why our boys would be so willing to stand for a white boy. It will be interesting to see where he goes._ "Perhaps it's difficult for a white man to understand," Mr. Lee said. "We have our own path. We cut our own path in our own way. Without interference from outsiders. We won't let another Syndicate move in on us so easily. Dino Golzine is going too far. Granted, it was our boys protecting your interests that led him in, he still should have known not to enter Chinatown."

Ash said nothing, his expression gave nothing away. Mr. Lee continued, "That is why we wish the best of luck to anyone willing to revolt against him. Do you understand, young man?"

"Alright," Ash said. "I accept your help. First, I'll need a truck that can get into the fish market without arousing any suspicion. Then…"

Sometime later, as they were leaving, Mr. Lee heard both Shorter and Eiji ask Ash as soon as they cleared the doorway, "The fish market?"

"Not here," Ash warned them. "I'll explain later."

Mr. Lee laughed aloud. "That boy is a natural leader. It's a shame he's white." He turned to one of his men. "Find out what interest Dino Golzine holds in or near the fish market."

888

"Golzine is going to the fish market?" Eiji questioned as soon as the three boys were in a private room of the building Shorter's gang had claimed.

"He's not going to the fish market," Ash informed. "He's going to a restaurant _next_ to the fish market, just barely outside Chinatown."

"A restaurant?" Shorter asked.

"A seafood restaurant called Club Cod."

"Seafood? I'm missing something here. Golzine's going all the way down there to eat fish?"

Ash stood at the window, looking out on the brick wall of the opposite building. "Fish isn't all they serve," he said, and the hardness of his voice caused both boys to take notice. "They serve other living things. Dino owns the place. It's a secret club that combines his favorite pastime with business."

Ash turned from the window to face them once again. "On the surface, it's a member's only restaurant. In reality, it's a brothel. Young boys are the main dish. Child prostitution. Most the customers are big shots so naturally their privacy is strictly protected. At the same time though, Dino has them all by the balls."

"Sheesh," Shorter said, looking away. "Sick puppies." He couldn't help but think about how Ash could have this information, Arthur's words to Eiji echoing in his mind. _"It would just tear Ash up to see the same thing happen to you that happened to __**him**__."_

"That's where people like Marvin or Arthur come in handy for him. They help supply the product."

_"Didn't Ash tell you? See Dino doesn't like women. He's only interested in boys. __**Young**__ boys. It was that pig Marvin's job to get hold of boys. Did you know that?"_ "Shit!" Shorter cursed. _Come on Ash, quit telling me this. Let me forget what that bastard said._

But Ash continued in an almost tired tone. "They pick the pretty ones from the kids wandering the streets and sell them to Dino's customers. They keep them strung out all the time so they won't run away. Most of them don't live more than two or three years. That's how they keep it all secret. - If someone did get out and talked, well who'd believe them? A little kid accusing major businessmen, cops, lawyers, senators… the fucking 'pillars of society'? It's an exercise in futility."

"That's terrible!" Eiji said.

"So," Shorter cleared his throat. "So Golzine's going to show there?"

"Right. On the fifteenth of every month." Ash sighed. "Look Shorter, I want you to keep out of this from now on. It's getting too big, I'll finish this alone."

"Wha?" Shorter stared at him in shock. Hearing their boss cry out, Sing and several of their boys ran into the room, stopping short at seeing just the three boys. Ash glanced their way, Shorter completely ignored their entrance. "Have you lost it, man? What the hell can you accomplish by yourself in this? You'll get killed for sure!"

"It's _my_ problem. It's got nothing to do with you."

"It's my problem too, you idiot! Do you know how many of my boys Arthur's gang has wasted on Golzine's okay? And look at me, sneaking around in the shadows like this? I'm sick of it! Am I just supposed to wait for them to come and hunt me down? Forget it! You know what? I feel sorry for Skip and all the others who died for such a pigheaded boss!" As soon as those words passed his lips, Shorter realized he'd gone too far.

Ash was suddenly right in his face, his hands fisted in Shorter's shirt. Shorter held a hand out towards his boys, motioning them to stay out of it. For a long moment, the two boys stood frozen in this stance. Then Eiji stepped forward and laid a hand on Ash's arm, the other boys watched in shock as Ash relaxed at the touch. He let go of Shorter with the warning, "Don't _ever_ say anything about my boys."

"Yeah. I knew that," Shorter admitted. "Sorry. What I meant is you don't push your friends away when things get bad. That's when you need them. Whether you like it or not, Ash, I'm in this."

Ash met his eyes for a long moment then nodded. "Alright."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	45. Chapter 45 New York

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 45**

"I'm at Ibe's apartment - it shouldn't take more than five minutes," Charlie said into the phone.

"What is it?" Ibe asked once he'd hung up. "Something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. We got an anonymous tip on Arthur's whereabouts. When they arrived, they found three of Arthur's boys tied up. All three were in that video, taking part in setting Ash up, so we can hold them. But … They were in the back of one of Golzine's businesses. I'm not sure what Ash is up to."

"You think it is Ash?"

"I don't know. There's no proof. Hell, with Ash there won't be any proof. But who else would get anything out of this? I have to get back to the station. - Another thing. Max is out of prison."

"Really?" Ibe said, glad for good news. "He got released?"

"He ditched his lawyer and jumped bail," Charlie informed solemnly.

"What?"

"Which is crazy. He was out, if he'd just waited a little longer, signed the rest of the paperwork, set an appointment to meet his lawyer later … Even if he never planned on being there, we wouldn't know he'd jumped bail until then. Anyway, I'm going to the station. Max might call so stay here."

"Okay."

As he went out the door, he added, "Get some sleep. And shave and wash your face while you're at it, alright? Can't sleep 'cause your worried about princess Eiji? Your eyes are completely bloodshot." He closed the door and was gone.

Ibe bristled. "/Mind your own business!/" he told the empty room. A knock brought him back to the door, he opened it, saying, "Forget something? - MAX!"

"Shh!" Max walked in, closing the door behind him.

"We were just talking about you! Charlie just left."

"I know. I saw his car outside. I waited for him to split. Get ready, we're going too."

"What? Going where?"

"Where Ash and his boys are headed."

Shocked, Ibe exclaimed, "You have found them?"

"I went to Shorter's restaurant. His sister told me. I just came from there."

"How did you get her to talk? She wouldn't tell us anything."

"I told her I had to return Eiji to you because you tried to kill yourself and were at death's door. Come on. We've got to stop them before the cops find us. That idiot is going after Golzine!" Max watched impatiently as Ibe prepared to leave. _I know you told me to stay out of it, Ash, but there's something you don't get. This is my fight too. Your enemy is my enemy. I know you don't want any help but this time you'll just have to deal with it. You can't tell me what you've told me and expect me not to become involved. It's not just about Griff anymore. You're my friend too, a brother even. The annoying little brother I'd do anything to protect. I'm not backing down._

888

Ash, Eiji, and Shorter stood hidden in the shadows of an alley down the street from Club Cod. "It looks like any other restaurant," Ash said. "That's the way Golzine wants it. Nobody would notice a place like this. This is the only day he goes anywhere without his army. Just his closest men. His guests would be frightened off by too many thugs."

"That's why you chose today?" Eiji said.

Ash nodded. "But I don't like accepting help from that guy Lee."

"Why?" Eiji asked. "He is helping you because he does not like Golzine, right?"

"Don't take him at face value. He's almost as bad as Dino. He's interested in the thing that started the war between me and Golzine. You can bet he already knows all about it."

"Probably," Shorter agreed. "It was one of his men who came and told me you escaped."

Eiji frowned. "It seems like we can't trust anybody!"

"It's not that bad," Ash assured. "A Chinese truck has free access to the fish market, thanks to Lee. In other words, we're using each other. We should get moving. It's almost time."

They walked back to where the truck waited for them. Shorter got behind the wheel, Eiji beside him. Ash stood in the door. "Remember what I said. Don't stop for shit. They catch you and you're dead. - This is just a message today. A warning and reminder. That's all. Ready?"

"Ready," Shorter confirmed. Ash shut the door then climbed on top of the truck. When Ash tapped the ready signal, Shorter started the truck.

888

Dino Golzine had just stepped out of the car, his three bodyguards at his sides, when the truck came barreling down the road. He thought nothing of it until the guard in front of him fell, a bullet hole in the middle of his head. Even as his other two bodyguards were pushing him to cover, Dino saw the truck, saw Ash Lynx knelt atop the truck with gun in hand. Saw him pull the trigger again. Another single hole in the forehead, another guard dead. The remaining bodyguard and his driver fired into the cab of the truck but Dino didn't notice this as his full attention was locked on the boy atop the vehicle.

"ASH!" The name exploded from his throat without thought. He'd never thought Ash would go so far in defying him.

The last living guard shot at Ash just as Ash pulled the trigger once again, throwing his aim off. Instead of taking out the guard, the bullet tore through Dino's shoulder. Ash fell back. "Papa!" the guard said, worried. "Are you alright?"

"Get him!" Dino ordered. "Do _not_ kill him! Capture that brat _**alive**_ and _drag_ him to me!" Several of Arthur's boys ran out of the back of the restaurant, where they'd been dropping off some boys they'd picked up, and they immediately joined the fray.

A car screeched to a stop down the street, Max and Ibe jumped out. "We're too late!" Max yelled. "He's already started!"

"Ei-chan!" Ibe ran towards the action. Max followed after, trying to stop him. "Ibe look out! You'll be shot!"

"Shorter!" Eiji exclaimed when he saw the other boy grab his head, saw the blood fly.

"Calm down!" Shorter ordered. "It's just a scratch! But damn-it! I've got blood in my eye."

"Look out in front!" Eiji yelled even as he grabbed the steering wheel, trying to avoid the collision.

Ash fell from the truck.

"He fell! Grab him!" a boy yelled.

Ash shifted in the air, setting himself to land in a roll. The truck slammed into a wall. One of the boys ran up to the passenger side door, ripping it open and slashing wildly with his knife. Eiji jumped back, the move shifting the gun at his waist and reminding him that he had it. Nervously, he drew the gun and aimed at the other boy who looked surprised and shifted back.

"Eiji! Shoot!" Shorter ordered, trying to reach his own piece where it'd fallen under the seat when they crashed.

The boy pushed forward. Shorter reached around Eiji and wrapped his own hands around the gun in Eiji's hands, fired into the attacker's face. Eiji closed his eyes, flinching away as the body fell. Shorter and Eiji rushed out of the now useless truck.

"Ei-chan!" Ibe yelled, seeing them.

Ash rolled to his feet and fired two more shots. The closest of Arthur's boys fell. Max saw him and called out, "Ash!"

Eiji turned and took a step towards them. "Ibe-san!"

Shorter quickly grabbed him, pulling him down and shielding him with his own body. "Don't! They're on the other side of all the gunmen, kid!"

Ash turned to them in surprise. "Lobo?"

"Ash!" Max cried again. "The river! Jump in the damn Hudson!"

"Good idea!" Shorter said to this. "Run, Eiji!" Grabbing Eiji's wrist, he pulled the other boy along with him. Ibe had already turned and jumped in at about the same moment. Max held back, waited until he saw Ash was moving. He jumped right before Ash.

Arthur's boys and Dino's surviving bodyguard ran to the water's edge. When one of the boys aimed his gun down, the guard ordered, "Don't shoot, fool! Our orders are to take him alive!" He scanned the river but saw no sign of them. "He can't have gotten very far. Search the docks to the east! Go!"

Max swam to Ash then led the way to where he'd seen the others jump in. Shorter was holding Eiji above water and treading water since he didn't know how to swim while holding someone. "The little prince fainted," he commented.

Ash took Eiji from him while Max brought Ibe over to them. "This way." Ash swam back, Eiji securely in his arms.

As Shorter climbed out of the water, he said, "So you're a lifeguard too, Ash? You sure got a hell of a lot of skills no one knows about."

Ash was busy checking Eiji over. Once he'd confirmed him okay, he turned to Shorter. "People know what you can do, they know what you can't. Best to keep them guessing."

"Great tactic with _enemies_," Shorter responded.

Eiji awoke and Ash turned his full attention to him. "You're okay," Ash assured him softly.

"It stinks," Eiji murmured and Ash laughed lightly.

"The Hudson's not the cleanest river there is," he said.

"You okay?"

"I'm good," Ash assured.

"Ibe-san?"

"I am here, Ei-chan," Ibe assured, moving to his side. Eiji smiled at him but stayed resting in Ash's arms.

Max asked, "Where are we?"

Ash answered, "One of the inlets behind the warehouses. They can't see us here but we're less than fifty yards from the fish market. No one comes here."

"How'd you know this place?" Shorter wondered.

"I slept here sometimes, when I was little." Ash stood, helping Eiji to stand. "We shouldn't hang around here too long though. Follow me. - You'll have to leave your car for now."

As they followed Ash out, they couldn't help but notice that Ash never lost contact with Eiji. Whether it was a hand on his shoulder to steady him, his elbow brushing against Eiji's arm, or a helping hand over some obstacle that he left the others to find their own footing over, Ash was right there. When Ash's hand wasn't physically holding him, Eiji shifted closer as well, neither one letting the other stray.

888

That night, after the doctors had left and all was quiet in the Golzine estate, the boys were escorted into the room where Dino lay, Arthur called out of his hiding place to join them. Golzine took one look at them and said, "So he got away again, did he? Well, you may have one more chance at this. Do whatever it takes, just bring him to me. _**Alive.**_"

"What's the point, man?" Arthur said to this. "Just _off_ the bastard. Use one of your hitmen."

"Do _not_ question me, boy! This is your last chance, and you _will_ be going out yourself to do this. I don't care how dangerous you think it is! That boy belongs to _me!_ I'll be damned if turn him over to _anyone_!"

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	46. Chapter 46 New York

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 46**

Shorter stepped into the silent room, took in the sight of his boys on one side of the room glaring at Max and Ibe sitting together on the other side. "You know Ash vouched for them," he commented. "Relax."

"You trust Ash Lynx too much."

Shorter stalked across the room, stopped just in front of the boy who spoke. "You want to repeat that, Lao?" he hissed and Lao backed down.

"Where _is_ Ash?" Max asked.

"And Ei-chan? Where is he?" Ibe implored.

"Together," Shorter responded. "I just took Eiji some clothes, and he talked Ash into letting him bandage that gunshot wound on his arm. They'll be in here soon. Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Ash said you'd be wanting to see Griffin."

Max jumped up. "He's here?"

Shorter held up a hand. "Yeah, he's here. He was shot, he pulled through the surgery and he's doing better on that. But … don't expect too much, pops."

"I know."

"Through that door. Keep quiet though. He reacts bad to loud noise," Shorter warned as Max ran to the door.

"Why is Eiji the one helping Ash and not the doctor?" Ibe asked.

Half the boys broke out laughing. Shorter shook his head and said, "Ash and Dr. Meredith don't really like each other. Meredith is kinda afraid of Ash."

Sing commented, "Just 'cause Ash threatened to rip his heart out if he didn't treat his brother right."

Ibe blanched.

After awhile, Ash and Eiji entered. Ibe stood and greeted Eiji with a smile. "/I have been so worried, Ei-chan!/"

"/I know. I'm sorry I worried you,/"Eiji responded softly.

Ash stepped away to talk with Shorter, though he kept Eiji in his sight. They'd decided on a safe place to move Ibe's car away from Dino's establishment but not too near to them when Eiji suddenly jerked back from Ibe.

"I am not leaving!" Eiji exclaimed before turning from him and running into Griffin's room.

Ibe moved to follow but Ash stopped him. They met each others' eyes for a long moment of silence then Ibe said, "You know this is not his world. He will only be hurt."

Ash didn't respond immediately. "That accident he had pole-vaulting, did you ever ask him what about that hurt the most?"

Looking confused at the question, Ibe said, "He can no longer compete. But he is getting better and …"

"No. You should ask him. The answer will surprise you." With that, Ash walked off. Before he reached the door to Griffin's room, Ibe said, "That has nothing to do with his safety."

Ash paused at the door. "There's safe and there's reasons to live. They don't always mesh. Eiji can stay here as long as he wants. I will _personally _guarantee that."

As Ash disappeared into the other room, Ibe collapsed in his chair and buried his face in his hands.

888

Ash sat down next to Eiji. Max left Griffin's bedside and sat down across from them, slumping in the seat.

"He doesn't know me," Max said. Ash just looked at him, he continued, "I know you told me that. I knew it coming in here. I just … I guess it's different, you know. Knowing it and seeing it."

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "Shorter's boys retrieved Ibe's car. We'll take you to it and you'll leave. Stay the hell out of this from now on."

"No," Max stated.

"It's not your fight."

"It _is_ my fight!" Max exclaimed, but fell silent when Griffin started screaming and thrashing. Ash rushed passed him and used all his weight to hold Griffin down while he took a syringe off the side table and expertly inserted it into Griffin's arm, all while speaking to him in a soft, calming voice. He sat down the syringe and continued to hold Griffin until the older man calmed. Max watched this in shock.

Once Griffin was calm again, Ash grabbed Max's arm and dragged him out of Griffin's room, Eiji following close behind. Ash almost threw Max into the seat next to Ibe.

"What part of stay quiet around Griff was too fucking complicated for you?" Ash hissed.

"Sorry. I didn't think-"

"That's damned obvious!" Ash turned to Shorter. "Your boys back with their car yet?"

Shorter nodded. "It's in place."

"I'm not leaving," Max stated.

"You're pissing me off, old man," Ash warned.

"Then you'll be pissed," Max responded with a matching anger. The room grew silent around them. "I'm not leaving you to this alone. I owe that much to Griff! If it was reversed, he'd be there for my family if they needed him!"

"I don't need you! Don't you get it, old man? You're outclassed, you'd just slow me down."

"Yeah, you can outfight me. I get that, took less than a day to see that. But don't tell me you don't need any help in this. And don't tell me this isn't my fight. It's my fight for the same damned reason it's yours. Griffin's my friend! I -" Max cut himself off, took a calming breath. "I don't want to fight with you, Aslan. As exasperating as you can be, I can't help but like you."

"You're crazy," Ash stated.

"Maybe." And just like that, the tension between them dissolved. Max explained, "Griffin is my friend, my brother in every way but blood. We watched each other's backs and kept each other sane in that hell. You're right that ten years is long enough for some things, but it's too long to just walk away."

Ash sighed. "I've never heard so many people fight so hard to be part of what could easily be a suicide run. Alright, Pops. We'll do it together. We leave for California in the morning so get some sleep."

"There is something else," Ibe said.

Eiji shook his head no. "I stay with Ash."

"I am not asking you to leave again, Ei-chan. I know that is a lost battle. _We_ will go with Ash. You should know our visas have less than a week left. After that, we will be illegal aliens." He sighed. "I do not think this will change your mind, Ei-chan. Not since you stole Charlie's car to help Ash."

"He did what?" Max questioned, shocked.

Ash walked over to the phone and made a call. He spoke for awhile in a language none of them recognized then hung up and rejoined them. "It's taken care of."

"How?" Ibe questioned.

Eiji asked, "What language was that?"

"Irish," Ash answered. "He's a contact I made awhile back, owes me a few favors. He smuggles people in all the time for the IRA and the like, sets up their papers. Extending a legal visa is child's play for him. - Get some rest, we'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Ash?" Max hesitantly said. "There's a stop we should make before California."

"Where?"

"It's just, with everything we know combined, we still don't know much. Just that Griff is the only one that we know has knowledge on this Banana Fish shit. And obviously he can't tell us anything himself but …"

Ash rolled his eyes. "Think you could get to the point today?"

"The guy who shot him, they said Griff recognized him. Called him Banana Fish. If we have them look at pictures of his old units, we may be able to identify him. I know Griff sent pictures with his letters, I'm guessing they're still in Cape Cod?"

Ash's face grew masked, cold. "Don't _you_ have any pictures?"

"I have one of me and Griff, that's it. And I wouldn't know anyone before he transferred to my unit anyway."

Ash just stood there for a long moment, staring at him, no emotion on his face. Then he turned and walked out of the building without a word, Eiji rushing after him.

"Is he alright?" Ibe asked.

Max stared at the closed door with a sorrowful expression. _"I was seven the first time I was raped,"_ Ash's voice echoed in his mind, haunting him. _"I killed him, but not soon enough. He'd already raped Tommy."_

"Max?"

"Huh? - Oh, yeah. He'll be fine. So, uh, Shorter? Where can we sleep?"

Shorter frowned. "What do you know, old man?"

Max pretended not to understand and Shorter said, "You sure didn't want to suggest Cape Cod to him and Ash's reaction … He's not all that hot on the idea. Why?"

Max met Shorter's eyes, and Shorter finally saw the soldier in him. "You run away from home as a kid, your hometown doesn't exactly fill you with warm feelings of nostalgia."

No one said anything to that. After a moment, Max said, "No one wants to get to the bottom of this more than Ash. I think Cape Cod would be our best next step but if he doesn't agree, we don't go there. No one brings it up again."

Ibe agreed. "I am staying for Eiji only."

"Give him time, it'll be for Ash too," Max stated, sure.

Shorter said, "Ash is my brother."

"I'd say we understand each other then."

"Looks like. You can crash in there," he motioned to a door.

888

Eiji caught up with Ash on the roof, where he found him sitting on the ledge overlooking the street, hugging his knees to his chest. "Ash?" he softly called.

"Eiji." Ash turned to him and Eiji saw the tears flowing down his cheeks. Eiji didn't ask, didn't say anything. He simply sat beside Ash, though a little further from the edge, and silently supported him. Let him know he wasn't alone.

Ash smiled through the tears, moved back from the ledge so they sat side by side in silence.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	47. Chapter 47 New York

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 47**

It took Eiji a moment to realize where he was when he awoke the next morning. Stretching, he caught the jacket that had been covering him, smiled as he recognized it as Ash's. When he sat up, he saw his pillow was Ash's leg. "I fell asleep," Eiji said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

Ash grinned. "You needed it. The sun's rising."

Eiji offered Ash his jacket back, wrapped it around himself with Ash declined. He sat back to watch the sun rise with Ash but his gaze was drawn from the horizon to Ash's serene expression, the early light illuminating his face and shining in his hair like a halo, the shadows behind him enhancing the effect.

"Sunrise and sunset are the best times of day," Ash quietly commented, startling Eiji. Ash grinned as Eiji blushed and turned his gaze back out to the horizon. "Everything looks so much better, it washes out the ugliness."

Ash stood and gave Eiji a hand up. "We should wake the others. We have along ways to go today." He started in, stopped before reaching the door. His back to Eiji, he said, "Thanks."

Ash was through the door and inside with everyone else before Eiji could think to respond. He followed after silently, wondering what exactly Ash was thanking him for.

888

Ash sat slumped in the front passenger seat of the van Mr. Lee had acquired for their trip, while Max drove and sang off key 'Oh My Darlin' Clementine'. That would have been bad enough, but it seemed he only knew the one line in the whole damned song. Shorter was glaring fire at the back of Max's head, Ibe was looking ready to strangle him. Ash was frowning, his annoyed gaze flicking to Max while his hand would reach towards his gun only to draw back again, reminding himself he didn't actually want Max dead. Only Eiji didn't seem to take notice of him, he was too busy watching and worrying about Ash to care.

"Would you put a sock in it already?" Ash almost growled. "You keep singing the same line over and over!"

"Well _excuse me_. Don't know the rest of the song." Glancing at Ash, Max grinned and added, "You know, when you pout like that, you actually look your age."

"What?" Ash reacted. "I am not pouting, you fucking tone deaf imbecile! I'm working real hard on holding back from putting a fucking bullet through your head and putting you out of _my_ misery!"

Max laughed. "You shoot the driver, we'll crash. _Eiji_ could be hurt."

Ash glared at him, then his expression morphed into a sly grin. "You know, I really am the only one that knows where we're going. I should be driving."

Max choked. "Uh, that's alright. I've got it. You should rest." Max glanced at Ash, asked, "What'd you do, stay up all night worrying about going home?"

"I could put a bullet through your brain, throw the corpse out the door and take control of this van before it had a chance to wreck," Ash told him, matter-of-fact.

"Touchy today, aren't you? Relax, kid. I'm just trying to stay awake up here. You sleeping beside me isn't helpful."

"Turn on the damned radio, _old man_." Ash reached forward and turned the radio on and up.

The news was in progress. 'And in Power Ranger news,' the announcer stated. 'Angel Grove teen Tom Oliver was brought into the hospital today by the Red Ranger, where he was treated and released.'

Max reached to change the channel but Ash stopped him. The broadcast continued, 'As you may remember, the fifteen year old boy went missing along with five local couples - including Senator Taylor and his wife. When the five couples were found dead, the teen remained missing. Zachary Taylor, sixteen year old son of the late senator, requested services to be postponed until knowledge of Tom Oliver's fate, stating his parents had seen the other teenager as another son and that he deserved the chance to be at their funeral. With his return, we expect to have services scheduled for the late senator soon, as well as the other families.'

"Why are we listening to this?" Max demanded.

"Just shut up," Ash growled, unsure why he felt the need to listen. Was it just that the boy's name was Tom and he happened to be fifteen? It wasn't his Tom, it couldn't be. Tommy was in LA, not Angel Grove. There had to be hundreds of fifteen year olds named Tom around that basic area of California anyway.

Another announcer came on. 'Senator Quinn says he will be traveling to Angel Grove for the services of his predecessor and the other victims of the war raging through California. Senator Taylor and his wife are survived by their sixteen year old son, Zachary. Also among the fallen is local police officer Kwan and his wife, survived by their sixteen year old daughter, Trini. Child Psychologist Dr. Scott and his wife, who are survived by their sixteen year old son, Jason…'

This name caught Ash's attention. _Jas? No. Impossible. Tommy's in LA. This isn't about him._ He tuned out the rest of the broadcast, stared out the window lost in thought.

After awhile, Max decided Ash wasn't listening anyway and changed stations. He didn't try to speak to Ash again until the turnoff to Cape Cod. "Ash? Ash!"

Ash glared over his shoulder. Max asked, "Which way?"

"Turn right. Then left by the baseball field," was the emotionless response. Max winced but Ash ignored it. "Drive 'til you see the bar sign. That's the old man's place."

Getting out of the van at the bar, Eiji wondered a short distance off, taking in the view. Shorter joined him.

"What a great place," Eiji said.

"And just 300 miles from New York. Hard to believe, huh?" Shorter responded.

Ash still hadn't gotten out of the van. Max and Ibe stopped by his door. "You planning on staying in there or what?" Max asked. When Ash didn't respond, he said, "Come on, kid. I know you've got plenty of reason not to want to be here but it _is_ your dad. I'm sure he's missed you."

"You don't know shit, old man," Ash growled. He got out and slammed the door.

"I know you feel like he failed you, Ash. But give him a chance. He's human, just like us."

"Gimme a break, will you?" Ash exploded. "You don't know shit and it's none of your goddamn business anyway!"

Ash stormed off. The yelling drew Eiji and Shorter back to them. Eiji asked Ibe, "/What's wrong?/"

"/Never mind,/" Ibe said.

They followed Ash inside. A blonde woman behind the bar looked up as the entered, shock covering her face. "I-it can't be," she breathed.

"Hi, Jennifer. Long time no see," Ash said.

"Aslan? I can't believe it. Jim! Come quick!"

A stout blond man with a full beard and mustache entered. "Jesus woman! What the hell are you carrying on about?"

Max and Ibe stared at the man in surprise, trying to see a resemblance. Beyond the blond hair and green eyes, they seemed almost exact opposites.

Jim caught sight of Ash and glowered. "You! You've got nerve showing up here, you little _whore_!"

"Give me the key to the other house, then I'll go," Ash stated without a hint of emotion.

"What?"

"I need to look through Griff's old things."

Jim turned his attention to the four shocked men behind Ash. "And who the hell are you?"

"Uh," Max stumbled, "we're-"

"Friends," Ash said.

"Friends huh?" Jim looked at them like they were the scum of the earth. "Your latest tricks?"

Max bristled. "What? What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Forget it, Pops," Ash told Max before turning back to his father and demanding. "Just give me the key."

Jim tossed it over. "When you're done, get the hell out of here and don't come back."

"Now hold on a second!" Max exclaimed. Ibe tried to calm him to no avail. "What the _hell_ is your problem? _Is that any way to talk to your own son_?"

"Who's this guy? Your boyfriend?" Jim asked Ash before turning to Max and saying, "Look, I don't care if you sleep with my son. Just make sure you pay him."

"You son of a bitch!" Max spat, and Ibe had to grab him fast to stop him from attacking the man. "And you call yourself a father?"

"Just ignore him," Ash stated. "That's the kind of guy he is. Let's go."

Ash motioned them out the door ahead of him. Jim stopped him, demanding, "What'd you do with my baby boy anyway?"

"_You're_ baby boy?" Ash returned, incredulous. "You mean that baby you and that old bitch planned on aborting before Griff set you straight? The one you handed over to Griff the day he was born and never touched again? The one that when Griff was drafted and Tommy asked you why he and I lived in a different house than you, you told him it was because you never wanted him in the first place? You want to claim him _now_? Fuck off, old man. You're fifteen years too late."

Ash led the way across the open field behind the bar to a small house near the water. Feeling Max's gaze burning into the back of his head, Ash turned to the older man. "What?" he demanded. "It was your idea to come here. Don't start complaining now just because you don't like what you see."

"I'm sorry," Max said.

Ash just looked at him for a moment, unsure how to respond to that. Then he just turned away and continued across the field.

"That's the house where Griff and I were born," Ash said into the silence. "You know we have different mother's, right?"

Max nodded, unsurprised at the subject change. "Yeah. Griff mentioned that."

"My mother kicked Griffin's mother out, and then as soon as she had me, the slut ran off with another guy. Then the old man started living over in that house," he nodded to the larger one nearer the bar, "with a _new_ woman. He left Griff and me over here by ourselves. 'Course, that woman ran as soon as Tommy was born and it was the three of us here. We never needed anyone else though, Griff was everything."

Ash had just put the key in the lock when Jennifer called his name. He turned to her. When she reached them, she handed over a lantern and a basket of food. "There's no electricity in there anymore," she told them. "And I thought you might like something to eat."

"Thanks, Jennifer," Ash said.

She smiled. "I've missed you, worried about you and Tommy out there on your own all this time. Especially after … what happened. I don't know how people can be so cruel." She looked close to tears.

"Don't worry about us," Ash told her. "Everything's good. I found Griffin."

"That's great. Your father will be so glad to hear that too." When Ash frowned, she sighed. "Ash. About your father, he doesn't mean what he says. I know he's really glad you came back."

"That's alright, Jennifer. It doesn't bother me. - You're really pretty nice, you know that? What do you see in him?"

"Ash, please don't talk like that."

"Alright. I'm sorry." Ash motioned to where Jim stood impatiently at the back of the bar. "He's waiting for you."

"Come to the bar in the morning. I'll fix you some breakfast," Jennifer said, waiting for Ash to nod in acknowledgement before heading back.

Ash led the way into the house. Max asked, "Why lie to her?"

"Why upset her with things she can't change and will never see?" Ash responded. He walked through to a bedroom filled with books, a few trophies, and numerous pictures of the three boys together. He opened a drawer on the desk, pulled out a stack of letters and passed them to Max.

"Are these all the letters Griff sent?"

"Far as I know, yeah."

"Shorter, Eiji, come here," Max called. The two boys came in, Eiji caught sight of the photos on the walls and stopped to look. Ash walked over to him.

"That's Griff there, holding Tommy. And that's me."

"You all look so much alike. If Tommy's hair was blond, you would look almost like twins."

Ash chuckled. "Yeah. He's the first Callenreese to not be blond in at least ten generations. Griff called him our dark angel." _Grove,_ the word echoed in Ash's mind.

_Tommy?_ Ash responded silently.

_Come._ The voice sounded more distant, fading. Ash frowned to himself, wondering what the hell was going on.

"You two saw the guy who shot Griffin," Max said, drawing Eiji's attention. "Is he in any of these pictures?"

Eiji and Shorter looked through the pictures, seeing several that looked like they might be the man but no one they were certain about until finally they came across a group picture. "There!" Eiji said. "The third one from the right."

Shorter agreed. "That's definitely him. He's aged a bit but that's him."

Max looked at the photo. "He's not from my unit. I think I saw … yeah, here it is. Good ol' Griff, sending a complete unit roster to you like this."

"Abraham Dawson," Shorter read, once they'd found the man's profile. "Address Forty-two Westwood, Los Angeles California."

Max said, "Ash, isn't that the address Steven Johnson gave you before he died?"

"That's right," Ash said.

"So is this guy Banana Fish?" Eiji asked.

Shorter commented, "He sure didn't look like a big time drug dealer. Too damned timid to survive."

"First thing to do is track him down," Max said. "So-"

Ash cut him off, "Basically, this whole 'trip down memory lane' shit told us to go where _I_ said we should in the first place."

Max winced. "Yeah. Sorry."

Ash didn't say anything for a moment. "We'll stay here tonight, you all look dead tired. After breakfast, we head to California." Ash went outside, Eiji followed him.

"Do you think Dino's hitmen will come here?" Ibe asked.

"If they do, it's all over," Max said.

Shorter said, "I bet they're still looking in Chinatown. Even if they do get word we left, why would they think to look here?"

"I don't know," Max responded. "Do you know how much Dino Golzine knows about Ash?"

Shorter didn't respond.

888

"It's a nice place," Eiji commented, stopping at Ash's side, not far from the water.

"There's _nothing_ here," Ash said. "It's always so windy."

"You don't like it here?"

Ash frowned. "I never thought about it before." His gaze was locked on the water, remembering Griffin teaching him to swim. He remembered playing in the water and running along the beach with his two brothers. There would be other kids hanging around the beach sometimes but none ever approached them. The brothers would ignore the other kids, ignore their whispers and their louder taunts. They had each other and that was all they needed.

"You wouldn't like it for long," Ash said after awhile. "They don't accept outsiders here. If _both_ your parents weren't born here, you don't belong. They make sure you know that too. - The Callenreese family's been here as long as there's been a town. Griff's mother was local. Mine and Tommy's moms weren't. It doesn't matter what I think of the place, it's not my home and it never will be."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	48. Chapter 48 New York & California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 48**

"Sit here, bro," Jason said in a weary tone. He watched as Tommy silently took the seat, his head bowed, staring at the tabletop. The others sat down with him, looking as tired as Jason felt. Jason walked to the counter. "Hey Ernie."

"Haven't seen you since … the news," Ernie said. "You guys need anything just let me know, okay?"

Jason forced a smile. "Yeah. Thanks. We, uh, just need something to eat right now. Just got Tommy from the hospital." He ordered for himself and the other original Rangers then asked, "Does Tommy have a usual or something?"

"Yeah. How's he doing. The news said 'treated and released'."

Jason laughed humorlessly. "Treated and released? Right. They looked at him, didn't do shit, and sent him out the door. He's … He hasn't said a word, Ernie. Not one damned thing since … since …"

"Give him time, Jason. This is a major trauma for anyone," Ernie said.

"He doesn't _do_ anything. He just sits where I tell him to sit and he doesn't move 'til I tell him something else. He's staying with me for now, that's the only good thing. I can keep an eye on him this way. He'll go to bed when I suggest it, get up when I call him, eat if I put the food in front of him and tell him to eat it. If I don't tell him to change clothes first, and set them in his hands, he goes to bed fully dressed or doesn't get dressed in the morning. And the hospital just sent him out the door. They did _nothing_."

Ernie didn't say anything for a long moment. He wondered if it would occur to Jason later, when he wasn't so scared, that he basically just admitted to being a Power Ranger by admitting that Tommy had been around him long enough for him to know all that. The Red Ranger only delivered Tommy to the hospital that morning. "Maybe that's for the best. Tommy trusts you, Jason. Maybe that's what he needs right now, someone he can trust to take care of everything for him while he deals with whatever he needs to deal with. Just keep strong, have faith that he'll be okay."

Jason nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

Ernie watched as Jason joined his friends at their usual table then he set about making their order. When he delivered the food to the table, he watched as Jason talked Tommy through eating while the others took care of warning off anyone that thought to approach.

Ernie sat back and just watched them for the longest moment. The six teenagers sitting together as always, wearing their usual colors. _So they're the Power Rangers,_ Ernie thought to himself, finally putting it all together. Watching them, he was disappointed in himself for taking so long to figure it out. His gaze was drawn to Tommy, dressed in green, surrounded protectively by the other five, and he sighed sorrowfully. _The Green Ranger. Poor kid. He's been through so much already, I hope he pulls through this okay._

888

Eiji awoke early the next morning to an unfamiliar sound. He glanced around, saw Max, Ibe, and Shorter were all still asleep, and no sign of Ash. He dressed and headed outside, found Ash around back shooting bottles at a distance of over sixty yards away.

Watching the bottles explode, Eiji said, "Wow! Great shot."

Ash glanced at him as he reloaded. "Did I wake you?"

"No. I was waking up anyway." Eiji hesitated then asked, "Did you not sleep again?"

Ash didn't say anything for a long moment. "I've really lost my touch. I missed one."

Eiji noticed he avoided the question but he didn't press. "You missed _one_? At this distance?" He watched as Ash walked over and set up more bottles. "Is your shoulder alright? Doesn't it hurt when you shoot?"

"It's just a scratch. You have the Glock on you?"

_Just a __**scratch**_? "I carry it like you said," Eiji said, pulling the gun out.

Ash motioned him forward, led him about half the distance to the targets. "It's a basic Glock 17, just customized with steel sights. This is a good distance for it."

Eiji pointed the gun in the general direction of the bottles, his arms out straight in front of him and leaning forward. Ash asked, incredulous, "What kind of stance is _that_? Stand straight, balanced. If you can't hold yourself still, you won't hit shit." He adjusted Eiji's stance then his grip. "You've got to get a solid grip, like this. Look down the sight, aim carefully and just squeeze the trigger."

Ash stepped back and Eiji pulled the trigger, shutting his eyes as he did, and completely missing. Ash grinned and said, "That was … really terrible." Eiji pouted and Ash laughed. "Keep your eyes open when shooting, don't flinch. That's the major problem."

"Morning!" Ibe called from the porch, watched the open joy in Ash's face disappear behind his usual mask while Eiji turned to Ibe with a smile. Max and Shorter exited the house just behind him.

"Ash was just showing me how to fire the gun," Eiji said.

"I saw," Ibe said. "The woman we met yesterday called us over for breakfast. Go on over, Ei-chan." Though his words were to Eiji, his gaze was locked on Ash. Eiji followed his gaze.

"What is wrong, Ibe-san? Why are you looking at Ash like that?" Eiji asked, innocently.

"He doesn't like seeing you with a gun," Ash answered for Ibe.

"It is not that," Ibe said. When Ash just raised an eyebrow at that, he admitted, "It is not only that. It's just the two of you are so different. Your background, your way of thinking…"

"Eiji's his own person," Ash pointed out. "He makes his own choices." Ash turned to Eiji with a smile and asked, "Could you go on over and tell Jennifer we'll be a minute? We can continue this after breakfast."

"I thought you wanted to leave right after breakfast?" Eiji said.

"Yeah, but you being able to protect yourself is more important. We'll just leave a bit later."

Eiji smiled and hugged Ash. "Thank you. Don't yell at each other too long," he said before heading to the bar. Ash caught Shorter's eyes and the other boy nodded in understanding, and rushed to catch up with Eiji.

Ash waited until Eiji was out of hearing then turned to Ibe. "You know what I wonder, you know, with my 'different' way of thinking? What is your interest in him? Eiji said he met you 'cause you wanted to take his picture, you stuck around after he was hurt. That's a good thing, he _needed_ someone to stick around, but why did _you_? You've been trying to get him back in the pole-vaulting, he says you're always telling him why he jumped. Is that because Eiji wants it, or even that you think it's the best thing for him? Or is it just what _you_ want, so you can live through him? He's not you."

"I want to protect him because he deserves to be protected," Ibe said defensively.

"I agree."

"I want to help him heal so he can return to his life. This is not his life. What do _you_ want from him, Ash? He is not like you."

"He's sweet and kind and … interesting," Ash said, glaring at the older man. "I like him being around and so long as it's his choice to be here, I will make sure no one takes that choice from him. I know it's not forever. When he's ready to leave, I'll make sure he can go. Part of that is making sure he can protect himself."

"In our country we don't have to carry a gun to look after ourselves!"

"Look around you. Does this _look_ like Japan to you? You run across Dino's men, you gonna try that line on them? - While he's here, for as long as he chooses to stay, I will do everything in my power to protect him. Make sure _you_ don't become what he needs to be protected from."

"What if it is _you_ he needs protected from?" Ibe demanded. "What will you do then?" Thinking about what Ash had said and the interactions he'd seen, another thought occurred to him and he asked fearfully, "Are you falling in love with him?"

For just a moment, a look of pain and fear and disgust flashed across Ash's face before a stony mask took it's place. "Eiji is my friend, nothing less. I would _never_ hurt him." Not waiting for a response, he turned and headed to the bar.

"Nothing _less_?" Ibe repeated to himself as Ash disappeared inside. He looked to Max questioningly.

Max sighed. "You know what Charlie said about Ash's past. His experience with … attraction hasn't been good. Who knows, maybe those men used the word 'love' too."

"He is falling for Eiji, isn't he?" Ibe asked. "I feared Ei-chan was too attracted to Ash, I didn't think about it being mutual."

"While we were in the pen, this guy tried to 'claim' Ash but Ash fought. I came on the scene and … it looked like Ash was going to kill the man. I got him to stop. You know how?" He didn't give him time to reply. "I mentioned Eiji's name. That's all it took. No, Shunichi, I don't think Ash is falling in love. I think he's already in deep. He just doesn't know it yet. Know what else I think? Eiji is just as deeply in love but I think he sees it and just won't say it. 'Cause he sees Ash. He knows Ash isn't ready to hear that 'cause Ash doesn't know that love can be a good thing."

Ibe didn't say anything for a long moment. "When we get to LA, we will go back to Japan."

"That's the safe idea," Max agreed. "This thing is big and dangerous, we all know that. But do you really think Eiji will go along with that?"

"I'll drag him home whether he likes it or not."

_Ash won't allow that,_ Max thought to himself. _If you push him hard enough, Ash will carry out his threat. Don't make him see you as a threat to either one of them, old friend._ But Max didn't say this to Ibe. Pointing out how dangerous Ash could be would only make Ibe more determined to get Eiji away, not realizing that Ash would never be the danger to Eiji. "Is that really best for Eiji?" Max asked instead.

"I know he'll hate me for it," Ibe said. "I just don't want to put him in any more danger."

"That's not what I mean and you know it, Shunichi." He sat on the porch, motioned Ibe to sit with him. "Is Eiji really your assistant?"

Ibe sighed. "No. He is not even photography student. Just knows the little I have shown him."

"I thought as much," Max said. _After the things Ash said, anyway._ "Why did you go out of your way to take him away from Japan?"

"Emergency evacuation."

"Meaning?"

"Eiji was a talented pole-vaulter, like Ash said. He was the best. Then he was injured and since then he has been in a slump. He was receiving the sports scholarship so that made problems. The university people and the coaches … people can be difficult. Anyway, Ei-chan completely withdrew. He even forgot how to jump. So I took him away from them all. I want to help him jump again. I'll do anything I can to help him jump again. - If I did not meet him, I would never have thought to become the cameraman. He was the first model I really wanted to photograph."

"I see."

"It's a kind of repayment to him."

"I don't think so," Max stated.

"What?"

"I said I don't think so," Max repeated. "You know what I mean, Ibe. You wanted to _be_ Eiji. Am I wrong? Don't get defensive with me, tell me the truth."

"Maybe you're right," Ibe admitted after some thought. He sighed. "No. You _are_ right."

"It's the 'Amadeus Complex'. You know, the way Salieri appreciated Mozart's talents more than anyone else did yet hated him for it. Didn't you see that movie?"

"I saw it! Leave me alone!" Ibe started to leave but was stopped by Max's next words.

"I think I'm seeing their connection now."

"What do you mean?"

Max said, "Remember when I asked Eiji why he asked me to protect Ash if he didn't think Ash would need the help? It was the last thing Eiji said that really stuck, I wondered why he said it then. I mean, it's an odd thing to point out, really. He said 'Ash is human'."

"I remember."

"I think Eiji feels like people weren't seeing him as human, fallible. That's part of the reason he really sees Ash. Ash isn't used to being seen for himself either but Eiji does it just as he sees Eiji. Remember Ash told Eiji what he could do for … what was his name? He said just remember them as 'real people'." Max stood and started toward the bar. "Come on, we should get to that breakfast."

Ibe followed him silently, deep in thought.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	49. Chapter 49 New York

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 49**

Max and Ibe sat at the table beside Ash, Eiji and Shorter. Max immediately started up a conversation on journalism, leaving the boys to their own conversation, which seemed to be on traditional breakfasts around the world. Hearing them start mentioning foods and places he'd never heard of, Max almost turned around to join them but Jim Callenreese entered just about then and Ash immediately fell silent, a stony expression masking his face.

The older man glowered at his son while Ash studiously ignored him and everyone else tried to pretend the atmosphere wasn't tense. "Why'd you come back?" Jim demanded.

Ash continued to ignore him. Before Jim could demand anything else, the bar door opened and several men entered, talking amongst themselves. "Yo Jim! The usual," one called out. The men fell silent as they noticed the tense atmosphere. Then they saw Ash.

"Say! Aren't you…" one started. He turned to Jim. "Isn't this your kid? What was his name? The one that killed…"

"Sorry, we're closed today," Jim cut him off. "Take it somewhere else."

"Closed? But your 'open' sign is out, man."

"I said we're closed, damn-it!"

"Alright, alright!" They started out the door. "Don't want to eat in the same place as a murderer anyway. Killed the best damned pitcher we've ever had."

Max started to raise.

"Max," Ash said in a commanding tone. "No."

"But-"

"No. Eat your breakfast, Pops."

Max sat back down and a heavy silence fell. They heard the men drive off.

Jim questioned, "Where the hell have you been?"

"New York," Ash answered him after a moment.

"Go back there. You shouldn't be here. You know that."

"We'll be leaving soon," Ash said as he stood. "Then you can forget you ever had any kids." The harsh edge disappeared from his voice as he turned to Eiji and said, "I'm gonna clean my gun. Go ahead and finish your breakfast then find me, okay."

Eiji nodded. "I will be finished soon." Ash nodded and left without another word. Eiji waited until he was gone then turned to Jim angrily. "What a terrible thing to say! What kind of father say to his son he shouldn't be here?"

"Who is this loudmouthed Chinese kid? What an accent!" Jim said.

Shorter said, "They're Japanese, _I'm_ Chinese, asshole."

"He… We're _all_ friends of Ash's," Max stated, glowering at the man. "Why are you pushing him out like this? He's your own _son_. Don't you love him at all?"

"And who are you?" Jim demanded. "What're you doing hanging around Ash? You into little boys?"

"Ash is _not _a whore. Stop saying shit like that," Max demanded. "I was in the same unit as Griffin in Vietnam. Griff's my friend, my brother. I'll be damned if I listen to you talk about Griffin's baby brother like that!"

Jim didn't say anything for a long moment. "You served with my son? What happened there? Why didn't he come back?"

"Why the hell do you care?"

"Griffin is my son!"

"Your oldest, yes. If you cared about him though, you would have taken care of those two boys. Less than a day after meeting him, I knew Aslan and Tommy were his world."

"Easier said than done," Jim admitted. "Let's have a drink. What'll you all have?"

Once everyone had drinks, Jim sat down across from Max and drank most of his in one gulp. "Ash was a going away present from my second wife. She dumped him on me and ran off with another guy. I tried with him, I really did, but every time I looked at him … I saw her leaving. So I moved into the new house with this little dark haired woman and left Ash to Griffin. Let Griffin take Tommy too when he came along." Jim emptied his drink and fixed another, returned to his seat. "When Ash was seven years old, there was a retired military man who lived on the other side of the hill. Won all kinds of medals in the Korean war. He liked kids, coached a little league team."

Jim didn't notice Max flinch at this but Shorter, Ibe and Eiji did. Jim continued, "The kids around here liked him. Ash was on that little league team. One day he came home looking like hell. His clothes were ripped and he was covered with bruises. I knew right away what had happened. Of course, Ash didn't say anything."

"Didn't you go to the police?" Ibe asked.

"The police?" He laughed humorlessly. "Of course we went. I pulled Ash kicking and screaming to the station. Like a fool, I thought it was the right thing. Shoulda just grabbed my gun and gone to that bastard's house instead. Maybe things would have gone better if I did."

"The 'what if'," Max murmured to himself. "Guess there's something human in you."

Jim either didn't hear or chose to ignore that. "What do you think the cop said? He asked, 'Are you sure it was _**him**_?' You see, this guy was a local big shot. Greatly respected. Finally he says to Ash, 'You probably seduced him, didn't you?' To a seven year old kid, he says this. Ash just sat there on the examining table and didn't say anything. He just watched us with those big eyes of his and listened. So I said to Ash, 'Listen, if any weirdo catches you and tries anything funny you just keep quiet and let him do what he wants. But when it's over, you just make sure the bastard pays you.' From what I understand, this guy dragged Ash to his home a few times after that. Somewhere in there, I don't know when, but he started on Tommy too. I didn't find that out until the last day. The day Ash shot the bastard dead. He'd gotten hold of my gun without my knowing it. He was eight years old."

Ibe, Shorter and Eiji reacted in shock to hearing this. Shorter did notice Max seemed to know this already.

"When the police went over the guy's house," Jim continued, "they found the basement was full of the bones of children. It was quite a scandal. It was in all the papers so I guess a lot of people still remember it. 'The Bluebeard of Cape Cod' they called him. Since Ash was accepting money, the guy apparently though he didn't have to kill him. Under the circumstances, of course, Ash wasn't charged with the killing. But in a small town like this, people talk a lot, you know. So I was going to send him and Tommy to my sister's place in Philly, but…"

"But Ash ran away," Eiji said.

"That's the long and sort of it, yeah."

Max was glaring at the man. "That day," he almost growled.

"What?" Jim questioned.

"It was _that day_. The fucker turned his attentions on Tommy _that day_. When Ash saw that, he ran back here and got your gun and he killed the man. He did it to protect his baby brother because you'd already shown you wouldn't do shit. Ash was just eight years old and he was the only one willing to _do_ anything!" Max stood, still glaring down at Jim. "Ash did nothing wrong. Not in how he handled that shit and not in taking Tommy and running from this hellhole. He doesn't deserve to be haunted by what ifs. All he did was survive. If you had done something, anything … If you were any kind of man, you wouldn't have just let that happen. You would have protected your sons, whether you ever wanted them or not it was still your responsibility. You not only failed as a father, you failed as a human! You feel guilty now? You damned well should!"

Max stormed out. It was a moment before anyone else could react through their shock. Eiji looked at Jim with sad eyes and said, "You do not deserve a son as great as Ash."

"You say anything to Ash again, old man," Shorter warned, "I'll kill you."

Eiji, Shorter and Ibe left, a heavy silence over them. "Shit," Shorter said as they were slowly walking back to the house. "I've known Ash a long time but I had no idea …"

Ibe said, "To have an experience like that so young, anyone would lose faith in people."

"Ash is strong," Eiji stated. "Even a painful experience like that couldn't keep him down. Not that, not Dino and Marvin. He still makes his choices for the same reasons. He protects people that matter to him."

"That's true, man," Shorter agreed.

They walked in silence a bit further. "That is what you saw?" Ibe asked Eiji. "That is what draws you to Ash?"

Eiji stopped walking, met Ibe's eyes for a long moment, thinking. "I see Ash. I see the good man that will give everything of himself to protect people. I see the boy that is hurting and trying to hide it. I see the one who smiles so beautifully and looks surprised to remember how to smile. I see the Ash that does not let even a doctor touch him but trusts me to. The man that can kill a man without flinching when he has to and will sit on a roof in silence, taking great joy in watching the sun rise. I see the sweet man that will give me his coat because I am cold and not care how cold he gets because of it. I see the Ash that likes me being around but still wanted me to go back to Japan so I will be safe but listened to me when I say I want to stay. He let me make my own choice. He looks at me and sees me. He does not expect more than I can be and he likes me even when I am not perfect. That is who I see."

Ash stepped outside, smiled as his eyes met Eiji's. He motioned towards the beach. Eiji smiled back and ran to Ash's side, they walked to the beach together.

888

Jim was closing up the bar after what seemed like the longest day of his life, Max's words refusing to leave him alone. It'd haunted him enough that he'd personally delivered some dinner to those men, informing them he was closing and carefully avoiding asking them where Ash was now. The Chinese boy, who had threatened to kill him, was the only one that actually spoke to him. The Japanese boy didn't even seem to notice his presence as he was too busy staring out the window.

When he'd left, Jim had looked to see what the boy was staring at but saw nothing of interest. Now Jim was trying hard to concentrate on the too familiar steps of closing up, hoping to go to bed and forget this day ever took place. Hoping they would be gone in the morning and he'd never have to face those memories again.

The door opened, two men in expensive suits entered. "Sorry, we're closed for the night," Jim said.

"Aw now, don't say that," one of the men drawled. "We've been out hunting a wildcat all day, we'd really like to have a drink, friend."

The second man shut the door firmly behind them as they entered.

888

Eiji had finally managed to hit a few bottles after Ash compared it to photography, then Ash had gone off for a walk by himself. It was getting late now. The van was packed, ready to go. Max, Ibe, Shorter and Eiji were relaxing in the house, just waiting for Ash so they could leave. Eiji kept wondering back to the windows, looking out. "It is late. Where is Ash?" Eiji asked.

"He was born and raised here," Shorter commented. "He can take care of himself."

"I know. I'm going to look for him."

Eiji started to the door and Shorter stood up. "Alright. I'll go with you."

"Sheesh! It's cold!" Shorter complained after awhile.

"I wonder where Ash went?" Eiji said, not taking notice of Shorter's words. He looked around but saw no sign of anyone. The two called out for Ash as they walked. After awhile, Eiji noticed, "The light is still on in his father's bar."

Shorter glanced over. "You're right. He said he was closing up."

"Maybe Ash is there?"

"Maybe." Shorter led the way over, but stopped short when he did see Ash. He was against the wall, skulking around the building. "Hold on, Eiji. Something's wrong. - Go back to the house and get Max, he was a soldier, he should know how to handle himself. Tell him something's up at the bar. Stay quiet!" Shorter stressed.

Eiji nodded in understanding and started to return to the house when Max and Ibe came out, calling, "Ei-chan! Shorter! Ash!"

"Shit!" Shorter said, quickly pulling Eiji to the ground.

"Ow," Eiji hissed, trying to stay quiet. "Ash?"

Ash winced as he heard them. A gunshot exploded out of the bar, shattering the window closest to him, forcing Ash back.

By the house, Ibe started to call out again but Max silenced him with a hand over his mouth. "That was a gunshot from the bar," Max breathed. "Something's going down. Stay quiet and follow me."

When Ibe nodded, Max released him and took the lead.

"He's still okay," Shorter softly answered Eiji. "Stay down and don't move. I'm gonna try to get closer."

"Ash Lynx!" a man yelled from inside the bar. "Can you here me, punk?"

Ash stayed silent, glowering. The man continued, "If you want your dad and the woman to live, drop your gun and show yourself!"

"Damn-it!" Shorter hissed when he heard this.

Eiji said, looking to Shorter fearfully, "He will."

"I know!"

"Did you hear me?" the man demanded. Ash stood by the window still, gun in hand.

"Dino Golzine's hit men," Max growled as he led the way forward, crawling along the ground as fast as he could. "Doesn't he ever give up?"

Ibe asked, "Where's Ash? I can't see in this darkness."

"The moon'll come out any second," Max said, knowing this wasn't necessarily a good thing.

They moved in silence a little further, then the clouds shifted and moonlight spilled against the building, illuminating Ash standing against he wall by the shot out window, gun in hand.

"There he is!" Ibe said, too loudly. "I see him!"

Max winced. "Keep quiet!" he hissed.

"Alright then!" the man called out again, and they heard Jennifer cry out. "I'll just plug the woman!"

"NO!" Ash shouted. "I'll do as you say! Just leave them alone!"

"That's a good boy," a second man said to this. "Now throw your gun in here through the window!"

The first man added, "Do it now! Or her head's gonna look like smashed watermelon!"

Ash tossed the gun in, it hit the floor and slid behind the bar.

"That's a good boy. Now put your hands behind your head and come in."

"Let them go!"

"Hey don't get the wrong idea, kid. We're the ones giving the orders," the man responded. "Stand in the doorway and I'll let her go. Then we'll talk about your dad."

"Fuck you!"

"_I see the good man that will give everything of himself to protect people,"_ Eiji had said. Ibe swore to himself. "They're going to get him. Ash won't let them …"

"Ash protects people," Max agreed. "He won't let them die for what we brought here. What _I _brought here. Damn-it! I won't let _Ash_ pay for that!" Max's gaze was caught by their van. "I have an idea, Shunichi."

"What's the hold up, kid?" the man demanded. "Count of five, she's dead!"

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Ash responded, rushing to the door. He entered with his hands on his head, his expression hard.

"Isn't it nice to know your son loves you, pops?" the other man sneered when Jim stared in shock at Ash's entrance.

The first man released Jennifer with a slight push forward. "You're free, toots."

Jennifer rushed to Ash's side. "A-aslan!"

"Sorry, Jennifer," Ash said.

"They'll kill you!" she cried.

"No they won't," he assured her and taunted the men. "Dino don't want me dead and Claude and Luc here are just dogs. They can't do anything without their master's permission. Get out of here, Jennifer, and don't worry. I'll take care of this."

"You really _are_ stupid, aren't you?" the first man said to this, stepping forward, gun aimed at Ash's chest. Jennifer hid behind Ash. "Do you really think you can take on Papa Dino and win?"

Ash laughed at this. "You know you're not in my league, Claude. Don't say much for your standing with Dino, does it, that he'd send you fools after _me_."

Claude pistol-whipped Ash across the face. Jennifer screamed, Jim cussed the man, Ash made no sound. He just turned his head back and smirked at the man, giving no reaction to the bruising already visible across his cheek.

"We were told to bring you back alive," Claude stated. "But I'm sure you'll understand we have to break both your arms. Purely as a safety measure, you being a hit man and all."

"A what?" Jim reacted. Luc silenced him then said, "What's this, wildcat? You didn't tell your daddy what you've been up to all these years? What a bad son you are."

"Fuck off, Luc," Ash spat.

Claude motioned Ash to come further inside. He reached behind Ash and grabbed Jennifer's arm, eliciting a scream from her. Ash started to react but Luc stopped him by cocking the gun he held at Jim's head. Claude pulled Jennifer to him then tossed her across the room, where she hit the bar and fell to the floor, crying.

Ash growled, "Don't."

"Relax, kid," Claude told him. "We won't kill her. I gave her the chance to leave but really, a body like that is wasted with a man like your daddy here."

Ash glowered at him. Claude smirked and motioned with his gun for Ash to walk. "Slow now, to that wall. And watch your step, wildcat. You don't want to get too close to those two or we might have to kill 'em now."

Ash did as ordered, stopping when Claude told him. "Now hold real still, keep those hands up. You even look like you might try something, Luc puts a bullet in your dad's head."

Ash held completely still as Claude patted him down roughly, searching him thoroughly. He didn't fight as Claude hurriedly tied his hands behind his back. Knowing what was coming when Claude gripped his shoulders, Ash breathed out before the man's knee slammed into his gut, minimizing the effects of the hit. He let his body go limp as Claude began kicking him. Claude never noticed Ash slowly working his hands free of the ropes.

Outside the door, Shorter nodded to Max, signaling ready. Max revved up the van, shining the brights directly into the bar.

"What?" Claude reacted, shielding his eyes.

"Freeze! Police!" Max yelled.

Ash reacted quickly, kicking the gun from Claude's hand. Luc turned his gun from Jim to Ash and fired. Jennifer pushed Ash out of the line of fire, gasped as the bullets tore through her. Ash caught her as she fell, lowered her to the ground. "Damn-it! Hold on, Jennifer," he ordered.

"Jennifer!" Jim cried. He tackled Luc, the gun fired again as Jim knocked it from the other man's hand, the shot tore through Jim's shoulder. The gun slid across the floor.

"Dad!" Ash screamed, seeing this. He grabbed Claude's fallen piece and fired into Luc, killing him instantly, even as he stood and rushed towards his father.

Claude regained his feet and took off after Ash. Shorter came in behind him, grabbed his head and sliced his throat open. Ash turned as the body hit the ground, took in the scene and turned back around, rushing to his father's side. Eiji came in a few steps behind Shorter. Eiji looked sick, Shorter told him, "Don't look at him, Eiji. It's an acquired taste."

Ibe and Max rushed in. "Ei-chan!" Ibe called, seeing him. "/Are you alright? Are you hurt?/"

"/I … I'm fine,/" Eiji assured, his back now to the body.

Max hurried passed them to Jennifer's side, checking her.

"How is she?" Ibe asked.

"She's dead," Max said.

"Jennifer," Jim sighed the name and everyone turned their attention to him and Ash, who was holding his father, putting pressure on a tablecloth he'd pulled from the closest table. "She was a good woman. All the good women die young."

"I'm sorry," Ash breathed. "If-"

"Don't. No 'what ifs', Aslan. She saved you." Jim smiled. "She always wanted to save you."

"I really wish people would stop doing that," was Ash's response.

No one said anything to that. Max knelt beside them. "How's his wound?"

"The bullet passed through his back but he's losing a lot of blood."

"Jim!" a voice called from outside, and everyone tensed. "What happened? I heard gunshots!"

"Don't worry, it's a friend," Jim assured them. "Howard!" he called out. "It's alright. Come in."

Howard entered, and froze in shock. "What the - Wh-what the hell happened?"

"They tried to rob the bar," Jim answered seriously and Ash stared at him in surprise. "We got them both but Jennifer…"

Howard turned and saw her. "Jennifer!"

"Call the police," Jim said. Max added, "And an ambulance."

"Alright! Don't move!" Howard rushed out.

"Dad?" Ash questioned when he was gone.

"The gun," Jim said. "Give me the gun you shot him with."

Ash wasn't sure what to think but he handed the gun over without questioning. He watched in shock as Jim wiped the prints off and held it in his hand. "You," Jim said to Shorter. "Wipe your prints off the knife … and put it in Jennifer's hand."

Max caught sight of Ash's gun under the bar and retrieved it for him while Shorter took care of the knife. When they were done, Jim said, "The cops'll be here soon. Get out of here while you can. In the meantime, I'll think up a plausible s-story."

"Don't move!" Ash said when he shifted. "You're gonna lose more blood!"

"So now you've taken up with a mafia boss, huh? Know his killers by name. You're really something, kid."

Ash didn't say anything for a long moment. "He found us when I was eight," he admitted finally. "I've never really gotten out of his sights since."

"I'm sorry, Aslan. I'm sorry I was never a good father." He started to reach towards Ash but stopped as pain tore through him.

"Don't move, damn-it!" Ash ordered, worried.

"Alright. I'm still," Jim said. "Now get out of here." When Ash still didn't move, he yelled, "Don't you get it? If the cops catch you, it's all over! I don't - don't know what you're trying to do," he continued quieter. "But don't give up on it. There's a box of money behind the bottles on that shelf. Take it with you. Then get out of here. You can't help anything by hanging around."

"I have money," Ash assured. "You'll need that."

Hearing sirens, Shorter pointed out, "It's the cops."

"GO!" Jim yelled. "What the hell are you waiting for?"

"Let's go Ash!" Max said. They headed outside but Ash still didn't move.

"Ash!" Eiji called. "Come! Please!"

"Let's go, Aslan!" Max called. "Don't waste your father's sacrifice!"

Ash turned to them then looked back down at his father. "Don't die," Ash ordered as he stood. "Dad, I …"

"I know. You're a good kid, Aslan Jade. Let me be a good father. This one time," Jim said. "Go. Live. Come back some day."

"You better be alive when I do," Ash said. He ran out the door, jumped in the van and Max took off even before he had the door shut. They pulled out, cleared the road just before the cops arrived.

"Goddamnit!" Ash yelled as they drove away, tears falling down his cheeks. Eiji climbed over the seat and wrapped his arms around Ash tightly. Ash collapsed against Eiji's chest, crying hard. No one spoke, each lost in their own thoughts and memories. "Why?" Ash asked after awhile. "Why did she … Why couldn't she have just stayed down?"

"She loved you," Eiji answered him softly though his own tears. "She knew you worth dying for."

"I'm -"

"You are worth _**living**_ for," Eiji interrupted him and Ash pulled back, met Eiji's eyes in awe. His tears died down and he gave a small smile before laying his head back down on Eiji's shoulder. Eiji held him close, Ash fell asleep in his arms.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	50. Chapter 50 California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 50**

The Rangers put it off as long as they could but the town finally decided it was time for their parents' funeral. Even after Tommy's return, the Rangers couldn't make themselves make any plans, or even agree to let someone else make plans. Though this was partly because they were too busy worrying about Tommy, who still hadn't spoken a word since waking in the Command Centre, the largest part was that they simply couldn't accept they were gone.

The town had been good about giving them the extra time, at least. Overall, everyone let them have the time before the funeral to themselves, though they were offered many shoulders to cry upon. With everyone so focused on the five, few seemed to notice Tommy's total silence since his 'rescue'. Bulk and Skull were exceptions to this. The other Rangers were surprised to see the real worry in the two bullies. Ernie watched Tommy closely anytime he was in his view, gave them advice or a shoulder to cry on when they asked, but he let them be when they needed space.

After two weeks passed from Tommy's visible return with no sign of the teens ever being ready to plan a funeral, the town did it for them. The only input from the now orphaned teens involved making it a single service as they could not imagine going through it twice, let alone ten times.

The five original Rangers sat at the front of the chapel, obviously mourning even if they still didn't wear anything but their usual colors, and simply waiting for the service to begin. With the teens finally visible and openly mourning, everyone felt it was time to speak to them. The teens kept glancing back where Tommy sat, in the very back corner of the chapel, more worried about Tommy than listening to whoever was currently speaking from the long line of people offering them condolences since they arrived. They all said the same thing anyway - blaming the teens for their parents' deaths while trying to offer them comfort. Well in their defense, they were blaming the Power Rangers, with no idea that was them.

The five Rangers basically ignored it, there only because it was expected of them. The condemning words didn't bother them as much as they could have since they were all too worried about Tommy. He'd yet to say a single word since his return, and now here they were with all theses idiots offering the blame to one all too willing to accept. They gave thanks Tommy wasn't sitting beside them to hear this, but feared what would be said in the actual service.

Tommy was unaware of their attention, or his own surroundings, as he sat in the silence he'd remained in since he'd responded to Jason calling him back from Ash and found all the memories and pain crashing into him. He was drowning in not only his own memories but in the combination of everyone that ever held the Green Dragon Powers. It was so powerful, so overwhelming that he couldn't say where he ended and the Powers took over. It scared him that he couldn't tell if he was losing himself.

888

_Aslan. Come,_ Tommy's voice echoed in his mind. "Take the next exit," Ash ordered without opening his eyes. After stopping for first aid supplies and Ash letting Eiji bandage his ribs, they'd traveled almost non-stop across country and were now in California. Ash hadn't spoken much since they left, even then it was usually just to Eiji, so his voice startled Max. He hadn't expected to hear anyone speak since they were the only two awake.

"What?" Max asked.

"The next exit," Ash repeated.

Max changed lanes. "You know we're not that far from LA now…"

"I don't give a damn. We _need_ to take this exit."

"Relax, Ash. I'm taking it," Max assured, taking the exit. They drove a bit further and Ash said, "Turn left."

"Where are we going?" Max asked as he turned.

Ash hesitated. "Where we need to."

Max glanced at him. _"No, Max!" Griffin had called out. "Don't go there! We need to go _this_ way!"_

"_What?" Max had stopped. "What's wrong, Griff?"_

"_That way's wrong."_

_Max looked at the newest addition to the unit, wondering if he was crazy or what. "Look, we need to get across this field and get this done. Whatever's -" He stopped as an explosion ripped through. Turning, he saw some of the men had continued on the path Griffin called him from, tripping a mine. "Shit, Griff. How the hell?"_

_Griffin looked embarrassed. "I don't know. I just got a feeling."_

"Got a feeling there, Aslan?" Max asked. When Ash looked at him in surprise, Max said, "I learned along time ago not to ignore the 'feeling' of a Callenreese. Where to?"

Ash gave a slight smile and pointed out the turns. "Park there," he finally said.

Max parked and looked around. Ibe, Shorter, and Eiji sat up, the lack of motion waking them. "Where are we?" Shorter asked as he glanced around. Ash was already getting out of the van. Shorter frowned as he read the sign out front and asked, "We're crashing a funeral?"

Ash didn't respond, didn't slow down in his rush to enter the building. The others followed him inside, found him standing by the door, staring at a young boy dressed in green and sitting in the back of the room.

"Tommy," Ash breathed the name. At that moment, Tommy suddenly looked up, glaring towards the front of the room.

888

The words of the service drifted in and out of Tommy's awareness, until one phase brought him crashing back into himself and fully aware once more. He felt shocked to realize what these people were saying at this service, though he knew he shouldn't have. The Rangers were always blamed when someone died in the battles. But this time, Tommy couldn't just sit back and let them say these things.

His jade green eyes flashed with emotion as he walked to the front of the chapel where the mayor was speaking. Tommy was Power in motion and people moved out of his way. He stalked up to the mayor and ordered him to step down, and he had everyone's full attention.

"You don't know them and you don't know what happened," Tommy stated, his voice strong and commanding. "My friends just lost their families and you stand up here saying this shit, not giving a damned about the people. Just wanting to make it a political thing. Step down and shut the hell up."

Total silence fell over the already quiet room as he spoke. The Rangers were pulled from their own grief at the sound of Tommy's voice, a sound they'd been waiting to hear, shocked that he was speaking now.

The mayor looked at him for a moment, saw anger and a horrid pain in the boy's eyes that he couldn't begin to comprehend, and silently stepped down, subconsciously giving Tommy a wide berth.

Tommy turned to the room. "I didn't mean to speak here today," he started. "I was just sitting back there, lost in my own thoughts, when it finally got through to me what was being said up here and I couldn't take it. You were _**using**_ them, _**using**_ their deaths, and you have _**no right**_ to do so. Politicians, just looking to make yourselves sound good, for that sound-bite," he sneered this line. "You don't know them, you don't know … don't know anyone involved. Those of you that are at least acquainted with them aren't thinking of them. You're speaking your ignorance and fear and nothing else. You don't want to think of them, you don't want to hear anything else, anything that might force you to face the truth of yourselves. So you look for a safe scapegoat.

"The Power Rangers, who you are so intent on blaming for this, were your heroes yesterday and they'll be your heroes again tomorrow. But today … Today you want to blame them rather than the ones responsible for all the pain and loss. Why? Because they can't save everyone?"

He paused, looking over all the faces and cameras staring at him. The TV crew broadcasting for 'Power Ranger News'. Because that's what this was. Not a funeral, just another media circus. He'd wanted to say this since he'd first seen Jason flinch at a news broadcast blaming them for 'failing to save' someone, but he'd never thought he actually would.

"This is war," Tommy pointed out baldly. "Our town, it's a war zone. And it's terrible when people die in war. I guess that is the Power Rangers' fault. If they didn't fight, since it's damned obvious no one else will, there would be no war. You'd be killed and enslaved with impunity but it wouldn't be in war."

Several people react to his words, with gasps or growing pale at the thought or looking angered. Tommy ignored them and continued: "Myself, I'd rather die free than live forever as a slave. No matter how fleeting it is, one moment of freedom is worth any pain it costs. If you don't know that then war or not, you've lived a charmed life."

Detective Rogers and most of her Monster Squad sat up straight at this, hearing more than Tommy said aloud, realizing how much this said of the boy's life. Max smirked, easily believing this was Ash's little brother.

Tommy took a centering breath and said, "When you're handing out the blame for it, blame the ones that started it all. The Power Rangers stood up for this town when Rita first attacked, and continue to do so today. I _**know**_ they did everything in their power to protect these families too. That they weren't able to save them doesn't change the fact that they saved, and continue to save the world. They know what all is at stake, what you fear to think about. Rita and Zedd destroy or enslave worlds. That's what they do. If there were no Power Rangers, that would be Earth's fate. You want to blame the Power Rangers for something. Blame them for the fact you are still free. Blame them for the fact that you still have the _**right **_to your _**idiotic views**_.

"It's harder to blame Rita and Zedd for all the death and destruction. You want to think you're safe, that nothing can hurt you. You want to think that the Rangers will always win and no one will be hurt or killed. And when it doesn't work like that, it reminds you that it could be you. You don't want to know that. You want to think you're indestructible. Therefore you blame those you count on to protect you.

"Does it ever occur to you that they don't have to stay here and fight for you? They don't even have to stay on this world, let alone this town. If they were like all you good people blaming them for your fears, the world would fall to Zedd's forces but they wouldn't be anywhere near this world when it happened. _**Yet they stay.**_

"Has it never occurred to you what that cost them? The little things you take for granted that they give up to be there in your defense. Have you ever thought of what all it _could_ cost them? They're heroes and heroes tend to die young. Every day they are alive since they made that choice, every day they live to once again fight for you is a miracle. They don't win every battle but they have never lost. As you can see from your still being free - if you've ever bothered to notice your freedom. Do you really fear death more than loss of freedom? If so, you will never realize the greatest risk they run in fighting for you.

"In terms even our _dear_ mayor can understand: Staying here to fight for you will most likely lead them to their deaths, _**if they are lucky**_, yet they stay. They _**choose**_ to stay and fight and die. For you, even as you condemn them for not being perfect, for not being Gods. Why do you think that is?" Tommy sighed. "My friends lost their parents. They deserve the right to mourn that loss in peace from your fears. It's a shame there's no funeral for these five couples, no peaceful ceremony for their children to find a feeling of closure. But so long as you hide your fear in hatred, no one lost will be mourned in peace. And that is the greatest failure of all."

A shocked silence filled the room as he stepped down and walked out of the building. He never noticed the looks of gratitude and respect replace some of the pain in the eyes of his fellow Rangers as he left. And it never occurred to him that the words he spoke were too knowledgeable for the average citizen.

Ash pushed his way through, rushing to follow Tommy out.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	51. Chapter 51 California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 51**

Ash ran out the door just a little behind Tommy, exiting out into a large empty field. "What the fuck?" he said, seeing no sign of his little brother anywhere.

Max, Ibe, Shorter, and Eiji joined him. "Where'd the kid go?" Max wondered.

"I was right behind him," Ash said. "There's no fucking way he coulda been outta sight before I got out here. This is _insane_! It's not humanly possible!"

888

Tommy was out of sight before Jason recovered enough from his shock to stand. When he stood, the other four Rangers followed him to the platform Tommy so recently vacated. Jason looked at the coffins with mixed feelings then turned to the gathering and stated, "Tommy's right. This is no funeral for my parents nor is it for me. It's for you, to wallow in your fears. I have no desire to be part of this. The best man here just walked out the door. - Let's go home."

The five of them walked out of the still gobsmacked room.

"Command Centre?" Trini asked as the door closed behind them.

Jason nodded. "That's probably the best bet, Tommy does tend to visit his Dra-"

"Guys!" Billy interrupted, motioning towards the five strangers silently watching them. The Rangers fell silently, their expressions guarded, naturally falling into a ready stance.

"Tommy," Ash demanded. "Where the fuck is he?"

"Sorry," Jason said. "Don't know anyone by that name."

"You just walk around talking about people you don't know? Don't shit with me, kid. Where is he?"

Billy responded almost coldly, "If you wished to see him so badly, it would have been advantageous of you to have followed him yourself."

"What the hell do you think we're doing out here?" Shorter said to this.

Ash growled, "My baby brother's hurting and-"

"You're his brother?" five voices said as one. Kim stepped closer, commented, "You _do_ sorta look like him. Except for that blond hair." She giggled. "A blond Tommy."

Incredulous, Ash questioned, "Are you _laughing_ at me?"

"Powers!" Kim gasped as her eyes met Ash's. "You have his eyes."

Trini stepped forward. "You're really his brother?"

"When's your birthday?" Jason demanded, still not quite believing.

Ash bristled but answered the question.

"You're his brother," Jason breathed. He glared fire at the other boy. "Where the hell have you been? Do you have _any idea_ how much you've hurt him? You know, don't even bother! There's _no excuse_ for _abandoning him_ like that!"

"I did not abandon him!" Ash growled. "Don't speak on things you know nothing about."

"You sure as hell weren't _here_! You weren't anywhere he could reach you! Do you have any idea the hells that kid's been through? No, because _I _was the one holding him, _I_ was the one telling him he wasn't to blame! _I_'m the one that patched his wounds and I'm the one that got him to just relax and enjoy life once in awhile! You weren't here! You have _no right_ to come in here and demand any place with him now! If you think I'm gonna let you near him to hurt him again, your-"

"It's not your choice," Zack cut him off, just on time to stop Ash from silencing him.

"What?" Jason demanded, turning on his friend.

"It's not your choice," Zack reiterated. "It's Tommy's brother, it's Tommy's choice. You told him you would _never_ take that away from him. So shut up, bro, stop trying to prove yourself a liar and let Tommy have his choice."

Jason's anger melted away, leaving a tired and worn teenager behind. "Yeah. You're right," he admitted.

Ash relaxed as he looked the teens over. He met Jason's eyes and said, "My baby brother really means a lot to you."

"I'd die for him in a second," Jason stated, meeting Ash's eyes unflinchingly. "My only regret would be that my death would hurt him."

"You live for him," Ash stated and smiled when Jason agreed. "I can't say I like you much right this moment, but I saw enough in there to see this is your parents' funeral so I'm sure you're not at your best right now. You care about my brother, you're trying to watch out for him, that I respect. So I'll overlook the attitude for the moment and start over here. Where can I find my baby brother?"

Jason wasn't sure how exactly to take that. Trini stepped forward and said, "We don't know where Tommy is right now but you could meet us in a couple hours at the Youth Center, Tommy will be with us then."

"We just drove in town," Ash pointed out. "We don't know where shit is."

"How'd you find the funeral home?" Billy questioned curiously.

Kim giggled. "He's _Tommy's brother_. You know what Tommy would say."

"It's where he 'needs to be'," Kim, Billy, Zack, and Trini said as one.

Trini gave directions, ending with, "And if you have any trouble finding it, ask anyone. Everyone knows the Youth Center."

The Rangers walked towards the back of the building while Ash led the way back around front to their van. Once they were clear, the Rangers teleported to the Command Centre.

Tommy was leaning casually against the side of one of the consoles when they appeared, his arms crossed at his chest and his head down, his hair hanging loose and hiding his face from view. The other Rangers immediately went to his side. Jason spoke his name softly, drawing his attention, then hugged him. The others joined in. Tommy looked surprised but he barely flinched at the touch this time and he relaxed in their embrace, though he didn't return it. After a moment they stepped back, giving him space but staying close.

"Thanks," Jason then said in a soft tone, looking Tommy in the eye. He didn't find it at all surprising that the first words Tommy spoke would be in defense of his friends. Tommy just looked confused at this so Jason explained, "For standing up for us there."

Tommy shrugged. "Couldn't just listen to them say those things about you guys."

"They were saying it about you too," Billy pointed out. Like Jason, he spoke softly - all five were acting like they were handling a fragile and precious thing.

"It doesn't matter, they do that all the time. I'm used to it," Tommy brushed it off.

"That's the saddest damned thing I've ever heard," Zack stated.

Tommy wasn't sure what to say to that so he ignored it. "Besides, it wasn't my family's funeral."

"They didn't hate you," Jason told him, knowing that was part of what was hurting him so badly.

Tommy didn't comment. He lowered his head again, letting his hair fall in a curtain around him.

"They didn't," Jason reiterated. "They wouldn't have followed you to the park that day if they did, bro. They were worried about you going off on your own to fight, with no one to watch your back. Hell, I worry about you when we have to split up like that. One of these days, I'm gonna figure out how you convinced us that's the best plan."

Tommy still didn't comment, didn't move.

"Tommy? Bro?" Jason sighed tiredly when he received no response whatsoever. "Come on, Greenman." He laid a gentle hand on Tommy's shoulder - and quickly jerked back, blocking the almost punch that suddenly came his way. "Easy bro! You're home, you're safe."

Tommy's eyes were wide with shock as he realized what happened. "Damn-it Jas! Don't _do_ that. I didn't … I wasn't here."

"I kinda figured that one out," Jason responded wryly. Jason held his arm out to Tommy, inviting but not forcing anything. Tommy just looked at him for a long moment, measuring, then he stepped into the offered embrace, laying his head on Jason's shoulder. Jason carded his hand through Tommy's hair, tried to think of something to say.

"I'm sorry," Jason finally said. Tommy pulled back slightly and looked at him in confusion. Jason smiled sadly. "I failed you." He wasn't just talking about this time.

"You saved me," Tommy disputed, and he wasn't speaking of this time at all.

"Then why doesn't it feel like you've been saved?" was the wry response. Looking deep into Tommy's haunted green eyes, he implored, "Don't leave me."

When Tommy didn't respond for a long moment, Jason said, "I'm not saying to stay _here_ forever or anything. Just … Distances on one planet are negligible for us, we can go anywhere. Just don't … I need you. Don't leave me behind and don't …" The word caught in his throat, he changed his wording and continued, "I need you alive and well."

"Jas," Tommy breathed the name. He hesitated. "I - it's just, I can win that way. Or at least not lose."

Jason felt a tear fall down his cheek at this confirmation of what he'd seen in Tommy's eyes. In a voice tight with emotion, he said, "Your death is not a loss I can live with."

"I -" Tommy started, but he couldn't promise forever. Not even for Jason. Not with Lord Zedd's interest in him. "I'll try. I can't promise… But as long as I can, I'll live for you."

Jason smiled as he held Tommy close, though tears still filled his eyes. In that moment, it was enough.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	52. Chapter 52 New York & California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 52**

"I hope you enjoyed our Italian cooking, Mr. Lee," Dino Golzine said.

"Of course. It was a marvelous experience. You have an excellent restaurant here, Monsieur Golzine."

"I'm greatly flattered. After all, the Chinese are the greatest cooks in the world."

"You embarrass me. I couldn't even make soup if my life depended on it."

"Now then Mr. Lee," Golzine said, moving onto business. "I asked for the pleasure of your company today in the hope that we might use this opportunity to clear up the unfortunate misunderstanding that has arisen between us."

"Oh? And by that you mean?"

"It's about Ash Lynx. I believe you are aware that I had high hopes for that boy but he stole a certain thing from me and ran away."

Not quite the story Shorter Wong had given him but that was to be expected. "A certain thing?"

"A poison. Intended for assassination."

Mr. Lee said nothing. Golzine continued, "This is the misunderstanding I refer to. What I want to make clear is that the drug was developed expressly for that purpose and is certainly not intended to threaten your market. I hope you will understand. We have a code name for this chemical…"

"Banana Fish, isn't it?" Mr. Lee returned.

"So you know. I shouldn't be surprised," Golzine said. "Yes, that's what we call it. I suppose you have some idea of the nature of Banana Fish."

"Some idea, yes. As far as I can tell, it is not something that would be of much use to my own people at this juncture. As you know, we have in our cabinet, as it were, several thousand years' worth of our own substances for such a purpose." _Ash Lynx, however,_ Lee added to himself, _could be of use._

"Oh, I'm certainly aware of that, Mr. Lee," Golzine agreed. "The point I want to make is that your path and ours are different. There should be no conflict of interest between us."

"So you're asking me to turn a blind eye."

"It was Ash Lynx that brought this to your streets, Mr. Lee. My people were perhaps … overly enthusiastic in their pursuit of him," Golzine said. "Now I know you aren't called 'Daai Yan' for nothing. I don't expect you to take my word at face value. That's why I would like to request your … _cooperation_. We're prepared to turn over a portion of the European heroin market to you in the upcoming fiscal year."

_That_ caught his attention. Golzine smiled when he saw this, said, "Are you interested?"

Lee didn't say anything for a moment. "But why? Why go to such lengths to catch one boy? You have already retrieved the substance from him."

"You can be sure that it is not simply a matter or pride or spite. Ash is not alone. He has friends, among them is a journalist. We would prefer to avoid any leaks of information at this stage."

"So it is the journalist you are truly interested in, Monsieur Golzine?"

"His companions will be silenced and Ash brought to heel."

_"I don't give a damn about what's going on between you and Golzine. If your help comes with strings attached, I don't want it,"_ Ash had said, meeting his gaze unflinchingly. Mr. Lee smiled to himself. _I somehow doubt you will find it so easy to bring that boy to heel._

"I believe I understand the situation," Mr. Lee said. "I'm well aware of the strength of the Union Corse in Europe. Indeed, it seems there was a misunderstanding between us. We would be happy to do anything in our power to assist you, Monsieur Golzine." _Once we control the market, you would not be able to take it back from us. As far as Ash Lynx is concerned, I remain undecided. I might prefer to keep him, even though he is white._ "Do you have a general idea of where they might have gone?"

"They went to Ash's hometown on Cape Cod," Golzine said. "Unfortunately, we were unable to pin them down there. We believe they're now headed for Los Angeles." _I'm sure Ash will find Tom while he is there,_ Golzine thought to himself. _He never believed when I said Tom was dead. Even blocking the papers from printing that inane add of theirs didn't effect his belief. I will finally be able to reclaim both my little wildcats._

"I see."

"You have a base of operations there."

"Chinatown, yes." LA was a good destination, as far as Lee was concerned. "Please allow me to lend you the services of Yut Lung. I'm certain you will find him to be useful." _And he should be capable of assessing Ash Lynx's possible uses._

888

Silence descended over the Youth Center as the Power Rangers entered. The six teens ignored everyone and made their way passed their usual booth to one large enough for eleven people. The others hadn't told Tommy yet about his brother, they kept glancing his way hoping he'd appear to notice the change but he simply followed them and sat down when they did.

"What can I get you guys today?" Ernie said, more cheerful than he'd felt in awhile. He'd been at the funeral, he'd heard Tommy's speech. While he agreed with every word spoke, he was surprised anyone would stand up and say it like that. Mostly though he was just happy to hear Tommy's voice once again.

The five original Rangers ordered. When it came to Tommy's turn, he didn't say anything, didn't react. They all turned to him with worried expressions. Ash and his friends entered during this and, rather than interrupting, they simply sat down, waiting for Ernie to leave.

"Tommy? Bro?" Jason said in a gentle and comforting tone. He didn't try to touch him. "Hey bro. Tommy. Greenman, are you here?"

Tommy slowly lifted his head until their eyes met, his face an emotionless mask, though his green eyes shone with an unbearable pain. "I'm here."

"Okay," Jason said, his tone suggesting he didn't quite believe that. Now that Tommy did seem aware of them again though, Jason reached over and squeezed his hand. He was careful to never break eye contact. "We're ordering lunch, what do you want?"

Tommy just shook his head no.

"No what? You are eating, right? You need to eat something. Please bro?"

When Tommy just continued to stare at Jason, Ernie tried, "Tommy?" Tommy turned to Ernie, still not really seeing anything around him. "Are you hungry? When's the last time you ate?" he tried when Tommy didn't answer the first question. Tommy tried to think back but drew a blank. Ernie smile and said, "If you can't remember, the answer's 'too long ago'. What do you want?"

Tommy thought a moment then just shrugged. Ernie smiled, said, "I take it that's one order of 'food' then?" His words were greeted by a slight grin on Tommy's lips which made Ernie feel like he'd won the lottery. "Want me to just surprise you?"

"Anything's fine," Tommy finally said, and Ernie and the other Rangers felt like cheering.

"One order of anything coming up," Ernie said, grinning. He turned to Ash.

"We're fine," Ash said before Ernie could speak. Tommy's head jerked around at the sound of his voice, he stared across the table.

"Aslan?" Tommy softly said in a strange mixture of hope and fear.

"It's me, little brother," Ash assured. Tommy was out of his seat and in Ash's arms before anyone could realize he was moving. Tommy's arms wrapped around Ash like he'd never let go, he laid his head on Ash's should and started sobbing. Ash held him tightly, murmuring comforting words for along while until the sobbing died down.

Tommy pulled back, looked into eyes so much like his own. "Three _years_, Aslan."

"I know," Ash said. His fingers ghosted over a scar on Tommy's cheek, down his neck, that hadn't been there three years before. Though barely visible, to Ash it screamed condemnations at him for leaving his little brother alone so long. Tommy caught his hand and moved it away from the scar. A slight tilt of his head caused his hair to fall around his face, hiding the mark.

Neither one moved or spoke for a long moment as they simply looked upon each other. If anyone else was speaking, they didn't notice. Ash had so many questions he wanted to ask his little brother, especially about recent events, but the haunted look in his eyes held him back.

"What happened on your fourteenth birthday?" Ash finally asked. Tommy pulled back, his expression suddenly guarded. The other Rangers grew tense as well, looking upon Ash warily.

"Why?" Tommy demanded.

"Something changed that day. I always felt you, you know that," Ash stated. "That day, it just … intensified. I knew what you felt all the time after that. And for awhile there, you felt some rather odd things. It stayed like that, until something else changed recently."

"Something changed," Tommy agreed softly but said nothing else.

"Tommy?"

He sighed. "Aslan, there are fifty four people in this place besides those at this table."

"Alright," Ash agreed. "After you eat, we go somewhere private to talk."

"Okay." Tommy turned his attention to Ash's companions. He smiled at the Japanese boy sitting on the other side of Ash. "Eiji, nice to meet you."

Eiji looked shocked. "How do you know my name?"

Tommy grinned. "You could say I was hanging around Ash 'bout the time he met Max. It's part of the 'recent changes'. You're good for my brother."

"I cannot see how that is possible but I am glad to meet you too," Eiji said.

Tommy greeted the others, "Ibe. Max. You must be Shorter?"

"Yeah," Shorter said, unsure what to think of this boy.

Ash asked, "So who is 'Jas'?"

"That would be me," Jason stated flatly. Ernie came over with their order, the table fell silent.

Tommy glanced at the plate Ernie sat in front of him and grinned. "Since when is shrimp scampi on your menu?"

"It's not," Ernie said. "_Most_ teenagers actually like hamburgers." He left before Tommy could think of a response to that.

"_He's_ your Jas?" Ash questioned of Tommy, not liking that idea at all.

"He's my best friend," Tommy stated. "Worth living for."

Ash met his eyes for a moment then nodded, accepting that. Tommy introduced the others, started eating when both Jason and Ash reminded him. After a moment, Ash reached over and stole a shrimp from Tommy's plate.

"Thought you didn't want anything?" Jason commented.

"Why would I want anything from his menu of over processed dead cow?" Ash returned.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	53. Chapter 53 California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 53**

They ate in silence, interrupted only by the near endless stream of kids coming up either to give condolences over the loss of their parents or to state agreement with Tommy's speech at the funeral. The Rangers gave fake smiles and thanks, getting them to move on as quickly as possible. Tommy ignored them all, concentrating on his food and on Ash's presence to keep from fazing out, mostly succeeding.

Then Mike and Jeff came over and, ignoring everyone else, told Jason, "Hey man. Sorry 'bout your parents."

"Yeah. Thanks," Jason responded. "We're not really -"

"Oh, I know," Mike said. "You'll be at tomorrow's game though right? We need you on the field and it's not like you not playing would bring them back or anything."

Jason just stared at him for a moment. "What?"

Jeff said, "It's the big game against Stone Canyon, man. You can't miss it."

"I have bigger things to worry about than a football game right now," Jason started, trying to stay polite. "Sorry but-"

"Come on man," Mike interrupted. "With your parents dead, you don't have to hang with their loser friends' loser kids anymore and-"

"They are my friends," Jason countered.

Tommy leaned forward, met Mike's eyes and ordered, "Go away." Mike paled.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jeff demanded. "We can-"

Mike grabbed Jeff's arm painfully tight, still staring into Tommy's eyes. He backed up, pulling Jeff with him, until they were several tables away. Then he turned and ran out of the building. Jeff stood where Mike left him, frowning as he stared at the door Mike just ran out. "Did I miss something?" he said to himself.

Billy asked Tommy, "What did you ever do to make him that afraid?"

Kim answered, "Mike's _always_ been afraid of Tommy. Since the first day here. I even got him to quit hitting on me all the time by telling him I was dating Tommy."

Tommy said, "So that's where that rumor started."

"You don't mind do you?" she asked. "It just came to me when he had me pinned by my locker after school one day." Tommy's attention was suddenly completely upon her, along with everyone else at their table. "Nothing happened," she assured. "I said Tommy's name and he backed off, that's all."

"Good," Tommy said, relaxing.

"You shoulda let us know he was giving you trouble," Jason stated.

Kim frowned. "I handled it. I don't need you fighting all my battles for me."

"No," Tommy agreed. "But we _will_ fight them _with_ you, sis. Don't let shit like that get that far."

She smiled. "You're sweet, you know that? I'd tell you guys if someone was really giving me trouble but Mike wouldn't have gone further than that. He's not a bad guys, he's just got an over inflated opinion of himself."

"You don't know that, Kimmie. Sometimes…" Tommy hesitated. He glanced at Ash then turned back to Kim and took a deep breath. Softly, he told her, "I was six years old when I was first raped. He was a war vet, little league coach, one of the most respected men in our hometown. No one would believe bad of him - even when it was right in front of them. Don't take chances like that."

The other Rangers fell silent at this. Billy squeezed his glass so hard it shattered in his hand, he and Trini jumped up to avoid the spilled smoothie. Richie, who was working there part time, saw this and grabbed a towel.

"I've never seen a glass break like that," Richie said as he was cleaning it up.

"Uh, yeah, it, uh," Billy stammered.

"Defect in the glass," Tommy said. "It can be invisible to the eye but get just the wrong pressure and they shatter. Happens all the time." Ash smirked at this but stayed silent.

"Really?" Richie said.

"Yes," Trini responded in a voice that could not be disbelieved. "The temperature of the glass is a contributing factor as well."

Billy found his voice. "Even a feather could apply enough pressure when all other factors are present. It's just bad luck, nothing more. Think nothing more on it," he added, a hint of Power behind the words.

Richie finished cleaning. "I guess that's why you three do so well in science. You just know this stuff. - I'll get you another smoothie."

"Another round," Jason said. "To go, please."

"Sure thing."

When he walked off, Ash quietly asked Tommy, "So why the snow job?"

"When we're out of here," Tommy said.

Zack commented, "I never woulda guessed you lived through something like that."

"You think it should be visible or something?" Tommy responded, bitingly defensive.

Max said, "He's definitely Ash's brother."

Zack continued, "I knew you were strong, man, but … I can't imagine living through that, let alone being as good a person as you are after that. You amaze me."

Tommy couldn't think of anything to say to that. Jason asked, "What happened to the bastard? You said no one would believe it."

"Oh, they believed it when it was me," Tommy said. "Ash already knew no one would help so he found a gun and shot him dead. They found his basement full of dead kids, caused a major scandal. The town hated us for that."

"Hated you?" the five Rangers questioned as one.

"Yeah, we were the ones that made them see what they didn't want to know." Tommy shrugged. "Anyway, Ash got us out of there."

"Ash," Jason breathed the name. "You're runaways then?" Neither one said anything to this. Jason sighed. "Where're you living right now, bro?"

"I have an apartment," Tommy answered vaguely.

"I have a too large house with no one else living there now," Jason said in offer.

Billy explained, "None of us have surviving family now and we all have trust funds so the judge emancipated us."

"So they didn't want to deal with placing five sixteen year olds," Tommy said.

"Precisely." Richie came over with their smoothies. Jason paid and they stood to leave. Tommy asked, "The lab?"

Billy nodded his agreement. "You're telling him, aren't you?"

"I don't keep that kind of secret from Aslan."

"The lab is most secure," Jason agreed.

"The lab?" Ibe questioned.

"Billy's garage," Trini explained. "It's where we design and build … anything we happen to need."

Entering Billy's garage was like entering another world. The Rangers led the others the back corner, where six chairs were set up - in their colors. Billy typed a command and a light flashed over the chairs, when it faded a multi-colored circular bench took their place.

"What the fuck?" Ash said to this.

Tommy grinned. "We have some cool shit here. You probably want to sit though." Once everyone was seated - with Jason on one side of Tommy along with the rest of the Rangers and Ash on Tommy's other side, Tommy took a deep, calming breath. "Aslan … We're the Power Rangers."

Ash blinked, not quite taking that in. "Your friends are the Power Rangers?"

Shorter choked on a suppressed laugh at this. Tommy said, "No, Ash. _We_ are the Power Rangers."

"No, seriously. What's been going on, Tommy?"

Tommy sighed. "You're really not listening, are you? Aslan. I am a Power Ranger. I'm the Green Dragon Ranger of the Power Rangers of Earth."

"No. You're not."

Tommy stood. "Dragonzord!" In a flash of green light, the Green Ranger stood before them. Tommy reached up and removed his helmet and met Ash's eyes.

"Shit," Ash breathed. "How? Why? Can I get you out of this?"

Tommy powered down and retook his seat. "The Power is forever so no, you can't get me out of this. Nothing short of death can."

"Which _is not_ an option," Jason put in strongly, glaring at Tommy like he thought the other boy would argue with him.

"I already told you I'll live for you as long as I could, Jas," Tommy responded. "But I won't … I _can't_ live as a slave. Not again."

"How much Power would it take to blow up the moon?" Zack wondered.

Tommy said, "Less than half our combined Power but it's not viable. It would destroy life as we know it on Earth. If the debris from the destruction didn't hit the planet and cause it's own holocaust, or some meteor that would normally have hit the moon didn't hit Earth, the mere lack of the gravitational pull from the moon would change the rotation of the planet enough to completely change all weather patterns. Cockroaches might survive, but that'd be about all." Then, in a softer tone, he added, "And _**he**_would be more likely to survive, even being on the moon, than anything on Earth."

"No blowing up the moon. Gottcha," Zack said to this, the other Rangers silently agreeing.

"Less than half?" Ash breathed, looking at the teens in a different light. He'd wanted to get his little brother away from them, keep him safe. But with that thought, he couldn't help but think he wouldn't want this team to exist without his genius brother there to point out what they shouldn't do. It also very clearly highlighted that Ash couldn't protect Tommy from the dangers in his life anymore. They were simply too far beyond him.

Not really wanting to go into how Powerful they are or how the Powers worked, or more to the point, not wanting to get into any conversations on what their enemies could want here that they didn't use their power to destroy the world, Tommy turned back to Ash and said, "As far as why… It's not that any of us just decided one day that we wanted this. The five of them, the day Rita escaped her prison and targeted Earth - for whatever reason, this alien general named Zordon teleported them to the Command Centre and 'offered' them the Power. They turned it down and walked out the door, into the middle of the desert, where they were attacked. Zordon had placed the Power Coins with them so when they realized they were losing and most likely gonna die, Jason led them to morph. Since the Power is forever, that was that."

Tommy turned to the Rangers. "Back story here. When Aslan and I left our hometown, we ended up in New York City. We were six and eight at the time. We lived by the Hudson for awhile, mostly ate out of the alley behind this hamburger joint."

"That's why you don't eat burgers?" Trini said and Tommy nodded agreement.

"Skipping a lot of shit, we ended up in this bad place. Though we tried, we never managed for us both to escape together. So when I was twelve, Ash came up with this plan that I hated. Basically it was me escaping alone, getting to LA, and waiting for Ash to send a message for me to join him or him to meet me somewhere. Obviously it didn't go as planned. I made it to LA but … the bastard figured out where I'd gone and sent people to find me. So I moved here instead."

Ash told him, "Dino must've overheard part of our plan. The messages never got through. He told me he found you in LA dead but I knew better. I ended up escaping and taking over downtown while he was out of town right after he told me that. With me running those streets…"

"He couldn't touch you without declaring war, which would be costly to him at the least," Tommy finished.

"Which he basically has now, because of Banana Fish."

"You still have a sample of that drug?" Tommy questioned.

"A very small one, yes."

Tommy held his hand out and Ash handed the vial to him. Tommy passed it to Billy. "Blue Boy, see if you can figure out a cure for this. Someone seems to have given Griffin, our oldest brother, this drug when he was in Vietnam. He's alive but … not there."

"I'll do my best," Billy swore. "How many brothers do you have, anyway?"

"It's just the three of us," Ash answered this one. "What happened when you arrived here, little brother?"

Jason asked, "What do you mean by running the streets?"

Tommy answered, "He's a gang boss."

"What?"

"Best protection against the Corsican Mafia. - When I was in LA, I was second in a gang there. Sorta saved the boss's baby cousin first day there. He's been paying for my apartment here too."

Jason stared at him in surprise. "So the media's portrayal…"

"Jas, as the Red Ranger, you have to have noticed the media sucks at truth. Though Max and Ibe are trying to tell truth," Tommy added when the men started to react. "I bet they run into trouble printing their stories, though."

"How do you 'sorta save' someone?" Trini asked.

Tommy didn't respond for a long moment. Then he softly said, "I heard a boy cry out for help, saw this man … the boy was six. So I did for him what Ash did for me."

No one said anything to this. Tommy said, "Anyway, I moved to Angel Grove, Gun set up the place and ID and enrolled me in school. I figured Dino wouldn't look there, you know. He suggested this martial arts tournament, as a way to get some quick cash and to make sure no one wanted to mess with me."

"That makes sense," Zack said. "You are scary good."

"I was bored outta my mind, as you'd expect," Tommy continued. "Until the very end. It came down to me and the local champion. Jason. We'd both been spending more energy on holding back, the first move out we realized that. They called a tie before we got through the testing phase. It was actually fun. Tying the Red Ranger though drew unwanted attention."

Tommy fell silent, his expression distant. "It was my fourteenth birthday," he finally said. "Rita sent some of her forces to bring me to her. After awhile, she … it didn't work how she expected. She thought she'd have to force the Power to bind with me but the Green Dragon was almost enthusiastic to join with me. So she changed the focus of her control spell."

"I'd wondered why she changed focuses like that," Billy murmured when Tommy fell silent.

"She took over my … my mind," Tommy breathed. "She was in my head, controlling my thoughts and feelings. I tried to fight her. I tried … but I couldn't…"

"You did your best," Jason stated.

Zack said, "Yeah man. When it mattered most…"

Tommy turned to Zack. "When it mattered? One hundred twenty eight people died at my hands. For _her_. Are you saying they _didn't matter_? It matters to me."

"That's not what I meant. I meant … Jason? Help?"

Jason sighed. "You aren't responsible for that. Rita killed them. You fought her as best you could and when you were free, you joined us. If you hadn't joined us, we would have lost along time ago. You fought back more than any of us have managed against a lot less than she focused on you."

"This bitch forced you into this?" Ash hissed.

Tommy nodded once. "Jas and them broke the spell and saved me. They asked me to join them, and they were willing to accept no as an answer. The Power is part of me forever now though, the war wasn't going to leave me alone. So I chose my side."

No one said anything for along time. Ash said, "Aucun péché dans la survivance."

Tommy looked up, met Ash's eyes, and smiled softly. "Oui."

Ash asked, "And recently? When you 'visited' me while I was in prison?"

"Prison?" the Rangers questioned.

Tommy said, "He was sorta framed for murder. It's cleared up now, right?"

"Completely," Ash said. "So what happened?"

"Something happened, it was safer not to stay in my body so my spirit found the closest anchor. You. I came back when Jas called me." Tommy said this in a flat, emotionless voice, then he walked out of the room.

Ash watched him go, turned to the other Rangers the moment he was out of sight.

"He was captured when our parents were taken," Trini explained.

Billy said, "He was … there when they were killed. Zedd, apparently he's Rita's lord. Anyway, Zedd did some sort of spell involving their deaths and …" He fell silent. Meeting Ash's eyes and shielding from the other Rangers, he mouthed the word 'rape'. "My scans showed that much. He hasn't spoken of it at all. Before that speech he gave today, he hadn't spoken at all since we got him back. I don't know what the spell was supposed to do but I don't think it worked out how he planned."

Ash thought on this a moment. _Tommy?_ he thought.

After a slight pause, Tommy's voice answered, _I don't wanna talk about it._

_Just one thing. This spell, is it a danger to you?_

A long silence answered. Ash almost thought Tommy was going to ignore him when he finally said, _It connected me stronger to the Green Dragon Powers. I … They're of Zedd's line. I can … remember things. Lives of other Green Rangers. It's kinda overwhelming. I … it's scary. I don't know where I end and it begins. I can't tell if it's changing me. I don't wanna talk about this._

When Tommy closed down the connection, Ash sighed and leaned back in his seat. After a moment, he noticed everyone was staring at him. "What?" he demanded.

"Your eyes were just _glowing_," Shorter answered him.

"They were? Didn't know that happened," Ash said. Turning to the Rangers, he said, "Tommy said the spell was to connect him stronger to the Green Dragon Powers. That those Powers are of Zedd's line and he can now 'remember' things about those lives, like they were his own."

"That's why he's been phasing out," Billy said in sudden understanding. "Those memories are trying to find a place in his mind, they're overwhelming him right now."

"I think that was the point," Ash commented. "Tell me you can do something to help him."

"I don't know that we can," Billy admitted. "I'll look into it but … He's reacting best to you and Jason. My suggestion right now would be for him to stay with the two of you. Can you stay here?"

"I have a better idea," Jason said before Ash could respond. "Whatever you're doing, wherever you were going, we'll go with you. Get Tommy _out_ of Angel Grove."

"What if there's an attack?" Kim asked.

"Teleportation will get us anywhere we need in under a second. Billy can set it to monitor us, call us if needed and you guys can come to us if Zedd attacks us."

Ash's eyes glowed once again. _Tommy? Jason suggests you and he come with us. That sound okay to you?_

It took awhile but Tommy finally answered, _Okay._

Ash smiled. "It's settled then. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	54. Chapter 54 California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 54**

"Hey," Jason quietly said, drawing Eiji's attention. He hadn't expected to run into anyone else up at three in the morning.

Eiji smiled. "You are up too?"

"I'm looking for Tommy. He … doesn't sleep much," Jason said to this.

"I'm looking for Ash."

Just then, Ash entered the room, smiled at Eiji. Turning to Jason with a serious expression, no sign of the smile remaining, he demanded, "Where's Tommy?"

Jason shook his head slightly. "You always start-" His communicator chimed, Jason's expression grew serious as he answered, "Jason here."

Alpha's voice babbled, 'It's Tommy. I know he often goes there but he's sitting so close to the edge and he is still under the influence of the Power Burn from before -'

"Alpha!" Jason yelled, waking everyone but silencing the android. "_Where_!"

'Sorrow Canyon.'

"I'm going. We _will_ discuss _exactly_ what that Power Burn did to him soon," Jason announced before teleporting out. Ash grabbed hold of his arm before he disappeared, and was swept up in the teleport as he'd hoped. Ash stumbled as they appeared in the canyons.

"That's dangerous," Jason informed him absently, his gaze sweeping for Tommy. His breath caught as he saw him sitting with his legs hanging over the edge. The rest of the Rangers teleported in with Eiji, Shorter, Max, and Ibe as the two approached Tommy.

"Tommy," Jason said. He wasn't prepared for Tommy's reaction to the sound of his own name. Tommy suddenly was in a crouched defensive position, the Dragon dagger loose in his hand, moving towards him. Tommy stopped before Jason could react, the dagger disappeared.

"Damn-it, Jas, don't _do_ that," Tommy said as he relaxed his position and scanned his surroundings.

"Your reflexes are still alright," Ash commented, walking passed Jason and sitting beside Tommy - though not quite so close to the edge.

Several possible responses flashed through Tommy's mind but he decided not to point out yet again that he was fighting a war. Instead, he glanced passed the two and commented, "Did you all decide against sleeping or what?"

"Jason yelled," Trini responded, grinning. "So you _do_ realize most people sleep at this time of night?"

Jason defended, "Alpha was going on about Tommy and effects of Power Burning and-" He cut off as Tommy turned away from then, staring out across the canyons again. "Greenman?"

Ash softly said, "Baby brother, why are you sitting on the edge of a cliff?"

"I like the view," Tommy responded after a moment. "It's _usually_ quiet here."

"This view requires you to sit on the very edge of the cliff?"

Tommy smiled at this. "I won't fall. Even if I did, I could teleport, or my Dragonzord would catch me. She knows when I need her."

Goldar and Scorpina teleported down, surrounded by putties. Tommy and Ash were standing before anyone else could react.

"Guns don't work," Tommy warned Ash. "Blades do." With that, Tommy ran into the fight unmorphed. Jason cursed under his breath even as he led the others to morph and join the battle. Eiji was knocked back and Ash and Shorter immediately moved between him and the putties.

Tommy took on Goldar, fighting him with a fierceness that sent the alien reeling away on the defensive. Jason took on Scorpina while the other four in fought against the putties, along with Ash, Shorter, and Max.

"Foolish boy," Goldar growled, a bit breathless. "Why fight so hard? This place gives you nothing, Lord Zedd will make you a leader of worlds."

"Get this through your fucking heads," Tommy spat. "_I will not join him!_"

Scorpina broke off from her fight against Jason and rushed to Goldar's aid when Tommy knocked him back. Jason followed after her. Goldar regained his footing and jumped into the battle, fighting Jason while Scorpina now fought against Tommy.

"Our lord has set his mind on having you, Tommy," Scorpina said. "Make it easy on yourself and give in. Lord Zedd does not lose, at anything."

Tommy smiled bitterly. "If he's making me his goal, he damned well better get used to the feeling 'cause he's gonna lose."

She smirked. "So be it, Ranger. Just remember, this was your choice."

The fighting continued in silence. After some time, Goldar knocked Jason down and placed his sword at the boy's throat. Seeing this, Tommy spun and pinned Scorpina to the canyon wall, his blade to her throat. The battle froze.

"Release her and come with us or he dies," Goldar threatened.

Tommy met his eyes unflinchingly and stated, "If I even think you're gonna harm Jas, I'll kill her."

"You wouldn't. You like her, even if you do hate us."

"Perhaps you've forgotten your most recent activities, Goldie?" Tommy returned almost casually. "Besides, you're holding a blade to my best friend's throat. Who do you think means more to me? Or, more to the point, which means more to _you_?" There was a total lack of emotion in his voice and a coldness in his eyes that shocked everyone present.

Silence. No one dared move, or even breath, for fear of breaking the fragile balance before them.

"You harm her and I'll kill all the Rangers," Goldar said, sounding less confident.

Tommy chuckled humorlessly, the sound sending a chill through Goldar and Scorpina. "You're trying to kill them all anyway, so what would change?"

Silence fell again. "Let her go," Goldar tried yet again.

"Think, Goldie, I'm sure you know how _very much_ I want to hurt you both right now. Your death would hurt her, but her death would hurt you much more. Let him go. Now," Tommy commanded.

Goldar swallowed hard. "What's to stop you from killing her anyway?"

"Like you did their families?" Tommy returned. "I'm not you. - Let Jas go _now_, unharmed, _Jason's_ definition of unharmed, and I promise, on my honor, to allow both of you to return to the moon. Immediately and alone."

Goldar's gaze went from Tommy's emotionless expression to Scorpina's fear filled one. "Lord Zedd wants you, Tommy. He'll kill us both if we return without you."

"You think I care? I will kill her," Tommy said, his tone deathly cold, pressing the blade harder against Scorpina's throat. A drop of blood slipped down her throat. "And I will cripple you but you will _live_, Goldar. I swear to you, if you harm him, I will make sure you live in a personal hell, where you beg to be released in death which will never come. Unending torment that slowly eats away at your spirit until you're nothing but a broken shell of the fool that messed with me."

Goldar met his eyes, read the total conviction, and sighed in defeat. He stepped back from Jason, removing his sword and letting the teen regain his feet. Tommy waited until Jason was standing again and asked, "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah," Jason replied. "I'm good."

At Jason's word, Tommy removed the Dragon dagger from Scorpina's throat and stepped back, dagger still at the ready. The two dark warriors didn't press him though, they immediately teleported back to the moon without another word.

"Damn," Jason breathed, breaking the unnerving silence. He powered down, the other Rangers following his lead. "That was … odd."

Tommy smiled as he send his dagger away. "You're one of the two most important people in my life. It's not exactly the safest thing to be, you know."

"Strange, it sure feels safe to me," Jason said, returning the smile. "Sword at my throat and all."

"I can't believe you actually made Goldie fear you more than Zedd," Zack commented, drawing their attention.

Tommy shrugged. "They love each other too much to risk it."

"What does evil know of love?" Kim said to this.

"There are very few absolutes in the 'verse, Kimmie," Tommy responded. "Goldar and Scorpina love each other, have been together for thousands of years. They are evil, by everything I use to define the term, but they aren't _just_ _evil_, anymore than you are _just good_. Those are relative terms, defined only by your own point of view. By their people's standards, they're the heroes."

"Would you have done it?" Trini quietly asked.

Tommy just looked at her for a long moment. "You ever know me to say something I wouldn't follow through?"

Jason said, "I'm just glad we're all safe and Zedd didn't get his claws on you again, even if he can't get what he wants from you."

Zedd teleported in, laughing. The Rangers formed a shield between Zedd and Tommy. Ash stood at Tommy's side, a protective hand on his shoulder. "You are as foolish as you are weak, Jason Scott," Zedd sneered, his gaze traveling passed the other Rangers and locking onto Tommy alone. "I have already won, you are just too ignorant to see it. The boy is _mine_."

"The boy," Tommy responded proudly, suppressing his first instinct to react in fear, "will never be what you want. Whatever else the future holds, _Zeddy_, I will not lose to you." He stepped forward, out of Ash's grip and even with the other Rangers, glaring up at the much taller, stronger, more Powerful dark lord. "You're just too damned arrogant to see it."

Zedd laughed chillingly. "You belong to me, Tommy boy. You are the destined Green Ranger, destined for my side. This day has done nothing but prove that fact yet again."

Tommy took a single step out from the others. Jason, Billy and Kim each reached for him before dropping their hands and continuing to watch silently. Ash moved in closer to his brother but let him handle the situation. "I told you before, I don't believe in destiny," Tommy stated. "If you keep pushing, Zeddy, we'll see if you might not be 'destined' to die at the hand of the Power of your own House."

"I don't lose, my boy. While you are showing yourself to be stronger than expected, that only means the prize is of greater value." Zedd surprised the other Rangers by giving Tommy a slight bow. "We shall continue our game, Tommy. You are making it interesting but the ending is foreordained. Until next time, child." He teleported out.

"Okay, what was the point in that?" Trini asked.

Tommy shook his head and said, "Back to Billy's." He took Ash's hand and teleported out. The others quickly followed, surprised to find Tommy not there when they arrived. Before they could wonder about this though, Tommy and Ash appeared in the room. Tommy had a bag over his shoulder.

"Stopped by my place for a sec," Tommy explained. He handed Jason a gun. "It's just like a blaster except it doesn't scream alien technology every time you use it."

Jason chuckled at this. Tommy paused, added, "And it doesn't just appear in your hand with a thought so get used to drawing it. You have to load it too."

Jason laughed now. "I coulda guessed that, bro."

"Uh huh," Tommy responded. "How'd you do at drawing your sword the other day?" Remembering fumbling the start of his kata in front of the whole Youth Center, Jason shut up. Tommy continued, "We fight with alien tech everyday, bro, it's what we're used to anymore. Keep the differences in mind."

Tommy turned to Ash. "If no one's sleeping anyway, I'd just as soon hit the road now."

Ash nodded. "Yeah. I'm sick of this town."

The other Rangers said their goodbyes. As they all got in the van to leave, Billy reminded, "Watch teleporting or calling on Power. Zedd'll be able to pinpoint your location immediately if you do so."

Jason nodded. "Call us if you need us, otherwise the team's yours Blue Boy. And find out about those effects, let me know if I need to know anything." He carefully spoke around the term Power Burned after Tommy's reaction to those words earlier.

"I will. - I'll keep working on that analysis and find that cure for your other brother, Tommy," Billy swore. "Whatever information you find on it, send it my way."

"We will," Tommy responded.

Silence fell as they drove off. After awhile, Tommy quietly asked, "Jas? Am I like him?"

"No. Absolutely not," Jason swore emphatically.

"What I said to Goldar-"

"Doesn't matter. You protect, Zedd conquers and destroys. He's a ruler that wants full control of everything, you fight so we can make our own choices. You're a good man, Tommy. The best. Don't ever doubt that."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	55. Chapter 55 California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 55**

Ibe, Shorter, and Eiji were wide awake as they entered LA, the three of them singing songs of California and causing Jason to laugh at them, though quietly as Tommy was sleeping soundly against his side. Jason had his arm wrapped around the younger boy, and was enjoying watching as Ibe took photos out the window and the men pointed out famous landmarks.

"Listen to you guys!" Max groused. "What are you, tourists?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," Ash said to this. "What's eating you anyway?"

"Who me? Nothing's eating me."

"Could it have something to do with where you're going now?"

"Just shut up, will ya?" Max groaned.

"Didn't I hear something about you having an ex-wife in LA?" Ash said.

"Shut up and mind your own business!"

Tommy stirred but didn't wake. Jason hissed in warning, "Keep it down."

Max scoffed as he stopped at a light. "Did I wake sleeping beauty?" he questioned, glancing back.

Jason's eyes flashed red and the entire van fell silent. "You don't have much common sense, do you," Jason said after a moment. "No, this most Powerful warrior didn't wake so he won't be kicking your ass for that condescending remark. You ever been tortured before?"

Max wasn't sure how to take that question. "No," he answered honestly.

"You can't even begin to imagine what he's been through," Jason told him. "Keep it down. He needs rest. This is the first I've seen him actually sleep in … too long. The light's green."

Max turned back around and continued driving. "Have _you_ been tortured?" he asked after awhile.

"Yes," Jason answered softly. "Just a few days though, and it wasn't … Nothing like what Tommy went through." Jason motioned out the window. "The Chinese Theater."

Ibe turned his camera that way. Shorter nodded to Jason, feeling greater respect for him, as he too turned back to the sights.

Max said nothing after this, his thoughts focused on the two young Rangers. The haunted look in Jason's eyes, the words he said and what he so carefully didn't say were more than enough to distract Max's thoughts from his previous worries. Before he knew it, he'd pulled to a stop across from his ex-wife's house.

Stepping out of the van, though, the earlier worries and fears overwhelmed him once more, he found himself getting sick by the side of the road. Ash, Shorter, Ibe, and Eiji exited the van and stopped short at this sight.

"Daddy?"

Max sat up at this, turning towards the voice.

"Daddy!" A young boy ran their way.

"Michael!" Max called as he headed towards the boy.

"Don't touch that child, Max!"

Both stopped at the woman's voice, turned and saw the woman standing in the doorway with a rifle in hand. "Michael, go inside!" she said.

"But," Michael started.

"You heard me! Go inside!" The gun was aimed steadily at Max.

"Come on, Jessica! It's been a whole year!" Max complained.

She fired into the ground by his feet, causing him to jump to the side, and waking Tommy. "Quiet!"

"Wow," Shorter said to this.

"Is that his former wife?" Eiji wondered.

Ash started to comment but his attention was drawn back to the van as Jason and Tommy got out.

"George told me you jumped bail," Jessica said. "But I never thought you'd stoop to snatching Michael because you thought you'd lose in court!"

"Wha?" Max reacted. "Where the hell did you get an idea like that?"

"What else can I think? You even brought those thugs along!"

Shorter bristled at this. "You got something against thugs?"

Ash said, "It's not like we wanted to come here."

"/Kidnapping?/" Eiji asked Ibe.

Ibe explained, "/Most of the missing children in this country are kidnapped by parents who lost in custody hearings./"

Tommy walked passed them all, stopped just a couple feet from Jessica. "We're not here to take your son, Jessica."

"Who are you?" she asked, lowering the gun. "I know your voice from somewhere. I …" She stopped as she met his eyes. She'd never forget those eyes. "The attack a few months back. You're the one that saved us. But … you're just a kid. You _are_ him though."

"I am."

She invited them all inside, put the gun away. After introductions, Jason asked, "How does she know you, bro?"

Tommy said, "Remember the attack on the LA shopping center awhile back? Zordon through a fit over me taking my helmet off to give that one kid CPR. She was one of the whole four people there at the time."

888

As they sat down to dinner, Jessica told them, "You know, Max has been an irresponsible jerk for as long as I've known him. The first time we met was at a shoot for Penthouse. I was the model and he was the photographer's assistant."

"Huh? I don't remember that," Max said.

"I ran into him _three days_ later and he didn't remember me!"

"What do you expect? It was for some series called 'Asses of the girls next door' or something like that. Who the hell remembers faces?"

"Can you believe this is the way my parents talk?" Michael said. "I'd be better off in a home for abandoned children."

Ash and Tommy tensed at this, though neither said anything.

"Hey boys," Jessica said after awhile. "You're pretty cute. How'd you like to model for my magazine in five or six years? We can sign a contract right now."

"Forget it," Max cut in. "Unless you want to show your butt to the camera."

"What's wrong with that? Penthouse and Hustler have made their cash for years showing women's crotches! How can you complain about us making money showing _men's_ butts?"

"Oh right! 'Playwoman - the magazine for the new woman'! And what do you run, huh? 'Asses of the boys next door'?"

"You have no right to criticize!"

"The hell I don't!" Max yelled right back. "What kind of influence do you think this has on Michael's development?"

"On the other hand, how could it get any worse?" Michael murmured.

Tommy stood, drawing all attention to him. Max and Jessica fell silent as they met the Green Ranger's pissed off gaze. "I'm going for a walk," Tommy said in a deceptively soft tone. "Michael, would you care to join me? I don't know this neighborhood, you can show me around."

Michael stood, smiling. "Yeah. I can do that." He hesitated. "Is that okay?" he asked his parents.

"That's fine, honey," Jessica assured. "Just stay with Tommy."

Jason started to stand but Tommy motioned him to stay. "We'll be fine," he assured, his gaze taking in Ash as well. Jason tapped his communicator and Tommy nodded.

Michael stopped at Max's side. "You're going to stay awhile, aren't you Daddy?"

"Huh? Uh, well…" Max glanced at Jessica's scowling face that turned sorrowful at their son's question. "I can't stay long, you see," Max said. "I've gotta go back when my work here is done."

Silence fell heavy after the front door shut behind Tommy and Michael.

"Old lady?" Ash said, breaking the silence. Jessica ignored him.

"A-ash, are you out of your mind?" Max responded quietly.

Ash ignored him. "Yoohoo! Old lady!"

Jessica turned to him, anger blazing. "Could you be addressing me?"

"There aren't any other old ladies here," was Ash's unperturbed response. "Could you lend me a phone book, _old lady_?"

"You have balls, don't you?" she said with a smirk. "Giving me a hard time because of the way I raise my kid? Well, this is _our_ problem, you see, and not something for a _punk_ like you to stick your nose into."

"Ouch," Jason breathed.

Shorter nodded agreement. "Seems she has a pretty hefty set of balls herself."

"I'd like to see you raise the kid," Ash responded. "You are right, it's not my business. I mean, this ain't my town. When he gets fed up and runs away, it'll be someone else's gang he joins. 'Course, he's a cute little blond boy, he's much more likely to end up locked in someone's whorehouse. But maybe he'll get lucky and just end up dead."

Jessica started to respond but Ash cut her off. "I get you don't like me and really, lady, I don't give a shit. But _think_. You don't like me, make sure you don't push your son to become me." With that, Ash stormed out the front door.

"What was that about?" Jessica wondered.

Jason said, "You probably didn't hear, being busy yelling at each other and all, but your son just told us he'd be better off an orphan. I don't know Ash but I know Tommy does everything in his Power to keep others from having to live the life he has. From this, it seems the brothers are more alike that I first thought."

Max and Jessica were both floored by this. "Michael said that?"

888

Tommy and Michael sat on swings in the park down the street. "Don't run," Tommy softly stated.

"What?" Michael looked up in confusion.

"You're thinking about it, right? Running away from home." Tommy paused but Michael said nothing. "Don't. I know that's not good but … I was six, Ash was eight when we left home. We watched out for each other but still… a lot of shit happened. The nights get cold, you get hungry like you wouldn't believe. So hungry that pulling half rotten food outta the trash is the least you'll do just for something to eat. People will hurt you just because they can. It's just … Don't give up on them just yet, okay? Even if they don't get better, you still have it better than that."

Michael didn't say anything for a long while. "You seem okay."

Tommy smiled sadly. "We learned to survive. We're the exceptions anyway. Most don't survive that more than a year or two. Those that do … a lot of them would be better off dead. Ash and I fought our way through a hell of a lot of shit. We still have to fight."

"I'll give them a chance," Michael swore, if only to ease the sorrow emanating from Tommy.

"Good. If you still decide to run, go to Angel Grove. Ask for Tommy Oliver or his friends. Almost anyone can get you to us."

Michael agreed, much happier with that deal. They headed back to the house, found Ash sitting on the porch. They went inside together, Ash and Tommy headed to the living room while Michael went to his room to change into his pajamas. Max and Jessica ran into Michael's room, hugging him tightly.

It was awhile before they came back out. Jessica handed Ash a phone book, then started to hug Tommy, freezing when his response was to step back defensively. "Thank you," she said. "For talking to my son."

Tommy shrugged. "I didn't do it for you." He walked off, moving to sit where Ash was on one side of him and Jason on the other. Both boys responded to this move by shifting into more prominently defensive positions around him.

Jessica watched this, and let it go. Instead she asked, "What do you want a phone book for anyway? For that matter, what the hell are you doing here?"

No one responded. Max leaned over Ash's shoulder, pointed out, "Here it is! Forty two Westwood, Alexis Dawson."

"Alexis Dawson?" Jessica repeated. "Why would you be looking for him?"

"You know him?" Max returned.

"Professor Alexis Dawson teaches medicine."

"Medicine?"

"Yeah, at UCLA. I interviewed him once."

"What's that?" Max said unthinkingly. "You mean Playwoman actually runs serious articles sometimes?"

"Mind saying that again?" Jessica yelled.

"Never mind," Max responded. Jessica started to yell again but Michael stepped into the room and she let it go. Max continued, "Anyway, so this Professor Dawson lives on Westwood?"

"That's right," Jessica said.

"Did you ask about his family? Any mention of an Abraham Dawson?"

"He didn't mention it to me," Jessica said thoughtfully. "I heard his wife died about ten years ago but I didn't ask much about his private life."

"Ten years?" Ash repeated.

"Busy year," Tommy commented.

"Yeah," Max said as he picked up the phone and tried to call. "There's no answer."

"Forget about calling. Let's just go straight over there," Ash said.

"Hold it! What the hell are you talking about? Professor Dawson is a great man, one of the leading experts on cancer. What the hell are you up to?"

"Cancer research," Tommy said to this. "That would be the right background to be involved, by his own choice or not."

"Involved in what?" Jessica demanded.

No one answered. Jason glanced at Michael, smiled as he saw what the boy was wearing. "Green Ranger pajamas, huh?"

Michael grinned. "Yeah! He's the coolest!"

When Tommy looked to Jessica, she defended, "He picked it out after the Green Ranger rescued us that time. I think he's still mad at me 'cause I saw the Ranger's face and he didn't."

Michael said, "I knew the Green Ranger was the best before that. _Way better_ than those other Rangers."

Tommy smirked at Jason but said nothing.

"I have to agree," Ash said, with a hint of laughter. Michael latched onto him at this, much to Jessica's dismay.

Max said, "You would."

Jason said, "What about the _Red_ Ranger? He's cool, isn't he? He _leads_ the team."

The men laughed at this. Jessica met Tommy's eyes and motioned to Jason, asked, "Red?"

"Yeah," Tommy said.

Michael said, "He's okay."

"Just okay?" Jason complained. "But … but he leads. He's responsible for everything. That's major."

"Green Ranger can still take him."

Jason pouted. Tommy threw his arms around Jason's neck from behind and leaned in and whispered something in his ear that soon had Jason smiling.

"Mommy wouldn't ask him to come to my birthday," Michael pouted. "I asked her to but she said no."

"You never know, sometimes things work out anyway," Tommy said and Jessica looked at him in surprise. "When is your birthday?"

Michael told him. Tommy made note of it then told him they had to go. Jessica followed them out to the van.

"You'd really come to his party? As the Green Ranger?" she asked.

"I'll try," Tommy assured. "He's a good kid. Just make sure no one learns who I am."

She smiled. "They won't hear it from me."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	56. Chapter 56 California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 56**

They pulled up to the ornate gate before forty two Westwood. The lawn was professionally sculpted and the house set far back on the property, the visible part of it larger than a city block.

"Wow. Some spread," Shorter said as they all exited the van. He barely touched the gate and it swung wide. "Whoa! The gate's open, man."

"That's pretty careless," Max said. Ash was frowning at the gate even as he entered the property with the others.

Tommy tapped Jason's shoulder and motioned to the right. No one noticed as the two boys disappeared in opposite directions, following the fence.

"Is something wrong?" Eiji asked Ash as he noticed the other boy's expression.

Ash's gaze was scanning the property before them. "I don't like it."

"Wha-" A shrill scream tore through the air, interrupting Eiji's question.

"The back!" Ash called, running towards the yell, the others following close behind. They found an old Chinese woman collapsed across the threshold of the open back door. "S-someone! Help!" she gasped.

"Are you alright?" Shorter asked her as he knelt beside her, helping her to sit up. Ash was scanning the surroundings.

"Th-the young master…" the woman said.

"Huh?"

"They took the young master…" she continued. "Men in dark glasses…"

Ash took off running. Max asked in confusion, "What is it?"

"There's someone over this way!" was Ash's response, not slowing down. A short distance away, he saw three men leaving, one carrying a limp form over his shoulder. "Hold it, assholes!"

"Shit!" one of the men yelled as he and the other not carrying the person turned and began firing, their shots wild, nowhere near Ash.

"Where'd you learn to shoot?" Ash complained, only vaguely wondering why he would complain that he _wasn't_ in much real danger.

Seeing Ash drawing his gun, Max called out, "Don't kill them, Ash! We need to take them alive!"

Ash fired, hitting the first gunman's wrist and knocking the gun from his grip. The man cried out in shock and pain. Ash didn't fire another shot. Even as the gun fell from the man's hand, a red blur sped into the mix, hitting the second gunman and disappearing into the bushes. At the same time, a green blur appeared before the man holding the limp form. The man fell to the ground, unmoving, while the form that had been in his arms stayed suspended. The green blur came back into focus as he stopped moving, revealing itself to be Tommy. Jason stepped out of the bushes and tossed the other man to the ground. The last man standing looked from his bleeding wrist to Ash only a short distance away with his gun still aimed, then Tommy and Jason who literally moved faster than a bullet and were less than two feet from him, to Max and Shorter who'd stopped just behind Ash. He raised his hands in surrender.

Ash and Shorter took control of the prisoners - only one of which remained conscious. Jason asked Tommy, "How's the girl?"

"Boy," Tommy corrected.

"The old woman said 'young master'," Max said.

Jason looked at the long flowing hair, petite frame and gentle facial features and shrugged. "Okay. How's the _boy_?"

Tommy responded, "Barely conscious. Just enough to take in what's going on, not enough to react."

"Take him on inside. The old woman's worried about him," Max told them.

Tommy had a thoughtful expression as he looked at the Chinese boy in his arms, but said nothing as he led the way inside.

888

Late into the night, they all gathered around the bed as the boy slowly regained consciousness.

"Yau-Si! Yau-Si! Can you hear me?" the old woman asked. After they'd bandaged her head, it hadn't taken any time for her to be up and working once more.

When he still hadn't responded, Ash said, "He's alright, it just takes time to regain full consciousness sometimes. - What happened here, ma'am?"

She looked down. "I was preparing dinner when those young men came. They said the master had sent them to get Yau-Si. Then the young master came into the room and suddenly they struck me and grabbed the young master."

"So they were after him from the start," Max said.

Ash and Shorter shared a look. So far, her story seemed to fit what they'd gotten out of Dino's men. They hadn't known why they were after the boy, just the boy's name of Yau-Si and to say they'd been sent by Professor Dawson. Ash believed their lack of knowledge since not one of them had been with the Syndicate for more than two months. "The young master?" Ash repeated. "Just who is he?"

"Yau-Si, the young master, is Professor Dawson's son."

"Huh?" Shorter responded. Eiji looked surprised. Jason looked to Tommy for his reaction but Tommy's face was masked.

Ash asked, "His _son_?"

Yau-Si moaned, drawing everyone's attention. "He's coming to," Max said.

"Yau-Si!" the old woman called.

When Yau-Si opened his eyes and sat up, Shorter looked from Eiji to Yau-Si and said, "He looks like you, Eiji."

Tommy was frowning and on alert.

"Bro?" Jason quietly asked.

Tommy shook his head slightly. "Just thinking the timing's too perfect there." Though no one said anything to these words, Yau-Si just almost glanced his way before stopping the motion, unnoticeable to anyone not used to moving at Ranger speed. Tommy's frown deepened.

"Are you alright, kid?" Max asked.

"Yes." Yau-Si sounded unsure. "Who are you?"

The old woman said, "These gentlemen saved you, Yau-Si."

"Suk-Leui?"

"What the hell happened?" Max asked. "We came to see your dad, Professor Dawson, on business. Do you have any idea who those men were?"

"I don't know." Yau-Si looked down. "They just suddenly attacked."

Ash commented, "It seems you're his son, but your dad is Jewish and you sure look Asian to me."

Yau-Si said, "I am not his biological son. I was adopted. I was originally hired to be a houseboy here. The Professor has no children and was very kind to me. Then he asked me if I would become his son."

"Moved up in the world, didn't you?"

"Ash!" Max chided. "What a thing to say!"

"No, it's true," Yau-Si said. "Some people get the wrong idea. But I really do admire my father and I'm grateful to him."

"So when does the Professor get home?" Ash asked.

Yau-Si looked down, a sorrowful expression crossing his face. After the silence stretched but before anyone could press, he said, "My father disappeared six months ago."

"Say what?" Max gaped.

Tommy pushed himself away from the wall. "Ash."

Everyone turned to him. The moment his eyes fell upon Tommy, Yau-Si gasped. _I'd thought Ash a natural beauty but this one …he has the same eyes yet his dark hair makes them so much more intense. And the power behind his gaze, behind his movements… I want this one._

"I'm checking my sources. You staying here awhile or back at the other place?"

"Here, I think," Ash said. He smirked and added, "Though I think _you_ would find me anyway, little brother."

Tommy smirked as well. "Jas?" he said, heading out the door. Jason fell into step with him. Yau-Si's gaze followed Tommy until he was completely out of sight.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	57. Chapter 57 New York & California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 57**

Dino Golzine hung up the phone and said to Abraham Dawson, "As I thought, they showed up at your house. We must get Alexis Dawson before _they_ find him. We need him to compete our project."

Abraham asked, "Wh-when can I have the money?"

"When we've taken care of this."

"When's that going to be? I've been…"

"Do you understand the situation? We can do nothing with the tiny sample we have. We need your brother's help. He's also the key to outwitting Lee."

_Who is Lee?_ Abraham wondered but didn't ask. "My brother wouldn't help even if you threatened to kill him."

"That is not a matter you need concern yourself about," Dino brushed this off. "You just keep collecting data, leave the business matters to me. You _do_ want to show your brother up, don't you?"

Dino caught his personal bodyguard's eyes and the man showed Abraham out. "The fainthearted mouse," Dino said, once Dawson was gone.

"Are you going to let him live?" the guard asked.

"Until he's served his purpose, yes. We can use him to get Alexis Dawson. Get me an appointment with Colonel Gordon. Tell him I'd like to have a conference about the matter we've discussed."

"Yes sir."

"Just don't let the Lee clan suspect anything. As for Ash, send some of our own men and have them join up with the Chinese in LA. Make sure someone with them knew Tom Grey as the latest report suggests he is with Ash now. I want him relatively uninjured. Don't let your guard down to the Chinese."

"Yes sir."

888

"Dragon!" the blond boy greeted with a smile when he saw them.

Jason watched as a real smile graced Tommy's lips. "Hey Snake. Gunner around?"

"He's in the back. Go on in."

Tommy led the way inside. As they were walking back, Jason said with a hint of laughter, "Dragon, huh? Kinda ironic."

Tommy didn't respond, just continued on to the backroom. "Gun."

"Dragon," the older boy greeted, smiling as well. "Who's that with you?"

"Jason Scott, my best friend and spirit brother," Tommy introduced. "Jas, this is Gunner. He's the one that set up my apartment, school enrollment, identities, all that shit."

Gunner looked surprised at this. "He _is_ close to you if he knows all that crap."

"Mostly new knowledge, really," Tommy admitted. "Ash showed up in the Grove, we're traveling with him now. We need some local info."

Gunner motioned them to seats. Once seated, Tommy said, "Our oldest brother was … let's go with poisoned around 10 years back, we're trying to find info on what was done to him, if there's a cure or just the info to make a cure, what exactly is going on."

"A cure? If it was ten years ago …"

"He's locked within himself. Whatever was done, it connects to Dino."

"That bastard? What do you need then?"

"Right now, any info you have on Doctor Alexis Dawson, especially if he has any children, biological or adopted. And if there's been any resent police reports around him or his property."

Jason looked confused. "We already know he adopted that kid."

"No we don't. We know that kid _said_ it, and that old woman said it but that only tells us they have a connection. Something's _off_ there," Tommy responded. "It's too … too pat, there's no variance anywhere. The old woman, the kid, the supposed kidnappers … none of it seems right. For one, Dino wouldn't send such inexperienced men after someone like that. Someone that knew something should have been with them."

Jason sat back, thinking on this. Gunner stepped out a moment. Returning, he said, "I sent some of our boys out."

Tommy nodded. "Cool. The rest is listening only. Whatever you do, _do not ask questions_. Just listen, if anyone hears anything about something called 'Banana Fish', let us know. But do not _ever_ mention the term outside of here or where anyone you don't completely trust might here. The Syndicate's killing over this one, just off that term without any real knowledge behind it. Don't get caught listening either. Watch yourselves closely."

Gunner frowned thoughtfully. "I'll have to think on who to have involved there but…"

Jason's communicator chimed. Jason met Tommy's eyes questioningly. Tommy nodded slightly and Jason answered. "We're here."

'Jason,' Billy said. 'How's Tommy?'

"I'm fine, Blue boy," Tommy responded.

'Good. Zordon's not too happy with you two being gone. Seems the method I'm using to block you from Zedd's sensors also works for the Command Centre.'

Tommy and Jason shared a look. Tommy asked, "You can still track us, right?"

'Yes. From my lab.'

"Does Zordon know you're the one blocking the signals?"

A slight hesitation. 'He doesn't seem aware of that, no.'

"Keep it that way. Pretend you're searching, but that you guys aren't overly worried 'cause we call and leave messages to let you know we're okay. You have no idea how we're doing it or where we might be going. Can you do that?"

'We can. Why?'

"It's just better if he doesn't know. Any luck on that chemical?"

'Not yet. I do however have the data on Power burning.'

An emotionless mask fell over Tommy's face, he turned away. Jason watched this sorrowfully, then walked a short distance away. "What've you found?" he quietly asked.

Gunner asked Tommy, "What was that?"

"We're Power Rangers. I'm the Green Dragon Ranger," was the emotionless response.

Gunner's jaw dropped.

888

Yau-Si pointed out his father's study where everything was trashed and strewn all over the floor.

"You called the cops?" Ash questioned.

"Right away," Yau-Si responded softly. "But only a few officers came. They told us not to touch anything."

"And three days later the burglars came back and tried to kidnap you?" Shorter repeated the timeline Yau-Si gave them. Yau-Si said nothing.

Eiji said, "That is terrible. And your father … he is missing too?"

Ash was frowning as he looked around. "Something's fishy here."

"Hey - it's Yau-Si, right?" Max said. "Do you recognize this guy?" He held out a picture.

"Yes!" Yau-Si said.

"You _do_?"

"He visited us several days before Dad disappeared. I remember they went into my father's study and had a big argument."

"An argument?" Ash repeated.

"I knew there had to be some connection between Professor Dawson and Steven Johnson!" Max exclaimed.

Ibe said, " I wonder what they were arguing about."

"Do you have any idea where your father might be?" Ash questioned.

"We checked with all his friends and acquaintances and every place he's stayed in the past. Even the university hasn't heard from him. Not since he requested a leave of absence," Yau-Si said, sorrow and fear clear in his voice.

"I see. Well, at least we know he hasn't been kidnapped," Max said to this.

"What's going on?" Yau-Si questioned, worried. "Do you know who's behind all this? Just who are you people?"

"Well, we're … ah," Max began.

Ash interrupted, pointing out a computer. "Hey, is that the professor's?"

"Huh?" Yau-Si said. "I suppose so. No one ever came in here but my father."

Ash sat down before it. "Maybe we can squeeze some information out of it."

"Good idea!" Eiji said. "Let us try!"

Max and Ibe looked shocked. "You can use a computer?" the questioned of both boys.

"You can't?" was Ash and Eiji's response. Ash continued, "Welcome to the eighties. They even have 'em in public libraries now."

"It is not broken is it?" Eiji asked as Ash turned it on, the answer quickly apparent.

"Hmm," Ash murmured. Smirking, he said to Yau-Si, "They trashed the entire study but the computer doesn't have a scratch on it. Funny, huh? No pro would have overlooked it. If they hacked it, it would be full of valuable info they could steal. On the other hand, if these were the same bozos who tried to kidnap you, it wouldn't surprise me."

Yau-Si didn't say anything to this, didn't respond to Ash's obvious suspicion. The old woman, Suk-Leui, came to the door and said, "Pardon me. Dinner is served."

Yau-Si led the way out, followed closely by Max and Ibe. Ash stopped Shorter, waited until the others were far enough ahead not to hear. "Look into this Yau-Si guy for me, will you?" he requested.

"Him?" Shorter questioned, while Eiji listened curiously. "You suspect something?"

"I'm not sure. Just a hunch… He's too quiet, things like that. Tommy's checking, but you have different sources."

"Tommy, huh. I didn't see your eyes glow."

Ash rolled his eyes. "He said it in here. Anyway, we … well, _he_ figured out the connection on the drive here, seems there was 'too much power' behind our contact before. No more glowing eyes giving it away."

Shorter wasn't sure whether to be glad he wouldn't be seeing the rather freaky glowing eyes again or upset that he couldn't tell when they were talking anymore. He kept these thoughts to himself though and said, "Alright. I'll check into it."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	58. Chapter 58 California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 58**

Tommy, Jason and Gun were talking quietly in the main room while the gang worked around them in a never-ending flow. Several times when someone new entered the room, they would look at Tommy in surprise and joy but they always waited for Tommy to speak to them before offering their enthused greetings. Jason smiled as he watched these interactions, seeing Tommy relaxed as he never was in Angel Grove. It was a homecoming. These boys were a family as close as any Jason ever knew, closer in many ways. At Tommy's prompting, Gun had explained the circumstances behind sending Tommy to Angel Grove, though without explaining why Dino Golzine was so intent on getting Tommy. As he listened, Jason worried what other threats his little bro faced, but he also couldn't help but respect these boys that were so willing to protect Tommy, even if it meant losing him.

"If I kill this Golzine guy, does that cover the threat?" Jason asked of Tommy.

"Maybe but I doubt it," Tommy responded. "Dino's head of the Corsican Mafia. Most everyone in the organization is aware of Ash and me. Those closest to Golzine and those of highest ranking know … too much of what we were actually trained in so they'd be likely to cause trouble even if they didn't suspect us of having anything to do with Dino's death."

Jason and Gunner both wondered exactly what that training was but neither one asked. Tommy thought a moment then added, "Even if the whole Union Corse was gone, there are other organizations that could be a threat. I suspect several leave us alone in fear of war with the Union Corse."

"So I might need to take out all organized crime on Earth," Jason said.

"Jas."

"Don't think I can do it?"

Tommy sighed. "If we weren't in a war right now, I'm sure we _could_. I do think that killing _humans_, many of which are involved because they never knew anything else or never had a chance anywhere else, would be harder on you than you can imagine. Leave it alone, Jas. Zedd's more than enough."

Jason frowned in confusion. He couldn't understand how Tommy could expect him to hear this and leave it alone. Though the man was human and therefore the threat couldn't be that large anymore. More than that, Jason wondered what the full story was behind them. Gunner made it sound rather straightforward yet when Tommy spoke of Dino Golzine, there was something in his voice that made Jason think there was more to it all.

What was it Tommy had said? '_Skipping a lot of shit, we ended up in this bad place.'_ Then Ash had said, '_Dino must've overheard.'_ From this, Jason assumed Dino Golzine was the 'bad place'. But what really happened there, Jason could only wonder. And was Golzine the 'old man' Tommy would mention in connection to why he hated or feared something? It would make sense, from what little Jason knew, but there was so much he didn't know that he could only guess. Just as he could only wonder about the mixed emotions in Tommy's voice when he spoke of Golzine. Jason would say Tommy hated that man if it wasn't for something _else_ at the edge of awareness. It seemed Tommy didn't want this enemy dead though … or maybe it was that Tommy _could not imagine_ him dead?

"Fuck it," Jason finally said. "I don't have near enough information to know what to do here, bro. It's your life anyway. I'll follow your lead in-" Jason's communicator chimed. The three stopped, Jason glanced to Tommy who just nodded. Jason answered, "We're here."

All the boys in the room looked over at him speaking to his watch. Shock ran through them when a voice responded, 'We need you here, Red. 'Port _then _morph.'

"We're coming, Blue," Tommy responded.

'NO!' Tommy and Jason stopped at this emphatic reaction. Billy continued, 'I placed a shield on teleportation so no one will be able to pinpoint five of us off that minor play of Power. The Green Dragon is different, I _cannot _block a Green teleport from Lord Zedd's sights. _Please_ Tommy, just let us take care of this.'

Tommy was frowning in worry. Jason glanced at him and commented, "Most likely, Zedd's trying to draw you out, anyway."

"Which is exactly why I don't -" Tommy cut himself off, shook his head. "Go. Watch your back."

"You too, bro," Jason said before teleporting out.

Tommy watched him disappear with mixed emotions. Gun watched Tommy. "So," Gun said after a moment. "We send you to a middle of nowhere town to protect you from the fucking Syndicate and you find a _bigger _danger?"

Tommy smirked. "You know that martial arts tournament you suggested? Well, I tied Jason in it. Not for real of course, neither of us had moved out of the testing phase when they decided to call the match, but Jason was the leader of the Power Rangers and my standing against him like that drew attention. So technically _you_ found the bigger danger."

"Bastard," Gun returned with a matching smirk. "_You_ chose the town." Receiving no response, Gunner turned his gaze to Tommy and frowned in worry at the distant and haunted look in Tommy's eyes. "Dragon?"

Slowly, as though having to fight through a heavy muck, Tommy's head turned towards Gun.

"You okay, man?"

Tommy didn't respond immediately. "I'm here," he finally said.

_Not an answer,_ Gun thought to himself. "What happened? That thing that boy, I'm guessing the Blue Ranger, mentioned. Power burned? Is that what happened?" Gun had never been so unsure of anything before, but while the details confused him to no end he had no doubt that something hurt his friend.

The sudden humorless laughter shocked and frightened the boys. "They're researching it, you know," Tommy said, stopping laughing just as abrupt as he'd started. "They won't find anything they can do. Zordon's people know almost nothing of it."

Tommy met Gunner's eyes and Gun was shocked silent by the weight behind the gaze. It was old, too old for humanity, and filled with more emotions than Gun could begin to name. Tommy continued quietly, "They know little things. They know it's a form of torture that even most the so called 'dark worlds' outlawed long ago. That the only one that can legally do it in Zedd's empire is Zedd's line. That barely half those that have been touched by it survive even mild states. That it kills anyone not telepathic or empathic long before it's strong enough to be Power Burned. They don't know that you have to be both to survive the stronger attacks. They know that afterwards it effects concentration, coordination, the senses, things like that. They don't know that it's because you experience everything, that nothing is filtered, that … that … It's like watching hundreds of movies all at once and not missing a single detail of any of it. It's just … overwhelming. They know most the 'survivors' end up killing themselves not long afterward. There's so much more to it than they know, more than we have words to describe. But that's _nothing_!" Tommy stood suddenly, unable to remain sitting. He paced in the silent and still room while Gun and at least a dozen of their boys watched on. "That's just what _he_ did the first time! When he took me on my birthday. But the next time, this last time … I need … I have to go. Jas left. I need to get back to Ash."

Gun watched this display unlike anything he'd ever seen in his second in command. "Telepathic and empathic," he murmured. Reaching a decision, he stood, grabbing his jacket. "Snake, get the car. Come on, Dragon. We'll get you back to your brother."

When Tommy just looked at him for a long moment, Gun smiled. "I don't get what's going on. I'm guessing we'd need to have one of those 'powers' you Rangers deal in thrown on us or have a major course in alien worlds to stand a chance of understanding. But I'm guessing you're kinda, I don't know, using those two to anchor yourself or hold you up right now?"

"Something like that," Tommy admitted softly.

"Then we'll get you to the one we can reach."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	59. Chapter 59 California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 59**

Ash sat at the computer, still trying to enter the system, when he sensed someone approaching. He turned sharply, saw Yau-Si in the doorway, holding a tray with a single cup upon it.

"I - I brought you some tea," Yau-Si said, looking shocked at this reaction. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"I learned to catch people sneaking up on me when I was a little kid. It's a bad habit," Ash brushed it off. "I have to say though, being served by 'your highness' is quite a treat."

Yau-Si sat the cup on the desk. "Suk-Leui is in bed already. She tires easily these days. Have some," he added when Ash made no move to touch the cup. "It's jasmine tea. It'll help keep you awake."

"Thanks," Ash said to this, though he still didn't touch the cup.

"It is best hot. Do not let it sit too long." Yau-Si waited a moment then decided to leave.

"Hey," Ash said before he reached the door.

"Yes?"

"You're good at muffling your footsteps."

Yau-Si looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Just what I said."

"Perhaps it's a difference in upbringing," he suggested. "The Chinese are taught to move quietly from infancy."

"That's all it is?" Ash returned with a slight smirk at the quick excuse. "Shorter could break your eardrums with all the noise he makes and both your families are from China. You two are like night and day."

"You are a suspicious person," Yau-Si commented softly, to himself.

"Suspicious of what? I just find it interesting, how different people can be," Ash said smoothly. Yau-Si wasn't fooled, but Ash hadn't meant for him to be.

"Speaking of Shorter, I haven't seen him since dinner."

"He had to meet some friends."

"Your little brother is still gone? Are you not worried about him?"

Nothing changed in Ash's stance or expression, there was nothing you could point at and say that's the difference, but Yau-Si's breath caught as he saw a stone cold killer sitting before him rather than the teenager he'd been speaking with. "He can take care of himself," Ash said in a deceptively light tone, turning back to the computer.

Yau-Si took a deep breath as Ash's gaze moved off of him. "How is the work going?" he asked to change the subject as much as his actual interest in the answer. "Any success?"

"Not a thing," Ash admitted easily. "What's your birthday?"

Yau-Si frowned slightly but answered. Ash typed this in and it too failed. "If I had the password, this would be a breeze," Ash commented.

"Password?"

Ash let his suspicion show through just slightly as he responded, "Yeah. I could access the mainframe in the professor's lab directly if I could figure out his password. A lot of guys use the name of their wife or kids as passwords. I tried entering your name but nothing."

Yau-Si brushed off the suspicion. "I was adopted less than a year ago. Perhaps that's why."

"Yeah, that could be. If the guy doesn't change his password often anyway. When was your adoption finalized?"

There was a slight hesitation then Yau-Si named a date around nine months back. Ash tried this and again it failed.

"Mind if I stay and watch?" Yau-Si questioned. He glanced at the tea cup that Ash still hadn't touched then turned his attention back to the screen. He didn't comment on the tea again as it was now obvious that Ash would not trust him enough to drink anything he brought him.

"Suit yourself," Ash said. "It's your house isn't it?"

Yau-Si frowned slightly at this but said nothing. He stood a short distance behind Ash, watching the screen, turning only when he heard someone approaching. Eiji walked inside and moved to Ash's side without a word. Yau-Si watched in surprise as instead of reacting like he had to everyone else that neared him, Ash relaxed just noticeably at Eiji's presence.

"How does it go?" Eiji asked.

"I tried all the keys but the gate's locked tight," Ash said. "If I only had the password." This last was aimed, again, at Yau-Si, who frowned but said nothing.

"His password, huh?" Eiji said, thinking. "Most use family names." Yau-Si had to concentrate to keep from glaring at him when he said this. "He's a medical doctor, right?" Eiji questioned.

"Medical terms!" Ash almost jumped from his chair and picked up a book. Eiji and Yau-Si began looking through books as well. "There must be hundreds of medical books here."

"This is it!" Eiji exclaimed awhile later. "There is a mark by this." Eiji's expression fell as he looked closer. "Oh. But all these have marks too."

"Let me see that," Ash said and Eiji handed it over. Ash scanned the marked terms.

"You found something."

"You don't suppose…" Ash murmured to himself. He sat at the computer and typed in 'vivisection'. The computer accepted the password.

"You did it!" Eiji said, excited. "How did you know?"

"Look at the words. Vivisection is the only one that sticks out. All the rest are illnesses."

"Vivisection is dissection of a living body," Eiji said. "You're right. But that is kind of, uh…"

"Morbid?" Ash filled in for him, grinning.

"Yes."

"Doctors are morbid I guess." After a few tries, Ash found a file named Banana Fish. "Go call Max and Ibe."

Eiji left to do this while Yau-Si leaned in to see the screen. Ash tensed slightly at his closeness but said nothing.

"This Banana Fish, what is it?" Yau-Si questioned.

Ash said, "That's what we're here to find out." Ash barely glanced at the information in the file before he realized the mistaken assumptions they'd made.

"Ash!" Max called as he and Ibe entered the room behind Eiji. "You got it? So the professor is-"

"No," Ash cut him off. "Banana Fish isn't a person."

"Huh?" Max frowned in confusion even as he moved around to look at the screen over Ash's shoulder. "What?"

Tommy entered as they were speaking, along with Gunner and Snake. Tommy silently walked to Ash's side and Ash almost absently reached back and took hold of the younger boy's hand, grounding him by his physical presence even if he didn't know why he did so.

"This is a chemical analysis of Banana Fish," Ash explained. "It's a drug made up of more than 20 different alkaloids. Psilocybin, lysergic acid diethylamide, other organic compounds. Fuck. The powder in that capsule was Banana Fish! We're idiots."

Max defended, "Every bit of evidence pointed to Banana Fish being a person."

"Lucy. Mary Jane. Crystal," Ash listed. "It's a common practice. Too damned common. Wonder what other obvious things we've overlooked."

"This doesn't look like it should have the effects we've seen," Tommy commented softly, causing everyone but Ash and Eiji to jump in surprise as they'd yet to realize he'd returned. Eiji noticed since he paid close attention to Ash and therefore couldn't miss anyone standing that close to Ash.

"I'll bet the problem is this alkaloid here," Ash pointed out. "It's listed as inert but that just means they didn't expect a reaction from it. There isn't much data on it though. I wonder what it is."

"_This_ is the crap that made Griffin lose his mind?" Max questioned, already sure of the answer.

"It's a substance that's …"

"That's full of unanswered questions," Ash finished for him. "This is not complete. What do you think, little brother?"

Tommy motioned Ash to move aside then took the seat Ash vacated. He typed too fast for anyone to follow, received confirmation and closed the connection before anyone could realize what he'd done. _I sent the info to Billy's computer,_ Tommy silently informed Ash as he stood from the desk, knocking the still untouched cup of tea to the floor as he did so, making it look like an accident. "Oops," he said. "Ash, this is Gunner and Snake."

Ash nodded respectfully to the two boys. "My brother's told me a lot about you. We should talk privately."

"What did you do?" Yau-Si asked Tommy, reaching towards the other boy's arm only for Tommy to step back out of reach and Ash, Gunner and Snake to move between them in one smooth motion. Yau-Si dropped his arm to his side and stepped back in shock.

"On the computer?" Tommy said. He shrugged slightly. "Nothing important. Just glanced through the info, didn't see anything interesting beyond what Ash already said."

Tommy led the way out of the room, Gunner and Snake right behind him. Ash motioned Eiji to join them then waited until Eiji passed him before bringing up the rear. Yau-Si thought about following but decided against it. At the very least, Ash would notice him. Even if he didn't, Max and Ibe were likely to note his exit right behind the other boys. So instead he joined the two men in looking through the files. It was quickly obvious that those two didn't understand enough of what they were looking through to tell anything.

888

"Sonny!" Shorter called out, seeing his old friend.

The other boy turned and embraced him. "Shorter!"

"Long time no see. You look good!"

"Y-yeah. I never woulda recognized you. What happened to your hair?"

"Oh! It's much neater now and I don't even have to wash it," Shorter responded, stepping around why he cut it.

"Whatever you say. Come on, there's a restaurant I always go to near here. We can talk there."

Neither boy took notice of the bus boy cleaning the tables around them. If they had, they might have questioned why a white boy was working in the middle of Chinatown and why he never seemed to move away from their table. Or Sonny might have noticed that the same white boy had been everywhere he'd been that day. But he was good at his job, so good at disappearing into the background that Tommy had given him the name of Shadow when he joined the set.

Shorter waited until they'd eaten to ask, "So what'd you dig up about this 'Yau-Si Dawson' guy?"

"Nothing strange," Sonny said, looking at his notes to avoid meeting Shorter's eyes. "Yau-Si Dawson, age 16. Chinese name Lee-Yung Jang. After his parents croaked, he went to live with his uncle's family. He got the job at Dawson's through a recommendation from school. Seems he's pretty bright. He won some scholarships and he's graduating high school this year. Skipped a grade or two."

"Makes sense that a professor without kids would adopt a brainy guy like that for his heir. It all adds up," Shorter said. Sonny didn't say anything. Unnoticed behind them, Shadow scoffed to himself, hardly believing how easily Shorter bought this story. Shorter smiled and thanked Sonny. "You dug up a lot of info real quick. Good work. It's good to have a friend with connections."

"How's your sister?" Sonny asked after a moment, looking sorrowful.

"Okay. I _hope_. A lot's been going down and she's kind of clueless. Doesn't understand the streets."

"There was always a place at her table for me when I lived in New York," Sonny reminisced softly. "Your dad was still going strong back then too."

"Pop? Huh, that's right. Haven't thought of him in awhile, really. It's been so long. And you've sure come a long way …" Shorter finally noticed how oddly Sonny was acting. "Something on your mind, Sonny?"

Sonny stared at the table top, deep in thought. Reaching a decision, he looked up, a desperate set to his face as he finally met Shorter's eyes. "Please don't ask me why. Just leave everybody behind and get out of LA! I'll call your sister. You two should talk but for now, I don't care where you go, just _go_!"

"Huh?"

"Dump this Ash dude and split!" Sonny emphatically but quietly demanded. "Don't stay mixed up in that shit he's in!"

"How do you know about-"

Several men in suits surrounded their table, one man laid a hand heavily upon Sonny's shoulder as he said, "Hello. Mr. Shorter Wong, I presume? You don't hide your tracks very well. Lee Hua-Lung. Lee Daai Yan in New York is my brother."

Shorter looked at them with hidden shock. "The Lee Family?" he said, somewhere between a question and a statement. The really scary part was that there were several white men with Lee, men Shorter recognized as Golzine's men.

"That's right," Lee Hua-Lung said. "Sorry for the surprise visit but I have something really important to ask you. _Really_ important."

Still unnoticed, Shadow listened to the confrontation with hidden worry. He would have a great deal to report to Gunner when he returned tonight. It seemed whatever Dragon and his brother Ash were involved in now was much bigger and more dangerous even than Dragon had made it sound. Whatever it was truly about, he hoped Dragon came out okay.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	60. Chapter 60 California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 60**

"What 'special duty'?" Shorter asked, the anger he tried to hide sounding through clearly.

Lee Hau-Lung's eyes narrowed at the emotion but calmly said, "You are to provide detailed reports on Ash Lynx and his friends."

"What?" Shorter couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You want me to drop the dime? Forget it! Ash is my friend and I don't stab my friends in the back!"

"Calm Down!" Lee Hau-Lung demanded. He waited until Shorter fell silent and settled in his chair again. "Your 'friend'? Beautiful words. But remember Ash is a white punk and you and I share the same proud heritage!"

Shorter said nothing. While he was proud of his heritage, those words were enough to make him wish he shared nothing with this man across from him. _I don't betray friends. Especially Ash Lynx!_ He shivered slightly, remembering Tommy fighting. That kid was just as deadly talented as Ash with the addition of that Power Ranger shit. Shorter wasn't sure what all that added but he had seen both Tommy and Jason move faster than a bullet, he'd noticed bruises heal on them both in the short trip between Angel Grove and LA - bruises caused by blows that would surely kill any other. No, even if Shorter was the kind to betray a friendship like that, it was worse than suicide to take on a Power Ranger.

"From now on," Lee Hau-Lung continued, "you will follow the orders of Yut Lung."

"Yut Lung?" Shorter questioned.

"The one in whom the blood of the Lee family flows most pure."

Still unnoticed, Shadow stepped back and nodded to Ghost then headed back. He wondered if this Shorter Wong character would betray his friend or not. Shorter's reaction seemed against that but he also showed great respect verging on awe towards the Lee family. Whatever came of it, Shadow would report what he'd seen and heard, the bosses would decide what to do with it from there.

Ghost settled in to listen to the rest of the meeting, concentrating on the one Shadow's eyes pointed out to him. Whatever had happened through the day, it seemed the one he was to follow had already played his part.

Like Shadow, Ghost was trained by Dragon to use his natural talent in blending into the background to gather information for the set. Ghost was of Chinese decent though so even if anyone actually saw him here they wouldn't think him out of place.

Shorter started to say something but a few tables over, someone turned up their radio. It was more Power Rangers news, one of the reporters was speaking with the Red Ranger. It seemed a question on the Green Ranger's continued absence on the battlefield had drawn that table's attention. Without a thought, Shorter turned towards the other table, curious how Jason would handle that question.

'Green's fine,' Red Ranger said. 'He's on special assignment.'

The reporter said, 'It's good to hear he's okay, Red Ranger. I know many of us were growing worried since none of you have ever been absent from so many battles before. What is he-'

Red laughed. 'You're not seriously asking me to announce over radio what my teammate is doing, where our enemies could easily hear? No. That would risk not only his life but also the future of our world. I take both of those very seriously.'

'Of course. Sorry. It's just different. As I said, none of the team has ever missed so many battles before.'

'That's because we usually get the other stuff done between battles or the battles become large enough we're all needed. If needed, he'd be here in an instant. Never doubt that.'

'You aren't worried about him being alone on this mission?'

'Worried about him or worried about trusting him? I'm never sure how you mean a question like that.' Red paused but continued before she responded. 'I trust the Green Ranger with my _honor_. As far as worrying over him being alone, no. He's not alone. Whether you see just one of us or all six, we're a team. There's no such thing as taking on _one_ Power Ranger.'

"Shorter Wong!" Lee Hua-Lung said, annoyed at the boy's wondering attention. "It is in your best interest to do as you're told."

"You're making a dangerous mistake here," Shorter responded in a thoughtful tone. "We had an agreement with your older brother. He promised us help, not betrayal. Ash Lynx is amazingly talented. He's a great friend and a dangerous enemy. But he's nothing compared to the others this would betray. Whatever Golzine's promised here … is it worth that kind of enemy?"

"What allies?"

Shorter opened his mouth to say Power Rangers but the words wouldn't come out. Instead he said, "Something bigger than any of us. More Powerful than you'd believe."

"There is nothing bigger or more powerful than us," Lee Hua-Lung dismissed this. "You will do as you're told. Would you truly risk the consequences of disloyalty?" A slight pause, then, "How is your sister lately?"

'_You think I care? I will kill her,' Tommy said, his tone deathly cold. 'And I will cripple you but you will live, Goldar. I swear to you, if you harm him, I will make sure you live in a personal hell, where you beg to be released in death which will never come. Unending torment that slowly eats away at your spirit until you're nothing but a broken shell of the fool that messed with me.'_

"No," Shorter answered honestly, his fear for his sister clearly visible. "I'll do what I must."

_One of the two most important people …_ Tommy's words echoed in his mind. One of the two. Jason Scott and Ash Lynx. Just as Shorter's sister was the most important person to him.

Jason's voice added, _There's no such thing as taking on __**one **__Power Ranger._

"Just leave Nadia out of this," Shorter implored.

Lee Hua-Lung smiled. "I'm sure there will be no need for her to know anything of this. Good day, Shorter Wong."

Shorter sat back in his chair as Lee left. Sonny stayed a moment later but took off when Shorter showed no sign of speaking. _I'll do what I must,_ Shorter thought. _But what must I do? How can I keep her safe?_

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	61. Chapter 61 California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 61**

"Where's Jason?" Ash demanded as soon as they were outside.

Tommy's eyes narrowed at his brother's tone. "Doing his job."

"His _job_ is staying with you."

"Don't," Tommy said in a cold imperial tone. "Whatever problem you have with Jason, get over it. I love you, Aslan. You're my brother, almost a father in many ways, but Jason… You don't understand, you _cannot_ understand the Power Rangers. Jason's my best friend, my hero. He saved me from Rita's control when it would have been easier, safer to try to kill me. He risked _everything_ for me."

Tommy shook his head lightly, walked to the fence. Ash, Eiji, Gunner and Snake followed him in silence, no one quiet sure what to say. In a contemplative tone, Tommy said, "You know, Jason always looked up to his father more than anyone else. Their relationship was what family should be. Then I led the team to morph in front of their families and the secret was out. All their families, but especially Mr. Scott, Jason's dad, hated me after that. Maybe 'cause I forced them to see what they didn't want to know, maybe just because they hated the Green Ranger, it doesn't matter why. They hated me and they forced their children into a choice. Their families or me." Tommy turned around, met Ash's eyes. "They chose me."

Tommy's communicator chimed. He answered, "Everyone okay?"

'We're good,' Billy assured. 'Battle's over, no major injuries. Oh, Jason got mobbed by reporters but we just left him to that. I'll face anything Rita or Zedd send after us but I'm not dealing with reporters.'

Tommy laughed. "I'm with you there."

'I'll send Jason back to you as soon as he escapes the jackals. By the way, how long have you known of your empathic and telepathic abilities?'

All hints of laughter disappeared, an emotionless mask fell over Tommy's face. "That question doesn't come out casual no matter how you word it, Blue Boy."

'It's not a bad thing, Greenman. Either one of those abilities is a wondrous gift.'

"You only think that because you aren't cursed with either one. I can mostly block them out, that's all that matters." He cut the connection. Billy didn't try to call him back.

"Telepathic and empathic?" Ash repeated.

Tommy smirked. "I know you're not surprised at that. You've always known that I knew what everyone felt. As far as the telepathic part, we have been talking in our thoughts a lot recently. You're the same, you know. Just without the Ranger Power training and enhancing it."

"So's Griff," Ash said after a moment. "Max said it. He listened to me 'cause he learned to listen to Griff in the war."

"Really? We might be able to use that, when Billy figures out a cure."

Ash nodded. "He's cocky. He's got a big mouth."

"Billy?" Tommy returned, smirking, well aware who Ash was talking about now.

Ash rolled his eyes. "Jason."

"He's very protective of me, especially when things have been like they have recently," Tommy brushed it off. "And he's jealous of you since you share a part of my life he can't touch. I'm sure you can understand that."

"I'm not jealous."

"Of course not," Tommy said in a tone of voice that said just the opposite. "Jas isn't cocky either. Not really. He _can_ hold his own against me even if he would lose if it was real. The Power Rangers are literally responsible for the continued existence of our world as a whole, a major part of that is through Jason's leadership. Each one of us has stood alone in battles that determined the continued existence of our world. It's not egotistical when it's the truth. Don't pick a fight with him, he knows me well enough to not underestimate you. And don't …" He hesitated. "Don't make me choose. Neither one of you needs be jealous of the other. If I had to choose … I'm not as strong as them. It'd kill me."

"Jamais, mon frère. Je t'aime trop pour penser a vous forcer à choisir. Je vais parler avec lui, même s'il est ennuyeux." Ash said. Tommy smiled at his words, Ash felt an answering grin touch his lips. "Je ne les crois pas plus fort que toi. Vous avez toujours été plus fort que vous croyez."

"Je t'aime, Aslan."

888

Basic translation of French -

Ash - Never, my brother. I love you too much to even think about forcing you to choose. I will deal with him even if he is annoying.

I do not believe them stronger than you. You have always been stronger than you think.

Tommy - Love you, Aslan.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	62. Chapter 62 California & New York

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 62**

Gunner and Snake stood. "We have to go. It was good to finally meet you, Ash Lynx," Gunner said. "We'll send any info the usual way."

Tommy nodded at this. They started away, stopped just short of leaving. Gunner sighed as he asked, "You're back with your brother now _and_ you're the Green Ranger. You're not coming back to us?" It was half statement, half question, as he was sure Dragon had moved well beyond them but he couldn't give him up without at least asking.

"I doubt my path leads back here," Tommy responded.

It was the answer he expected even if it wasn't what he wanted to hear. "We'll follow you on Power Rangers News then, I guess. Bye, Dragon."

Jason teleported in as they left. He collapsed on the ground beside Tommy, close enough their shoulders brushed against each other. "We're heroes again," Jason said in a wry tone.

"Of course we are, bro," Tommy responded. "It's Thursday."

Jason laughed. "Yeah. But _this_ Thursday turnaround is over _someone's_ impromptu speech at the funeral. Seems the media decided the mayor makes a good scapegoat today."

"So what foolish action is our _dear_ mayor taking in response?"

"The biggest. He's declared a 'Power Rangers Day' holiday. There's to be a big parade, carnival, all that shit. And speeches of course. The mayor 'sincerely hopes the heroic Power Rangers' will put in an appearance as well."

Tommy scoffed. "So basically, he's creating the perfect target for Lord Zedd."

Jason sighed. "It'd be too much to hope Zedd _just_ kills the mayor."

"It'd be too much to hope," Tommy said with a slight smirk, "that a new mayor would be any better. Anyone trying for the office would have the same problem. They're politicians."

Jason chuckled. "You never really liked Zack's dad, huh." He didn't wait for the response he was sure would follow. "Zordon's pissed. I told him I didn't know where you were, that you were moving even as I returned. It worked this time but you know that story fell through the moment I disappeared on him again."

Tommy nodded. "We'll have to decide what to do about that soon."

888

Ibe entered the living room yawning.

"Morning," Max said from the chair he was sitting in, looking through papers.

"You are awake already?" Ibe said. "You are what they call a morning person?"

"Nope. Just happened to wake up early today."

"What is…"

"Data on the thing that disturbed my slumber all night. Banana Fish."

Ibe hadn't realized they'd printed any of that. "That is a big stack of papers." It hadn't seemed like so much on the computer.

"And it's just the beginning."

"I am still surprised that it is the name of a drug." He wouldn't say that to Ash though, not after how Ash reacted to them all missing the 'obvious'.

"Me too, Shunichi," Max said. "I thought it was a code for some kind of smuggling route."

"What do you mean? I thought you believed it to be someone's name."

Max shrugged. "That's what the evidence supported best, especially after getting Steven Johnson's papers. The smuggling route was my main theory before that and I kind of still thought it. The Sicilians had the French Connection. The Chinese had the Golden Triangle. I thought this might be a new Corsican route. It all connected. Dino Golzine's a Corsican and he's trying to form a new cartel."

"Maybe but that sounds like a Forsyth novel."

"Yeah. That would be why I didn't say anything. Anyway, now the picture looks a little different."

"Meaning?"

"I don't know pharmaceutical research from a hole in the wall and the data on this drug has been accumulating for over 10 years. Exactly since the time we served in 'Nam. Griff wasn't the first either. I don't know what it means but I can see this data includes info on overdoses by soldiers _before_ and _after_ it happened, including autopsy results. This gives us a brand new blueprint."

"What?"

Max didn't say anything for a long moment. "Forget it. I don't even want to think about it."

"Think about _what_? Tell me!"

Max shook his head. "Ash seemed to understand the data anyway. Good thing we have him." He sighed, feeling very old. "If Ash and Tommy can't figure it out themselves, I think the Power Rangers will. They might even have the power to do something about it, if I'm right."

"Max…" He broke off as he head a banging sound coming from the professor's office. He and Max raced upstairs and found Ash pinning Yau-Si to the wall.

"What did you do to the computer?" Ash demanded.

"Me?" Yau-Si said, sounding shocked. "Nothing. I didn't do anything."

"Don't fuck with me!" Ash growled.

"I swear! I never even touched the computer!"

"It's true, Ash," Eiji said. "Mr. Ibe and I were in the room next to his and we didn't hear a sound the whole night."

"Eiji is right. He would have had to go through our room to get to the hallway. We would have seen him," Ibe added.

Ash wasn't convinced. "He's very good at not being heard." But he let the boy go as he turned to the old woman. "Okay Granny. Where were _you_?"

"Wh-what?" Suk-Leui said. "I didn't do anything. I would never touch the master's things."

"Lighten up, Ash," Max said, laughing. "It's impossible for someone that old to mess around with a computer."

"How would you know?" Ash demanded. "Just because you're useless with anything more complicated than a toaster oven doesn't mean _everyone's_ that stupid!"

Max looked angered at this but kept his silence.

Tommy laid a hand on Ash's shoulder. "It wasn't him, big bro. No one's been in this room since we checked things last night to when you entered this morning."

When Ash took this assurance, Eiji asked, "What happened? Did someone break the computer?"

"The password's been changed," Ash answered calmly, no hint of anger remaining. "Somebody figured out we hacked into the system and changed the password on us."

"But who would?"

"Professor Dawson," Tommy answered.

"Impossible," Max disputed.

"There is no such thing as impossible," Tommy said. "Just what has been done and what no one's figured out how to do yet."

Yau-Si grinned at this. "You think in an interesting way. If you are correct, that means my father is still alive somewhere. He's okay!"

"This ends our career as hackers," Ash said, ignoring Yau-Si. "Damn! We shouldn't have closed our eyes for a minute!"

"Don't get so down on yourself. Nothing could have prevented it," Max said. "What's done is done."

"But I was almost there. A few more minutes and …"

"And what?" Ibe asked, looking from Ash to Max and back.

"Nothing. Just that we could have retrieved more data."

Tommy informed, _I sent all the data we had to Billy anyway. If there's anything missing in that, he'll hack the system no problem. He does that even with alien computers, Earth based ones are child's play to him._

"We have a lot of data already," Ibe said, even as Tommy was silently speaking. "We should see this as a success."

"Ibe's right. You did good, Ash," Max assured. "More important now… Anyone ready for breakfast? We can talk about where to go from here afterward."

Suk-Leui, Yau-Si, Ibe, Eiji, Tommy, and Jason headed downstairs.

"Where's the printout?" Ash demanded of Max.

"I've got it," Max said.

"Give it to me."

"No."

"Whaddya mean no? I'm the one who dug it out of the computer!"

"It won't do you any good!" When Ash just glared at him, Max said, "You figured it out too?"

"Of course I did. I was the hacker! The military's in this. That's what I was about to uncover. There's some pretty scary stuff locked up inside that computer. But having this info puts me on an equal footing with Papa Dino. Now hand it over."

"Cut it out, Ash," Max responded. "Don't you get it? This is serious. Play your hand wrong and this could become an international incident!"

"Sure I get it. That's why I'm going to use it to off that bald bastard."

"You fool! This… This is too big to use as a weapon to settle some personal vendetta. You won't come out of this alive."

Ash laughed at him. "Look at you, old man. You're wetting your pants. You thought you were chasing a worm but now you've caught a snake."

"This is no laughing matter! You should know that better than anybody!"

Ash glared at him in silence for a long moment. Finally, he said, "I get the point. This is bigger than the both of us. But I've got unfinished business to take care of. He killed Skip and other friends of mine. This is the only way to get away from him. I need that data to pull that bastard out of his hole! With that data, I could-"

"No."

"What do you mean no! It's not your choice, old man!"

"I mean no. Not with that look on your face. You look like you're about to go all kamikaze on me. You've got a lot of courage but you're just going to get shot like a dog. You're a smart kid. Why can't you see that?" He waited but Ash said nothing. "Until you cool off, you're not getting your hands on that data."

"I think you'll give it to me, Lobo."

"You think so? If you're that determined, go ahead and kill me," Max said and Ash looked shocked. "That's what you said in the pen, right? I abandoned your brother so you're going to kill me. So go ahead and try because that's the only way you're getting the information from me so that you can go off and get yourself killed. But you should know, I don't die that easy."

Silence fell heavy between them.

"Ash!" Eiji's voice called out. "Shorter is back!"

"This is just between us!" Max hurried to point out. "This information is too dangerous. It could get them in trouble!"

"You think I don't know that?" Ash responded even as he turned to the door right before Eiji walked inside.

"Ash? What are you two talking about?" Eiji asked.

"Nothing. I'm coming."

888

Two men escorted the scowling man into the office.

"Ah, Mr. Callenreese," Golzine said in a friendly tone. "So glad you could join me. Have a seat." He motioned to the chair in front of his desk and his two men forced Jim Callenreese to sit.

Jim was reluctant to speak. He had only recently gotten out of the hospital. When he returned home after Jennifer's funeral, these two goons were waiting for him. Without saying a thing to him, they'd knocked him out and thrown him in the back of a van. He didn't know who the man behind the desk was but he'd bet his bar it was the mafia boss currently after Ash.

"Would you care for a drink before business?"

"Yeah," Jim said. "In my bar."

Golzine laughed. "So his mouth is hereditary. Fine, down to business it is." Golzine placed some papers before Jim. "Sign them."

Jim glanced at the papers and his eyes grew big. He shook his head no.

"It's simple, Mr. Callenreese. You sign these forms and my associates escort you home, our business concluded. If you foolishly refuse to sign …" Golzine sighed as though the thought pained him. "Then I am afraid you will never see your home again. Either way, I get what I want. It is your choice."

Jim stared at the papers for a long moment. Then he took the pen and signed.

"See, that wasn't so difficult now was it, Mr. Callenreese," Golzine said, taking the papers and checking them. "Gregory, you know what to do."

The two goons escorted Mr. Callenreese back outside.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	63. Chapter 63 California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 63**

Catching sight of Ghost, Tommy slipped outside unnoticed in Shorter's arrival. "Hey Ghost. Shadow," Tommy greeted the two boys. "Find anything?"

The two boys shared a look before turning back to Tommy. "You might wanna watch Shorter Wong," Shadow said. "I don't know what he'll do but he's in a hard spot right now."

Tommy concentrated on Jason. _Red._

After a slight hesitation, Jason's thoughts responded, _Greenman?_

_Who else, bro? You got any other voices talking to you in your head?_

_You do realize this is the first time you've really done this with me, right? You're usually talking to that big mouthed brother of yours._

Tommy gave a mental laugh. _You know, he said the same thing about you. You and Ash are too much alike, that's why you keep rubbing each other wrong._

_Alike!_

_Yeah. You're both leaders, used to people just doing what you say without question. Except with me, of course. I __**always**__ question._

It was Jason's turn to laugh. This drew a few eyes to him since he was sitting alone and appeared to be laughing at nothing. _Of course. You, Greenman, are a natural born rebel._

_Keep this to yourself,_ Tommy began, suddenly completely serious. It was the tone he used when taking over control of a battle, when things weren't going well or when something changed the situation so that the danger level was upped tremendously. It was a tone Jason long ago learned to never ignore. _Watch Shorter, just don't be obvious. It might come to nothing but there's a possible danger building there. He's too trusted by all the others. I'll have the details in a moment, have more of an idea if the threat is real or not._

Jason nodded. _I'll keep an eye on him until you say otherwise, bro._

Tommy turned his attention back to Shadow and Ghost. "First watch? - Complete report."

Shadow said, "I was sent to watch a major player in Chinatown called Sonny…"

888

"Well?" Ash said the moment he and Shorter were alone on the patio.

Shorter hesitated to answer. He sat down, looking at Ash for a long moment before looking away. "My contact confirmed there wasn't anything suspicious in his background. Same with the old maid."

Ash looked thoughtful. "I guess there was nothing to get so worked up about after all," he said. "This whole thing's getting to me, I guess. Anyway, I think we got everything we can here. We need to get Max and Tommy and figure out our next step. Shorter?" Receiving no response, Ash spoke louder, a command, "Shorter!"

Shorter jumped slightly. "Huh? Oh. What is it, Ash?"

"Where's your head? This isn't like you. Did something happen?"

"No. Not really," Shorter brushed it off even as he slumped in exhaustion. "I'm just a little tired, that's all. And I can't remember the last time I had a decent meal."

"Get the old lady to make you some good down home Chinese cooking. It's better than anything _you've_ ever made me," Ash said, smirking.

Shorter scoffed. "Don't dis my chow! Remember, I'm gonna inherit one of the most famous restaurants in Chinatown!"

"Sorry to hear that. It's reputation's headed for a slide," was Ash's parting comment as he headed off to find his little brother.

A short distance away, hidden in the shadows, Jason frowned as he replayed their conversation in his mind. Shorter was acting differently yet with a familiarity that Jason couldn't help but notice. It was the difference in actions Jason long learned to recognize as a sign of a minor control spell. It couldn't … or rather _shouldn't_ be a spell though, no one of Power should be able to find them. But what else could cause such a reaction? Whatever was causing this, Jason knew not to trust Shorter's information.

He turned his attention back to the patio as Yau-Si walked up on Shorter.

"Shall I have Suk-Leui fix you something to eat?" Yau-Si asked. "Or perhaps some tea would suit you better."

Shorter suddenly jumped up from his seat and grabbed Yau-Si's wrists, dragging him inside.

Yau-Si demanded, "What are you-?"

"Just come with me!" Shorter growled.

Jason jumped onto the patio and hurried after them, arriving on time to see Shorter slam Yau-Si against a wall. Jason stayed out of sight and listened.

"Just who the hell are you anyway?" Shorter demanded. "This whole 'Dawson's Heir' thing - that's a load of crap! Isn't it!"

Yau-Si looked terrified. He stammered, "But … I am his heir! It's not a-"

"LIAR! That Hua-Lung guy scared the crap outta Sonny! There's no way he'd give me the real deal on you! Talk!"

Jason rolled his eyes at this. It was obvious if you wanted someone to talk, you had to stop yelling for a second to give them the chance. Shorter just continued yelling, "You know something! I'd bet my life on it! Who is this 'Yut Lung' Character? You know where he is, don't you!"

Shorter shut up suddenly, his gaze focused on Yau-Si's wrist. Jason had to move in closer to see what held Shorter's attention. A bracelet?

"I recognize this," Shorter softly stated. "It's the Third Dragon. The seal of the Lee Family! Don't tell me… You _can't be_…" Yau-Si was smirking now, none of the fear he'd been broadcasting remained to be seen. "_You're_ Yut Lung?"

Shorter suddenly released Yut Lung, jumping back as though the contact burned. Yut Lung walked passed Shorter to take a seat on the couch, motioning for Shorter to sit across from him. "Didn't my older brother tell you about me?"

Shorter slumped in the seat, looking defeated. "Nothing. Just 'wait to be contacted by Yut Lung'. I can't believe it… A little kid like you…"

Yut Lung glared at him. "Mr. Lee from New York is our oldest brother and inheritor of the family name 'Wang-Lung'. I am the seventh brother - the last."

Shorter looked up in surprise. "What?"

"I know what you're thinking. Our father, Lee Wang-Lung, supposedly only had six sons, right? You know Shorter, you might have forgotten but every family in power has it's own blood history. Our ancestors in the ruling family of the Ching Dynasty committed murder and assassination, often of their own relatives, their own children. Such things are necessary for prosperity. Like the darkness that's the light's companion. It is my job to rule that darkness. Which is why I am named "Yut" for the moon that rules the night sky. You'll understand eventually."

Still unseen, Jason frowned at this. He knew there was a reason he didn't like this guy. This Yut Lung would fit in well in Zedd's empire.

"Just tell me one thing," Shorter said. "Why did your brother, Lee Hua-Lung all of a sudden tell me to spy on Ash? What could have happened?"

"That's not for you to question!" Yut Lung spat. "Has my brother ever done anything that didn't benefit you all?"

Shorter looked thoughtful.

"People will start to wonder if I don't get back soon," Yut Lung said after a moment. "Especially that Ash Lynx. Possibly his little brother as well, it is harder to get a read on him."

Jason smirked at this.

"That Ash Lynx is a tough one … his brother is remarkable. Now I know why my brother made a point of sending me here."

Jason tensed, not liking the tone Yut Lung used when mentioning Tommy.

"Huh?" Shorter said.

"I'm not sure if you're up to this kind of game, Shorter. But Ash and Tom seem like naturals. Please be careful."

_Tom? No one calls him Tom,_ Jason thought. _So why would this guy use a term different from everyone here? _

Yut Lung was still speaking. "From now on, Shorter, you will follow my orders as though they came from my brother himself." He waited a moment then demanded, "And?"

"Understood," Shorter sighed.

_Yeah,_ Jason thought as he watched Yut Lung walk out of the room, passing his hiding place without notice. _That guy would fit all too well in Zedd's empire._

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	64. Chapter 64 California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 64**

Ash, Tommy, and Eiji were waiting when Shorter, Max, Ibe, and Jason finally entered the room. Jason shut and locked the door behind him. As he turned, he saw a cup fly off the table into Tommy's hand.

"No powers, bro," Jason reminded and Tommy glared at him as he took a drink. "Unless you _want _Zedd to find us."

"What about the telepathy thing?" Max asked.

Tommy answered, "Minimal power usage that disappears in the background energy found on any living planet. _Very minimal_. Just like pulling the cup to me." He turned his gaze back to Jason. "Calling it power usage would be like saying you used martial arts to swat a fly."

Jason sat beside Tommy. "I can't do that, and you usually don't."

Tommy laughed lightly. "Yeah. That'd be interesting, wouldn't it? Just imagine Detective Park's reaction if he saw something like that. 'Sides, I'm usually burning Power in battle or sparring and I didn't _need_ the release."

Jason's eyes took on a red haze as he looked at Tommy, reading his power levels. "Shit," he breathed. The Rangers all had a slight aura of Power around them at all times, Tommy's had always been the brightest but that was nothing to what it was now. He shown like a star before Jason's vision. Was it just the inactivity, or what it a side effect of what Zedd did to him?

"It's okay," Tommy assured. "Zedd still can't find us, I'm releasing enough."

"You're sure?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Billy's monitoring, we'd hear from him if there was a problem. At this point, if either Zedd or Zordon could locate us, they'd act immediately."

Jason thought a moment then nodded. Ash listened to this, worried about his little brother but unable to think of anyway he could assist. The problem was incomprehensible. When it seemed both Rangers were satisfied, Ash drew everyone's attention.

"Besides Professor Dawson suddenly showing back up here and talking to us, I can't see anything else that we can accomplish here," Ash stated. "We need to decide on our next step."

Once everyone else was occupied, Jason glanced at Shorter then turned to meet Tommy's eyes.

_What happened?_ Tommy's voice immediately sounded in his head. He listened as Jason recounted Shorter's encounter with Yut Lung. When Jason finished, Tommy said, _And neither one caught __**you**__ there?_

Jason gave Tommy an indignant look. _No one catches me._

Ash and Shorter noticed Jason's look and turned their way, their looks questioning what the two were talking about. Tommy saw their questions but had no intention of sharing with either one of them yet.

Tommy laughed, drawing everyone else's eyes. "Master Vile?"

"That was along time ago!" Jason argued, catching onto Tommy's intentions. "We didn't know shit about the Power then!" _You hadn't taught us to hide in plain sight then either, bro, _Jason added. _I did that and cloaked myself with minimal Power. I get the feeling that Yut Lung would have noticed me otherwise, even if Shorter didn't. Watch out for him. I __**really**__ don't like the tone he used when he mentioned you._

Ash rolled his eyes at this and returned to the discussion.

"Not that long ago," Tommy told Jason. _I'll watch out for him. He already gave me that feeling. We need to do something for Shorter though. You were right to compare it to a minor control spell. They're threatening his sister._ "You guys were Rangers for over a year before we met. How the hell did any of you survive then?"

_His sister? Is she in New York?_ "Luck?"

"And Rita's an idiot," Tommy said. _They have a restaurant there, Billy should be able to pinpoint her without problem. I'll call him after school's out today. I have another idea I'll need his help with._

_Anything I can do?_

_Just keep an eye on things._ With that, Tommy turned his attention back to the others. Cutting into an argument between Ash and Max over their best next step, Tommy said, "Just hang around here awhile longer. I have the feeling Professor Dawson will show up."

Shorter asked, "What makes you think that?"

"He's the most logical suspect for who changed the password on his system. If he did that, he knows someone was here looking through his files. He'll come to check it out. Just give it a little more time." _Aslan? My contacts say this is getting bigger and I can feel something building. This is more dangerous than we thought. I don't think we should take everyone back to New York. _There was a slight pause. _And whatever Shorter said, don't trust 'Yau-Si'. Even if he's telling the truth and everyone he spoke to told him the truth of what they know, that doesn't mean they didn't get their information from someone that was lying to them._

Ash glanced at Eiji, worry clearly visible in his eyes. He nodded. "Alright, we're settled then. We stay here a few more days."

Max frowned as he watched Ash leave the room, Eiji at his side. "How is that settled?" he wondered. "What happened to him wanting to get back to New York?"

Tommy grinned as he and Jason stood. "Are you really going to complain about getting your way?" he threw out as they left the room.

888

Max came in as Ibe hung up the phone. "Hey Shunichi. What's up?"

"We are leaving in the morning. Eiji and I are going back to Japan."

"You are?"

"It is for the best," Ibe said. He'd seen the look Ash gave Eiji. He wasn't sure what silent conversation the boys had but he was sure that things were getting more dangerous the longer they stayed. "I am sorry to be leaving this in the middle."

"Don't be stupid. It's me who should be sorry."

"You really want to go through with this? You know this is getting worse?"

"Think of it as fate," Max said after a long moment. "The very fact that Ash is Griffin Callenreese's brother, that we met like we did, it makes me feel like it's something meant to be."

"I don't want you to get killed."

"Wouldn't think of it," Max assured.

_Yes, because we always plan on dying in something like this,_ Ibe thought but kept to himself. "Once I get Eiji sent safely to Japan, I will do my best to come back. Lately my pistol has seen more use than my camera but my camera is my _real_ weapon. These boys … their story deserves to be told. For them and for the world."

"I wonder if Eiji'll go along with this, or if Ash will let it happen. You haven't mentioned this to Eiji yet, have you?"

Ibe rested his head in his hands. "My head hurts just thinking about it. I know he will not want to go. I know he will hate me. And if I screw up he will run away again. I don't know-"

"I'll talk to him," Ash said. Max and Ibe looked up in surprise and saw Ash standing in the doorway. "It's best to just come out and say it. 'You'll get in our way'."

"What?" Max exclaimed, angered. "Ash! You can't say that! Not after what he's been through with you!"

"Don't be naïve. It's going to be a bloodbath from here on out. We can't let anyone handicap us."

"You little bastard! How can you be so cruel to a friend? What happened to you 'personally guaranteeing' he can stay if he wants?" Max growled when Ash just turned around and walked out. "Come back here, you punk!"

"Max!" Ibe called, grabbing Max's shoulder to stop him from following after Ash.

"Now I know why everyone hates that little creep! He's just like my wife! Neither one cares who they hurt!" Max complained.

"Calm down, Max. Ash just says those things so we don't have to."

The fight went out of Max. "Huh?"

"Ash is worried for Ei-chan just like I worry. He is saying those things to … make Ei-chan choose to go home. Where he will be safe."

888

"Wh-what did you just say?" Eiji asked, hurt and confusion filling his voice. "Sorry. I couldn't quite catch it."

Ash looked him in the eyes with a hard, emotionless expression. "You're a handicap to us. Go back to Japan."

Eiji just stared at him for the longest moment. "If that's what you really think, there is nothing I can really say to that, is there."

Ash said nothing. Eiji turned away, trying to hide his own pain. "I can't even protect myself," Eiji softly said. "I will just mess things up. I know I am useless."

_Damn it! I can't do this. Not to him. Not even to save him. _"That's not true," Ash responded softly. "You saved me that time."

"But that was …"

Ash caught Eiji's eyes, his own expression open as never before. "You know, that was the first time in my life anyone helped me out without looking for a payback. Besides my brothers, that is, but that's different. When I saw you again, I really expected you to demand something for that but you never did. Never even thought about it, did you?"

Eiji shook his head no but could think of nothing to say. Ash glanced down as he continued, "Everyone who ever gave me and Tommy a bed or food, they always wanted something in return. Like sex."

Eiji looked shocked. Ash smiled at him softly before the smile fell and he explained, "I first picked up a gun and learned how to use it because that was the only way not to die. If you can live without a gun in your pocket, you're a lucky guy. It's the kind of life people like me can only dream about. Ibe's right on one thing. You and I, we're from two different worlds. I just … I don't want to be the reason you have to live this hell."

"I understand." _'The kind of life people like me can only dream about.' I do understand, Ash. I do not want to be away from you and I do not believe you want me to go but you want me safe. You are scared. I will do what I must to make you feel better._ "Just give me a little time to get used to the idea of leaving. I will… You are my best friend, Ash. I will always remember."

"I wish…" Ash shook his head. "Fine, no problem. I'll let Ibe know." He started to leave, paused. "You're a good friend, Ei-chan."

Ash continued inside before Eiji could even think about responding. "It's your turn now, Ibe," Ash said as he walked through the room. "Cheer him up for me, will you?"

Ibe looked up in surprise. "Thanks Ash."

Ash paused by the stairs. "Don't mention it. My help doesn't come cheap anyway. You owe me one, old man." Ash continued upstairs without waiting for a reply.

Ibe walked out onto the deck and found Eiji.

"/Ibe-san,/" Eiji greeted him sorrowfully.

Ibe sighed, sat down beside Eiji. "/Ash doesn't think that about you. I asked him to do it./"

"/It doesn't matter what you may have asked him, Ibe-san. Ash would not do anything just because of you. He is afraid for me. I know that./"

Eiji fell silent, his gaze on the horizon watching the sun set, his thoughts drifting back to watching the sun rise with Ash.

_"Sunrise and sunset are the best times of day," Ash had quietly commented, startling Eiji, who had been staring at Ash in the early morning light. Ash grinned as Eiji blushed and turned his gaze back out to the horizon. "Everything looks so much better, it washes out the ugliness."_

As the sun set and darkness fell over the town, Eiji decided he only partially agreed with Ash. Sunrise was the best time. He'd never felt such peace as he did watching the sun rise with Ash. This sunset was the exact opposite of that. It felt like the end of everything important. Eiji didn't want to leave but he could not stay. Not if his staying only made things more difficult for Ash. That was the last thing he ever wanted.

"/He's younger than I am,/" Eiji breathed, startling Ibe after his long silence. "/But he still always ends up rescuing me. In the end, he just has so much more experience. Everything he said … it's all true. I'll just end up holding everybody back. But … having to hear it from him like that …/

Ibe looked over, saw the tears flowing down Eiji's cheeks and didn't know what to say. He put his arm around Eiji's shoulders, silently offering the only comfort he could.

888

Max walked into the kitchen and saw Ash standing at the counter drinking. "Even you need the bottle once in a while, I guess."

The bottle slipped from Ash's hand, crashing to the floor as he turned defensively towards the sudden voice, only realizing it was Max halfway through the move.

"No reason to stop, you know," Max said, smirking. "I like you better when you act your age."

Ash just glared at him. Max continued, "Usually you'd have your guard up 'fore anyone could get anywhere near this close. Kinda takes it out of you to say things you don't really mean, huh."

"Shut up, old man," Ash growled.

Max was undeterred. He'd come to see Ash as something of a little brother and he suspected Ash saw him similarly. Whatever threat might be in Ash's tone, Max didn't believe he'd ever do anything against him. Not for talking to him like a brother, anyway. "Even you have your weak points, things that cause you to show you're just as human as the rest of us." Max reached in the fridge and grabbed two beers, opening one and offering it to Ash.

Ash said nothing, but he accepted the bottle. After taking a drink, he said, "One of those doctors or somebody watching those guys that tried for Yau-Si has already figured out we got some information about Banana Fish. Dino will find out soon, if someone ain't already told him. That means soon they'll be coming to kill us all. Not just me."

"That's why you want Eiji back in Japan."

"He'll have the best chance of surviving that way. Hell, I wish I could send Tommy with him but …"

"Your kid brother's a Power Ranger. I think you have as much chance there as I have of getting you to disappear away from all this."

"I'm going back to New York City."

"They'll kill you if you go back now."

"They'll kill me if I stay here. Sooner or later, someone will come. Tommy says he can 'feel' something building. Whatever the hell that means." Ash sighed. "Anyway, the City's Dino's turf but it's also mine. But I need you to do something for me."

Max took a drink, thinking. "What is it?"

"First, _I'm_ going to New York. Alone."

"Ash-"

Ash held up a hand to stop him. "I _know_, Max. I just need to do this. I'm going alone 'cause I don't want Tommy there. I know he's like a fucking super hero now. Everything he does reminds me of that anymore. And this place, you turn on a radio or television, it's all Power Rangers news. You can't forget it. But I don't give a damn. He's my baby brother. I … I can't protect him but I can do my damned best to keep him outta _this_ danger."

Max nodded in understanding.

"So I'm going alone. Tommy'll probably sense it or something, who knows, but I'm gonna try. And I need you to help me with that. I need you to stay behind, try to keep him from following. You're the only one I can ask to help here. Shorter … if he finds out I'm going, he'd follow me. He wouldn't be trying to stop someone else from going, no matter how much I want it."

"I'll do my best." Max sighed. "I don't like you going by yourself but I do understand."

Ash grinned. "Thanks. I also want you to keep the data we gathered. And I need you to promise me you won't hand it over to anyone. That way they'll have to take me alive, get it outta me the hard way."

"That's the opposite of what you demanded last. Yeah. You've got my word." Max looked at him, sighed. "You really want to force something final here?"

"This has been along time coming, Pops," Ash said. "Since I met the bastard, it's either this or let him own me and that's not my way. I'm through running. I'll fight. If I can't live by my own terms I'll least die that way." Seeing Max's expression, Ash said, "Don't look at me like that. I'm not trying to die, I just choose that over living as a slave. I know the worth of freedom."

"Yeah. I know you do." He sighed again. "I give up. I'm going back too."

"What? You said-"

Max held his hand out, said, "I know. I'll stall them as long as I can. But you know as well as I do, that won't be long. When I can't stall any longer, forget what I said about checking other places. You're right, it's not real. I'll go back to New York and find you. So don't get killed before then."

Ash smiled at that, unwilling to admit how much it meant to him. But Max knew him well enough, he could tell it meant a lot anyway. Max said, "I'm going to give the data to the Bureau Chief at the New York Tribune. We can trust him. Even you can't complain about that. That's _my_ way."

Ash nodded. "Alright. Be sure and say goodbye to your kid before you go. It might be forever."

888

After overhearing Ash speaking to Eiji, Yut Lung found Shorter.

"What do you want from me now?" Shorter complained. "If it's about Ash, he's in the kitchen with Max, drinking beer."

"Drinking? Is Ash upset because he's making the Japanese boy go home?"

"Ash is making him go back to Japan?" Shorter repeated, shocked. Within seconds of seeing those two together, Shorter had been convinced nothing would cause them to go separate ways. "That's too bad, I'll miss him. It's for the best though. Eiji's just not cut out for this business."

"I have a job for you, Shorter Wong. I want you to abduct the Japanese boy for me."

Shorter stared at him in shock. "Wha? You want me to kidnap _Eiji_? What are you talking about?" _Ash will kill him for even thinking about that._

"I was supposed to bring Ash Lynx and his little brother to my brother alive."

"What?" _Forget Ash, Tommy's gonna kill him. Me too if I don't find some way outta this. Damn it! I can't … Nadia. I have to protect Nadia. And fuck, Ash and Tommy will kill me for this but they won't take it out on Nadia._

"But that has become extremely difficult. Even with your assurance, Ash remains too suspicious of me. Somehow he's sensed I'm not what I seem. This is the first time anyone's ever been on to me. Ash is like a wild beast. He can sense where his enemies are. So I decided to change plans."

_Ash don't have to sense nothing on you, Yut Lung,_ Shorter thought to himself. _His baby brother's got that covered. _

"It's too dangerous to try and take Ash himself. He won't let me get close to him. Tom is even worse. He doesn't seem to let anyone but Ash and Jason near him, and both Ash and Jason are overprotective of him."

"You think Ash will let you near Eiji any easier?"

Yut Lung laughed. "You all seem to value Eiji so much. Ash never lets his guard down except for that boy. Even with his brother, he is not guarded with him but he's _guarding_. But with the Japanese boy, it is like the whole world falls away and it is just them."

Shorter didn't know what to say. He'd noticed that himself, Ash relaxed too much with Eiji. It was dangerous, he'd warned Ash it was dangerous. But even as he'd warned him, he'd known it was too late. Ash Lynx was madly and deeply in love with Eiji. Everyone knew that, except Ash it seemed. Now Yut Lung wanted to use that against Ash, wanted to use Shorter to do so. "That's -" Shorter shook his head. He couldn't give away anything more on Ash. But he could say why he liked Eiji, even if it was unlikely to get through to the cold man before him. "It's because Eiji's so innocent and honest …"

"That sentimentality's worst than useless!" Yut Lung cut him off angrily. "It's Ash's one weak spot. He's ruthless towards his enemies but self-sacrificing for friends. Just like with Skipper."

"Skipper? How do you know about that?" Shorter thought about it. "You mean…"

"Starting to see it now? My brother is in league with Dino Golzine. And the prize is Ash Lynx and Tom Grey."

"Tom Grey?" Shorter had heard of Tom Grey, some years ago. It was a well known name that no one could say anything about. The perfect assassin. People said he was like smoke or a shadow, there and gone without notice. He'd never imagined Tom Grey could be a little kid. No wonder no one noticed him. "Tommy?"

"You didn't know? My brother had great plans for you but I'm inclined to think he overestimated your abilities. Ash will follow Eiji, Tom will follow Ash, they will both be ours. It is that simple."

"You- You bastard!"

Yut Lung looked at the knife Shorter held free in his hand without a hint of worry. "What's that for?" he asked, sounding bored. "Thinking about killing me? If you do that, what do you think will happen to your sister in New York?"

Shorter froze.

"Lay one finger on me or any member of the Lee family, or disobey my brother, and you'll be putting her in considerable peril. You couldn't do that to your own sister, now could you Shorter. Not to the one who raised you after your parents died."

"You…" Shorter lunged forward, embedded his knife in the couch cushion, the blade brushing against Yut Lung's cheek but not cutting. Yut Lung didn't so much as flinch. "I was raised to respect you!" Shorter hissed angrily. "To look up to the Lee family! Mom and Dad drilled it into us. I remember. 'It's because of the Lee family that we can be safe here,' they would say. 'We can live and put down roots in this foreign soil because the Lees are here to protect us'. They thought you protected us! Spilled your own blood in place of ours! They believed in you. So no matter how bad the rumors I heard, how bad the stories, I never doubted. Now I know better! You! You're no better than Papa Dino. Just another mob! Leeches who live off the blood of others!"

Yut-Lung said nothing, just glared into Shorter's eyes. Shorter laughed humorlessly. "You know at first, I thought you looked like Eiji? I can't believe I ever saw anything of him in you, how insulting to him. You're a goddamned snake… No. That's far too noble a worm. You're a goddamned _maggot_!"

Shorter pushed himself away, pulling his knife with him and re-sheathed the blade. "You're right, I can't risk Nadia's life. They'll kill me for this," he said softly. "But I know they're honorable. My sister will be safe. They'll protect her if necessary, I know it. Because they are everything my parents ever thought your worthless family to be. I just hope I live long enough to see them off _you_."

With that, Shorter stormed out of the room.

888

Tommy stood outside, just watching the sun set after speaking to Billy. He tried to block all other thoughts and emotions away from him, the excess trying to overwhelm him again. The more he tried, the heavier and more overwhelming the emotions radiating out of the house seemed to become. Finally, he sighed tiredly and started inside when Eiji's emotions suddenly overwhelmed all others. He glanced up at the patio and saw Eiji and Ibe sitting there, Eiji crying silently.

Tommy jumped onto the patio, startling them. "Sorry. What happened?"

Eiji answered, "We are going back to Japan in the morning."

"You are? I'm sorry to hear that. I'll be safer, I suppose."

"You did not hear what Ash said?"

Tommy sat down across from them. "I've been blocking. All the thoughts and emotions get overwhelming, when I block hard enough, it can even block out a lot from Ash and Jason."

Eiji filled him in. Tommy frowned in worry. _Ash?_

It took a long moment before Ash answered, _I'm kinda busy, little bro._

_I'm talking to Eiji._

Another hesitation. _Make him feel better, please?_

Tommy shook his head when Ash closed off from him. He'd spent a few hours teaching Ash to do that, for his own sanity, but he hadn't meant for Ash to use that against him. "Fuck," Tommy cursed. "He's planning something stupid."

"Stupid?" Eiji couldn't imagine Ash doing anything that would fit that definition.

"Like worrying so much about everyone else he doesn't take his own safety into consideration at all. I think he's planning on ditching us all, once he gets you to safety."

Eiji and Ibe looked worried. Tommy ran a hand through his hair. "Go to the airport. But …" He pulled out two watches, handed one to each of them. "These are communicators. They also access our teleportation network. Billy made these special so you don't have to have Power to access the grid. There's also a masking applied so once you put them on, you'll be the only one that can see it." He waited until they put them on, then gave them a quick lesson in their use. "Teleportation is last result though. We're not sure if Zedd will pick up on these or not. If trouble arises, call me first."

"And if Ash needs us, you will call us to teleport here?" Eiji asked.

"That's the plan." Tommy smiled, he could feel that Eiji was feeling better just by having that choice. "I have to go, get the other watches to Max, Shorter, and my stubborn brother. See you later, Eiji. Ibe."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	65. Chapter 65 New York & California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 65**

Trini teleported into an alley then stepped out onto the street, scanning signs. Seeing the sign for Chang Da just across the street, she quickly made her way over and walked inside. Everyone looked over as she entered. Trini quickly spotted the booth with the cops Tommy said would be watching the place, as they were the only non-Chinese in the building. On the opposite side of the room, there were a couple tables of older Chinese men in business suites, none of which looked happy to be there. Trini assumed those to be the men the Lee family sent.

The rest of the room had a scattering of boys, she'd say between fifteen to twenty years old. One young woman stood among those tables, having just sat down some bowls. She walked over to Trini.

"You lost, little girl?" one of the boys at the nearest table questioned, sneering.

"No," Trini answered calmly, not even glancing his way. Her eyes were on the woman. "I am where I should be."

"Didn't your daddy warn you, things can happen to pretty little rich girl tourists in places like this. Sit with us, we'll-"

Trini laughed as she finally looked at the boy. Sometimes she wished she had the Red Line's Power to cloak herself and avoid annoyances such as this. But the Yellow Line was almost the opposite of Jason's. Where his allowed him to go unnoticed, hers seemed to draw attention to her. But she had another Power. As she met the boy's eyes, she willed him to listen to her and believe everything she said. "Things, as you said, can happen anywhere. Any fool that attempts to make 'things' happen to me would soon discover there's much more in existence than they ever dreamed possible. I'm no tourist, I'm definitely not a target you'd survive messing with. Don't try to define me, it's beyond your abilities." With that, she turned her back to him and met the woman's eyes. The boy stayed quiet and left her alone, just as she'd known he would.

"Nadia Wong?" Trini asked.

"Who's asking?" The woman was looking at the boy in confusion, having never seen her cousin back down like that.

"Trini Kwan. It's an honor to meet you, Nadia. - I met your brother, Shorter, when he and his … friends passed through my town recently. Two of my brothers in spirit left with them. They were worried about you so I came here."

Nadia found herself following this teenage girl to a table near the kitchens. "So what? You came to 'protect' me?"

"If needed, yes," Trini answered her sarcastic words in a calm and serious tone.

Nadia would have laughed at this but there was something about the child that kept away such reactions. "I don't need protection. Everyone here says they are here to protect me."

Trini smiled. "Yes, I know. Some of them are even genuine. But still, I'm better."

"You don't look like you've ever seen any kind of trouble. What -"

Trini couldn't help herself, she laughed long and hard at that. When she finally regained control, she said, "I'm from Angel Grove California. _Everyone_ in the Grove has seen major trouble. Everyone I go to school with has at the very least fought putties in the park. _Powers! _The very day I met your brother was my parents funeral, where they'd been tortured and killed by the aliens. You might not see it in me, but I assure you, looks are very often deceiving."

888

"Where's Shorter?" Tommy asked Jason as he walked in.

"Don't know," Jason admitted, looking a bit embarrassed. When Tommy just looked at him, he said, "I know. Sorry. He _was_ in here but I had to use the restroom and when I came out…"

"It's okay," Tommy assured. "I just left Ash and Max in the kitchen. Ibe and Eiji went to bed. I'll find Shorter, just make sure everyone else stays safe."

Jason nodded in agreement. Tommy concentrated on Shorter and found him on the patio. As Tommy stepped outside, Yut Lung followed. Tommy turned and nodded in greeting to Yut Lung. "Yau-Si," he said, then turned to Shorter. "Shorter, I'm going for a walk. Want to join me?"

Shorter looked up in surprise. Tommy smiled at this and said, "Ash and Jas are occupied and … I don't care to spend so much time inside walls or fences."

"Sure. I could use a break from this place, too," Shorter admitted.

"I would like to join you as well," Yut Lung said. "If you don't mind."

Tommy shook his head no. "I'm sorry but it really wouldn't be a good idea, what with those guys targeting you 'cause of your father. You're safer here."

Yut Lung started to argue but decided it wouldn't fit his character. "Yes. You are correct." He watched as Shorter and Tommy walked off. He thought about following but Jason stepped outside before he could decide.

"Yau-Si, have you seen Tommy?" Jason asked, knowing the answer and wishing to distract Yut Lung from following.

"He went for a walk with Shorter." Seeing Jason's worried frown, Yut Lung said, "They just left. We might be able to catch up with them if we hurried."

Jason seemed to think about it for a moment. "No. Tommy can take care of himself and I'm sure Shorter wouldn't mess with him. I just…" He shrugged. "I don't want to smother him. Yau-Si, would you mind showing me how you made that tea earlier? It was really good, I think my friends back home would love it."

Yut Lung thought about making an excuse to leave but stopped himself. Jason was mostly an unknown, he was just the boy standing protectively beside Tom Grey. This would give Yut Lung a better opportunity to judge the boy's worth.

888

Billy teleported into the room.

"What the hell?"

"You must be Dr. Meredith," Billy said even as he moved to the bedside and began scanning Griffin. "I'm here for Griffin, his brother asked me to move him somewhere more secure. We thank you for your efforts on Griffin's behalf but your services are no longer needed."

"Who… What the hell are you?" Dr. Meredith stammered.

Billy smiled gently. "Some things are best left unknown, Doctor. Don't think too much on it. You will not speak of this to anyone. If anyone worries, you may assure them Griffin is in good hands but tell them nothing else." With that, Billy teleported out, taking Griffin with him.

Ms. Brandish walked in and stopped, staring in shock at the empty bed. "Doctor?"

Dr. Meredith turned to her, his own shock clearly visible. He opened his mouth to tell her what he saw - and no words would pass his lips. He tried again and again but still nothing. Finally, he tried, "He said Griffin is in good hands." Dr. Meredith looked surprised when the words came out.

"He? Who?"

When he tried to answer, again nothing would come. Deciding that whoever that boy was, his commands were somehow binding, he gave up. "Our job is done, go home Ms. Brandish." He headed out the door, mumbling, "I think it's time to retire. Maybe Mexico will be far enough from those boys."

888

"Mama!" Michael called.

"Michael, can't you see mama's on the phone with Uncle George?"

"Someone's outside!"

"One sec, George." Jessica looked outside the window. As she was looking, the door was kicked in, three Chinese men entered.

"Wh-what do you want?" Jessica questioned while moving to shield Michael with her body.

"You're Max Lobo's wife?"

"No."

The man smirked. "I think you're lying to me."

"I'm not. Not anymore," she admitted. She shifted back, closer to Michael. Softly, she breathed to her son, "When I distract them, run to the kitchen and lock the door." She grabbed the lamp stand and swung it at the men, yelling, "Run!"

One of the men grabbed the lamp, pulling it out of her hands. She backed away from them fearfully but also pleased. Michael made it to the other room.

'Jessica?' The worried voice came over the dropped phone. 'Jessica? What's happening?'

One of the men picked up the phone and hung up while the other two approached Jessica.

888

"Your sister's safe."

The softly spoken words froze Shorter in place, but Tommy has stopped as though expecting that. Knowing what he did of Tommy, Shorter didn't doubt that's exactly why he did. "What?" Shorter finally managed to choke out.

Tommy smiled gently. "I know. Nadia is safe, Trini's guarding her personally. The Lee Family still thinks they're in the position of power and we plan to keep it that way. So long as no one's really hurt, just go along for right now." Tommy held his hand out, waiting. Shorter frowned in confusion but reached forward and accepted the item from Tommy's hand.

"A watch?"

"Teleportation and communication control," Tommy said. "And a watch too, though that was Billy's afterthought. Put it on. Once you do, no one will be able to see it but you." He paused. "Well, it's more no one will bother to notice it. Same result anyway."

Shorter put it on, then listened as Tommy told him how to use it. As they started walking again, Shorter shook his head. "I don't know what to make of you, Tommy. Hey. Are you really Tom Grey?"

"Tom Grey," Tommy repeated softly. "Not in along while, feels like a different lifetime. But yes, I used to be called that."

"Wow. The Tom Grey. That's unbelievable," Shorter said. "Tom, I…"

"Tommy. Please."

"Okay. Tommy, about what Yut Lung wants. He -"

Tommy froze, staring towards the house, then he took off running. Shorter cursed and ran after him as fast as he could. Sufficed to say, he arrived well after Tommy.

888

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Max yelled. Ash, Jason, Ibe, and Eiji ran into the room and found him yelling into the phone. Ash picked up the other phone and listened in. Tommy appeared beside him.

'I like your wife, Max,' the man said.

"What?"

'She's a little stubborn at first but what a shame to split from a woman like this. Here, wife. Beg your husband to save you.'

Max looked angry and terrified. Ash and Tommy looked ready to kill.

'Max,' Jessica said, and they could hear the pain in her voice. 'I never want to see your face again.' She paused. 'I don't want to _see_ any of your faces. But … Save Michael.' In the background, they could hear Michael calling for his dad.

"Michael!"

The man took the phone back, cut off Max as he said, 'If you care at all about the life of your wife and son, Lobo, they you'll come here. With Ash Lynx and Tom Grey.'

Shorter ran in the room, out of breath.

"What? Who's Tom Grey?" Max drifted off, his gaze locking on Tommy. "Oh," he breathed.

'We're waiting.'

"Wait! If you lay one hand on my wife or son, you're a DEAD MAN!"

The line went dead. The phone fell from Max's nerveless fingers.

Jason met Tommy's eyes. "Morph," Tommy ordered. "We're behind you." As Jason teleported out, Tommy spoke into his communicator. "Kimmy."

'I'm here,' she answered immediately.

"Morph to Jason's locate."

She didn't ask any questions. Years as a Ranger long ago taught her when questions had to wait. 'I'm on my way!'

While Tommy spoke to his Rangers, Ash told Ibe and Eiji, "Stay here. Don't go outside for anything or anyone. If we don't come back by tomorrow, call the police."

"But…" Ibe started to protest.

"This kind of situation is my specialty. You'll just have to do as I say, Mr. Ibe. Shorter, stay here and watch over them for me," Ash said.

Tommy handed Max a gun. "We'll be back soon, don't worry," Tommy assured Eiji as he led the way outside. Tommy, Ash, and Max were gone before anyone could say another word.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	66. Chapter 66 California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 66**

Tommy's communicator chimed when they were minutes from the house. When he answered, Kim's voice came over. 'We have them. What're we supposed to _do_ with them, Greenman? They're _human_.'

"Barely," Tommy responded. "Just hold them there. We're almost there."

'We have them in the laundry room 'cause Red said this family didn't need to have to see them. And the cops were here but Red ran them off, told them it was an alien attack thing.'

Jason commented, 'I figured it'd bring too many questions if they knew we were involved in an entirely human situation. Hope you weren't planning on sending these guys off to jail or anything.'

"No problem there, bro," Tommy assured. "We're coming in."

'Alright. - Hey, bro. Jessica's not taking this shit well.'

Max didn't wait for the van to come to a stop before the house. He jumped out and was running to the door, calling to his ex-wife and son as he went. Ash parked and he and Tommy followed after. When the three entered, they saw Jessica sitting in a chair, a blanket wrapped around her, her face bruised. The Pink Ranger stood a short distance away but when Tommy looked her way, she bowed her helmeted head before disappearing into the back of the house.

Michael ran to his dad. Max held him tightly. "Michael. I'm so glad you're safe."

"The Power Rangers saved us!" Michael informed.

Jessica was glaring at Max when he approached her, Michael in his arms. Ash stepped forward. "Come here for a second, Michael," he quietly said. "Daddy and mommy have to talk."

Max didn't look like he wanted to let go of his son but he realized what Ash was doing and passed him over. Ash started outside, catching Tommy's eyes as he went. Tommy shook his head slightly, staying where he was. Ash hesitated but let it go. When the door closed behind Ash and Michael, Max said, "Jessica, I'm …"

She slapped him. "I hate you!" she screamed, her voice breaking. Max said nothing. "You - you brought this here! You- All men are scum!" She hugged herself tightly, not even noticing the tears falling from her eyes. "They raped me," she softly informed, a bare breath that no one missed.

Tommy stiffened at those words. Then without a word he stalked passed them, heading to where he felt Kim and Jason waited for him. Neither one noticed his reaction. For a moment, nothing happened. Then Jessica threw herself into Max's arms, he caught her and held her tightly.

"It's my fault," Max breathed. "My fault. I didn't think… I should have known. Please forgive me, Jessica. It's all my fault."

"I was so scared! I've never been so scared!" she sobbed.

888

"Hey Tommy," the still morphed Red Ranger said as Tommy stalked through the laundry room door. "We… Tommy?"

Tommy didn't slow down, didn't even hear Jason as he walked between him and Kim to the back of the laundry room where the three Chinese men were huddled on the floor. His gaze swept over the men and he honed in on the leader. Without a thought, Tommy's hand was wrapped around this man's throat and he had him pinned to the wall before him, meeting his eyes with a cold fiery. He pulled a knife with his free hand and sliced down, the man screamed in agony as Tommy dropped him to the ground once again.

Kim gasped in shock. Jason tried again. "Tommy?"

Tommy still seemed unaware of their existence. The fury still shown from his eyes. He slammed his foot down into the next man's crotch, repeated the action with the last man.

"Greenman!" Jason yelled over the men's agonizing screams.

Tommy still didn't turn to them, his voice didn't sound like his own as he said, "They'll never rape anyone again." The bloody knife was still in his hand as he stared down upon the men. His rage unabated. "Never again."

Max and Jessica heard the screams and rushed to the room. They froze in the doorway, beside the two shocked Rangers. The screaming stopped abruptly. They no longer had the air to scream.

"Tommy! Stop this!" Jason ordered, but Tommy didn't show any sign of having heard him. "Tommy! Greenman, stop! They're dead, bro. Stop this!" When Tommy still didn't react, Jason sighed and turned to the Pink Ranger. "Kim, find Ash."

"Wh-what?" Kim gasped.

"Power down and find Tommy's brother. Send him here and stay with Michael."

Kim started to leave but froze in place when Tommy suddenly stopped. He stared at his blood covered hands, then the bodies. "I …"

Jason powered down, Kim followed automatically. "Tommy?"

Tommy didn't react to his voice the way Jason was hoping. Tommy shook his head no and backed into the wall, slid to the floor and hugged his knees to his chest.

"Kim, go find Ash and stay with Michael," Jason quietly ordered once again.

She started to leave again but stopped once more when Tommy spoke. "Michael? He didn't see this, right? He's just a little kid," he softly said, his voice hesitant and fearful.

"He didn't. And he won't," Kim quietly assured. "I promise."

Tommy nodded at this. He looked broken, and very very young sitting there.

"Go Kim. Now," Jason ordered. She left, glancing questioningly at Max and Jessica as she passed them. They took no notice of her though, both too intent on the young Green Ranger.

888

"So the Power Rangers save you, huh?" Ash said to Michael, breaking the silence.

Michael nodded. "They came after Mommy talked to Daddy." He sniffled. "After the men hurt Mommy."

"Did you see them … hurt her?" Ash asked softly, almost afraid of the answer.

Michael shook his head no. "They just came in all the sudden and Mommy told me to run to the kitchen and lock the door and I did. Then the men got mad at her and … and hurt her! I …"

Ash hugged the boy. "It'll be okay," he comforted. "That's enough. I'm sorry I made you think about it."

"Then they broke the door and grabbed me and they called Daddy and … and then the Power Rangers came," Michael continued, seemingly not hearing Ash's words. "And after they got rid of the men the Red Ranger said he was Jason and that Tommy sent them ahead." Michael looked up into Ash's eyes in innocent wonder. "Is Tommy a Ranger?"

Ash just nodded. "The men, were they black or white?"

Michael shook his head. "They were … like your other friends. The ones that aren't here."

"Asian?" _Shit! Chinatown betrayed us!_ Ash started to rush back inside but at that moment, Kimberly came outside.

"Ash, I'll stay with Michael for awhile," she said, sounded worried. "Tommy needs you in the laundry room, the end of the hall."

"Who are you?" Michael demanded.

Kim smiled. "I'm the Pink Ranger, Kimberly Hart. You can call me Kim though, everyone does."

Ash hesitated just long enough to see Michael was comfortable with Kim then he rushed inside.

888

Jason waited until Kim was gone then knelt beside Tommy, uncaring of the blood all around. "Tommy? Bro, please look at me."

Tommy didn't look up. "I killed them," he breathed.

Jason glanced at the bodies. That much was beyond question. He turned back to Tommy. "Are you okay?"

"I killed them," he repeated.

"They're dead," Jason said to this. "Are _you_ okay?"

Ash ran in but stopped just beside Max and Jessica, staring at the scene before him in shock and worry.

"I …" Tommy looked up, lost green eyes shining with unshed tears. "They _raped_ her. She didn't deserve that, she's innocent. She's not part of any of this. And they … they …" He sobbed. "They deserved to die," he breathed.

"I agree," Jason softly stated.

"They're monsters. Worse than the ones we fight."

"Yes."

"They … I didn't mean to … to kill them," Tommy breathed, looking down at his hands.

Jason frowned in confusion, his gaze moving to the remains of the three men before returning to Tommy as Tommy continued in a soft and broken voice, "I trusted them."

Jason looked in confusion from Tommy to Ash. Ash moved forward and sat beside them on the bloody floor. It was obvious to him that Tommy wasn't talking about the men he'd just killed. Putting together the things Tommy said when he first made contact again and what Billy had told him of recent events, Ash was almost sure he knew who Tommy meant. "Who did you trust?"

"How could they _do _that? I trusted them." Tommy scrubbed his hands against the floor harshly. "I … I trusted them and they … now they're dead and the blood…"

Jason and Ash shared a look, for once in accord with each other. Ash quietly said, "We can't avoid the issue anymore."

"Tommy?" Jason softly said. Taking a deep breath, he asked, "What happened on the moon? What did Lord Zedd do?"

Tommy shivered in fear and disgust. Ash slowly put his arm around Tommy's shoulders and hugged him close. "It's okay, little brother," Ash assured. "You're not alone. We're here."

"You'll hate me," Tommy breathed.

"Impossible," Ash said while Jason shook his head no.

"Nothing could ever make me hate you, Tommy," Jason assured. "You are the most important person in my life."

"I got your parents killed."

"No you didn't." Jason took Tommy's hands in his and Tommy looked up in shock. Jason smiled at him and said, "None of it was your fault. You did nothing wrong."

"Let us help you," Ash said. "Tell us what happened."

Tommy just looked at them for a long moment, unaware of the tears falling down his cheeks. Then he dropped his gaze to the ground and in an emotionless tone, he told them everything that happened from when he and the Rangers' parents were taken to when he lost consciousness. When he finally finished, he pulled away from them both and curled in upon himself, trying to hide his pain.

Ash and Jason sat in stunned silence. Max stared in shock at them from where he stood by the door with Jessica in his arms. She was sobbing, not for her own pain but for the broken child warrior she'd come to care for deeply in a very short time.

Jason slowly approached Tommy, murmuring soft words of comfort. He reached forward, watching closely for any sign of discomfort, and pulled Tommy into his lap and gently rocked him. "It's not your fault, Tommy," Jason breathed. "You didn't kill them, you didn't get them killed. You… you went beyond all measure to save them."

"Jason's right," Ash said, the words surprising enough to actually get Tommy's attention. Ash smiled at his little brother. "Hey, it had to happen sometime."

Jason turned a glare Ash's way but it fell when he heard Tommy let out a slight laugh. Jason grinned instead. "True, though I _was_ beginning to despair that you would _ever_ realize my true genius and the fact I am _always_ right." Jason smiled bigger as Tommy laughed at him, some of the overwhelming sorrow fading. "It's one of the Powers of the Red Line."

"Yes," Tommy agreed. "The Power of overwhelming arrogance. A truly amazing skill." The three boys laughed together while Max and Jessica watched this with an air of confusion. Then Tommy met Jason's eyes with a serious look. "We're okay?"

"Of course," Jason assured, smiling easily. "Zedd is the guilty one." Jason stood and offered Tommy a hand up, smiling again when it was accepted. "Go get cleaned up. I'll teleport home and grab a change of clothes."

Tommy nodded agreement and headed towards the restroom, Ash by his side. Jason turned to Max and Jessica. "You are still planning to stay with Kim for awhile, right Jessica?" When Jessica stated agreement, Jason said, "Go find Kim and the three of you teleport out now. She can bring you back in the morning for clothes and all. We'll get this …" he motioned vaguely to the mess behind him, "cleaned tonight so Michael won't chance to see it."

When Max and Jessica left the room, Jason teleported out, reappearing in his house, in the restroom. Finally alone and far enough away he didn't have to fear Tommy feeling his reaction, Jason let go. He'd never thought he could hate his parents, even when they'd turned Tommy away he'd felt disappointed but not hatred. But this … it was so far beyond anything he would have thought them capable of doing.

Eventually, he had to pull himself together, clean himself up before quickly gathering a change of clothes and teleporting back to Jessica's house. He arrived just on time as Tommy only then finished getting cleaned up himself.

When Tommy and Jason entered the living room, they found Max and Ash waiting for them. "We should head back," Tommy commented.

"Shit!" Ash cursed, his earlier realization returning now that Tommy had calmed down. "They were Chinese! Ibe and Eiji…"

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	67. Chapter 67 California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 67**

Ash, Tommy and Max ran inside. "Upstairs," Tommy said, leading the way, keeping his pace slow enough for them to keep up with him. When they entered the sitting room, they found Ibe laid out on the sofa with Billy standing over him and Jason pacing a short distance away.

"Where's Eiji?" Ash demanded before anything could be said.

Jason turned to them. "No one else is here."

"Damn him!" Ash exclaimed, turning to head back downstairs.

"Wait!" Max called. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think! Chinatown! That's the only place they'd go!"

"Not necessarily," Tommy commented. He stood casually in front of the hallway, blocking the exit.

Billy shook his head no. "I ran a scan as soon as Jason called. The trackers in their communicators are not in California anymore."

"Where then?" Ash demanded. "Where did those bastards take Eiji?"

Tommy laid a calming hand on Ash's shoulder. "We'll get him back. Blue?"

"The drug they gave him paralyzed him but left him conscious," Billy explained. "I've given him a counter agent, he should be fine in a moment."

"New York," Ibe quietly said, drawing everyone's attention. He pushed himself up painfully, Billy tried to stop him then just helped him when it became obvious he wouldn't listen. "He said for you to go to them if you want Ei-chan back."

"Golzine!" Ash spat the name.

"Relax, bro. I have a plan," Tommy assured before turning his attention to Ibe. "I assume Shorter is with them?"

"He was in on it."

Max looked shocked. "I can't believe Shorter would…"

"Don't be too hard on him," Ash cut him off quietly. "He's got a sister in New York."

"You don't think-"

Tommy stated, "They threatened her, but he's not in on it. He's just making it look that way."

Everyone turned to him questioningly. Tommy explained, "My sources informed me that Yut Lung - that's Yau-Si's real name, is the youngest of the Lee brothers. They threatened Nadia for Shorter's cooperation in spying on us. Trini's with Nadia now so she's safe. I'd told Shorter to appear to go along with the spying thing so as not to show our hand. This is much more than just spying though. It must have happened too fast for Shorter to do anything to stop it."

"It was very fast," Ibe agreed. "We were drinking tea then … I could not move and Eiji was unconscious. Shorter carried Eiji out to the car where I heard several voices. Shorter did tell me that he would protect Eiji with his life."

"Full capabilities of those communicators?" Tommy asked.

"Very basic, unfortunately," Billy admitted. "Most the tech I based the original design upon runs on the assumption of Power so I had to completely redesign them for non-Rangers. They can teleport however we cannot lock onto them from a distance and teleport them ourselves. Communications is completely open, at least. Though if we call them, the chameleon effect would be broken to anyone that heard the chime. The tracker function really just narrows the area down, I've always just scanned for Power signatures before."

"They'll go to Golzine's," Tommy stated, supplying coordinates. It was a guess, but an educated one. Golzine owned quite a bit of property, not all of it in New York, but that one was his favorite. Probably because of the torture chambers he'd built in the sublevel.

Billy nodded. "I'll focus my scans there, see if I can pinpoint them and possibly get a teleport lock on them. Worse comes to worse, we can teleport there ourselves. I'll call you before I do anything unless it looks like their lives are endangered."

Tommy looked thoughtful. After awhile, he asked, "Blue boy, remember the Wizard of Deception?"

Jason and Billy both looked sick at the thought. "I wish I didn't," was Billy's response.

"Can you duplicate that?"

Jason frowned. "Duplicate what? Make an evil clone of you to kill us? Or travel back to colonial times again? 'Cause it was just _so much fun_ to be hunted as 'witches'."

"The evil clone wasn't to kill us, Jason," Billy pointed out. "That's why they sent us to the past, so we wouldn't be able to assist Tommy."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "The clone wasn't anymore evil than I am. That's beside the point anyway. I don't want you to duplicate the entire process, just a physical shell."

"Why?" Max questioned.

"If we have to teleport them out, we might use the shell as a decoy so no one wonders how they got out."

Billy thought about this. "I might be able to do something but at best it will be a dead body."

"If Golzine thinks them dead, he'd have no reason to mess with them again," Tommy said. "It's a backup plan anyway. Jason, go back with Billy."

"No," Jason responded.

"Yes," Tommy returned. "For one, the Rangers are too split. Trini's in New York watching out for Nadia so Billy's without his usual assistant. On top of the usual shit and everything we just discussed, he's got Griffin there now. We need him to focus on Eiji and Shorter so I need _you_ to focus on my oldest brother."

Jason didn't say anything for awhile. Griffin had been a surprise. He'd known about Ash, he wondered what it meant that Tommy never mentioned Griffin. But really, the only reason Jason ever heard anything about Ash is because of Tommy's reaction while under the spell gave away the fact he had a brother. They could all three be as close as anything for all Jason knew, or Griffin could be less than a memory for Tommy. "I hate not being there to watch your back, bro."

"I know. But I'm asking you to watch over my brother who can't watch out for himself right now." Tommy sighed. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Griffin. My parents had planned to have me aborted but Griffin stopped them, and agreed to take care of me himself. Our mothers all left, our father was worthless. Griffin was the closest to a father our family had." It was true, even if the only brother Tommy could remember taking care of him was Ash.

Jason still didn't like the idea. "Alright, bro," he reluctantly agreed. "I'll watch him for you."

Once Jason and Billy had left, Max asked, "What are we going to do then? Just wait for them?"

"No," Ash and Tommy said as one. Ash added, "We're going back to New York. Driving will take too long. Any ideas, little brother."

"Kim's uncle has a plane and Kim has her pilot's license. I'll call her and see if she can borrow it to take us there," Tommy stated. As he went to call her though, a noise in the next room drew his and Ash's attention. Without a word, they rushed to the other room, Max and Ibe following behind with an air of confusion.

"Who's there?" Ash demanded, drawing his gun. Receiving no answer, he added, "Behind the couch! We can hear you breathing, we can hear you move, and I'm not in the best mood right now. Show yourself or I'll shoot!"

"W-wait, please! I'm coming out! D-don't shoot!" An older man slowly stood, keeping his hands in plain sight.

"Who the hell are _you_?"

"Who am… I should be asking _you_ that! Who do you think you are, barging into people's houses? This is my home!"

"Dr. Alexis Dawson," Tommy said, drawing his attention. The moment their eyes met, the man relaxed. "We were invited in, by a young man claiming to be your son."

"I don't have a son."

"We know that now. Sit down, Doctor. I'll explain why we came here, then we have a few questions for you."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	68. Chapter 68 New York

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 68**

"How far are you gonna make us walk?" Shorter groused, shifting Eiji's still unconscious form in his arms as he followed behind Yut Lung, surrounded by Lee's men.

"You could have used a wheelchair but you wanted to stay close to him," Yut Lung reminded.

Shorter glared at the back of Yut Lung's head but said nothing else. _If you would all just look away for a second, I'd gladly disappear on you but, damn, an unexplained disappearing act is one thing, teleporting in plain sight would just make Tommy's Rangers targets. Maybe they could take you out no problem even if you knew who - or rather what they are. I haven't seen them doing all that much really and I've still seen some pretty amazing shit. But I can't take the chance that they won't need the element of surprise._

"Master Yut Lung," a man said as he stepped out of a doorway and bowed. "You have been successful I see. Master Hua Lung awaits you."

Yut Lung was surprised at this though he made sure it didn't show. He had expected their eldest brother, Wang-Lung, and hadn't known Hua Lung had come to New York.

"Welcome back, Yut Lung," the elder Lee said as they entered the room. "Still beautiful as ever, I see. My younger brother but still you take my breath away."

_God! These people are __**sick**__!_ Shorter thought to himself. _Mom and Dad were so wrong about them._

Hua Lung ordered, "Tell our guests that the new toy has arrived." As a man bowed out to do that, he turned to Shorter. "My thanks to you, Shorter Wong. I will be sure to tell my eldest brother of your efforts. Your future is secure with us."

_The only thing 'secure' about __**your futures**__ is they won't be long,_ Shorter thought. He kept his thoughts to himself this time though, biding his time. The door opened and their 'guests' walked in, Shorter glared fire at the boy in the lead. "Arthur," he spat the name in disgust.

"Hey Shorter. Long time no see," Arthur responded in a smug tone. "Lost a little weight? The runaway lifestyle must not agree with you."

"I never thought you worth the air you breath, Arthur, but to stoop so low as to want to be Dino's dog. Below pathetic."

Angry, Arthur said, "Careful what you say. I'm not just a street thug like you anymore. The whole territory is mine."

"Like I said, his dog." Shorter smirked. "Sides, it's one thing to have territory handed to you, it's another to _keep_ it. All Ash has to do to get it back is step foot back in town. Those boys will always choose Ash over you. Hell, _everyone_ will. You will never be anywhere near as good as Ash, you're never gonna win."

"You seem awfully sure of yourself for someone in your position," Arthur spat. "Thanks to you, Papa Dino gets the Japanese boy to add to his collection. Ash'll hate himself when he finds out that the person who saved his life is going through the same hell he went through. All on his account. Then we'll finally see who's going to beat who!"

Shorter's hand shifted to Eiji's wrist, feeling the communicator strapped there. He thought about hitting the button to send Eiji to safety … but the same reasons still existed to wait. Dino wasn't here, there was still time for them to escape in a less visible manner or for Ash and Tommy to rescue them. It could still wait. He shook his head. "You're a real fool, Arthur. You want to take on Ash, Eiji is the last one you should ever touch. They won't just kill you for this. They'll tear you to shreds."

"There's no 'they'. Ash don't have no boys anymore."

Yut Lung casually commented, "I believe he means Ash's brother. Tom Grey."

Arthur paled dramatically at that name. "Ash don't have no brothers. Tom Grey ain't real. It's a legend, nothing more."

"As entertaining as this is," Hua-Lung said, "I do not have all day. Take the Japanese and leave, Mr. Arthur."

Shorter tightened his hold around Eiji. "I'm coming. I'm not going to leave Eiji's side."

Arthur responded, "Papa Dino don't need trash like you around."

After listening to them fight awhile longer, Hua-Lung said, "Since I am in charge here, I think we shall grant his wish. I will explain the circumstances to my brother and Mr. Golzine. You will take your leave now."

Once everyone else had left, Hua-Lung turned to Yut Lung. "Did you get the information we wanted?"

"Yes," Yut Lung answered.

"Hand it over."

"Can't do that."

"What?"

"It's in my head. I will convey it directly to our elder brother."

Hau-Lung frowned. "Alright," he said after a moment. "Do as you wish. He seems well pleased with your performance. You will be well rewarded, I'm sure." He brushed his hand over Yut Lung's cheek and Yut Lung twisted away from his hand. Hua-Lung said, "You look more like her every day. The woman who drove our father crazy. No wonder he loved you so blindly."

Yut Lung glared at him but said nothing.

"I sill remember her well. I was fifteen when she died. She looked just as you do now. What a beautiful woman she was."

_When she died. Like it was natural,_ Yut Lung thought to himself. "I remember her well too even though I was only six. I cried for her until I was dry."

"Are you still angry?"

_So casually stated. Angry that you and our other brothers killed her? Angry over how you killed her? Angry that you all still live?_ "That's over now. It was over ten years ago," Yut Lung emotionlessly stated.

888

Golzine was in a meeting with a colonel and another man when he received the call. When he returned, the colonel asked, "Is there more trouble?"

"No trouble, Colonel. I admit there was some before but that was good news on the line. The 'trouble' will not last much longer."

"What happened to the boy and the reporter you spoke of earlier?" the other questioned.

"You don't have to worry about that, Senator," Golzine assured easily. "Things are taken care of."

"I certainly hope so, Golzine. A gung-ho journalist could complicate things."

"That is the good news I spoke of is that Alexis Dawson has shown up at his house in Los Angeles."

"Is that so?"

"We suspect he's meeting with the reporter but there's nothing to worry about. We already have a plan in motion that will take care of everything."

"We'll leave that up to you. By the way … Are you sure the product will work _properly_ this time?"

"All we need to do is test it," Golzine said.

The colonel said, "Another test? We managed to cover the last tests as suicides but there are those that are suspicious already. If more …"

"Don't worry gentlemen, I have a subject for the final test who is already 'missing' and therefore will be easily disposed of once we're finished with him."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	69. Chapter 69 New York & California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 69**

Silence fell over the room as Alexis Dawson's gaze switched between the two journalists, lingering on Ibe and thinking about the missing boy.

Ash said, "We want the truth about Banana Fish." When Dawson just looked at him, he growled. "Because of the drug _you_ invented, my brother was given some in Vietnam ten years ago. And after that, he was a vegetable. Recently, _your brother_ shot him!"

"What?" Dawson reacted, shocked at the thought of his brother shooting anyone.

"I was there when it happened," Max said. "We were in the same squad. He was my best friend. We have a right to know the truth."

Dawson shook his head no. "Abraham wouldn't…"

Ash grabbed him, Max called out for Ash to stop. Tommy sighed and stepped in, laying a calming hand on Ash's shoulder and murmured in Russian until Ash released the man with a slight push back and moved to lean against the far wall.

Tommy then told Dawson, "Your brother not only shot our brother, he's involved with those that kidnapped our very good friends. The drug you and your brother made was used on our eldest ten years ago as Ash said. It's also been used recently by the people that kidnapped our friends. They've used your invention to kill dozens of people recently, and they're getting away with it because the cases look like murder/suicides. You may not have been involved with them but you did bring this drug into existence, making these actions possible. We are trying to correct some of your past mistakes, Dr. Dawson. You can assist us to the best of your abilities or … you can do nothing. And you will be guilty of every death caused, of all the destruction and all the pain brought because of your invention. You will have nothing to fight that guilt because no matter what you have or will accomplish in cancer research, you will know you invented something as bad as any cancer and you did _nothing_."

Dawson wanted to deny his words, he wanted to tell him no child could possibly understand what he'd done in his life. He wanted to tell him that he had no right to judge him. But looking into Tommy's eyes, he couldn't. There was something too old in the boy's eyes. Something not human, or beyond human. There was knowledge and experience there to surpass any human lifetime, and a truth in his words that couldn't be ignored. "Come with me."

Dawson led the way to his trashed office, passed the computer and through a door hidden by the bookcases. "That office and computer's just a dummy, there's nothing in it that would help my brother or you. It's fortunate those men didn't find this room. Ever since I made _it_ … No. Ever since my younger brother made off with it, I felt this day would come."

"That's why you built this room?" Max asked.

"Yes. Have a seat," Dawson said, as he pulled out a couple large binders and sat them on the desk. "Where should I start… It was fifteen or sixteen years ago. Or maybe even longer… I was just starting out in my practice and my brother was still a student. If you think we didn't look like money, you're right."

Tommy glanced at the binders and saw it was research on Banana Fish. While Dawson was occupied, he slipped them into his lap and sent a signal to Billy to teleport them out. Almost immediately, the binders disappeared in a flash of light, hidden by the desk. Dawson continued without notice, "We barely had enough to get by so the two of us and another classmate decided to set up a lab and manufacture drugs to sell to students for extra cash. We were young and stupid. It was sheer chance that we cooked up that nightmare."

Tommy derided, "Yeah. It's bad form to take out your customers in one hit. Much better to kill them slowly, you get more cash that way."

"You don't know -"

Tommy stopped him. "Ash and I have lived on the streets, with all that entails. Sorry if I don't think much of your excuse for making drugs because barely enough wasn't good enough for you. Drop the excuses, I don't want to hear it. Not when your greed cost us our brother."

Tommy stormed out of the room, Ash started to follow but paused when Dawson said, "He would have been what, three, four years old when you lost that brother? How much could he remember?"

"He's _fifteen_," Ash said.

"Still. Five years old? And you're not much older…"

Ash growled. In truth he didn't know how much Tommy remembered Griffin. Sometimes he thought he might not remember him at all and the idea of that tore Ash apart. "A five year old with eidetic recall remembers a hell of a lot, asshole. And even if he can't recall a damned thing about Griffin, that'd just be another thing you're fucked up drug took from us. Griff was our everything. He was the closest thing to a father we had and your drug took that from us. Don't you dare sit there and brush off our loss as _nothing_! You could never even begin to comprehend what you've cost us!"

888

Yut-Lung stood before his eldest brother's desk.

"Well brother," Lee Wang Lung said. "What have you to tell me? I hear you have refused to simply hand over the information."

"That was because I could not hand it over, elder brother," Yut Lung stated. "Ash Lynx obtained all the printouts. However I do remember everything of importance."

Wang-Lung sat in silence for a moment, gauging Yut Lung's honesty. "Then I will ask again. What is Banana Fish?"

"Something of no use to us. It is an organic alkaloid compound that acts directly upon the autonomic nervous system to mimic the effects of acute heart failure. In as little as minutes, death follows. It looks like cardiac arrest. The most remarkable thing about it is that it leaves no trace. It will not be detected in an autopsy. It is ideal for assassinations," Yut Lung said, neither his expression nor his voice giving away the lie in his words.

"Truly? You are sure?"

"It is you who made me an expert in these matters."

Wang-Lung stood and walked around his desk. Without warning, he grabbed Yut-Lung by the throat and threw him back, pinning him to the desk. "Why did you not bring me the papers?"

"If you knew Ash Lynx," Yut Lung said, breathless but calm, "you would know that. He is not just a simple boy."

"_That _is why I sent _you_. Are you telling me you weren't a match for him?" he demanded. Inside, he was cheering. If Ash Lynx was a match for Yut Lung, he would be worth claiming. He already knew enough about Ash Lynx to know he more than outmatched the other boy in physical combat. Within one meeting, he'd known no one would get away with a move such as this against Ash Lynx. When Yut Lung just closed his eyes, refusing to speak the words, Wang-Lung said, "You had better not be lying to me!"

"Why would I lie?" Yut Lung returned.

Wang Lung tightened his grip on the younger man's throat. "Remember this well! If you even _think_ about defying me, I'll break your slender neck with my own hands!" He held him a moment longer before releasing him as their brother Hua-Lung entered.

Hua-Lung was smirking, enjoying the show. But when Wang-Lung turned to him, he informed, "The three men Yut Lung sent to the woman's house have still not returned. As of this moment, Golzine's men are set to go alone to claim the boys."

Wang Lung turned to Yut Lung who immediately stated, "It was his men. If they were not up to the job, it is hardly my fault."

"It was your plan," Hua-Lung stated. "If three men were not enough…"

"Enough!" Wang-Lung silenced them both. "Yut Lung, you will go to Golzine. It's up to you to find out what he's really up to. In bed if need be. I have the feeling you're his type." When Yut Lung only glared he demanded, "What do you say?"

"I understand, elder brother," Yut Lung said, his tone and expression tightly controlled.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	70. Chapter 70 California

NOTE - "/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 70**

"Nightmares?" Ash repeated, thinking of Griffin. Thinking of the years he'd kept Griffin alive and in the grip of terrible nightmares if what Dr. Dawson was saying was true, and he had no reason to lie. Not about this, not in a way that would make his deeds worse.

Leaning against the wall in a shadowed corner, Tommy nodded to himself. LSD caused hallucinations, it would make sense that Banana Fish, having a similar base, would have a similar effect. Knowing that, it gave him some ideas to try using the Rangers' mental abilities as a starting point. He would need to discuss it with Billy soon.

"You must know that some drugs cause hallucinations," Dr. Dawson said. "The nature of those hallucinations depends on the individual's mental state. If they start out with a negative state of mind then a 'bad trip' can result. But Banana Fish causes 'bad trips' in everybody, no matter what their initial state of mind. You can't escape from the nightmares the drug causes. Fear, anger… All negative emotions are amplified."

"I … I had no idea that's what it was," Ash breathed. _I've kept Griff locked in a nightmare of all the worst emotions for __**years**__?_

"Why would the army be interested in that?" Max questioned.

"If that were the whole story, Banana Fish would be just a substandard hallucinogen," Dawson agreed. "But it makes those who take it susceptible to external stimuli. Have you heard of 'chemical assisted suggestion'?"

"I have. It was first developed by the Soviets. They wanted to use drugs and posthypnotic suggestions to make people spy for them or perform assassinations, right?" Max recalled. "But they couldn't make it work. It was too unpredictable. The drugs were only effective for so long and everybody who took them reacted differently."

Dawson explained, "With Banana Fish, the technique is 100% effective. If you give it to somebody and put them under a certain kind of stress … For instance, if you say 'so and so's trying to kill you, kill him before he kills you', then they will do exactly that."

The bookcases suddenly collapsed, hundreds of books fell to the floor in a thunderous roar. Dawson jumped in shock and stared at the books. Ibe, Max, and Ash turned to Tommy who was standing by a gaping hole in the cement wall where the shelves were once connected. Tommy met Ash's eyes and explained in a single word. "Rita."

Ash nodded in understanding, remembering what Tommy had said about how he became a Ranger. _"She took over my … my mind. She was in my head, controlling my thoughts and feelings. I tried to fight her. I tried … but I couldn't… One hundred twenty eight people died at my hands. For __**her**__."_ Dawson's description of Banana Fish matched that all too well.

Dawson turned to staring at Tommy and the gaping hole in the wall but still said nothing.

"I'm taking it out," Tommy stated. "I'm erasing it down to the last molecule. We'll see if we can make a cure then destroy all notes afterwards but nothing will be left. If we can't cure it … then I'll put him out of his misery."

Max paled. "There might be someone else that…"

"If we can't, no one can. There is no one on Earth better than my team. There is no one _else_ I will allow to see this information. It will not be used by anyone."

"He's right," Ash said. "If we can't cure it then we have to let him go. There's nothing else. Even if there's someone else that might be able to do it, we can't risk what they'd do with the information."

"W-who _are _you?" Dawson demanded, staring at Tommy. "_**What**_ are you that you can - can do _that_?" He motioned rather vaguely towards the hole in the wall. "W-what are you that you think you can cure what I've never been able to accomplish, that you seem to think you can just erase it from existence?"

Tommy ignored him, told Max, "We're not giving up, I'm just saying we cannot allow any chance of this happening again. My team's great at the near impossible shit. That is how they're my team after all."

"You … you cannot be human," Dawson said, sounding scared, and they all turned to him. "There are aliens here… you don't act like a Power Ranger…"

Tommy rolled his eyes at that. "Kinda hard not to 'act' like a Ranger when I am one," he commented as he raised his communicator and said, "Zack."

There was a slight hesitation then Zack responded, 'I'm here, Greenman.'

"You busy?"

'Nothing much. What's up?'

"Could you 'port over? We have an annoying man here that decided I'm 'not human', and guessed that means I'm connected to the Rangers or our enemies. Seeing as he's one of them involved in creating that drug, I don't trust him with that."

Zack teleported in almost before Tommy finished speaking. "Man, I never thought _you_ would call me for this, you're usually so against the idea. Him?" he asked of Dawson, recognizing everyone else.

Dawson was gaping at him, but came out of it when Zack spoke. "What did you call him to do?"

"Just protecting ourselves. Don't worry, you'll be fine," Zack assured, though it did nothing to relax the man. Turning back to Tommy, he said, "You wouldn't let me do this with our parents."

"You were a bigger part of your parents lives. You could have too easily made them forget you entirely," Tommy reminded. "Besides, we're not exactly practiced at using this shit on humans. He's Doctor Alexis Dawson."

"Yeah. Might make them forget their whole lives or major parts of it by accident." Zack shrugged as he turned to Dawson, who was now trying to slip passed the others and escape his home. "Dr. Dawson," Zack said, catching the man's eyes, and Dawson froze in place. Concentrating on Dawson's knowledge of their identities and hoping for the best, Zack said, "Forget."

Dawson's eyes glazed over. Zack turned to Tommy. "Still surprised you let me do that. That you called me to do that."

Tommy shook his head slightly. "Later, man. - Tell Blue it's the chemical version of the spell. All around."

Zack flinched at this as he watched Tommy turn away to lean against the new hole in the wall. He took in the hole and guessed as to the cause of it, why the man might have guessed Tommy 'not human', but said nothing about it. His gaze turned to Dr. Dawson with a level of hatred, the look in his eyes saying he'd love to simply kill the man. But he sighed and left him alone. "Alright man," he said, "see you later."

Zack teleported out. Dawson's eyes came back into focus and he started speaking as though never interrupted. "The first person to realize this was Abraham," he said. "Our friend, Eddie Frederick, tried the first batch and died. He died horribly… I got scared and threw the stuff away. But Abraham… He had hidden some of the batch and took it to Vietnam…" Dawson looked down in shame. "The soldiers… The villagers…"

"He used them as guinea pigs!" Max said in angered disgust. "He used our friends… Griffin… As guinea pigs!" Max looked to Tommy but the boy said nothing.

"At least now we know what that bald bastard is planning," Ash said. "He's teamed up with your brother, or your brother's teamed up with him. Either way, they're going to sell it to the US government."

"When I found out that Abraham was conducting human experiments," Dawson said, "I confronted him and took back the drug. I was going to destroy it… but…"

"But you didn't," Ash stated.

Dawson looked from Ash to Max to Ibe, his gaze slipping passed Tommy as though he wasn't there. Ash noticed this and silently questioned Tommy.

_I'm just making him not see me,_ Tommy explained. _It'll help Zack's command stick._

"I left just a little, to analyze," Dawson admitted and excused. "For research."

Max exploded, "Because of that Abraham stole the formula and sold it to the Union Corse! Why didn't you bury it forever?"

"I'm a scientist, you see. I just couldn't destroy such an intriguing discovery."

That was more than Ash could take. He reached for his gun but Max grabbed his wrist. "Lemme go!" Ash demanded. "This is the least of what's coming to him!"

"I know," Max agreed even as he moved between the two of them. Then to Ash's shock, Max punched Dawson in the face, sending him flying to the ground. No one said anything while Dawson slowly pulled himself back up and collapsed into his chair while rubbing his jaw.

"So there you have it," Max said. "Dino Golzine's plan. If he gets in tight with the US government, the Corsicans will trump both the Unione Siciliano and the Triads. They'll be the most powerful organized crime group in the world."

Tommy assured, "We won't let it get that far. If I have to take my Dragonzord through all of Golzine's homes and businesses until I find him, I won't let that happen."

Max looked shocked at this. He turned to Dawson but the older man didn't seem aware of Tommy's existence let alone to have heard him speaking. Max started to comment but Ash spoke first. "Dawson," Ash said. "Have you heard of a man named Steven Johnson? He gave me a sample of the drug and your address."

Dawson didn't say anything for a moment. "He died then? I see."

Tommy's communicator chimed. "I'm here."

'Jason's down,' Billy began. Tommy didn't wait for more. "Dragonzord!" he called, disappearing in a flash of green light.

Dawson blinked in confusion. "Did you see a light flash there?"

"No. How did you know Johnson?" Ash demanded even as Tommy's message of _Catch up with you later_ echoed in his mind and he had to fight himself against using that emergency teleportation to get to his brother's side.

Dawson shook his head, trying to clear the fog settling over his thoughts. It felt like he was forgetting something important but for the life of him, he couldn't begin to guess what. "His younger brother died in Vietnam. A victim of my brother. Johnson used his position as an intelligence officer to get information about me. He was obsessed with finding me. Much like you, I suppose." _I do wish he, and you, would just leave this alone._

Ash started to comment but fell silent as he felt someone approaching.

"What's wrong?" Max asked him.

"Shh." Ash listened, counted seven approaching. Softly, so Max and Ibe barely heard, Ash said, "Looks like we'll be getting a ride back to New York."

"What?" Max responded. "We should…"

Ash shook his head slightly. "Seven of them, and that is where we were headed anyway." Just seven men, Ash would have tried it if he was alone and not planning on going to the same place they'd take him anyway. But with the others … Max might react well enough to stay out of trouble, he did sometimes react like the soldier he'd been, but other times Ash would almost swear he'd never seen a real battle. Ibe never had been a soldier though. He was all too likely to be caught in the crossfire.

Max gave a slight nod of understanding, just as the men entered. All their guns were aimed directly at Ash, though they kept all the men in view. "Well, well, well," one of the men drawled. "The Lynx and the wolf, all in the den with Dr. Dawson. And you must be the photographer? Only one missing is the little tom cat. Where is he, Lynx? Don't tell me that baby brother of yours ran off again?"

"Who?" Dawson murmured, frowning in confusion. That nagging feeling of forgetting something major distracted from his fear, until one of the men cocked their gun and all thoughts were forgotten.

Ash glowered at the man. "I don't have a fucking clue where he is. Are you telling me _you've_ seen him, Marc?"

Marc smirked. "Naw. If I'd seen him, I'd still be busy. That little kitten is _fun_. Even more fun than you." Max shifted like he wanted to attack but thought better of it. Ash gave no reaction. Marc continued, "Enough of that. We're taking you home. Give us any trouble, Lynx, and your friends get it. Line up."

Max and Ibe looked to Ash for his lead. When Ash gave a slight nod, they stood still, allowing the men to cuff their hands in front of them. Dawson didn't even think about fighting them. When it came Ash's turn, two of the men put guns to Max and Ibe's heads while Marc and three others kept their guns aimed at Ash. The seventh man was careful to stay outside the line of fire as he moved behind Ash and quickly frisked him, removing his gun and knifes before cuffing his hands behind his back then he knelt and cuffed Ash's ankles. Ash stayed still and silent through it all. He knew Marc, and while the man wasn't quite in Ash's league, he was a professional.

Once Ash was secured, Marc motioned to two of his men. They headed out the door. Marc ordered Ash to follow, the man that cuffed him walking at his side, as far away as the width of the hall would allow. Then Marc followed. The last three men waited until there was a bit of distance between them then escorted the three prisoners after them.

Two cars were parked in front of the house. They took Ash to one, Max, Ibe and Dawson to the other. "Hey!" Max complained. "Why separate?"

The driver scoffed. "We don't underestimate Ash Lynx. We watched the boy train."

Max and Ibe shared a look. That explained Ash's silence in the type situation they'd come to expect to hear him mouth off. As the cars drove off, the house exploded. Dawson gasped in shock. "M-my home!" he yelled. "All my research!"

"Shut up old man," one of the men ordered.

They rode in silence to a private airport. Parking the cars near the plane, the men moved Max, Ibe, and Dawson onto the plane first. Only then did the men exit the other car and escort Ash aboard.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	71. Chapter 71 New York & California

NOTE - Slight changes in chapters 53 and 54 and 58 and 70.

"/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 71**

The morphed Green Ranger appeared on the battlefield standing over the downed Red Ranger. He fought with a wild abandon, tearing through the enemies so frightfully that the other Rangers didn't try to approach even when the battle ended. Tommy's gaze swept the now silent field, scanning for threats and hardly noticing the remains of putties and creations surrounding him. Only when he saw no living threats did he finally kneel beside Jason and after a quick check teleport both of them to the Command Centre. The other Rangers followed after.

"Green Ranger," Zordon said the moment he and Jason appeared in the med bay. "Where-"

Tommy's commanding voice overrode him and cut him off. "Blue, I need you! Trini, Zack, bandages! We need to stave off the bleeding until Billy can heal the deeper damage. Hurry! Kim, is Jessica still at your house?"

"Yeah," Kim said as the others rushed about their orders.

"Bring her and Michael here, Griff too, then go where Trini's been for me."

Kim gave Jason a fearful look. She didn't want to go, not when they didn't even know if he would survive, but she left without complaint. They had committed themselves to defending those people, they couldn't leave them unprotected now. In less than a minute, she'd transferred the three people into the main room of the Command Centre and left for New York.

When Trini and Zack returned with the bandages, Trini joined in helping heal Jason while Zack stepped into the other room to watch over their guests and listen for the others to call him, ready to run more supplies when needed.

Zordon watched all this in silence. He tried to track Kim's movements but found it impossible. As this occurred, he realized it wasn't just Jason that had known something of where his missing Green Ranger had gone nor was it just Jason and Tommy who had gone off the grid. Since he didn't keep as close an eye on the others, he had never noticed Trini going untraceable and now he wondered if more of his Rangers had done so. It would appear they'd all gone against his orders since it was now clear they knew exactly how to contact Tommy even though normal communications were somehow blocked. Just as they must have reached Jason earlier. Their excuse of Jason just happening to contact them during that battle never seemed quite true even before this. It seemed all the Rangers were straying from the path he set for them. He would need to think of this before acting, it would be all too easy to push them away if he handled the issue wrong. So for now, Zordon kept his silence over their actions and he kept his silence over the non-Rangers' presence as he watched them work to save Jason's life. He said nothing when they finally managed to seal Jason's wounds and stabilize his condition, nor when Trini and Billy left to clean up. He said nothing when the two returned and took the next hour to convince Tommy that it was okay to leave Jason's side long enough to clean up himself, getting him to go only by finally pointing out how Jason would react to seeing Tommy covered in blood like that. Nor did Zordon comment when Tommy returned, his hair still dripping water, to sit beside Jason's bed in silent vigil.

Zordon watched it all in silence, thinking about what would eventually need said and wondering when it was that he lost all control.

888

Nadia Wong headed downstairs and readied her restaurant for opening. At opening time, she headed to the doors to let in the now usual crowd of at least three policemen, three or four men sent by the Lee family and several tables of her brothers' boys. She nodded absently to Trini as she passed the table where the girl was always sitting, no longer even bothering to wonder how it was she got inside. Opening the doors, she watched as each group tried to be the first to enter, but without ever turning their backs on the others. She shook her head at their antics, not that she would ever say anything aloud, then smiled softly at her secret lover, Inspector Charles Dickinson, when she believed no one else looking.

Once everyone was inside, she returned to the kitchens and began delivering tea to all the tables. Reaching Trini's table, she dropped the cup in surprise, drawing everyone's attention. "You are not Trini Kwan," Nadia stated.

The young white girl dressed in pink that looked nothing like an Asian in yellow smiled at this. "I'm aware of that," she said with just a hint of laughter as she gracefully stood. "I'm Kimberly Harte, but everybody calls me Kim. Trini is …" Kim hesitated, finally deciding on, "otherwise occupied. I am here to protect you until she can return."

"You defending anyone is even more unbelievable than Trini's claim," Nadia responded.

Kim scoffed. "You did not disbelieve Trini Kwan. No one does. I _wish_ I got that, but no. I'm just extra _graceful,_" she complained, the words making no sense to anyone around. "Not that it's not useful too but everyone else's is more useful in regular life. But anyway, I'll protect you whether you believe me or not. Tommy asked it."

Nadia just stared at Kim for a moment, thinking the girl not entirely sane. But she recognized the strength of the conviction behind those last words. Whoever these people were, they were devoted to this 'Tommy' as any of Shorter's or Ash's boys were to them. So even though she didn't believe the girl's ability to protect her, Nadia chose not to speak against her. Besides, she also didn't believe she needed the protection. Nadia knelt to pick up the pieces of the broken cup. Kim knelt with her, showing the grace she derided herself over, and assisted in the cleanup.

"Would you care for a cup of tea, Miss Harte?" Nadia asked as she stood.

Kim smiled and retook her seat. "Yes, please."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	72. Chapter 72 New York

NOTE - Slight changes in chapters 53 and 54 and 58 and 70.

"/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 72**

Jim Callenreese didn't even glance up from his glass as the door opened. "We're closed," he almost growled.

"I saw." The woman walked in, closing the door behind her. Her dark gaze swept over the bar, taking in the broken tables, bullet holes, and bloodstains. "What happened here, James?"

"Jennifer's dead. Alsan got away but I …" A sob broke his words. "I failed them again. I…" He shook his head, saying no more.

The woman sighed as she sat across from him. "James, where is my son?"

"Your son?"

"You're drunk." She moved the glass out of his reach. "Do you know who I am?"

He finally looked up, his blurry eyes taking in her dark hair, dark eyes, aristocratic features and fine clothing. He frowned in confusion. She was somewhat familiar but he couldn't place her.

"You truly are worthless, James," she sneered. "We had a son together. Your oldest was to raise him. Where is he?"

He just stared at her for a long moment. "Yilan?"

"Yes," she almost growled. "Where is he?"

"Why?"

Yilan frowned but answered, "My father is back. He discovered I had a son and he demands to meet him. Where is he?"

"Don't know." He stared at the table. "With Aslan, I guess. They ran away. I failed them and failed. Some gangster type's adopted them now. I signed."

Yilan forced him to look in her eyes as she demanded, "Where? Who adopted him?"

"The City. Don't know. He woulda killed me. Like Jennifer." He let out a sob as Yilan released him. Brokenly, he told her everything he could from Ash's return to the men abducting him to sign the adoption papers and his return. Yilan stayed silent through it all. When he finished, she left without a word.

888

"Trini!" Kim exclaimed as she jumped to her feet and was by Trini's side before anyone else even noticed her entrance. "Jason?"

Trini smiled gently. "He survived. He's … stable."

Kim frowned and crossed her arms. "The very long pause before 'stable' makes that kinda terrifying sounding, Yellow."

"It's just … we don't know when he'll wake up. He … _**Powers**_, Kimmie. If he wasn't… If he wasn't _who he is_, he'd be dead."

Kim pulled Trini into her arms, they held onto each other tight as they both cried silently. After a moment, Trini pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You need to get back, Pink. Everyone's in the Command Centre."

"Tommy?"

"Isn't moving from Jason's side for anything. You know that."

"What about his brother?"

Trini shrugged. "He'll either call or deal. Try to get Tommy to eat."

Kim made a face. "Sure, and in my spare time, I'll bring about world peace. No problem." Then she smiled. "I'm going. Catch you on the flip side."

Trini saw Kim's smile looked a bit forced and she heard the slight break in her voice but she said nothing. She merely smiled back, doubting her own expression looked any more natural than Kim's had.

Almost as soon as Kim had left, one of the police took the seat across from Trini. She frowned at the man. "Officer?"

"Inspector. Charles Dickinson," the man introduced himself.

"Why are you sitting at my table, Inspector?"

"You have me curious." When Trini just gave him a rather annoyed look, Charles sighed. "I understand you don't care much for law enforcement…"

"You 'understand' nothing," she cut him off. "There's no point in you 'understanding' me. Keep your curiosity to yourself. Curiosity kills."

Charles thought about her words. They could be taken as a threat yet it didn't seem that way to him. He'd almost say she was warning him against something she'd witnessed too many times.

After a moment's silence, she said, "I have no problem with law enforcement. My father was a cop."

"Retired?" He sounded hopeful.

"Dead," Trini answered emotionlessly. She wasn't sure how she felt about that either. She'd always loved her parents, she'd been very close to them, but she couldn't say she liked them near as much as she used to. Not after how they reacted to Tommy. Then there was Billy's reactions to their deaths. He'd been broken up over their parents' loss _until_ they recovered Tommy. After Billy healed Tommy, he seemed to no longer care the others were gone. Well, that wasn't quite it. He seemed glad they were dead now. Trini didn't know … she'd barely glimpsed Tommy's form that day, but if what she suspected was true, it might be better they were all dead. Trini met the Inspector's eyes as she finished, "They foolishly got involved in something much bigger than them."

She got up and walked into the back. He just watched her go, unsure what to say in the face of the sorrow and anger in her eyes.

888

Shorter looked up in surprise as Yut Lung entered the room where Shorter and Eiji were being held, waiting for Golzine to return home. Most Golzine's men ignored Yut Lung's entrance, Arthur glowered at him as he walked over to demand why he was there. Shorter mostly ignored them as well, though he did give Yut Lung a look when he introduced himself as Yau-Si, giving Arthur the same act he'd given them. Shorter turned away from them before anyone but Yut Lung noticed this reaction.

Shorter almost couldn't believe Arthur fell for it _after_ meeting Yut Lung, but then again, he hadn't recognized Shorter just because he'd shaved his head. Yut Lung was dressed differently now, and Shorter had to admit the boy was a good actor.

Soon, Yut Lung took a seat on the couch across from Shorter and Eiji. Silence fell heavy, until Yut Lung broke it, asking in Chinese, "Why didn't you tell them about me, Shorter?"

Shorter responded in the same, "I didn't want to do them any favors. But why are you here?"

"I'm in the same position as you."

"What?"

"My brother sent me here as a symbol of Chinatown's good will."

Several of the men around them shifted uncomfortably as they had no idea what was being said but had been told to let them be so long as they remained seated.

"How sad for you. A young man from a proud lineage and still just a tool to be used like any other." Shorter sneered in disgust. "Using their own family! Even dogs have more honor than you _**aristocrats**_!"

Yut Lung said nothing. Silence fell. Shorter broke it this time as he asked, in Chinese, "When will Eiji wake?"

"The drug has worn off," Yut Lung informed. "He's in a natural sleep now. If he had the slightest of survival skills, he would be awake now."

Shorter started to respond but fell silent as he heard someone approaching. The doors opened and Dino Golzine entered.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	73. Chapter 73

"/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 73**

Zedd watched the footage of the battle where his Green Ranger returned once again, admiring the deadly grace the boy presented as he fought with a level of skill never shown before. But still… When Zedd had watched the battle taking place, he'd assumed Tommy to have been fighting to his limits in reaction to the Red Ranger's grave injuries. But with each viewing, he saw something new, things that disputed this idea.

As the footage neared its end, Zedd paused on the sight of the Green Ranger standing tall over the fallen Red Ranger, his gaze sweeping the silent battle field as he scanned for any remaining threats.

The first time he'd viewed this, he'd laughed at the boy's teammates wariness as they kept their distance from Tommy. It was this picture he kept going back to. Tommy stood firm, his breathing easy, his muscles loose, ready for whatever came. There was no sign of any physical exhaustion as should be present if he'd been pushed anywhere near his limits in that battle. Those signs were all visible in other four Rangers, even if they were quickly fading as the Powers reenergized them.

All this together, Zedd decided that Tommy had once again shown just the required skill to defeat the threat posed and nothing more. Even with the Red Ranger's life on the line, Tommy still showed enough control to limit what he allowed to be seen.

888

"We meet for the first time, Shorter Wong," Dino Golzine said. "Very kind of you, taking the trouble to guard my present all the way. I should thank you for your assistance in returning my property as well."

"Property?" Shorter repeated. As he spoke, he felt Eiji shift just slightly. Glancing down, he caught Eiji's eyes open mere slits before hurriedly closing. Agreeing that pretending sleep was probably for the best, Shorter responded by squeezing Eiji's wrist lightly in hopes of reminding him about the hidden communicator strapped there.

Arthur spoke up. "Yeah, his property. Ash Lynx. He's already in custody and flying this way right now. With you and the kid as hostages, he rolled over easy."

_Ash but no one's mentioned Tommy. Wonder what they have planned?_ "You low mother fucker," he spat.

"Low?" Arthur smirked. "Look who's talking! You're the one who double-crossed your friends and got them in this mess. I can't wait to see your face when you meet Ash again. Or **his** face when he lays eyes on you!"

Yut Lung moved slightly, drawing attention to himself. Golzine turned to him, smiled. "You must be Yau-si. Your brother told me he was sending you as a gift."

Shorter smirked as he listened to Golzine falling for Yut Lung's act, though he mostly tuned them out as he found himself watching closely for out of place lights or any other sign of Tommy's team. While he suspected they wouldn't show before Ash arrived, he wanted to be ready for anything. After all, he didn't really know anything about how the Power Rangers worked. Ash might be their backup plan, or they might not be working together at all. _It would be just like Ash, _Shorter thought, _to take off on his own to try to keep everyone else out of danger. If he did that … I may not know Tommy well but I think I know enough to know he won't let Ash get by with leaving him behind._

888

The man looked upon the aristocratic woman who so boldly strode into his home, interrupting his reading and demanding he come out of retirement for her. She was a fine looking woman and usually he wouldn't mind such a woman in his home, if she wasn't aware of his old life.

"Madam," he said when she finally stopped speaking. He chose his words in the hope of getting her out of his house quickly and in a manner that didn't require him to have to move in a hurry. "I fail to see how my services would be of need. You want your son brought home, perhaps you should hire a private investigator."

The woman glared at him. "You will find him. As an assassin of your reputation, I assume you are skilled enough to locate him without a search that would be obvious to my father." She tossed a file down on his table.

He glanced down at the file, having no interest in looking at the information on a job he would never take, he contemplated simply killing the woman and moving to his secondary home tonight. "If you believe me to be an assassin, your wish for me to find your son makes even less sense than I thought. You…" He broke off, a page that had fallen loose of the file drawing all his attention. It was a copy of a photograph, one he'd seen before. Without thinking about it, he picked up the file and looked through it. _Thomas Callenreese, 15,_ he read. _This woman is Tom Grey's mother. Suspected to be in New York City with his older brothers - plural. Aslan Callenreese, 17 and Griffin Callenreese, 29. My boys have an older brother. Wonder where he was when they needed him. She doesn't have much info on any of them. Not near enough to get started, if I didn't already know who they are. Her 'most recent picture' is nine years old. From what little my boys have said, she must have gotten even that from someone else. Why now? What is her interest in the son she never wanted? Who is her father and why is she so worried he'll realize she's searching for her son? _

"I'll find him," he declared.

"We leave for …"

"You," he cut her off, "will stay away from New York and let me do my job. I will contact you when the job is complete."

She looked taken aback for a moment but quickly controlled her expression. "So be it." She walked out without another word.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	74. Chapter 74

"/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 74**

"Something on your mind, Arthur?" Dino Golzine said without looking up from his paper.

"I don't mean to disrespect your taste or anything," Arthur began, his tone making it clear exactly what he thought of Golzine's tastes, "but.."

"But what?" Golzine returned, his expression as he finally looked up a warning Arthur didn't even notice.

"That Chinese kid, Yau-Si. I don't like him. Chinatown knows what you like and they've thrown you some poisoned bait. That Japanese kid should be enough for you."

"Don't presume to give me advice. I've thought about Chinatown. What should concern _**you**_ is the territory I've assigned you. Have you got those streets under control?"

Arthur almost flinched at this. The police were still looking for him for Marvin's murder, making it hard for Arthur to be seen anywhere. His hiding was making him look bad to most the gangs but overall, none were willing to rebel against him while he had the syndicate's backing. Well, almost none. "Everyone except Ash's old gang," Arthur admitted. When Golzine didn't say anything, Arthur added, "They don't follow you. They follow Ash."

"I could throw the same words back at you. You fail, Arthur, because you have yet to show them you are capable of ruling. If you wish to keep your place, let alone move beyond it, you will get those streets under control immediately."

Arthur didn't respond for a moment. "Before, Ash muscled in on my turf and took over as Boss of all the neighboring gangs with _**your**_ help. If you gave me what you did him…"

"I didn't offer him any help," Golzine said, his expression hard but his voice showed a hint of pride. Even if it was in rebellion against him, something he would never admit to anyone, Ash did accomplish much with his lessons. "He did it all on his own."

"So you still have a soft spot for him," Arthur murmured.

"The likes of you wouldn't understand," Golzine brushed him off. "I raised Ash. I found him, polished him and educated him and made him what he is now. And it will be _**I**_ who destroys him! Go! Do the job you were given!"

888

Eiji was freaking out. He'd gone to sleep and when he'd woken, his wrists were tied to the bed frame and Dino Golzine and Yut Lung were about to get in the bed with him! The rope had it where he couldn't reach the communicator Tommy gave him either! Luckily, the phone rang and Golzine answered, whatever was said caused him to start getting dressed.

"What is it?" Yut Lung asked.

"The wildcat has just been delivered," Golzine responded.

"Well, that's a shame. We were just getting started. We can only imagine _**his**_ disappointment," Yut Lung said, glancing over his shoulder at Eiji, smirking at the other boy's tears.

"It is with regret but I must prepare to meet our guests. Get dressed as well. They will be coming to a dinner party, I'd like you to attend."

"I look forward to it. It'll be a pleasure to meet that darling Ash Lynx again." _Though it'd be more of a pleasure to meet that Tom Grey again - somewhere away from you._

"I'm sure he feels likewise," Golzine responded with a smirk before leaving the room.

Yut Lung untied Eiji, who immediately rubbed his wrists, resting his finger on the button Tommy said would cause him to teleport out. Yut Lung found the position odd but since he couldn't see anything on Eiji's wrists he wrote it off as a strange habit of the other boy's.

"You shouldn't make this out to be such a big deal, you know," Yut Lung commented. "It's not as bad as you are imagining. Your friend, Ash Lynx, did this for years. I've heard he started out as one of Dino Golzine's high-class boy prostitutes. Then he got promoted to being Golzine's exclusive toy. The next present was a small territory in Manhattan to run, and he showed he could keep it with or without Golzine. He went from disposable whore to respectable leader on his own strength and intelligence. He literally pulled himself out of the gutter. You can't pretend it was pretty. He did what it took to survive."

Eiji glared at him. "Ash is stronger than you know. Dino Golzine did not give Ash territory. Ash escaped and took over on his own. By the time Golzine knew anything, he could not do anything without fighting a war."

888

Tommy sat at Jason's side, his gaze locked on Jason's face, the latest tray of untouched food beside him. He hadn't moved his gaze, hadn't shifted position since he claimed the seat. When he suddenly leaned back in his seat and let out a soft sigh, Billy ran across the room.

"Tommy?" Billy quietly asked.

"You're okay, bro," Tommy said, the relief clear in his voice. Zack and Kim heard him and rushed into the room. Their eyes turned to Jason as his eyes slowly blinked open.

"How long?" Jason asked.

"Over thirty hours," Billy answered as he read over the monitors. "Everything looks good now, but don't-"

"Don't push myself to fast, let my body adjust. Yeah, Blue Boy, you always say that."

"And you and Tommy never do that," Billy said with a sigh.

"I'll rest, Blue, don't worry," Jason said, though his gaze never left Tommy. Knowing the younger boy as well as he did, he stated, "Tommy, you need to eat."

Tommy just pulled the tray he'd been ignoring towards them. "Kim, let Trini know."

Kim gave a nod before teleporting out.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	75. Chapter 75

"/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 75**

Trini looked up as Kim entered the restaurant, a mixture of hope and fear in her eyes. "He woke up," Kim said as she took the seat across from Trini. "And told Tommy to eat."

"How long does Billy think before he's healed?"

"Blue said he's good now but told him to rest."

Trini looked shocked. "What? That's impossible. Even for us."

"Tommy was by him," Kim said with a shrug. "We don't really know much about his."

Trini nodded. While their allies had several millennia history of fighting against the Green Dragon line, the most anyone could say was they 'fought in shadow' and were 'lethally Powerful rulers'. The original five Rangers could read their Powers histories, speak to those that had fought beside Rangers or even the occasional retired Ranger, giving them a firm basis for their own training and a clear understanding of what may come. Since Tommy's Power came from their enemies, they all had to work with him to discover what the basis was behind any new developments. It was a dangerous method of training, especially since Tommy was so much of a loner that he didn't tend to mention anything until he was completely overwhelmed by it all. "It would fit Tommy but I can't really see the Greens as healers." Trini shrugged. "But Tommy is the first to say anyone with the Power to heal has an equal Power to destroy."

Nadia listened in as she refilled Inspector Dickinson's tea, looking for the answers to the many questions surrounding these girls. Her thoughts went over the things she'd seen and heard from them, from her cousin's backing down from Trini that first day to their ability to be inside the restaurant without any sign of how they entered. She remembered her first conversation with Trini. Remembered how the tiny girl calmly stated that her protection was better than any offered by the room full of men - police, her brother's gang, Chinatown. Remembered the sheer confidence, the _power_ that radiated from Trini as she'd stated 'looks are very often deceiving'.

She remembered when she first met Kim, the words Kim said had made no sense to anyone there. 'You did not disbelieve Trini Kwan. No one does. I _wish_ I got that, but no. I'm just extra _graceful_.'

Nadia had noticed how they referred to each other by colors, she'd heard Trini tell Kim the others were waiting in the 'Command Centre', and how they kept saying 'Powers'. All this together, Nadia would almost say they were Power Rangers, but they were just kids, younger than her little brother. They could not be the 'elite band of warriors' the news kept speaking of since the death of the California senator made the alien war major news all the sudden. Nadia did not want to believe the world was unanimously and unquestioningly relying on a small group of children as the only defense. Yet every time she tried to deny the possibility, Trini's words would play through her mind once again. 'Looks are very often deceiving.'

"Nadia? Are you okay?"

Nadia turned at the sound of Charlie Dickinson's voice. "I'm fine," she assured with a soft smile.

He didn't look convinced. "Then why did you just pour tea in my soup bowl?"

She looked at his soup bowl in shock. "Oh!" She poured tea into his cup and started to take the soup. "I'll bring you -"

"I'm not worried about the soup."

Nadia just shook her head and quickly disappeared into the back. His gaze followed her, then turned to the two girls sitting nearby.

So used to Angel Grove's willful ignorance of them, Trini and Kim didn't take note of their actions. Trini's communicator chimed and both girls quickly stood and moved into a shadowed alcove.

"We read you."

'Everything still calm there?' Jason questioned.

Kim said, "Yeah. Everyone's still hanging around but I think it's to watch each other anymore."

'If you think it's safe enough for her, leave the trackers and come.'

"Tracker's were set along time ago, we're on our way." They teleported out. Inside the restaurant, many saw a strange flash of yellow and pink light from where the girls had disappeared and wondered at the cause.

888

"What?" Ash responded in surprise. "Take a bath?" That wasn't quite what he'd expected, not after everything. He'd expected Dino to be more interested in torturing him in the basement for awhile (taking care not to leave permanent injuries) before worrying about how Ash looked.

Dino's bodyguard, Gregory, said, "That's right. Papa Dino is inviting you to a dinner party. You go there looking all filthy like that, it's an insult to the other guests."

Ash glared at him but didn't speak. Marc's team was still around the room, guarding him, and the others were held elsewhere. Gregory turned to leave, said, "We've brought in the best hair designer and stylist in the City. You get yourself nice and pretty now."

888

Dressed in a tuxedo, seated between Arthur and Yau-Si in Dino Golzine's dining hall, Eiji felt decidedly uncomfortable. The only thing that made him feel halfway at ease was that Shorter was sat across from Yua-Si, looking just as out of place as Eiji felt. He watched him closely for any sign they needed to use that teleportation thing of Tommy's.

Moments later, Max and Ibe were led inside and seated beside Shorter, across from Eiji and Arthur. They gave a sigh of relief at seeing Eiji and Shorter appeared okay. Max murmured something about not having worn a tux since his prom, quietly verbalizing his obvious discomfort. Golzine ignored them all, a predatory smirk on his lips as he waited for Ash to be before him once more.

The doors opened, two guards entered and joined the half dozen gunmen already surrounding the room. Ash entered, an ice prince in a custom suit. He took the seat a wait boy pulled out for him at the foot of the table. Five other guards entered behind him, closing the doors and taking up positions around that end of the table, obviously there just to watch Ash.

Max and Ibe stared at Ash in shock, unable to get their minds around this being the same street gangster they'd come to know.

'I hate street punks that look that good in tuxedos,' Max thought to himself, feeling inferior.

Yut Lung let a bit of surprise show through his face. He'd thought Ash a natural beauty before, the sophisticated look intensified that to him. 'I wonder how Tom Grey looks in such.'

Arthur glared at Ash. While Arthur had been trying to look like he belonged here, anyone looking could see he was merely a street punk dressed in finery. Ash looked natural.

"A thing of beauty," Dino stated. "Like a born aristocrat. I wanted so much to take you to Europe, to introduce you to society, Ash."

Ash said nothing, just sat there looking cool and in control. Dino ordered the staff to begin serving. As the wine was poured, Dino said, acting as though Ash was the only one present, "I chose this one especially for you. Can you tell me?"

Without even thinking about what he was doing, Ash lifted the glass and went through the steps that had been ingrained into him - checking color, swirl and smell before tasting. "Romanee-Conti," Ash stated, naming one of the most sought after and expensive wines in the world. "I'd say 1969."

"Bravo! You were unerring," Dino said as Max frowned in confusion as he sniffed his wine like an idiot. "I'm so happy to see you haven't forgotten what I've taught you. This promises to be a wonderful evening."

Ash glared at him in silence. A slight glow entered his eyes for just a second. Shorter noticed this, when he caught Ash's eyes he tapped his wrist in question. Ash gave a minute headshake. The interactions went unnoticed.

888

"They're all there," Tommy said, a little distantly as most his attention remained with Ash.

Jason nodded. "Alright. Jessica, you comfortable enough with the tech now?"

She hesitated. In truth, Jessica was still overwhelmed by the sheer volume of alien technology in Billy's garage. "I don't have to touch anything, right?"

Billy assured, "All you have to do is watch the monitors. So long as Nadia remains in her restaurant, you'll be able to see her. If she does leave, the screens will be blank but the scanners following her will sound an alarm if anything threatening occurs around her. If you see anything untoward or the alarm sounds, hit this button and it'll call us. After that, you just speak and we'll hear. Nothing else required. Just ignore the other controls."

"Same if there's trouble here. You need us, push the button and tell us where the trouble is. You don't say anything, we'll 'port back here fast," Trini assured.

Jason looked over the plans to Dino Golzine's property Tommy had called up in the holographic table once more, going over his part of the plan as well as placing where everyone else would be in relation to himself. Looking up, he saw Zack, Trini, Kim, and Billy had done the same.

"Tommy?" Jason questioned.

"Go," Tommy said.

As one, the six Rangers teleported out.

888

In the moon palace, Lord Zedd suddenly fell silent as he finally felt Tommy teleporting.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	76. Chapter 76

"/Speech bracketed like this signifies Japanese./"

**CHAPTER 76**

"So Ash, did you like your present?" Golzine questioned.

"Who'd enjoy getting a hole punched in their head?" Ash responded.

Golzine smirked. "That earring, I had them make a special search for a stone that matched your eyes. I don't like to mention money..."

"Yeah right," Ash scoffed.

Golzine frowned but otherwise ignored his words. "But that particular shade of bright transparent green is very rare. At current prices, it wouldn't sell for less than $300,000."

Most the table showed shock at this, Ash being the exception. Max choked on his wine. Arthur looked shocked and angry.

"No wonder my head feels so heavy," was Ash's wry response.

"You may not know this," Golzine continued, speaking as though to the others while his eyes stayed on Ash, "but Ash was once an important commodity at a club I own. These commodities are ranked according to value, with blonde-haired white children in the highest category. There are further gradations still, light blondes ranking higher than dark blondes, and platinum blondes higher than merely light. Of course, the right eyes could make even dark haired boys major assets. Blue is higher than brown, blue-grey above plain blue, then green, with light green at the summit. The rarer the color, the higher the price. From semiprecious to gem quality. And amongst all the ones I owned, Ash and his dark haired brother brought the highest price."

Max looked nauseous, Ash noticed but ignored for the moment. Ash smirked as he saw Eiji looked ready to attack Golzine himself and Shorter didn't look much better even as he tried to keep Eiji calm. When Eiji looked his way Ash made a slight motion and Eiji calmed immediately.

"But enough of that," Golzine said. "This is a momentous occasion. It's a shame your brother isn't here to hear this."

The doors opened and Tommy just casually walked in, dressed in dark green martial arts pants and a green t-shirt featuring one of Tommy's favorite bands. Ash closed his eyes and sighed while everyone else stared at Tommy in shock. Tommy just stepped up to the seat beside Ash, and looked at Arthur. "Move."

"What?" Arthur spat. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Welcome Home, Tom Grey. Arthur, give Tom the seat," Golzine ordered, finally finding his voice after the shock. "You may stand."

When Arthur started to complain, Tommy just smiled and casually stated, "If I move you, you won't be standing."

The look in Tommy's eyes did more than the memory of the stories he'd heard of 'Tom Grey'. Arthur almost fell out of the chair in his rush to get away. Ash and Shorter both sniggered at Arthur's cowardly retreat. Tommy took the seat, waited while the staff removed Arthur's dishes. Even in his casual clothing, Tommy looked natural, leaving Max feeling even more out of place than before.

Ash took a sip of his wine before turning to Tommy and calmly asking, "Are you entirely insane, little brother?"

"No more so than my older brother," Tommy responded in kind.

"The prodigal sons return," Golzine stated, drawing attention back to himself. "It is good that you have returned at this opportune moment, Kitten." He motioned to Gregory, who stepped up to Ash and Tommy and handed Ash some papers before stepping back. Tommy leaned forward slightly as though to read but in truth read them through Ash's eyes. Ash frowned at the words but Tommy laughed aloud.

"How perfect," Tommy said through his laughter.

Ash gave Tommy a look like he really thought him insane now.

"He adopted us," Tommy explained to the rest of the table once he finished laughing. "He took the two people with the most reason to want him dead and made us his legal heirs. How crazy is that?"

"You-" Golzine started to stand but a loud rumble sounded and the building shook, throwing him back in his seat and the wait staff and guards off their feet. At a motion from Tommy, Shorter grabbed Ibe while Ash grabbed Max and moved to the wall beside the door. Tommy moved Eiji to join them, placing himself in front of them all. Ash and Shorter moved to the sides, keeping the other three safe between them. None of them made a move to exit through the door.

Tommy smirked and explained, "That would be the sound of your hidden laboratory's destruction, along with all your information on 'Banana Fish'. I do mean all, too. My team is very talented at what they do. I'd stay down if I was you, Marc, unless you've just grown tired of living."

An overwhelming sense of fear overtook the fallen guards and instead of picking up their weapons, they froze in place.

"You dare!" Golzine lost his voice as Tommy's eyes met his and an unknown terror filled him.

"I have this thing against mind control," Tommy stated, a dark smirk touching his lips. "While I can't wipe out all forms of that in the 'verse, I swore I'd erase that drug of yours to the last molecule, including all notes even if they are only stored in the memory of someone like you. And there is absolutely nothing you can do about it. You're below me."

A chiming sounded from Tommy's communicator, then Jessica's voice called out worriedly, 'Tommy, this shows something _major_ right there!'

At that same moment, Zedd appeared between Tommy and Golzine. Golzine looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Without looking away from Zedd, Tommy lifted his wrist and responded, "I see that. Just watch the others."

'What-' she began but Tommy silenced her with a touch of a button.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


End file.
